The Loving Game
by scifiromance
Summary: What would have been the repercussions if Seven and Chakotay's holographic personas in "The Killing Game" knew each other? A rewrite of the show from "The Killing Game" onwards, if you've ever wished C/7 could've got together earlier, you'll like this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This first chapter is set entirely within the World War II simulation. I've taken some liberties with the scenes taken from the episode and changed event order to suit the plot. Captain Janeway is Katrine, Seven is Mademoiselle De Neuf, Chakotay is a US Army Captain, Tom is a Lieutenant, B'Elanna is Brigitte, Tuvok is the bartender and Neelix is the courier.**

"But Colonel have you ever considered that St Clare just may not have any resistance? I don't see why I should have to…" The tall dark man in a captain's uniform stared at his commanding officer in disbelief.

The young normally jovial Lieutenant beside him interrupted looking directly at the Colonel behind his desk. "They'll be there. I spent a summer in St Clare in '36, they're proud of their city, would do anything to defend it."

The Captain snorted. "Let me guess you think you're an expert after eating some snails and falling in love with a French girl…"

The Lieutenant flushed, "Well, yeah but…"

"It doesn't matter Captain, you're going. We got a message from the French Underground saying one of their most loyal people is stationed within a cell in the city. This operative is in munitions, quite militant apparently, you're to go and meet up with this person and exchange information." When the Colonel saw the Captain's pensive expression he clarified, "I chose you for a reason, you're fluent in French, familiar with the country, for God's sake you were reprimanded by the State Department for aiding the Resistance while we were still neutral! Whatever happens we're invading Tuesday at first light but I'd prefer to know the lay of the land."

The Captain sighed in resignation. "Yes, sir."

"Good." The Colonel replied, throwing a scrap of paper in his direction as he did so. "You've to be at the side door of an establishment called La Coeur de Lion at precisely 0300 hours, no sooner no later. Pick up civilian clothes on the way out and we'll sneak you to the boundary as night falls, understood?"

"Understood." He replied stoically, taking the stack of clothes from the staff officer and abruptly left the tent and headed for his own, the Lieutenant following him inside.

"You've helped the Resistance?" He asked curiously, shoulders tense.

The Captain pulled the simple cotton shirt over his head with an irritated sigh. "I was a diplomatic attaché in Marseilles before we declared war."

"And then you came back to fight them?"

"One thing living under occupation taught me is that I hate Nazis and collaborators. Now if you'll excuse me Lieutenant, I have to catch my ride…"

"No…wait!" exclaimed the Lieutenant awkwardly. "When you're there, can you keep an eye out for…"

"Your French girl?" He finished, eyebrows raised as the Lieutenant nodded shamefacedly. "What's her name?"

"Brigitte. 19th of August 1936, 1247 pm, that's when my train pulled out of St Clare, the last time I saw her face… We wrote one letter a week for three years but then the war started." He pulled out a frayed photograph and pushed it into his hands.

The Captain glanced down at the well thumbed photograph. Pretty girl but such romances led to trouble, he knew that from experience but he could also tell from the light in the man's face that it would be pointless to tell him to forget her. Almost as pointless as telling him to forget the woman who had given himself the experience. With a sigh he handed back the photograph. "No promises but I'll take a look." He put a brotherly hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Hey, St Clare is a small place for all we know you'll find her when we liberate it."

"I hope so. Good Luck Captain."

"I'll need it."

* * *

He lowered the jacket from around his head as he saw warm gold light reflect back on the huge rain puddles and glanced to the right of the street to look for the source. It was his destination, proudly announced on a gaudy red and gold sign, La Coeur de Lion. It looked poky and run down by his American standards but it was obviously packed, radiating light and warmth through its open door, the shadows of Nazi uniforms visible through the windows. An operative wanted to meet here? He once again checked the inside of his jacket for his pistol, still secure. It was just turning midnight, he'd better find a place to lay low… A sweet sound wafting from the restaurant made his heart flip over, no it couldn't be her! There were many women who could sing like that in France, he reasoned, and besides she was still in Marseilles no doubt still fulfilling her "assignment" with that scum Borges. He cursed his own sentimentality even as his ears strained to hear the notes and lyrics before smiling dryly, 'Moonlight Becomes You', she'd never liked that song much.

* * *

The last note vibrated in her throat and left her lips, the crowd going into mild applause as she stepped back from the microphone. "Merci." She said with that slight stage smile she had perfected over the years. "Please be kind to Carl, without his music my voice is empty." She continued, gesturing to her accompanist before stepping off the stage and retreating to the bar, taking a long sip of her customary glass of water before she became aware of a cold clammy hand on her forearm and its owner openly leering at her.

"Continue." She frowned at him with cold eyes. There was no way she was tolerating this.

"I am finished. Come back tomorrow." She stated icily, as forceful as him.

"No, now!" He snarled, his strangely strong hand beginning a slow crush of her arm.

The diminutive but commanding figure of Katrine glided over, a pacifying expression pasted over her features as she encouraged the man's hand to loosen its grip. "I'm sure Mademoiselle De Neuf would be happy to oblige us with another song." She remarked smoothly.

"No Madame…" De Neuf started through gritted teeth but Katrine frowned challengingly at her and she bit the words back, shooting Katrine a vicious glare through narrowed eyes before in a sharp click of heels she turned swiftly back to the stage.

* * *

"How'd we do?" asked Katrine asked De Neuf as she counted out the night's takings under the watchful eye of the bartender.

"Insufficient for a Saturday night. 1247 francs and 81 marks." She replied.

"It'll do, we need a new oscillator for the radio. I want you to go to Benoit's farm at dawn tomorrow and try and get one for three hundred francs, don't go any higher than five hundred."

De Neuf stared at her in disbelief. "For that I could purchase an armoured grenade launcher and take out some of those Panzer divisions which are keeping the Americans out!"

"What are you going to do, blow up a tank?" asked Katrine incredulously.

De Neuf didn't back down. "If necessary." She responded coldly.

"Do you want to blow our cover or be killed? I'm the leader of this cell and I implement the plans, is that clear?"

"Perfectly!" She spat out, turning her back on them, yanking the door to her little room backstage open and slamming it shut behind her.

The bartender who had observed all this commented, "This cannot keep happening. She is too argumentative, disrupting the whole operation."

"She's headstrong, the ones from the Underground are like that but we need her, she's the only munitions expert within a hundred miles _and_ she can hold a tune."

"Be that as it may her behaviour is suspicious."

"Put a watch on her and if she is a spy we'll have to have her eliminated."

At those words De Neuf lifted her ear away from the door and stepped further into the small room. Living in a hot bed of Nazis and collaborators and they were worried about her, who had served longer in the Underground than either of them put together and had given up so much for it! Pulling a crate out from under her bed she removed the layer of sheet music it contained to reveal a small code machine the Underground in Marseilles had given her, if only the two outside knew she had been sent by members of the Underground who didn't believe in Katrine's form of "passive resistance." She found the tiny roll of paper with her most recent decryption and carefully unfurled it to reread the instructions, American, 0300 hours, side door. The words imprinted on her mind she put the paper to a candle and watched it burn before sitting tensely on her bed to wait.

Eventually she heard Katrine and the bartender retreat to their apartments upstairs and she silently left the confines of the room and entered the bar, taking the key for the side door from its hook on the wall before settling down on her favourite barstool, scanning her face for imperfections on the reflective surface of the counter as she did so. She wasn't sure why she had this drive for perfection, perhaps the habit had developed from having to hide the bruises inflicted during her last assignment. Brigitte didn't realise that she was fortunate in bedding the Nazi, at least he didn't beat her black and blue like Monsieur Borges, the French collaborator that had been her assignment had her. Still in a way it had been better, she wasn't exactly a team player and as long as she had submitted to his control and forgot herself and her fear and disgust it had been tolerable… Who was she kidding? The only thing that had made her life liveable had been Charles, made her remember that she wasn't only the Underground's puppet and Borges' plaything. He would have been horrified at such logic, he had told her frequently enough that she was institutionalised by violence…

The first chime of the clock as it struck three halted her fast flowing thoughts and picking up the key and her pistol from its hiding place behind the radiator she went to the door and unlocked it with a click, stepping back into the shadows with the gun poised at her side as it opened.

He pushed the door open gradually, edging in with his gun out in front of him, something moved in the shadows and without thinking he grabbed it just as a gas light flickered on. When he looked into the face of his captive the shock was like a kick to the stomach. "_Annette_?" He choked as a pair of shocked blue eyes met his. "What the hell are you doing here?"

De Neuf just stared blankly into his face for a moment, struggling to regain her wits but acting quick as lightening when she did, wrenching her arm away from him. "_I_ should be asking that Charles! Why are you here? You went home!"

"And volunteered as soon to come back to free Europe as soon as I did."

She glared at him as the words sunk in. "That was reckless and idiotic of you." She said with icy sharpness.

He laughed bitterly. "What's the difference between us? You risk yourself for the Resistance every day!"

"I have no choice, no one can live freely until Europe is free of the scourge of Nazism." He almost smiled, she hadn't changed any, blowing hot and cold, detachedly rational and passionately determined at the same time. His mind flashed back to when he'd first met her, the mistress of the most Nazi loving diplomat in Marseilles, he hadn't understood at the time how such a woman could stoop to such a man. When he'd asked too much he'd become embroiled in with the Resistance but by that time he was too in love with the beautiful isolated shell of a woman who had introduced him to it to be able to free himself.

"My colonel wasn't joking when he said you were considered militant…" he began but Annette snapped, seizing a pad of paper covered in writing and throwing it at him.

"Here, take it and get out!" She hissed under her breath, turning her back on him entirely.

His whole tensed in anger. "Fine, push me away again, just answer one thing for me."

If he wasn't mistaken he saw her body start to shake. "What?" she whispered weakly.

"Why do you continue like this? It's like the woman I knew disappeared when she refused to get on that train and leave with me…when you went back to that bastard who treated you worse than an animal in exchange for paltry bits of information...was it worth any of it? Did you ever feel anything for me or were you acting again?" His voice became a shout strangled by heartbreak and anger. "What about our baby, did it ever exist or was it his?"

De Neuf whirled back round, her first urge to slap him dissolving into tears. "How can you say that to me? I did it for you! Borges found out who I was…said if I didn't send you away he'd kill you, American or not…I was then tortured by him until I miscarried and a doctor got me out of the house and back to the Underground…" She stared defiantly up at him with glistening eyes as he with grieving guilt filled dark eyes approached her but she stepped back. "I do all that to keep you alive and you willingly come back here to get yourself killed…" She sagged against the counter but he held her up, holding her against his chest as she sobbed outright.

"Shh, my love…I…I'm so sorry, forgive me…"

Driven by instinct and innumerable emotions she kissed him as she had done so many times, feeling relief wash over her as he responded.

**A/n: Does this fic even make sense? Please review and be gentle. **

**New A/n: (25/10/13): I've re-edited this chapter and all later chapters to include line breaks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyelashes fluttered open to the feeble rays of first dawn shining down on her face. Sleepily her arm reached back to her nightstand and lifted the watch sitting there to her eye line, ten minutes to six. As this information sank in she automatically shifted to get up but a warm heavy weight coiled round her body stopped the movement and she tensed as the memories came flooding back before turning her head to gaze at the man who had helped in creating them. She smiled wryly as she relaxed back into his hold; there were some advantages to only having a single bed after all. He hasn't changed much at all, she thought with contemplative fondness as she ran the back of her hand up and down his cheek. She watched as his eyes blinked open at the touch, a smile drifting across his face as his eyes drowsily met hers. "Annette…" he mumbled softly.

"Good morning." She replied in a low whisper. He nodded against the pillow they shared, giving the hand that had been caressing his face a light peck before he focused on the watch in her other hand.

"What time is it?" he asked urgently, now fully awake.

"Almost six o'clock." She answered with a sigh as his face tensed and he began to lift himself away from her.

"I'm getting picked up to return your information to base camp at seven." He muttered worriedly but with a glance down at her pained face. "What honey?"

Annette swallowed the lump of tears in her throat but that didn't stop them appearing at the corners of her eyes. "It's too dangerous… you'll die, please don't go…" She pleaded, beginning to kiss along his jawbone to keep him with her.

He allowed the affection, their lips meeting in a deep kiss before he spoke again. "You're always such a pessimist sweetheart…"

"I'm serious!" She sharply responded, pulling back from him.

He instantly regretted his shrugging off of her worries, kissing her neck and shoulders repeatedly as he tried to soothe, "I know, try not to worry…"

Annette tried to take his advice but she couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't be like this again. "Charles, do you hate me for what I did?"

Shaken by the grief and fear in the question, he grasped her shoulders and kissed her until they were both breathless before pulling back to answer. "Don't _ever_ think that I don't love you…" he paused for a moment as he thought about how to explain his complex feelings. "I was hurt, angered, by what happened…but I understand now and even at my worst I never hated you darling…"

"Good. I love you also." She murmured but broke their kiss as she heard a creak emanating from the room above them. "Katrine is awake, you must go." Hurriedly she swung her legs out of the bed and began to dress quickly.

Charles sat up in the bed and pulled his shirt on as he turned to look at her. "Are you in some trouble with this cell?"

"They find it difficult to trust me." She stated coldly, her back turned to him.

"Do you trust them?" he asked pointedly, although he already knew the answer, Annette trusted no one except perhaps, he flattered himself, him.

She shot him a scathing yet affectionate look, carefully opening the room's door as she did so and stepping out, scanning the bar for intruders. "It's empty, come on." Charles left the room knowing from the urgency in her voice that their time together wouldn't last much longer. Unable to think of words as they approached the doorway all he could do was kiss her lovingly as he left her side and headed for the door but her voice stopped him in his tracks. "You forgot something Charles." He turned to see her waving the pad of paper which held the information he'd come to get in the first place.

"You're a lifesaver…" he began as she handed it to him, stopping his flow of words by kissing him again.

Looking directly into his face she murmured, "Don't get killed."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't intend to, as long as you do the same for me."

"Agreed." She whispered, reluctantly letting him go and opening the door out onto the street. "Until we meet again." She murmured trying to be teasing but the emotion behind the statement was real.

"I'll be waiting." He replied softly, taking one last long look at her before stepping out into the street and rounding the corner, fighting the urge to look back as her eyes followed him.

* * *

Annette's shoes clicked on the uneven cobbles as she weaved skilfully between the Nazis and bystanders in the crowded street, trying to focus on the bombs she would have to build that night but her mind refusing to wander far from the memories of the night before. Irritated by her lack of concentration on her task she quickened her gait before loud shouting across the street caught her attention. A man being roughed up by a particularly hot headed Nazi lieutenant, the man was strangely protective of his groceries…wait that was their courier! Gunshots suddenly rang out and the man ducked. Taking a hasty decision she pulled out her pistol and grabbed the man who whimpered in fright as she fired back and pulled him along at a run. He dropped the bottle of wine he was carrying and it shattered as a bullet hit it. "The message!" He cried out in horror.

"It doesn't matter! Come on!" She shouted, firing another shot over her shoulder before fleeing blindly with the man at her side. A hot searing pain pierced her side and she turned into the nearest alley, realising too late that it was blocked off. The last thing she was aware of was the sickening sensation of a bullet grazing her skull and as she collapsed against the wall her last thought was that she hadn't kept her promise with Charles.

* * *

Seven woke suddenly with a gasp, why was she in Sickbay? The Doctor placed a restraining hand on her arm. "Keep quiet and don't move." He ordered, "There's a Hirogen on that biobed over there. What's the last thing you remember?"

Seven's brows furrowed with effort, everything was so…disjointed. "The Hirogen, they pierced the hull, boarded the ship…I was in a phaser fight on deck three…"

"That was three weeks ago. For the last nineteen days the crew has been trapped in violent holodeck simulations." He injected her with a painkiller before continuing. "It's my job to patch you all up and send you back. You should have seen what you were like after the Crusades…"

"Will I have to re-enter the simulation?"

"Yes…" The Doctor smiled slightly. "…but now you have an advantage." Seven looked at him questioningly.

"I've adapted one of your implants to jam the neuro-transceiver blocking your memory centre."

"Neuro-transceiver?"

"The Hirogens implanted them; basically they make you believe you are your character. It will only work for a few seconds after I send you back in, you have to find the holodeck transceiver and align it to accept commands from the bridge so we can release everyone else."

"Understood. Where am I going?"

"World War II, a twentieth century Earth conflict. Do you know anything about it?"

"Nothing." Seven replied apprehensively.

"That could complicate things. You won't remember anything about your role in the simulation after the jamming signal kicks in. Just treat it as a new social setting, try to fit in." Seven nodded slowly and the Doctor picked up a bio-needle. "I'm going to have to sedate you now." The drug worked almost immediately and Seven slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew was that she was staring down into a crowd of faces, some human, some Hirogen on some sort of stage. Gulping convulsively as she tried to recollect her thoughts, she forced herself to speak, "I…must discontinue this activity." She choked out before descending to a structure she recognised as a bar and taking a huge gulp of water.

Suddenly the Captain, out of uniform and frowning deeply at her, appeared at her shoulder. "What are you doing? I promised the Commandant you'd sing until midnight and there's more information I need to get from him…"

Seven cut her off, her voice tight. "I am ill."

"I don't care if you're dying!" The Captain hissed, grabbing her arm roughly. "Get back up there!"

Seven freed her arm, knowing this woman who was and wasn't the Captain wouldn't accept that she had no idea what she was supposed to do. "I won't." She replied in as controlled a tone as she could muster, leaving hurriedly before she could stop her. Without thinking she fled to a small room which upon entering she felt a shiver run up her back, her cheeks growing strangely hot as her gaze fell on the unmade bed, she believed the humans would have called this feeling déjà vu. She shook her head vigorously in an attempt to rid herself of it; she had more important things to think about!

* * *

Katrine looked at her bartender questioningly who said what she was thinking. "Suspicious that on the eve of our liberation she becomes uncooperative."

"You think she's a spy?" Katrine asked in a whisper.

"She was with our courier yesterday in the shootout and comes away unharmed."

Katrine thought for a moment. "You're right. I'll deal with her."

* * *

Seven bent over the crude twentieth century devices, how these things could ever be rigged to explode she didn't know but she made an attempt with whatever knowledge she had, which wasn't much. The conversation she was half listening to stopped and the Captain, no, Katrine, leaned over her shoulder. "You haven't connected the detonators, unless that's what you intended."

Seven fought a blush of embarrassment; she'd never been corrected by the Captain on a technical matter. "I will correct the error."

"You'd better." Seven hoped the activating of a weapon as she said that wasn't a threat.

Seven looked around the room which was apparently the centre of Nazi headquarters. Katrine immediately began to look around, "Set the charges." She ordered her as she began rifling through papers. Seven nodded, listening to Katrine's horrified exclamations about troop movements as she searched around for an access panel. Carefully removing the panel she set methodically to work but then Katrine stepped over her. "You haven't set the charges! What are you doing?"

Seven struggled for a moment to think of a plausible explanation. "I believe there is a Nazi transceiver in this wall, I am attempting to disable it."

"Stop what you're doing!" Katrine insisted.

"No." Seven replied quickly as she activated the desired relay.

Hearing the sound Katrine pulled out her gun. "Move away or I'll kill you." Knowing her task was done Seven rose to her feet to find herself staring down the barrel of the Captain's weapon. Come on, come back Captain… Still nothing. If I survive this I'm never going on the holodeck again.

**A/n: Please review! My faithful reviewer Midnight Vampire Charlotte has just started her first C/7 story, please read and review as its FANTASTIC. It involves my two favourite plot lines, time travel and a child that looks suspiciously like a combination of my two favourite characters! The story is called "Amy".**


	3. Chapter 3

The barrel of the twentieth century firearm was still directed at Seven's face, the woman wielding the weapon wore an expression as chillingly cold as the metal of the gun itself, Seven could see that the hologram that possessed the Captain's body hated her as her finger visibly increased pressure on the trigger and yet Seven was frozen to the spot, utterly unable to move. Please come back Captain, she mentally pleaded, that won't do you any good, her mind reminded her, run!

Just as she was about to act on this thought, the Captain's hand suddenly wavered and dropped slightly, her empty hand clasping her lowered head as she groaned in pain. Hope filled Seven but apprehension tempered her impulse to say anything and she remained where she was, still wary of the gun. Then the Captain's eyes looked up at her, suddenly foggy with confusion and lingering pain. "Seven?" she asked in bemusement as she took in her protégé's fearful body language, the unfamiliar surroundings and the old gun in her hand.

If Seven was anyone else she probably would have cried out in relief but as it was her shoulders dropped as she relaxed and she gave the Captain her customary inclination of the head and greeting, "Captain."

* * *

Charles ran into St Clare's city square, in his place at the head of his unit. As he shot a Nazi coming at him from his right he saw a large cream building he recognised from Annette's eerily accurate recognisance drawings as Nazi headquarters. Motioning to the column behind to set down the heavy artillery he then saw a dark skinned man retreating back, rifle skilfully pointed at the rapidly encroaching Nazi soldiers, Charles' memory suddenly kicked in to tell him that this was the bartender from La Coeur de Lion and almost certainly a member of Annette's resistance cell. His eyes scanned the area for her in a moment of unprofessional desperation but she wasn't there. As the bartender fell back even further Charles took the initiative and seized his shoulder. "Need some help?" He shouted over the din of the shellfire. The man whirled round, relief passing over his face for a spilt second at the sight of his American uniform before he nodded with surprising impassivity. Hurriedly extending his hand Charles introduced himself, "Captain Miller, 5th Armoured Infantry Division."

The man gripped his had and looked directly into his face before saying with no trace of irony, "Welcome to St Clare."

* * *

Thankfully Seven had just finished her concise explanation of the situation when the building gave a sinister shudder and an unbelievably loud bang rang in their ears. The Captain looked at her anxiously, "Didn't you say this building was Nazi Headquarters?"

"Yes." Seven replied.

"Then it would stand to reason this building's being targeted, let's get out of here!" Seven didn't need to be told twice and they made their escape at a run, only just making it out onto the street as the building exploded, blasting into their backs and sending them both flying to the ground.

* * *

Charles felt relief at the building's destruction turn into complete shock as his unbelieving eyes registered the huge gaping gash it left, seemingly even searching up to the sky, though that was impossible. He could see that its strange grey and silver contents stretched as far as the eye could see. "What the hell is that? Some sort of Nazi bunker?" he asked out loud.

"It would appear so." The Resistance's man replied in awe.

Charles grabbed his radio. "I need to call military intelligence…" All the radio gave him was static.

"We can use the radio at La Coeur de Lion."

Charles glanced at the stranger and then back at the bunker, "Okay, thanks." He looked back to his men, rapidly being overrun. "Fall back, follow me!" he ordered in a yell.

* * *

Seven recovered from the shock of the explosion first and twisted round to see the damage but the Captain spoke first in total horror. "What happened?"

"The explosion overloaded the emitters and ruptured the deck."

"Can we escape that way?"

"I believe so."

"Let's go." The Captain ordered, rising off her knees and heading straight for the dangerously electrified hole as the chaos of war continued on around them. As soon as they stepped through they were back in Voyager's familiar corridors and the Captain immediately activated an access panel. "The Hirogen have been busy, there's holoemitters on almost every deck! We have to get to Astrometrics!"

They double teamed the Hirogen standing guard at Astrometrics' door and Seven immediately headed for her console, finding the process of running scans settling even in such unusual circumstances. "There are eighty five Hirogen on board, mostly concentrated on decks two through nine."

"The Bridge?" The Captain asked urgently.

"Four Hirogen…and Ensign Kim."

"Well at least he's alive, but we're going to need some help. Didn't you say the transceivers are controlled through Sickbay?"

"Yes. There is only one Hirogen in Sickbay with the Doctor but it's heavily guarded from the outside."

The Captain sighed deeply. "We're going to need help…"

Seven felt an idea hit her. "We had reliable allies in the simulation, the French Resistance."

The Captain picked up her rifle and headed for the door. "It's time we mount some resistance of our own."

* * *

Charles leaned over the maps the bartender had spread over the table but still couldn't see how this bunker could have been built. "We think it's a secret compound the Germans built after the occupation of the city, what I don't understand is how they managed to camouflage it so well."

"Indeed, we have been watching German troop movements for months and never saw any indication of its existence." The bartender commented, sounding ever so slightly irritated.

"Don't sweat it, our recon didn't see it either." The lieutenant said, his voice directed at the bartender but his eyes firmly on Brigitte.

Deciding to distract his lieutenant from his new fascination Charles said, "Lieutenant, this restaurant is our new command post. Set up comm. lines and security, our orders are to blow up that compound."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant quickly replied but as he went to follow orders the heavily pregnant woman at his side spoke up.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"You've done a great job but we'll take it from here. Just lie low and tell your people the Americans said thanks." Charles told her firmly, hoping she would take the message to Annette, wherever she was.

The woman seemed to take objection to his advice. "This is our city, we're not just going to lie low!"

"Listen, the time for carrying messages back and forth is over. This is war!" Charles snapped, forgetting he was speaking to a stranger and thinking of Annette, somewhere in the ravaged streets. If only he had convinced her not to endanger herself while he had the chance!

The woman began to retort but the bartender stepped between them. "He's right." He told the woman calmly before turning back to Charles. "We have a large hidden weapons cache, Brigitte knows where."

"Work with her Lieutenant." Charles ordered. The Lieutenant looked a little too eager as he returned to Brigitte's side.

While engaged in deep planning, everyone was suddenly alerted to loud movement behind the wall. Guns were immediately drawn and pointed at the suspicious area as a wall panel moved and a petite woman peered out of the small hole. "Hold your fire." She said with calm coolness. The Resistance members instantly dropped their guns but Charles held his steady until he caught a glimpse of familiar blue eyes behind the unknown woman. Thank God she's alive! He thought gratefully as relief washed over him.

"Katrine, you survived. We had believed you were killed when Nazi headquarters exploded." The bartender said.

"Still here." The Captain said as she climbed out, going with the flow.

As Seven began to also climb out she saw Lieutenant Torres staring at the tunnel. "What is that, some sort of escape tunnel?"

Standing up and pulling the bag of guns and explosives out of the tunnel Seven replied, "That's precisely what it is."

Commander Chakotay, wearing a strange uniform, stepped forward, looking at the Captain. "You're the leader of the Resistance?" Although the Captain answered in the affirmative Seven had the distinct impression he already knew the answer as he spoke again, his voice directed at the Captain but she could feel his eyes focused on her with an expression she hadn't seen before on anyone's face, it was questioning but relief filled and pleading at the same time. Despite herself she felt a shiver run up her back as he spoke. "If you were in the headquarters, did you see the compound? Military intelligence thinks it's a munitions compound."

Seven could practically see the wheels of the Captain's brain turning as she responded. "A munitions compound, it certainly is. More advanced than anything you've seen."

The Commander tensed, "I'll call in the RAF…"

"No! You can't! There are enough experimental explosives in there to destroy this entire valley! I have an easier way." The Captain pressed her amnesiac First Officer.

"Such as?" Said the Commander dryly.

"I have a man inside. If some of your troops can distract the Germans I can get in." The Captain said with a great deal of conviction. Seven saw the Commander study the Captain for a moment before his eyes shifted once again to her, this time definitely asking for her confirmation and support. Confusion ruled over Seven's head, she had to be wrong. Why would he trust_ her_ over the Captain, amnesiac or not? Her gut feeling was confirmed when she took a chance and met his gaze, nodding discreetly and he instantly relaxed.

"Where's C Company? Get them on the horn." The Commander ordered to Lieutenant Paris.

The Captain drew Seven aside and murmured, "Even if I do manage to disable the transceivers, we're not going to get very far with these weapons."

"I believe I can improve them, _if_ I can get to Cargo Bay 2." Seven replied in the same tone.

"Do it. Seven…if I fail only you will know what's going on…"

"Understood Captain." Said Seven cutting her off just as Tuvok approached the Captain and she felt a hand on her on shoulder, the Commander's soft deep voice unnervingly close to her ear.

"I can see why you and Katrine butt heads." He commented wryly, a gentle smile playing across his lips. Seven gazed up at him in surprise but couldn't rebuke the comment, The Captain and she would probably argue in any reality, so she just nodded dumbly and let him pull her aside where his face became more serious. "Can I really trust her on this Annette?" He asked, his eyes burning into her.

Annette? That must have been her designation in this programme, why had their characters been so seemingly intertwined? His gaze was so unnerving, so strangely captivating, she should just answer the question and leave. "Of course you can trust Katrine…" Her eyes wavered down to the badge that had his name, "…Captain Miller."

His eyes flickered with hurt, perhaps she had gotten his name wrong? "Captain Miller is it now? If I had known you were in that building I never would have fired on it…"

Without thinking she murmured, "I know…" but she had had no idea why she was so certain and felt the need to explain. "Your mission is to kill Nazis not French Resistance…"

"And we're going to succeed in our mission believe me okay?"

"I…I…believe you." Her voice suddenly came out as a nervous stutter.

His fingers traced the line of her chin and although bemused Seven didn't flinch. "Good…" The whisper was the last thing she was aware of before her mind went totally blank with shock as he kissed her, his arm tight round her back. Blood rushed to her ears and her stomach did a strange flip but she couldn't push him away, in fact for a second or two she fully responded before he not she pulled back. Breathless, she couldn't look in his eyes as he murmured, "Keep your promise and stay alive my love."

My love? My love? Her mind raced along with her heart, she hadn't though this could get any more surreal than the Captain almost killing her and yet this interaction by contrast had felt pleasurable… No, she had just taken an advantage of a senior officer while he wasn't in his right mind, she had no right to think things like that! As the Commander turned away to converse with the Captain, who thankfully hadn't seemed to notice their exchange, she struggled to think back but her mind hit a brick wall, she couldn't remember anything before the Doctor woke her. This will be irrelevant when he wakes up, there will be no memory for either of you! Her mind attempted to reassure her but as she saw the Commander disappear into the tunnel with the Captain she felt a twinge of jealousy that she wasn't going. Deeply disturbed by the irrational inclination of her thoughts she rubbed the back of her hand over her still fiercely tingling lips and made her way to the Cargo Bay with the guns.

**A/n: What do you think? Please review! My computer's playing up but I'll try and update one of my stories tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello I'm back again, one of the pros of being snowed in is that I have a lot of time to write. Enjoy!**

Seven crawled back through the Jeffries tube dragging the bag of supplies from Cargo Bay 2 along with her. She paused to rest her throbbing knees just as Tuvok, still in the mindset of a twentieth century human, peered at her through the access panel. "Where have you been?" he asked in a distinctly accusatory tone, though perhaps for a good reason, Seven admitted to herself as the sound of weapons fire made itself known.

Trying to appear nonchalant she shoved the bag of weapons through first before standing up. "Gathering supplies." She answered him bluntly when he continued to frown at her.

Suspicious he pulled out a phase enhancer and examined it. "What is this?"

"German technology." She replied quickly, using the excuse she'd heard the Captain, who seemed to be well versed in twentieth century terminology, use earlier. He looked about to argue but just then an explosion reverberated excruciatingly close and he seemed to decide any help, even hers, was better than none and turned to help Tom and B'Elanna who were strategically firing at the holograms and Hirogen fighters who surrounded the building. Suddenly their three faces creased with pain, their bodies buckled over and Seven realised from their abruptly confused expressions that the Captain had succeeded in deactivating the neuro interfaces. In her most commanding tone, over the sound of shattering glass, she shouted to them, "We are under attack in the holodeck. We must…" Before she could explain any further a flood of Hirogens and holograms flowed into the building and before she knew what was happening she was on her knees, once again at the wrong end of a gun barrel.

The lead Hirogen stepped forward once the room and been cleared and his four captives neutralised, tapping the comm. system at his wrist. "I have cornered four Voyager prey, their neuro interfaces have been deactivated, I will eliminate them."

A forceful voice echoed through. "No! They are to be kept as hostages, is that understood?"

The Hirogen's face wavered for a moment before falling back into stoicism. "Understood." He uttered a dissatisfied grunt and pulled Tuvok to his feet. "Seal up that access panel." He ordered.

As Tuvok moved to do so Tom's eyes swept over B'Elanna's radically altered figure before turning to Seven. "What do you think, boy or girl?"

"It is a holographic projection." Seven told him with sharp irritation, wondering for a moment if it would have been more sensible to keep him in his holographic persona.

"It's a realistic one, I feel twenty kilos heavier, it even kicks." B'Elanna said, shifting about uncomfortably as Tuvok returned to them.

A sneering hologram made himself known above B'Elanna. "I should have known, with your flirtatious tempting ways, I don't know what I saw in you."

"I don't know what _I_ was thinking." B'Elanna retorted, earning a sharp slap across the face. Angrily Tom launched himself at the man but Tuvok held him back, changing the subject as the hologram walked back to the Hirogen.

"I do not recognise this programme." Tuvok said as Tom struggled to calm down.

"I do, we're in World War II, fighting Nazis." Tom said.

"Nazis?" Seven asked, knowing that she'd need to familiarise herself with the situation quickly.

"A totalitarian dictatorship intent on taking over the world, the Borg of their day…" As he said this he remembered who he was talking to and tagged on a quick "No offence."

"None taken." Seven replied just as the Hirogen approached her.

"Sing." He ordered.

Seven felt a shudder run up her back along with a slight sense of déjà vu but met his eyes with her own steely pair. "I will not."

"Sing or you will die." He threatened.

Her back tensed as she made her decision. "Then I will die."

"Seven, you are a valued member of this crew. The logical step would be to grant the request." Tuvok reasoned.

Seven turned to him with a set face. "Logic is irrelevant." She responded before shooting the Hirogen an icy glare and addressed him with angry contempt. "When the Borg assimilate your species, which they will despite your arrogance, remember me."

He appeared ready to kill her but his comm. system blared into life. "All hunters stand down; Captain Janeway and I have come to an agreement."

"Sir…" The Hirogen began but Janeway's voice cut him off.

"We have called a ceasefire; both sides are to stand down."

"Captain…" Tuvok started questioningly but once again the Captain interrupted.

"Tuvok, I want you to find Chakotay and tell him to get his forces to stand down, is that understood?"

"Yes Captain." He replied and Seven, Tom and B'Elanna found themselves nodding in silent agreement, before in a rather surreal turn of events they walked unharmed past the soldiers who had been about to kill them minutes before.

* * *

Chakotay leaned over the radio, he had previously only seen in childhood history lectures, counter intuitively ordering his men, or rather his holographic persona's men, to fall back. At his side Tuvok looked uneasy. "Do you think they will obey your orders?" he asked.

"They will, I'm their commanding officer remember?" Chakotay replied, suppressing his own doubts. Kathryn's plan was holding water so far, unorthodox as it was, he'd only been aware of the situation for maybe twenty minutes at most so who was he to judge? Despite this thought he checked the safety on his handgun was off and apprehensively cast his eye down the hill where Tom, B'Elanna and Seven were herding up the American stragglers.

"Come on move before you get some lead in your pants!" Tom shouted at the holograms. Beside him Seven gave him a strange look.

"You're engaging in mid-twentieth century slang, for what purpose?"

"Just getting in the sprit of things sister." He replied jokingly.

"You're enjoying this simulation?" Seven asked incredulously. At his nod she muttered in irritated disbelief, "I find that peculiar considering the current situation…"

He smiled teasingly at her, "Come on baby doll loosen up, the war's almost over!" As soon as this statement left his mouth the unmistakable sound of gunfire began again.

"Someone broke the ceasefire!" B'Elanna shouted from behind them and with that the eye of the storm passed and all hell broke loose once more.

For the second time in as many hours they found themselves surrounded, although this time they were protected not by a building but by some disturbingly flimsy sandbags. "We're losing ground!" Tom shouted to Chakotay as he fired off another rifle round.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to fall further back." Tuvok recommended.

"Where to?" Chakotay answered. "We have nowhere else to go!" He sent another order down the now battered radio before his eyes found Seven kneeling over a bewildering mix of technology. Leaving his post he knelt down beside her, "How's it going?" he asked, revealing more anxiety than he'd intended.

"I am enhancing this weapon to emit a proton burst; it should be harmless to all organic tissue but deactivate all holographic projections within twenty metres."

"Good, keep at it." He told her quickly before returning to his post, but he kept inexplicably checking on her, for some reason unusually worried about her, though he couldn't pinpoint the reason for the feeling. Finally Seven heard the last piece of her device click into place and scanned the area for a place to set it, her heart sinking as she did so. For it to have any other effect than dematerialising their own weapons and men she'd need to set it in the firing line, well beyond what cover their little outpost could offer her. For some reason her eyes sought out Chakotay for a moment before she picked up the device, hopped over the sandbags and sprinted forward into enemy fire. Chakotay felt a shiver run up his back and then in horror saw Seven on her crusade. "Seven!" he shouted in fear and panic as he saw her kneeling over the device and a grenade being lobbed in her direction. Without thinking of the consequences he himself ran out and threw himself on top of her, knocking over the device but protecting them both from the blast of the grenade. Recovering quickly he sat up to look at her, her head turned sideways, slightly stunned from his weight forcing her head to the pavement. In a sudden burst of fear filled anger he seized her shoulders, "What the_ hell_ do you think you were doing?" He shouted, despite realising his own behaviour was deeply irrational. Seven looked at him, a confused blush diffusing her features, though whether at his strangely passionate rebuke or the physical entanglement they found themselves in on the ground she wasn't sure. Chakotay picked up on the blush and felt his senses return to him. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly but with his expression towards her back to normal. She nodded silently then he felt her freeze as she saw something behind him and he was suddenly aware of a gun pressing against his head.

"Surrender." That single word reverberated like a bomb through both their brains.

* * *

They were led like animals to a wall and forced to line up against it, the sneering hologram from the restaurant stepped forward, gun at the ready. "Your deaths will prolong the glory of the Reich…" he began to intone but the weight of a Klingon batlef, in the hands of Neelix no less, brought him tumbling to the ground.

Neelix beamed in relief at his stunned crewmates just as the Doctor popped up behind him. "Need some help?" The Doctor asked sarcastically as he untied them while gamely throwing off the holograms attempted assaults.

"I should think so!" B'Elanna replied as they all threw themselves into hand to hand combat. Then just as they were once again beginning to struggle against superior numbers there was an abrupt sparking sound and the seven of them found themselves standing within the grey soulless walls of an inoperative holodeck.

They all fell into a stunned silence, exchanging unbelieving, relieved looks before Chakotay brushed himself off and took charge. "It's over. Let's go."

* * *

"Now I know it's been over a week since you were all freed from your neuro interfaces but ii want you to know that any strange dreams, flashbacks or lingering pain _will _fade. It's all par for the course when you've had your brain chemistry altered and been through such trauma." The Doctor told the gathering of the entire crew in the mess hall and the Captain touched his arm before stepping forward herself.

"Thank you Doctor. As always anyone is free to talk about their experiences but I'm proud of how you've all coped and how hard we're working together to get the ship back on track. Lecture over, now go back to work."

"But Captain I made nibbles for everyone!" Neelix interjected.

The Captain inclined her head with a smile. "Help yourselves." Some of the crew moved forward towards the trays Neelix had set out but Seven stayed seated where she was, thinking. No, she hadn't experienced any flashbacks whatsoever, she didn't think she was particularly traumatised either although it _was_ disconcerting to have a full three week gap in your memory to say the least. The presence of the Commander nearby, reiterating to Neelix that he wasn't hungry did unsettle her however. What if he remembered he had kissed her and she hadn't even had the decency to resist? Humans set great importance to such interactions, not only would it be humiliating but it would also endanger their perfectly functional working relationship! He hadn't brought it up and it was irrelevant to her so… "Seven, I know you've been working back to back shifts but B'Elanna needs some help with the plasma conduits…" The voice made her head snap up to meet the speaker and she fought a blush when she realised it was the Commander himself and she stood up hurriedly, almost falling back as a dizzy spell hit her hard. The Commander's quick reaction in grabbing her arm was the only thing that kept her upright. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Seven paused for a moment to recover before speaking. "Yes I…"

"You work too hard Seven." Neelix commented in concern. "You need to eat something…" He waved a platter in front of her, "Ktarian fishcakes maybe?" Seven recoiled at the unbearable smell, unable to speak as she swallowed back bile, she could only shake her head and a disappointed Neelix walked away but Chakotay kept looking at her.

"Maybe the Doctor should take a look at you?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing…I haven't been regenerating much that's all…"

"Don't want him to make a fuss?" Chakotay said knowingly and Seven allowed herself a sheepish smile in return. "Listen, you don't have to do what I was talking about. Go to the Cargo Bay for a break if you want."

"Thank you Commander." She murmured quietly, ashamed of her weakness.

"No problem." He replied with a smile before taking his leave. Seven leaned against the wall to steady herself. She hadn't been regenerating much but she'd done that before and it had never previously manifested itself in the nausea and dizziness she'd been experiencing over the last three days. Quickly she ran through her medical knowledge, perhaps she had developed anaemia? Her diet on the holodecks probably hadn't fulfilled her nutritional needs, if it was iron she needed maybe Neelix's food was not such a bad idea. The very thought made her nausea reassert itself with a vengeance and she dismissed the idea on the spot and began her walk to the Cargo Bay, a full regeneration cycle would most likely solve the problem.

**A/n: Please review, I hope you like where I'm going with this…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: There are references to the episode "Drone" in this chapter. I can't remember if it was before "The Killing Game" though. For the purposes of this story it is. **

Seven's starved lungs finally managed to gulp in oxygen as she rocked back into a sitting position from where she'd spent the last twenty minutes crippled with vomiting in the bathroom next door to Astrometrics. Gazing dizzily at her shaking hands as she struggled to calm her still churning but now empty stomach she considered her options. She _could_ continue to ignore it as she had for the past week but since it had developed from a little nausea into full scale sickness she doubted that was possible or she could consult the Doctor. She winced at the thought, he'd probably diagnose her with the Tavarian flu which had been ravaging the weakened crew in the fifteen days since the Hirogens had departed and that would mean at least three days of medical leave and strong medication, a serious dent in her drive for efficiency! With a weak sigh of resignation she rose, leaning heavily on the toilet bowl for support, but still wobbled unsteadily on her high heels as blurry coloured circles teased her vision. Forcing herself to drink water from the tap in order to soothe her acid burned throat she thought again. No, it couldn't be Tavarian flu, her nanoprobes would have eliminated such a virus before it took hold this severely, one of her digestive implants must be malfunctioning… Irritated by this uncertainty and the disruption to her work schedule she hurriedly splashed water over her face in an attempt at refreshment and headed to the door. May as well get it over with, she thought tiredly as she headed to Sickbay.

* * *

"Drink plenty of fluids, rest up in bed and avoid the rest of the crew, Tavarian flu is contagious." The Doctor told Crewman Kennedy calmly.

"Can't you give me something Doctor, it's hell of a…" Kennedy complained.

"You're no different than all the other fifty two cases Crewman, it's a virus and all viruses come to an end."

"Thanks…" muttered Kennedy, in a distinctly ungrateful tone and left. The Doctor harrumphed; he obviously would need to start classes in medical appreciation. At least he was alone for now. Just as this thought was running through his head the doors once again slid open and he turned to see Seven, a much more welcome visitor. "Seven! I'm sorry I have arranged a maintenance check for you since the Hirogen left; I've been run off my feet with this flu epidemic. I can do it now if you have time."

Seven gave a stilted nod and he noticed for the first time that she was unusually pale and peaked looking. "Yes Doctor, I believe I am malfunctioning."

"Okay…" He lifted his tricorder off the diagnostic tray. "What are your symptoms?"

Seven swallowed slightly before reeling off what she had been experiencing. "Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, lack of appetite…"

"Temperature?" he asked.

"No." She answered as he began to run the tricorder over her, everything appeared normal until the Doctor paled and gulped repeatedly, when he ran the scan again his face darkened further. "What is it?" she asked nervously when he remained ominously silent. "Doctor…"

He glared at her in angered anguish. "How could you have been so _stupid_? If you'd told me you had someone, there's ways to prevent this…"

She stared at him blankly but with fear in her eyes. "Prevent what?"

He was frightened by her naivety. "What do you think? Getting pregnant!"

A panicky laugh left her throat. "That's impossi…" She couldn't end her explanation as for some reason the memory of the Commander's holographic persona kissing her forced its way into her brain along with horrifying realisation and her legs buckled beneath her as she fainted.

* * *

The next thing she was conscious of was the cold hard surface of a biobed against her back, then the Doctor glaring anxiously down at her. "Who is it? Harry Kim?" She just stared up at him in denial and he began to pace round Sickbay. "Please God, not Tom Paris! Surely you have better taste than that…"

Seven sat up abruptly in anger, ignoring a dizzy spell as she did so. "What are you insinuating? I'm not pregnant! It's impossible!"

Infuriated by her continual denial he slammed a tricorder and a vial of blood taken while she was unconscious down beside her. "Tricorders and blood results don't lie! You're two and half weeks pregnant!"

She flashed her most violent Borg gaze at him. "To get pregnant you have to conduct conjugal relations and I never have! I think I'd remember…"

They both fell silent as the significance of her last statement sunk in. The Doctor quickly did the maths in his head. "You…you conceived in the holodecks…that's why you don't remember…" He ran another scan. "Completely human!" He choked in relief, "At least a Hirogen didn't force himself on you…"

An uncontrollable sob bubbled in Seven's throat. "As far as we know!" she said shrilly.

The Doctor put a comforting hand on her arm, beginning to think that with Seven's luck she must have been cursed at birth. "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that, I should have realised. I mean I saw the Captain and Tuvok all over each other at one point while I was treating you all, anything's possible…" He glanced at her worriedly as she sat frozen with shock. "Look, we'll terminate it now that I know the circumstances…that it wasn't consensual…"

He didn't get any further as Seven, her brain seriously overloaded, shouted into the air, "Computer deactivate EMH!" Within a second he was gone, she turned to the empty air with a sob before climbing off the biobed to get to his controls, hurriedly deleting the last twelve minutes of his memory files before she had a chance to feel guilty about doing so. "Computer…emergency transport…Cargo Bay 2…" The Computer thankfully obeyed her stuttering voice and she was suddenly in her cargo bay, where she curled up in a ball in the full grip of a panic attack.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying there when she finally once again became aware of her surroundings. What am I going to do? Terminate it as the Doctor suggested? Even at she thought of it she mentally recoiled in revulsion, however it came about this was, or would be, an individual and no matter how many times she rued it over, disgust at that option overrode the fear of the other. Well I can't do nothing; I can't delete this knowledge from _my_ brain. I'm allowing my instinctive desire to procreate to overtake my intelligence; I've never even _seen_ a human infant let alone cared for one… The sound of the Captain's voice echoing from her comm. badge interrupted her frantic thoughts. "Seven, you've left Astrometrics and your shift isn't over…"

Fighting the urge to hide away, she slowly tapped her comm. badge. "I'm coming Captain."

* * *

The walk into Astrometrics was like a walk into a war zone, her anxiety was so intense. The sight of the Captain waiting for her was like approaching the Borg Queen and she stopped herself just in time from fearfully putting her hand to her abdomen, paranoid that her condition was obvious. "Seven, Harry picked up some unusual anomalies in Sector 1879.2, would you mind taking a look?"

"Of course not Captain." She replied rather too quickly, practically running to the console.

The Captain laughed. "Glad to see enthusiasm!" she commented before much to Seven's intense relief she left her alone.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day walking around in a fog. "Are you okay Seven?" Naomi Wildman's voice suddenly broke through the barrier as she stood frozen in the middle of the Mess Hall.

She gazed down at her blankly for a moment; Naomi had been an unintended child hadn't she? Her mother had coped admirably… She's human! The Borg side of her brain reminded her. Once Naomi had only existed as an embryo too… "Seven?" Naomi asked again in concern.

Blinking away the tears that had suddenly formed she forced herself to respond. "I am fine Naomi Wildman."

Naomi didn't look fully convinced. "Okay…" She heard her mother's shout across a room. "Mom's calling, bye!"

Seven nodded and watched as Naomi was enveloped in her mother's hug. It just wouldn't be fair to be an inadequate Borg mother to a child… The image of One, the drone created by her and the Doctor's transporter accident appeared in front of her eyes. No he was irrelevant; he had been a drone not a baby! Her throat tightened in sorrow, he had died for the ship and she had grieved for him truly, he had been a mistake also as this pregnancy was…

She now found herself assessing the human men in the room. What if it was Ensign Larson? He'd been careless enough to spill his glass of water all over the Astrometrics console; he wasn't trustworthy with a baby… Tom Paris walked past her in deep conversation with B'Elanna, what if the Doctor's worst case scenario had been right? No, she smiled at the couple, if he had impregnated anyone it would have been Lieutenant Torres, some things seemed to transude even amnesia. Good, that really would have been intolerable… Why are you denying it? You know who kissed you! She blushed deeply but couldn't deny the possibility, that kiss had been far from chaste.

She left the Mess Hall and returned to the Cargo Bay, trying hard to rationalise her feelings. It would complicate things even further, she knew that much. Even with the limited attention she paid to Voyager's active rumour mill she knew enough to realise that the Captain coveted the Commander in some way, though whether it was romantic in nature or part of some sort of hierarchical power struggle she had never been able to fully ascertain and the Captain, not her, would have the final say in what would happen. Exhausted she sank against the wall of the Cargo Bay and irrationally frightened about what effects regeneration would have, she wrapped herself up in a blanket and cried herself into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Annette!" Chakotay gasped out in his sleep before waking up fully with a jolt, coated in sweat, shaking his head vigorously to rid himself of the lingering images. Why would he dream about Seven? She'd been crying and he'd felt desperate to… To what? To comfort? He lay back down; he'd had plenty of recurring dreams in his life but none so vivid… Maybe the Hirogens had played around with his brain chemistry more than he'd thought…

**A/n: Please review! How was Seven's reaction? I'm not sure…**


	6. Chapter 6

Seven felt the blanket fall from her face as she shifted from her crumpled position on the cargo bay floor into a sitting position, her muscles screaming in complaint after so long on the cold unforgiving surface. Rubbing her hand listlessly over her eyes, irritated and inflamed from the copious amount of tears shed through the night, she checked her internal clock, 0400 hours, she couldn't face the world outside just yet and still she could no longer contemplate being unoccupied. Using the logic that mental preparation was advisable she cautiously approached her console and began to consult every file in the ship's database covering pregnancy, childbirth, infants and children. Two hours of intense study and a bout of morning sickness later fear at having no control whatsoever over the inevitable changes in her body overwhelmed her, the symptoms had kicked in so early and she had more than eight months to go, how could human evolution have devised the female of the species so inefficiently? She couldn't even blame her own lust for the situation, at least if she'd actually taken a lover she would have been able to take comfort in fact that a man felt affection for her but as it was…

Her nails dug into her palms as if trying to gouge out the self pity, after all what good would that do herself or her baby? She was unsettled that she'd referred to the embryo as _her_ baby for the first time; it somehow made everything more real. Yes, genetically it would be related to her, family, something humanity cherished but she had never known. A sudden vision of her parents before her brought loneliness crashing into her with all its cruel accuracy and tears came with it. Inhaling sharply to calm herself, she realised one thing, to do this alone would be an extreme detriment to the child. However, what if the father's rejection was total? She could hide the baby's parentage… The image of a livid Captain seizing her newborn baby to run genetic testing against every man on board suddenly flooded her imagination, how humiliating! No, this man, as blameless yet as responsible as she, deserved at least complete honesty. She resolved to go to the holodeck and run through the records until she saw collaborating evidence but her legs wouldn't obey her, she couldn't face that alone, she must tell someone. The Commander's face floated around her brain but she forced it out. Why was she so fixated on him? A kiss doesn't get a woman pregnant! Her overwrought brain raged. It is a precursor though, the more practical side of her brain reminded her, and you know it was probably in the World War II simulation that you conceived… Well, she reasoned, even if he isn't the father by telling him I will have gained a trustworthy and indifferent advisor, he hasn't invested effort in my development as the Captain and the Doctor have. With a final attempt at a strengthening sigh, she abandoned the safety of the cargo bay.

* * *

Chakotay lifted his habitual cup of tea from his office replicator, hoping it would make up for his disturbed sleep of the night before as he sank into his comfortable chair, stretching the stiffness from his legs as he did so. Suddenly a nervy single ring of his doorbell made him jump, a little early for reports wasn't it? "Enter!" he called. The doors obligingly slid silently open to reveal Seven of Nine but she didn't step over the threshold. Surprised at this hovering in such a normally decisive woman he looked at her. "Come in." he told her with soft encouragement. She bowed her head, keeping it low as she strode to his desk. "Is it about the weekly staff allocations?" he questioned, though she had never bothered with them before.

Her head shot up like a startled racehorse before settling into her shoulders. "No…" She started, biting her lip nervously in a very un Seven like manner before continuing, "You are the ship's counsellor are you not?"

"Unofficially." He replied, intrigued. "Why? Do you need to talk about something?" She nodded mutely. "You don't feel you can speak to the Captain or the Doctor?" He realised immediately the dismissive unconcern in this question and felt guilty, just because she had never sought him out before didn't mean she didn't have as much right to his attention as anyone else on this ship.

The violence of her reaction confirmed his fears. She stepped back so rapidly that she overbalanced and had to steady herself as she cried out, "No!"

It was at that point he noticed her red, shimmering eyes and the dream of the night before came back to him, had she been crying in real life too? This thought made his heart twinge strongly and curiosity became real concern. "Seven…have you been crying?" he asked unable to keep the disbelief from his tone. He was shocked as she gave a single heavy and ashamed nod and he rose slowly from his seat. "You can tell me anything, it'll stay between us I promise, okay?" She nodded again before sinking abruptly into his small couch in the corner, her head bent over her knees, hands clenched in her lap.

They sat in silence as she visibly prepared herself and then bluntly, though her voice was thick with tears, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

She could fell his eyes burning into her as he processed this information. Finally, "Are…are you sure?" She felt a hybrid between a sob and a resigned laugh leave her lips in response and saw him set his shoulders backs in thought out of the corner of her eye. "Have you told the father?"

"I can't…"she choked out and suddenly he was out of his chair, standing above her.

"Of course you can, you must. These things take two and both of you have to accept that." Chakotay replied without preamble. Shame made Seven's head drop even lower, impulsively he grabbed her hand and murmured, looking into her face, "Listen, if you're scared I'll come with you and we can both talk to him…"

"That's impossible…I don't know who he is, I don't remember." He stared at her in confusion and she continued, "I'm two weeks five days pregnant, I was in the Hirogen simulations, I can recall nothing of what my personas did."

Chakotay gulped hard, sympathy for her overwhelming him. "So you…" he blushed deeply despite himself. "You don't remember…"

"My child's conception?" she finished to spare his blushes. "No, I can recall nothing."

He put his head in his hands for a moment, breathing heavily as his mind struggled to function. "Well, I think…"

She interrupted him; eyes flashing menacingly even through the tears. "I am fully aware that the child may…suffer with me as it's mother, but even though I wasn't a active participant in it's conception, it's still _mine_. Therefore it is my duty to protect it. I've…I've already killed and assimilated enough children in my lifetime…"

"Wait, I not suggesting you get an abortion! All I was going to say was that we need to go through holographic records to be sure…"

She exhaled as if she'd just been given a reprieve and Chakotay felt his respect for her increase a hundred fold, he had obviously done her a horrible injustice in believing her completely unfeeling, in fact it was quite the opposite. "Good, thank you Commander." She mumbled.

He gave her hand a squeeze of solidarity. "I'm just glad you told someone." He rose off his knees. "Let's go look at the records." She didn't move, hands twisting in her lap. "What?" he asked.

She looked into his face. "Please don't panic Commander; it may prove to be irrelevant but…when I was aware of my identity and you weren't…you kissed me." She stood as his eyes froze, she could hear the audible gulp emanating from his throat.

Eventually he seemed to come out of it. "Thanks…thanks for the warning…" He met her equally frightened gaze for a moment and sighed. "Let's go." He said firmly. Seven felt admiration for him fill her, if the kiss was relevant at least her child would inherit good character from one parent.

**A/n: How did I do? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the holodecks from Chakotay's office was conducted in total silence. Seven glanced at him every so often but his face was unreadable as he walked wordlessly at her shoulder, she knew she should say something but all her courage had been drained from her by her previous admissions. It wasn't until they stepped into an almost completely repaired Holodeck 1 and the doors closed behind them that he spoke, his throat convulsing in a near constant gulping motion as he did so. "Do you think the files will be intact?" he asked as she pressed commands into the console set into the wall.

Seven kept her eyes fixed on her task. "It's most likely; we managed to recover 90 to 92% of the data from the Hirogen occupation." What if it happened during the lost 8 to 10% of the time? Chakotay's mind asked but the question never left his lips as he knew that Seven was thinking exactly the same thing, as evidenced by her sharp sigh and her swift change of subject. "I have set the computer to follow my lifesign through the simulations, we _should _see what happened." She looked round at him as she struggled to settle the note of fear in her voice and he nodded his head in permission. With a press of a button they were plunged into a mirror world of violence, populated by holograms, Hirogen and oblivious versions of the crew.

They followed Seven in her multiple personas through innumerable simulations, the Klingon Annexations of 2223, the Romulan Civil War and the Crusades to name a few but no romantic entanglements made themselves known, her characters seemed almost as solitary as Seven herself. The only thing Chakotay learned was that there were many women who were lucky, judging from the files, that they were not in Seven's position. He was jerked from these thoughts by Seven's gasp as she watched her crusades persona fall from a stab wound to the stomach, a Hirogen looming over her. "Doctor we have a wounded prey, fix her and then send her to the new World War II simulation on Holodeck 2."

Chakotay winced at the callousness of the statement and once again hatred for the Hirogen bubbled up inside him. He looked at Seven to gauge her reaction, seeing that she looked understandably ill, faint even. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked her cautiously.

It wasn't disgust at her own previous injuries, eighteen years with the Borg meant she was almost impervious to gore, or even morning sickness that made Seven feel weak at that moment but the knowledge that they were entering her last simulation, the last chance to know the paternity of her child… She couldn't look at Chakotay even as she answered him. "I am fine." She muttered but he could see through the lie as she leaned heavily on the wall for support. "Computer, continue programme."

The blood soaked battlefields of Constantinople were suddenly replaced by the dim and smoke hazed interior of a restaurant Chakotay recognised from those horrible hours of fighting the Hirogen, not bomb damaged but full of laughing holographic Nazis, Tuvok serving drinks at the corner bar, Kathryn weaving expertly between the tables and Seven on the stage, singing in a beautiful but he couldn't help but notice, sultry voice. He had to shake his head slightly to come out of the trance when she stopped and headed to the bar, a Hirogen grabbing her by the arm as she did so. The exchange was short, he was glad to hear her blunt denial but then Kathryn stepped in and sent her back to the stage, visibly angry and humiliated, this woman didn't bother to cloak her emotions as Seven did, as she was doing right now, standing watching at his side.

Seven dropped her head in embarrassment as this holographic persona, De Neuf, slammed a door in retaliation during an argument with the Captain, even brainwashed how could she be so volatile, so human? It's not you, it's someone else's mind in your body, her rationale soothed but she couldn't help casting a guilty look up at Chakotay only to find him smirking in what she could only term dry amusement. Confusion ruled as she mulled this strange reaction over until that is De Neuf appeared again, leaving her room to sit alone in the dark as if waiting for something. Chakotay had the same suspicion, his blood pressure rising in anxiety with every passing second. The sound of the clock striking three thudded unnaturally in their ears as they watched De Neuf rise with a pistol in hand and open a side door, immediately confronted by a man they both recognised, Chakotay.

They watched in paralysis as the passion and grief filled discourse escalated, they knew what was coming, knew they were looking at lovers even before they mentioned the lost baby, a baby that was now ironically far from fictional or lost, though it's parents' romance still was. Seven wanted to cry with Annette as she did, unable to believe she couldn't remember being held or kissed like that even though it was before her very eyes.

Chakotay, having had a lot more life experience than Seven, had had enough confirmation about the full extent of the situation even before he saw the couple disappear into the bedroom but it didn't make it any easier for his brain to comprehend the ramifications, Oh Sprits…what have I done?

The room before them changed, following the couple into privacy. Seven had enough presence of mind to hurriedly deactivate the programme, they'd seen enough. Standing in the soulless, empty room surrounded by holopanels, Seven gasped for air as she stared at Chakotay who seemed disturbingly unaware of her presence, not that she knew what to say to him, even as her mind raced in desperation. Yes, she had considered this outcome, expected it on some level even but now that it was undeniable she had no idea what to say, her mouth opened but all that came forward was a frightened sob which unexpectedly turned Chakotay towards her. His gaze, which shamefully made her think of the kiss she _did_ remember, seemed to go right through her and inexplicably words began to pour from her. "I…I didn't know…you needn't claim it…it's a hologram's child…" She saw him flinch and her throat constricted in guilt. "I'm sorry Commander…" she eventually choked out, begging him to end her misery and say _something_. That kindness didn't come, the horrible stare just continued until she could stand it no longer and fled from him, leaving him as alone as at that moment he felt inside.

Her leaving made him resurface like a diver coming back up for air. His first guilt filled impulse was to follow her but he knew that he could say nothing and he slammed his hand into his fist in anger and frustration. Good Lord, it's like Seska all over again… He thought wildly before crushing the cruel thought, Seven, whatever she might be, wasn't Seska.

* * *

With shaking hands he laid out the instruments which had at one time or another been in the hands of every one of his ancestors, running his fingers over the familiar engravings as he began the chant and tucked his long legs into a crossed position, trying to steady his thoughts as he waited for the sprits to claim him. The ancient words were shaky as his breath rasped, it would never work like this! The candle before him, its smoke trails leaving a sharp scent in the air, flickered but didn't extinguish, he focused on that flame as his father had taught him until finally his breathing steadied and his mind left his quarters behind.

He glanced around, expecting the familiar forest floor and his father's watching face to greet him but instead was shocked to be standing in his old room, littered with his old toys, sunlight filtered through faded blue curtains. What in the world? He asked himself as he wandered round the house, how was this supposed to help him? It was then that he entered the warmth of the old kitchen and the smell of baking bread surrounded him like a cosy blanket. The calm feeling left him as he saw who was bent over the stove. "Mom?" he muttered in disbelief as she turned to face him, smiling.

"Hello Chakotay." She said softly.

"This can't be right…I thought Dad…" he stuttered in shock. He had never seen his mother, who had died suddenly in his teens, during a vision quest and his father who frequently appeared to him had told him never to expect to, some sorrows went too deep.

She laughed. "You don't control a vision quest Chakotay, your sprit calls who you need." Her gentle face became more serious as she approached him. "What has you so troubled dear?" He blanched in guilt and she answered her own question. "A baby is nothing to be ashamed of Chakotay."

"I…I know but it's not a normal situation, we don't remember being together! I barely know her Mom!"

"Chakotay, did your father ever tell you that your ancestor, the greatest leader of our people, was the result of his mother's rape?"

Chakotay felt himself tense unhappily. "Father told me when he came to me…"

She looked at him again as if reassessing the situation. "If that Cardassian child _had_ turned out to be yours would you have taken him?"

Chakotay was startled by the change in subject. "He wasn't!" She frowned at him. "I…don't know…" He thought back to that time, remembering the mixed emotions when he was released of his obligation. "Yes, I would have." He finally replied with more conviction.

She nodded slowly. "And what makes this instance any different?"

"Nothing…" He began but the truth escaped. "Seven was Borg…"

His mother frowned at him again. "Refusing to get rid of a child that has been forced on you doesn't sound like something a Borg drone would do." Chakotay couldn't deny the truth in that, the protectiveness he knew he'd seen in her was nothing less than fully human. His mother continued, "Did she seduce you or trick you, show any dishonesty?"

"No!" Chakotay exclaimed with more passion than intended as the memory of her guilt ravaged face on the holodeck burned itself on his brain. "She's been nothing but honourable towards me." He murmured.

"Good, you deserve nothing less…" she paused and stepped closer. "…and neither does she."

Chakotay nodded in agreement but gulped at the full daunting nature of what lay ahead. "No one's going to understand…"

"It's not their child on the line! The only one who's going to understand is Seven."

Chakotay smiled somewhat sadly at the truth in the statement before guilt at his selfishness punched him in the gut. He'd left a distraught pregnant woman, as blameless as he, alone to who knows what. "What am I going to do Mom?"

She stroked his face fondly. "You know without me telling you, you always knew my love. Don't worry, fate has its motives."

"But…" he started but realised as his eyes opened that he was staring at his own wall. The quest had ended. Slowly he rose off his knees and left the protection of his quarters, a frightening but determined resolution in his heart.

**A/n: I'm not sure about this chapter at all, PLEASE tell me what you think.**

**I've published my first C/7 one-shot, it's called "A Perfect World" and it's based on "Human Error". Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes focused dimly on the looming stack of supply crates which half blocked her body from view of the door. A pointless endeavour she knew, since staring at inanimate objects would not ease her dilemma in the slightest. Instead she pressed her face further into her knees, heart thudding. Why am I putting myself through this? It's the child of a pair of holograms, not mine and not his…They do not exist. She does not hold a child's future in her hands. Seven gulped as she struggled to compartmentalise these thoughts and dismiss them. Really this revelation changed nothing, other than her imagined image of her child. She had expected rejection, she always did and she'd always coped with it before. Yet the Commander's history complicated things, he'd endangered Voyager, something she knew he in particular didn't take lightly, for a child a Maquis betrayer had taunted him with, something admirable yet horribly confusing. Why did humanity have to be so unpredictable? That trait was the destroyer of perfection, everyone knew that. She had a bitter realisation at the thought; she was as unpredictable as any of them. Certainly none of her crewmates would believe she actually _cared_ about what happened to this baby...

* * *

Chakotay shuddered with cold and unease as he stepped into the cargo bay and looked to the regeneration unit, empty but still darkly sinister with its unknown script on the buttons and its faint, sickly green glow. He continued to scan the room but even though she failed to make herself known he knew that with her enhanced senses she must be aware of his presence. Tension made his patience short, finally he just shouted out, "Seven?"

His distinctive voice echoed through the air, even though she'd been fully aware of his arrival, made her jump and he caught her, curled in the foetal position on the floor next to some crates, out of the corner of his eye and moved to stand in front of her. Resigned, Seven lowered her knees to expose her face but didn't stand. "Why are you here Commander? I freed you of responsibility, you needn't do anything…"

This quiet speech, rather than relax Chakotay, riled him. "I'm sorry to tell you this Seven but _you _can't free me of anything, it's the child we're responsible to, not each other!"

This time Seven lifted her eyes to his, since his statement did seem to value the child as she did, though it hurt to be unable to jettison the guilt she felt at putting him in this situation. "Correct Commander, I am sorry."

The sorrowful look she was giving him made him feel worse and he ran a hand through his hair and shifted back from her. "No…look I'm trying my best not to be a hypocrite here, if it had been someone else I would have told him to take his share, but that doesn't mean I'm not _petrified_…"

Seven froze as defensiveness washed over her. "I'm scared too! I never wanted to be an individual but I am, I never wanted to be a mother but I am! Be that as it may it hurts a great deal when no one trusts you with your own baby…"

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment, horrified when in her temporarily unguarded eyes he saw that she believed this heartbreaking statement. "That's not true! If I thought that I wouldn't be here Seven, I can promise you that."

Seven heard the sincerity in these words and despite herself they soothed her and she could see her own constantly changing emotions storming across his face which gave her enough confidence to say, "Then if that is the case Commander…" He saw her face furrow in a frown as she considered something, "…I suppose we are both in the same boat if that is the appropriate saying."

Unexpectedly he felt a flicker of a smile cross his face as he replied, "Yes, that's definitely appropriate." He approached her cautiously and lowered his hand down to her; she noticed it was shaking as she looked at it in confusion. "We need to go to Sickbay." He explained.

"Why?" she asked sharply, earning an irritated and bemused glance from him.

"To check you're alright that's why." He clarified coldly but softened as she bit her lip in anxiety. "What's wrong with that?"

"When the Doctor told me…of my condition, I deactivated him and deleted his memory of the conversation."

"You deactivated the Doctor?" he asked incredulously, the many previously unseen facets of this woman were beginning to astound him.

Seven blushed in shame; he'd never seen her do that before either, she knew it had been a highly unethical thing to do and was apprehensive of his reaction. "I needed time to…process the information."

Chakotay nodded hastily, the Doctor wasn't exactly known for refraining from putting in his two cents, whatever the situation. "Understandable, but he's the only doctor on board."

Seven sighed as she took his hand to help her up, though they both awkwardly broke the physical contact as soon as possible. "You should not tell the Doctor of your part in this." Seven stated suddenly.

Chakotay bristled. "Seven, we've been through this…"

Seven halted him with a direct gaze. "I know, but when I reactivate the Doctor he won't be happy and telling him about you may make him abandon his Hippocratic Oath, programmed in or not." Seven did believe this, she wasn't lying, but she also felt that two hours wasn't long enough for him to make such a life altering decision, so the fewer people that knew the better. She saw his doubtful expression. "Please Commander."

Chakotay wasn't sure he liked where this was going but allowed her judgement for now. "I'm still coming with you. Let's go." She nodded her head and they left, in stifled awkwardness, for Sickbay.

* * *

Seven hovered over the console until she caught the Commander's glance. "You do know how to restore his memories don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered coldly; though she had a distinct feeling it was a rhetorical question to prod her past her nerves. With one push of a button the Doctor appeared, for a moment confused before knowledge set in and he turned to Seven with such a livid expression that the thought passed through Chakotay's mind that if he hadn't been holographic he would've blown a blood vessel.

"You _deactivated_ me and played around with my mind to suit you! That's no better than the damn Hirogens…"

Seven flinched at the comparison but to Chakotay's shock said nothing in response to this, given the circumstances, cruel accusation."Doctor, that's out of line!" he reprimanded sharply.

Only now did the Doctor seem to notice his presence and had the grace to look ashamed, giving Seven a mildly apologetic look as he said, "At least you had the sense to tell someone reasonable."

"Yes." She murmured stoically as he took her arm.

"Listen Seven, I realise that my suggestion of abortion may have offended you but I only suggest it to save you heartbreak in the long run. I have no idea how a Borg affected pregnancy might turn out, you don't want the trauma of a miscarriage or a stillbirth do you? Even if it does live, you don't realise what a strain parenting is, even to people who haven't been through what you have…"

"I will adapt. Advise me how to avoid those outcomes." She replied, her face impassive, though behind her Chakotay could see her nails digging painfully deep into her palms.

The Doctor, frantic now, tightened his grip on her arm until Chakotay was sure it must be hurting her. "You don't know what you're getting into, this could _kill _you."

Seven's eyes met his with her most chillingly determined Borg stare. "Death is inevitable. Anything could kill me; there are lesser things for which I've taken that risk."

The Doctor let her go, stepping back several paces to recollect himself. "Seven, you're taking a risk for which no one's going to thank you, if you think whoever it was whose randy holographic persona got you in this position is going to come along like a knight in shining armour to save you you're sadly mistaken my girl…" Chakotay felt his frown begin to deepen even further, even if he wasn't sure how he felt about this situation, he wasn't willing to be spoken about like that.

Seven however was nonplussed. "The child may thank me. As for the father…" she paused, keeping her eyes as far from Chakotay as possible, "…any attention I receive will be a credit to him and a bonus to me but I_ expect_ nothing."

A look of guilt passed across the Doctor's face at her first sentence and he seemed to calm, or perhaps resign, himself as he spoke again. "Lie down on the biobed and I'll scan you." Seven hurriedly did so, glad to be momentarily out of the firing line, Chakotay watched on at her side as the Doctor scanned her. "Why haven't you been regenerating?" he asked.

"Because I believe it will damage the baby." Seven mumbled honestly.

The Doctor's face instantly softened and he patted her hand. "Well, it won't do your baby much good if your implants fail will it? Do it more frequently but for shorter periods and eat plenty of protein, it's good for you." She nodded but tiredly stayed where she was on the biobed while the Doctor led Chakotay aside.

"Well Doctor, what's her prognosis?" Chakotay asked somewhat sarcastically but the Doctor didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Fine at the moment, if you talk some sense into her." He sighed and rubbed his balding head fretfully, "Even if it lives, the Captain will most likely take responsibility for the baby…"

Seven, who had been fighting back her emotions and trying not to listen, heard this and felt her whole body stiffen and her lungs collapse in panic. What did he mean the Captain _taking responsibility_? She wasn't putting her body through this to shirk the ultimate responsibility. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes, perhaps the baby would be better off with someone else… No! Why should it be? Maybe it was selfish of her to want it for herself or not at all, but the idea of some sort of adoption was almost as repellent as abortion had been.

Chakotay heard Seven's sharp intake of breath at the Doctor's words and remembered her belief that no one trusted her, she had been closer to the truth than he'd imagined… A lump formed in his throat that he had to swallow and the Doctor looked at him oddly. "Don't look like that Chakotay, we both know she'd never handle it…"

Chakotay felt himself snap after so many hours of extreme stress. "No, I don't know how she's going to handle it; I don't know how _I'm_ going to handle it either but so far we've tried to be adult about this upsetting situation. Try and take a leaf out of our book. Keep your opinions to yourself unless they're strictly medical in nature, is that understood?"

Seven heard all this in shock. He hadn't raised his voice, in fact it became quieter, lower. He was completely unlike the Captain in anger and yet his tone somehow commanded more respect, was unquestioningly authoritative in a way she'd never heard before. She made a decision right there never to provoke the Commander's wrath.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "You're…" Chakotay gave a sharp nod, backed up by Seven who then immediately left. Chakotay flung the stunned Doctor a backward glance before following her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry you had to hear all that." He asked her outside, where she stood trembling violently.

"No!" she exclaimed tearfully. "Why did you do that? You're trapped with me now!"

Chakotay frowned at her; he knew neither of them could explain their actions right now. "Like you said, we're both in the same boat."

Seven laughed weakly before stiffening. "I have to regenerate now." She murmured quietly. They allowed themselves to part in silent dignity to consider what they'd just got themselves into in their own private worlds.

**A/n: Am I still okay with characterisation? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of an awkwardly clearing throat behind her made Seven lift her head up from the Astrometrics console and glance at the door where Commander Chakotay stood uneasily, barely inside the room. "How are you today Seven?" The same question he asked her every morning and every evening when he came to check on her. She braced herself for the round of polite inquires and dutiful small talk which would follow her reply as she turned to face him. At least he bothered, in fact he'd been faultlessly reliable, she'd even begun to find his visits reassuring in an odd way, especially if her symptoms had been particularly difficult or prolonged that day.

"I am fine Commander." She stated, seeing the surprise on his face as he took in her appearance.

"What are you wearing Seven?"

She felt a slight heat come to her cheeks and looked away from him and down at her new clothes, plain black trousers and a charcoal grey polo neck. "The replicator approximated this outfit as appropriate for work, is it insufficient?"

"No!" He couldn't help feeling astounded at how even this small change humanised her considerably, he was pleased that in some small way she had come out of her comfort zone though he couldn't see why she'd suddenly changed her routine after more than a year. "It's perfectly fine; I'm just wondering what brought this on."

"Well, although it is several weeks off my physical dimensions will begin to alter. My biosuits aren't the most forgiving of garments; I thought that if I made the change now while there is nothing to see no one would see the excuse…" Her hand gripped the console as she realised she had perhaps been over thinking the issue and had made a fool of herself before him. "Have I overcompensated?" she asked fretfully, her head low and averted.

"No, no it's very practical. I wouldn't have thought of that." He assured her, feeling guilty for causing her embarrassment when there really was none necessary. You could tell her she looks better like that, a small voice in his mind told him but he dismissed it, feeling that to be an overstep of the carefully drawn boundaries they silently seemed to have agreed upon in the week and a half since the discovery of this pregnancy had bond them together. He saw her swallow and sensed that she had lied to him about feeling fine. "You're really feeling alright? Has the morning sickness eased any?"

She couldn't help a tiny flicker of a wry smile, perhaps their conversations weren't pointless after all, he seemed to be learning to see through any defences she put up quickly enough. "I'm beginning to believe that "feeling alright" is a relative term during pregnancy. All I can say is that the name morning sickness is a misnomer, it persists throughout the day."

He smiled sympathetically at the truthfulness in the statement. "If you feel terrible just tell me, there's no point in sugar-coating the truth for my sake." She nodded slowly in agreement and he paused in thought for a minute. "Try taking herbal tea, that's what my mother always recommended to the pregnant women in the village."

"As you wish." She nodded again, reminding him of a bird.

"It's not an order…" he began, starting to feel flustered.

"I know." Seven was surprised at the soft certainty in her voice but it _was_ how she felt, she knew he wouldn't order her to do anything concerning the pregnancy and she couldn't help but find that knowledge both frightening and liberating. "Commander…" She stopped, nervous again. He looked at her questioningly and her courage returned. "The Doctor has assigned my four week check-up for this afternoon, would you like to attend?" She didn't let him answer before compulsively offering him a way out as she always did. "Of course you are under no obligation whatsoever…"

He instinctively touched her arm to stop her. "I'll be there." he said firmly, his eyes fixed directly on hers for a moment before letting both them and his hand drop. "I'll see you later." He muttered awkwardly.

"Yes Commander." Seven mumbled, her eyes staying on the closed door long after he'd left.

* * *

They arrived at Sickbay's door within a minute of each other, thankfully they both valued punctuality, Seven was relieved, she was staring to dread being alone in the Doctor's presence although Chakotay's talk with him had silenced the bluntly offensive comments she could still see the outright disapproval in his eyes when he looked at her. Today he cottoned on to her change of clothes. "What's wrong with your biosuits? I specifically designed them to be gentle to your implants."

"I altered these to suit my physiology." Seven replied coolly as she positioned herself comfortably on the biobed, not a particularly easy task.

"Loose clothes won't hide it forever." The Doctor remarked as he passed the tricorder over her.

"We know that Doctor." Said Chakotay, shooting him a warning glance as he saw hurt cross Seven's face at the Doctor's snide remark.

"Good." He looked at the results before speaking again. "Everything's progressing normally at the moment. I'd say you're due mid December but that's guess work this early on." He heard Seven sigh either in relief or to release tension and felt a stab of pity for her. "Do you want to hear your baby?" he asked gently.

Seven turned to give Chakotay an anxiously questioning look. "It's your choice Seven." He assured her from his position sitting on the other biobed.

Seven pressed her head hard against the biobed to distract herself before giving the Doctor an almost imperceptible murmur of permission. Almost as soon as the monitor was pressed against her abdomen a steady but rapid thudding sound echoed through the room, to Chakotay's ears it sounded a little like an antique train though in truth he couldn't equate the unique rhythm of a new human heartbeat to anything else. Even the Doctor smiled in satisfaction, despite his fear. Seven herself felt the true reality of the situation sink in, it was alive! She blinked back tears of thankfulness and anxiety as her eyes met a rather dazed looking Chakotay who then seemed to snap out of it and smile warmly at her as the Doctor finished and dismissed them both. The pair walked as far as Chakotay's quarters, the warm feeling left from the check up making them for once at ease in each other's presence but of course as soon as one of them spoke unease at the unknown banished all else. "Commander, do not take this the wrong way but I'm now sure that on principle we've done the right thing…"

"I was always sure of that Seven, scary as it is. That sound just solidified everything didn't it?"

"Yes, for certain." Seven said quietly as they stopped at the door to his quarters.

She was turning away when Chakotay impulsively made a suggestion. "Listen, why don't you come in for a little while?"

"I would not want to inconvenience you Commander…" She stuttered, eyeing the doors fearfully.

"Seven, after all this do you really think I would find having you in my quarters for a few minutes an inconvenience?" he said it almost jokingly but with a sad undertone.

"I suppose not." She replied in the same tone, taking his cue and stepping nervously inside.

**A/n: My first chapter of the New Year! I hope it was okay, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The automatic lights flickered on as Seven stepped inside and silently assessed the room, tidy, organised, comfortably if minimally furnished… Her thoughts were interrupted as Chakotay stepped past her and quickly indicated the seating area as he made his way to the replicator. Uneasily she perched on the edge of the couch, unconsciously playing with the corner of a Starfleet standard issue cushion as she watched him, apprehensive as to why he'd invited her in. "Would you like anything?" he asked suddenly.

Seven felt for an instant as if her vocal chords had been paralysed and when she eventually did speak it was slightly higher pitched than what she considered normal. "Perhaps…one of those teas you suggested Commander."

He turned to look at her and she was now sure of the concern in his eyes, perhaps she should downplay the effects of her condition if it made him so uncomfortable… He didn't seem angry at her for mentioning it though, "Sure." He muttered quickly. Their respective drinks appeared within three seconds and he sank into the chair across from her after pressing hers into her hands although he leaned forward, closer to her, before speaking again. "Please don't call me Commander anymore, not in private at least. We're long past that formality."

"If you wish, but the crew may…"

He waved his hand in a dismissive yet tense manner. "All the senior officers call me Chakotay when off duty, there's no reason why you should be any different and anyway they're going to have to get used to bigger things than that."

"For certain." Seven murmured as she took a long sip of tea to give her time to think. Finally remembering back to the Doctor's social lessons, for although they did not recommend how to start conversation with the father of your child whom you had never called by his given name they did advise on the importance of compliments in "breaking the ice". "Your quarters are very well appointed…Chakotay."

"Yes, I suppose. It took a lot of getting used to, as a Maquis I was accustomed to more cramped situations, anywhere we could get really…" He trailed off. Seven was for a moment tempted to inquire about his role in the Maquis, her knowledge of the political background was practically non-existent but the she didn't quite have the courage to ask, it was something of a taboo subject on Voyager, it was almost as if the Captain was afraid the crew might sectionalise if it was discussed… Looking at Chakotay's expression Seven couldn't help thinking that perhaps the Captain was right. Chakotay noticed Seven studying his face intently and shifted in his chair as he struggled to think of another topic, finally he grasped one. "I hope you don't mind that I changed your shifts around…" he began.

"I appreciated that Chakotay, I am far from my peak efficiency…I still want to work of course…" she added hastily, not wanting him to believe that she relished shirking her responsibilities.

"Of course." He assured hurriedly. Actually when he'd looked at the schedule she logged he'd been shocked by the level of work she _did_ do, at least one and a half times what everyone else was expected to do and he had a suspicion that she also worked when she was supposedly off duty, since he very rarely saw her outside of Astrometrics or the Bridge. "What do you do when you're off duty Seven?" Might as well ask, he reasoned but regretted the question as he saw her stiffen, visibly on the defensive.

"I regenerate or study Voyager's schematics to check for flaws in efficiency." She replied stoically.

"No…I meant what do you do for a break, for fun?"

Fun? The mental question almost sprang in voice from Seven's lips; she stopped in time but still had to think for a while as to an appropriate answer. "My interests are…temporal mechanics, stellar cartography, ship design…" She could see she was losing him and murmured somewhat bashfully, "…music…"

"Music?" He echoed in both shock and relief, for he couldn't say he was up to the task of conversing on any of her other interests. Her head dipped low in confirmation, he could see more than a hint of embarrassment in her eyes as he questioned again, more enthusiastically this time. "What genres do you like?"

"Human mostly although Vulcan and Breen composers also have their merits. I am particularly fond of Liszt, Mozart, Stravinsky and Tchaikovsky…" She looked at him quizzically. "This information seems to surprise you, why?"

"Oh no, I can see why you like them. It's known as the golden age of human music. What got you interested?"

"The Doctor…at first. He enjoys sharing his pleasure in music and it does have curious mathematical qualities."

"His singing voice too." Chakotay commented drily, a teasing glint in his eye.

He was surprise once again by her light laugh. "Yes, I do not think I will be able to listen to Tosca in undiluted pleasure after hearing the Doctor's attempt. Nothing has made me appreciate more the genius of a long, _voiceless_ orchestral piece as yet."

Chakotay heard a hint of wit and humour in her voice and found himself smiling. "Try sharing a shuttle the size of one of Voyager's escape pods with B'Elanna's Klingon operas for six weeks and then we'll talk."

"I did not think those were to Lieutenant Torres' taste…"

"There's something about blood soaked battle cries disguised as music, its like catnip to anyone with a drop of Klingon blood…"

"It always struck me as…abrasive to the ear but I suppose the lyrics do reveal something of the Klingon psyche…"

This began a thread of conversation between them which flowed with an ease which would astound both participants later. Suddenly Harry Kim's voice pierced the air through Seven's comm. badge. "Seven you're meant to be on the Bridge evening shift with me remember?"

Seven flushed as she tapped the comm. badge, if she was late for her shift then that meant she had been here for over three hours! What must Chakotay think of her? It was only supposed to be for "a little while" to use his phrase. "I will be there imminently Ensign." She said hurriedly before rising so quickly from her chair that dizziness overwhelmed her for a moment and only Chakotay's quick reactions saved her from falling. Colouring at his firm hold on her shoulders she cautiously met his eyes. "I apologise for impinging on your hospitality…Comm…Chakotay."

He immediately let her go; the horrible nervous tension between them back with full force as he said quickly, "No need…feel free…"

She nodded with perhaps unintended sharpness as she headed for the door. "Goodnight Chakotay."

"Goodnight Seven." He said in reply sinking back into his chair as soon as she'd left. What had just happened?

**A/n: Short but it just seemed right to end it here, next up the crew notice something different between their First Officer and their Borg crewmate… Am I going too fast with them? Please review! I might have another chapter of one of my stories up later.**


	11. Chapter 11

"…and the ionic converters failed _again_ so I'll have to recalibrate them after I'm finished here…" B'Elanna paused as from her position at the table she saw the person who she considered least likely to enter the Mess Hall stepped over the threshold. "Look who it is." She commented drily.

Chakotay, sitting across from her, stopped the fork which had been halfway to his lips with a questioning look on his face, though Harry's heightened colour gave him an idea as he turned around to see Seven stood near the doorway. He knew her well enough now to tell she was uncertain and apprehensive and he managed to catch her eye enough to offer an encouraging smile and beckon her over. She shot him a relieved and grateful look before heading over to their table. "She's coming over; I wonder what social test the Doctor put her up to this time to prove her _perfection_…" Tom muttered under his breath, earning a half expected elbow in the ribs from Harry and more surprisingly a sharp glare from Chakotay.

Seven's hands tightened on the edge of her meal tray as she approached the table, halting abruptly as soon as she reached the empty chair next to Chakotay but she addressed them all, "May I join you?" she asked in that perfunctory polite tone Chakotay knew she used to mask unease.

"Of course Seven." He replied without consulting the others, Harry looked pleased but Tom and B'Elanna appeared far from enthusiastic as she set down her tray and sat down without another word.

Harry valiantly made an attempt to start up conversation again. "So…what brings you here Seven?"

Tom shot his stumbling friend a teasing glance. "Breakfast probably." He replied jokingly.

Seven allowed herself a slight smirk at the humour before giving her real answer. "You are correct Lieutenant; I am here for the main purpose of eating my morning meal."

"I thought you normally took those what do you call them, nutritional supplements in your Cargo Bay?" B'Elanna questioned, unsure as to why this stiff woman would change her well worn routine.

"I do…I did. The Doctor recommended my needs may be better served by more traditional food." This was true, the Doctor had said this even before she'd fallen pregnant but only morning sickness had forced the change, not that she was going to tell _them _that.

"Well, _I _think it will be for the better." Harry encouraged before the table fell silent again.

Chakotay saw Seven shift awkwardly and decided to help her back into her comfort zone, since she'd obviously taken his advice to interact with the crew more, not just him. "Seven, B'Elanna keeps complaining about the ionic converters, do you have any ideas on how to correct the problem?"

Seven considered the problem only for a moment. "It is most likely the filters…"

"I _know_ that, but nothing can be done about them." B'Elanna said hotly, resenting the implication that she couldn't see the obvious.

Seven swallowed but continued. "I know of a piece of technology which would automatically clear them, I could apply it."

"Borg technology?" B'Elanna asked suspiciously.

"No, Romulan actually, they just kept their breakthrough quiet." Seven replied, making the Klingon grudgingly backtrack into agreement.

They were still sitting talking this over when Neelix suddenly approached their table with an excitable Naomi at his heels. She approached the Borg unflinchingly, eyes bright. "Seven, Neelix agreed! The kadiskot tournament for my birthday can be held here in the Mess Hall!"

"That is an excellent piece of news Naomi." Seven told the little girl with an extremely rare and flattering smile on her face, oblivious to her companions staring at her in astonishment.

"It is!" Neelix boomed cheerfully. "I'm just coming up with a themed menu…"

Naomi giggled. "Neelix, _food_ doesn't have themes."

Neelix pretended to appear offended. "I can see I'm going to have to tutor you further in culinary arts…"

"That isn't part of the Academy's accepted curriculum." Seven reminded him before turning again to Naomi. "Do you still wish to study nebula with me in Astrometrics today Naomi?"

"Yes please!" She replied eagerly.

"I will see you at the usual time." Seven said, only turning back to her meal when they'd said their goodbyes.

"What was all that about?" Tom asked incredulously.

"Naomi wishes to hold a kadiskot tournament for her birthday." Seven replied, stating what they already knew.

"I gathered that, why are you teaching her about nebula?"

"She is a bright child. Her mother and the Doctor cannot fulfil all of her educational needs; she asked me some months ago to help so I do."

"I didn't know that." Chakotay stated, surprised she hadn't told him during their conversations which covered everything except what they were actually going to do when her pregnancy became more obvious.

Tom picked up on his tone; it was almost as if Chakotay felt he had a right to know. "Why should you? None of the rest of us did."

Chakotay realised his slip up as Seven threw him an apologetic glance. B'Elanna wasn't focused on their exchange, pondering thoughtfully. "I really respect Samantha Wildman for all she's done. This isn't exactly the most child friendly of environments and I could hardly bear being pregnant with a holographic baby!" Seven stiffened, you have no idea. She still found it ironic that during that simulation _she_ had been the one who actually was pregnant.

Tom sensed a change in the mood as Seven's head lowered and he thought he read concern in Chakotay's eyes as he looked at her. Skilfully he changed the subject. "I booked Holodeck 1 for tonight, now that it's fixed. Sandrine's. You're all welcome to join me of course."

Harry and B'Elanna nodded eagerly but Chakotay paused before answering. "Sure." He finally responded when Seven looked as if she'd recovered her composure.

She surprised them all again with her next question. "May I come Lieutenant?"

He almost choked but was friendly enough to reply, "Yes…of course, if you want."

"Thank you." She murmured before rising to leave, Chakotay following her perhaps less discreetly than he should have.

"Don't force yourself Seven…" he started but she stopped him.

"If I am to raise our child as a social individual then I must at least make an attempt." She smiled wryly at his expression, "_You're_ the one who's always encouraging me to have more _fun_ Chakotay."

He laughed softly. "Point taken! I'll see you there."

Meanwhile Harry had excused himself to start his shift and Tom and B'Elanna eyed Chakotay and Seven talking quietly together in a corner. Tom smiled, "I suspected he had some sort of gift with women but I never suspected he'd be able to thaw out our resident ice princess."

B'Elanna turned to him sharply. "You must be joking!" She laughed. "Chakotay's not like Harry, he has better taste…"

"Maybe. Tom conceded. "But we are talking about the man who fell for Seska here…" B'Elanna showed her displeasure with his speculation but leaving the table with a dismissive Klingon snort.

**A/n: Short but I'm so tired now! Please review! I've also just put up my first Enterprise fic if any of you are interested.**


	12. Chapter 12

Seven walked so slowly to Holodeck 1 that night she worried in the back of her mind about her punctuality but the main concern dominating her thoughts was why she was even considering doing this, they would tolerate her out of politeness and vice versa, she couldn't actually imagine finding such an outing pleasant, it may even be remiss of her to abandon Astrometrics since they were near the edge of the Carabrian/Glori border, well known for being laid with mines, but the Captain had dismissed her concerns with a quick wave of the hand and sent her off duty…

These abstract anxieties were pushed back as she finally entered Holodeck 1 and was hit by the programme's similarity to the restaurant from the World War II simulation which held so much significance for her. She felt dazed as she looked around at the holograms dressed in 20th Century clothing, the dark airless quality of the small group of rooms compounded by the light obscuring fug of cigarette smoke. "Over here Seven!" Tom's call snapped her out of it and focused her vision on a strange green coloured table with a hole in each corner; an array of coloured balls littered the surface. Tom waved from beside it but it was Chakotay, straightening up from his position bent over the table with a long wooden pole, smiling at her in welcome which made her shoulders inexplicably relax as she approached. "Welcome to Sandrine's! The best little bar in 20th Century Marseilles."

A buxom cheery female hologram behind him laughed. "Monsieur Tom, you flatter me!"

Tom took the woman by the arm. "Sandrine, I'd like you to meet my colleague Seven. Seven, this is Sandrine, the fabulous proprietor." He gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek just then; making B'Elanna, if Seven wasn't mistaken, turn her back to him, annoyance flickering over her features.

"I didn't realise you _had_ a career Monsieur Tom!" Sandrine quipped before turning away to one of her other customers.

Harry laughed loudly. "You know you're losing your charm when a hologram thinks you're a layabout Tom!"

Tom blushed slightly and B'Elanna rescued him. "Let's get back to the game! I want to win my bet."

"Game?" Seven queried apprehensively, that may make integration even more difficult for her.

"Tom asked me for a rematch at pool." Chakotay explained as he rubbed the blue chalk into the end of his cue. Seven noticed only now that all four of them were out of uniform; she had never been in so casual an atmosphere and was suddenly glad of her human attire rather than a biosuit.

"Pool?" Seven asked blankly, having no idea what he meant but venturing to inquire, "Does it involve this unusual piece of…" She indicated the pool table. "…furniture?"

All four of them had the grace to suppress their somewhat incredulous smiles but Harry still couldn't stop himself from exclaiming, "You don't know what pool is?" Her face remained impassive and questioning but sheepishness crossed her face for long enough to embarrass him. "Right…no, of course you wouldn't. I'll explain it to you."

Seven listened patiently to the Ensign as he took her through the rules of the game just as Chakotay and Tom were starting. Soon she believed the understood it fully enough to watch in silence but he keep chattering somewhat nervously on about inconsequential topics, the way his eyes occasionally swept over her figure caused her disquiet. Why was he studying her? Surely he couldn't tell, at ten weeks she didn't believe she was showing at all yet. Unconsciously this thought made her bite her lip and shift away from Harry. Perhaps she should ask Chakotay if he could tell by looking at her…

Chakotay was setting up his cue to aim for the pink when he saw Seven, leaning against a table move almost imperceptibly away from an obviously over eager Harry, suddenly his hand moved sharply and he missed the ball all together, stabbing empty air. "Damn." He muttered under his breath as he realised his mistake.

"Distracted by my prowess Chakotay?" Tom joked as he potted the aimed for ball, leaving only the black, albeit in a very difficult position.

Chakotay just sighed as he moved to Seven's side of the table to assess his next move. Studying the frown on his face and the position of the balls Seven abruptly made a suggestion, "Move 23.8 degrees east of the black and you will achieve your aim."

Chakotay looked askance at the table before glancing back at her and saying half jokingly, "I don't have a protractor on me at the moment Seven."

"Then move 3.5 centimetres left of the lower right hand corner." She advised, unperturbed.

Tom opened his mouth to object but Chakotay acted quickly and won the game by Seven's instructions. "Hey, using a Borg coach _has_ to be against the rules! I demand a rematch!"

B'Elanna intervened. "No, it's late and I have to claim my winnings."

"You bet against me!" Tom exclaimed. B'Elanna just shrugged in answer as she collected her newly won replicator rations from Harry.

"I backed you Tom…" Harry began.

"As if that's much comfort!" Tom joked as the three of them left, leaving Seven and Chakotay alone.

"Going back to the Cargo Bay?" Chakotay asked her as he deactivated the programme.

"No, Astrometrics." She replied.

"I'll walk with you, I have to go to my quarters and change before starting my shift."

Seven nodded in agreement but as they reached the doors eyed him nervously before asking, "Do you think my condition is becoming physically obvious?"

"No, not yet. Why? Do you feel you're gaining weight or…" He stopped himself, embarrassed.

"Not really but Ensign Kim kept looking at me. I don't feel ready to face suspicion…"

Chakotay smiled softly. "Don't worry; I highly doubt Harry was looking at you because he suspects you're pregnant." She nodded slowly, as if accepting his judgement but not revealing by words or facial expression if she'd picked up on his unspoken hint, he wasn't sure he wanted her to as they left the holodeck and headed to Astrometrics. "You don't have a shift tonight, you can rest…" He started a more neutral topic.

"I feel I must, this region of space is considered dangerous." She stated pensively.

"The minefield?" Her dark expression confirmed the question. "Kathryn told me but try not to worry, there's no other way through this region and we have skilled pilots at the helm…" As these words left his mouth an explosion rattled in their ears and the whole ship shook, causing Seven to almost fall into him.

"Senior officers report to the Bridge…" A static interrupted version of the Captain's voice came through the comm. system before it failed altogether.

They both set out at a run. "Let's…" Chakotay began but Seven heard nothing more as suddenly he pushed her forward into the floor as white light and overwhelming noise filled their senses and everything went blank.

**A/n: Please review! Thanks to Sweetdeath04 and h3llfrz for updating their C/7 fics today, ("Prelude" and "Reclaiming Humanity") I wait weeks for a new C/7 fic or an update and two come along in one morning, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Seven was aware of as her eyes fluttered open was immediate, sharp pain which took her breath away but all she gulped in were acrid gases which made her choke and wracked her chest with congested coughs. Disorientated, she lifted her head up from the floor, out of the heaviest smoke and her sense came back to her as her eyes adjusted to the complete darkness, only eased by tiny and malfunctioning strips of emergency lighting. What happened? An explosion…the ship hit a mine… The baby! That panicky, horrified thought was enough to force her on to her knees, though her right arm collapsed as she struggled up, she could see that the wrist was snapped back, broken and probably one of the main causes of her pain. Her functional cybernetic hand went to her abdomen but she couldn't tell if anything drastic had happened. The hallway was constantly heating up from somewhere behind her and she was now certain that she could hear the sinister crackling and sizzling of flames, as she turned to look she saw an unmoving shape lying just behind her, fallen bits of ceiling surrounding it. A gut twisting sensation hit her as she realised what it was and gasping in panic she shuffled towards it and knelt over, saying as loudly as her burning throat could allow, "Chakotay!" No response. "Chakotay…please…" she pleaded, whispering now as she felt for a pulse and almost sobbed in relief when it thudded against her fingers. His head was bleeding profusely, she could remember now that he'd pushed her out of the way of a falling object as the explosion hit… A weak groan of agony from him both reassured and tortured her as she stood up in desperation and looked for an escape route frantically. There was a turbo lift ahead wasn't there? That was if it was still operational after such an event, if it was wouldn't there be rescue teams here by now? Irrelevant. Staying where they were was impossible; she had to make an attempt.

Having made her decision, her attention flew to Chakotay again. What if moving him injured him further? She had no way to assess what his injuries… Her hand found her comm. badge and tapped it hard. "Seven of Nine to the Doctor…" There was no response, not even static. "Seven of Nine to _anyone_…" Silence. An obviously futile exercise. As gently as she could, she tried to lift Chakotay into a standing position but not even her Borg assisted strength succeeded easily with only one functioning arm. It took her three attempts, by the third he had even stopped groaning in pain as her legs half buckled and the edges of her field of vision turned black but she somehow managed to drag and heave him the three metres to the turbo lift and in through the half open doors. She allowed him to sink to the floor then as she semi collapsed against the control panel and had to force her Borg injectors into it before the lift came to life with a splutter and began to move. As it stopped with a jolt and the doors reluctantly opened the panicky looking young crewman who first met her dim eyes only heard, "Chakotay…injured…" before she went completely limp.

* * *

The Doctor ran the tricorder over his protégé again to check he'd properly healed the fracture and smiled down at her as he saw her coming back round. Her eyes shot open, not truly registering him as her whole body tensed. "My baby…" she gasped out raggedly, panic stricken.

"Is fine." He assured her, glad that every other patient around them was unconscious or else Seven would have had some explaining to do. He waited until that calming remark had set in before continuing, "You had a severely broken wrist which I've corrected and you have a serious concussion but you're still pregnant."

Seven sat up abruptly, for once in her life relieved to feel nauseous as she did so. "What happened? The crew? We hit a mine…"

"We hit _three_ mines actually." He corrected before his face took on a sober, saddened expression. "Four dead. Twenty five injured, including Chakotay and yourself."

"And Chakotay…" She gulped and corrected herself, mindful of her position. "…the Commander…how is he?" She couldn't help anxiously scanning the faces that littered Sickbay for his.

"He's over there." The Doctor pointed to a nearby biobed where Chakotay lay, a scan going over his head. "A broken ankle and three cracked ribs, but I'll need to operate on his head soon." He saw her face, unusually expressive for her, cloud over in worry. "It's routine, a fractured skull, it won't take me more than a half hour and then he'll need to rest." She swallowed without replying, her face frozen as her eyes fixed unwaveringly on the still body. Eventually, as he watched her as he treated others, he spoke again. "You did well doing what you did…saved him probably…"

Seven shook her head dismissively without looking at him. "If he hadn't pushed me out of the way of the debris _I'd _most likely be dead."

"Be that as it may…" he trailed off, the luminous quality in her eyes he'd never seen there before disturbing him. "Seven, you know better than to pin your hopes…your emotions...to the Commander don't you?"

Seven swallowed hard again and felt her fists clench as she replied in a low tone."If you mean to ask if I am aware that the Commander is only being kind to me out of honour bound duty to a biological child he had no conscious part in…" she paused, her face unreadable. "…then yes, I am perfectly aware of that but I do not believe this is an appropriate time to discuss it or if you even have the right to ask." Her voice was cold but there was a slight, barely perceptible waver in it.

"No…" The Doctor began abashed but halted as the saw the Sickbay doors open. "Captain!"

The Captain smiled at him somewhat tiredly. "How is everyone Doctor?"

"All out of danger thankfully, I'm just about to start Chakotay's operation."

"Good…can I talk to him first?" She asked. Seven was mortified both at the question and at the Doctor's nod of acquiescence. If he were fit to be awakened don't you think the Doctor would have done so without you asking? She thought hotly before being disturbed by how strongly she was objecting to the Captain's understandable wish and the Doctor's permission as they talked to Chakotay for all of five minutes before returning to her. "And how are you feeling Seven? I should commend you for your bravery." The Captain said calmly.

"Commendation is unnecessary Captain and I am fully functional." She replied distractedly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Said the Captain quietly but Seven didn't bother observing her face to see if she was sincere. "Perhaps if you're feeling up to it you could come and help with repairs, we're dead in space at the moment."

Seven normally would've agreed in a heartbeat but now she paused. The Doctor filled in, sensing that she was unwilling to leave. "I have a few more tests to run on her Captain, and then she really needs to regenerate. I'll release her for duty in a couple of hours."

"Of course Doctor." The Captain replied and headed for the door after checking on each crewmember in Sickbay.

Seven shot him a grateful look as the Captain left and the Doctor felt his protective resistance to her closeness to Chakotay subside a little; after all she'd need him if she truly wanted to raise the child. Gently he grasped her arm, "Come on, there's no reason you can't talk to him too."

"If it would adversely affect his health then I don't…" Seven began to object.

"If it would then I wouldn't suggest it." He replied, guiding her into a seat by the biobed as he roused Chakotay again.

Chakotay looked almost overly relieved to see Seven as he woke, exclaiming "Seven! Are you alright?" almost as quickly as Seven had asked about the baby when she woke.

Seven managed a wan smile for his sake, strangely upset by his bruised face though not sure why as she'd seen many worse injuries in her lifetime. "I am fine."

"And the baby?" he asked in an anxious though hushed tone, sensing some sort of grief in her eyes.

"We're _both_ in good health." She assured him, relaxing as he relaxed.

"Good. I heard you saved me."

"I did not! What was I supposed to do after you shielded me? Leave you there?" She snapped, uncertain why she'd so suddenly lost control.

"Well it wasn't a safe idea to drag me to a lift, I'm not exactly light and you could've lost the baby…" He stopped as he saw her shudder violently, head low. He grasped her hand in his impulsively. "I'm sorry; we've both had a terrible fright…"

"Correct." She mumbled as her head lifted to meet his eyes. "On both counts."

"What's the other count?" he asked curiously.

"You're not light." She answered in an attempt to cheer them both. It worked, he laughed until his head hurt again.

**A/n: Is this chapter okay? I hope I'm not making this unrealistically romantic given the circumstances. Please review since I didn't leave the cliff-hanger for long.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor injected the hypospray into Chakotay's neck, watching as his eyes slowly opened and immediately began scanning the room. "She's not here; she was needed on the repair crews." The Doctor commented as he ran a tricorder over him.

Chakotay felt the slightest of blushes form on his face at being so easily read, by the Doctor of all people, as he slowly sat up, newly mended head thumping. "Are you sure about her doing that so soon after…"

"Who's the doctor here?" he asked indignantly, raising his eyebrows. Chakotay had the grace to look a little sheepish so he continued on, "The operation was successful but I'd like you to rest here for the next twelve hours before I can release you for duty as I did with Seven."

Chakotay was desperate to assess the damage and help in whatever way possible but he knew better than to disobey the Doctor's orders, regarding injuries anyway. "That's fine Doctor, thanks."

These words were barely out of his mouth when Sickbay's doors opened and the Captain made herself known, walking straight in and casting her eyes over the injured. A mildly relieved look crossed her strained features as she saw Chakotay. "I see you've worked your magic Doctor." She commented in a light tone but her expression betrayed the stress she was under.

"It's what I'm programmed to do Captain." The Doctor replied in the same tone before leaving the two commanding officers in private.

"Has anything improved?" Chakotay asked quickly. "Has B'Elanna completed her damage report?"

"Yes and it's not good. Warp drive is out and B'Elanna and Seven both agree it's too dangerous to fix it while we're still in the mine field…" The Captain explained in a resigned tone.

"So we're stuck at impulse? How long will it take us to escape at that speed?" Chakotay tried to keep the dismay from his voice but didn't quite succeed.

Kathryn sighed bitterly. "Seven and Harry estimate six to seven weeks if we're lucky and don't hit anymore of those damned mines…"

"Have you found any way of ensuring that we don't?"

"Seven's running constant scans in Astrometrics and she and Harry are working on a way to create a system to sound them out, but as they're cloaked and apparently self replicating it's going to be a tough job."

Chakotay felt a jolt of sympathy for Seven, remembering how rattled her nerves had seemed when they'd spoken soon after their escape from the explosion. "Can't more be done?"

"You don't trust Seven?" The Captain questioned.

"Of course I do!" He retorted hotly, reading the startled surprise on Kathryn's and struggled for a few seconds to explain his overreaction. "I just think that's a little too much stress to put on one person that's all."

The Captain considered his expression for a moment before replying. "It probably is…" she conceded, "…but we're all going to under strain, we're on emergency power and I don't think either of us are going to be getting much sleep until we're out of this so you'd better take advantage of the Doctor's orders and take some rest while you can."

"I certainly will." Chakotay replied, giving her a quiet smile to reassure her. "See you in about twelve hours."

"I look forward to it!" She joked sarcastically as she left.

* * *

The next six weeks were trying ones for all of the Voyager crew but for Seven and Chakotay in particular, their paths barely crossed except at Seven's weekly check ups despite what they may have desired. Seven was in Astrometrics running continual mine sweeps, only taking breaks for short bursts of regeneration while Chakotay was frequently doing twenty four hour shifts back to back as the long, tense and slow journey took its toll on every aspect of life.

It was during one of these long shifts on the Bridge relieving Captain Janeway for a couple of hours that they had another mine scare. Chakotay was sitting stiff and alert in his chair despite exhaustion, the silence on the Bridge was so thick with tension and fear that when a dim boom sounded in the distance a young female ensign shrieked and Chakotay immediately shouted, "Damage report!"

B'Elanna's voice, heavy with tiredness, snapped through the comm. system, "It wasn't a mine! It's just a plasma leak."

Chakotay released a shaky breath, kicking himself for not recognising the familiar sound. He hadn't been this jumpy since a raid on a Cardassian arms depot six years before. "Sorry B'Elanna, I'm just…"

"Jumpy? Tell me about it." B'Elanna responded with a sigh before clicking off the comm.

Janeway's unmistakably strident voice echoed through the bridge. "You're relieved Commander, go and get some sleep."

"Captain, I…" He objected half heartedly.

"That's an order." She snapped coldly.

He nodded tiredly and made his way into the turbo lift, stomach growling, as well it might he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now past eight in the evening. A thought passed through his head and he called to the computer, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics." He let out a frustrated breath at this information; she'd been in there since before he'd woken up this morning! What was she trying to do, make herself ill?

* * *

Seven found herself having to squint at the Astrometrics screen, an irritating development since it showed the web of mines surrounding them. With a sigh she bent over the console and laid her tired head on her arms for a second as she shifted her weight from one painful foot to the other, yes the morning sickness had gone but any remnants of her legendary pre-pregnancy stamina had gone with it. "Seven?" Chakotay's voice behind her made her jump in fright and she immediately stood bolt upright, her eyes once again fixed on the screen. He gave a quiet chuckle, "I'm not here to check up on your work Seven. Take a break and come eat dinner with me."

"I cannot leave my post…" she began, tempting though the offer was.

"Ask someone to relieve you." He persisted.

"Relieve me!" She exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how complex…"

"No, I don't but I do know that you working yourself to the bone won't do you or the baby any good…"

She whirled round to face him, temper frayed beyond control. "It won't do the baby any good if the ship explodes either will it?" She snapped before reading her own exhaustion and fear in his face and feeling guilt wash over her. "I apologise." She mumbled regretfully, earning a warm smile from him which inexplicably made her feel and great deal calmer. Tapping her comm. badge she said, "Ensign Kim, will you come to Astrometrics and relieve me please?" As Harry's answer came in the affirmative they waited for him to arrive and then left for Chakotay's quarters together.

* * *

They walked into Chakotay's dimly lit quarters and he made his way to his small kitchenette, yawning widely. "I'm afraid it's either rations or my attempt at cooking what I managed to get from the Mess Hall, my replicator's still out."

Seven watched him cluelessly begin to pull simple provisions out of cupboards and cautiously made a suggestion. "I can prepare Minestrone soup if you have suitable vegetables from Aeroponics."

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "When did you take up cooking?"

"Neelix has been doing demonstrations to raise morale and three months of morning sickness has made me appreciate food now that it's over."

He nodded in understanding and stepped aside. "Be my guest."

As she prepared the meal they engaged in the seemingly pointless conversation that had become habitual between them before the stress of the mines had intervened but it was only on resuming it that Seven realised how much she had missed their simple conversations, she'd never once have imagined that she'd develop loneliness from too much time in Astrometrics but over the last six weeks she had to admit that she had. Her eyes wandered back to Chakotay, stretched out on the couch, the need for sleep and relaxation evident on his face. Concern pulled at her heart and carelessly she dropped a utensil on the floor. As she bent down to pick it up she felt his eyes scan her and settle on the small bump the movement had exposed. Hurriedly she stood back upright, blushing. Apparently the physical changes she'd noticed were becoming obvious to others, it was to be expected, at sixteen weeks she knew her remaining clothes wouldn't hide it for much longer and going up another size probably wouldn't help. She'd probably been lucky so far that circumstances had put her out of sight of almost everyone or else suspicions would have grown by now. With a sigh she served their bowls and handed him his. He tasted it immediately, "Neelix would be proud, it's already ten times better than his on a first try." He told her appreciatively.

She smiled gratefully as she sat down at the table beside him; after they finished their meal she finally broached the subject. "It's becoming obvious isn't it?"

He nodded slowly but his dark eyes studied her sympathetically for several seconds before he replied verbally. "Let's just say they'll believe us when we tell them…" Seven nodded, her arm wrapping self consciously around her waist. "We really should tell them, or at least the Captain, soon…"

Seven visibly flinched, her eyes directed at the table, he was upset to see tears forming in them as she painfully whispered, "The Captain's going to take the baby away from me…if she lets it live…"

Chakotay felt his fists clench tightly on his lap. "What gave you that idea?" he demanded.

"The Doctor…" she murmured.

He slammed his fist down on the table as he remembered his own anger when the Doctor had said something like that but he'd never realised Seven had overheard. "Well, the Doctor an idiot!" He exclaimed, eyes flashing. "Seven it won't be like that, no one has the right to…"

Seven felt tears seep from her eyes and flow down her cheeks as she forced her voice through gritted teeth. "The Captain has the right to overrule what I want…"

"That was when you wanted to return to the Borg. Then it was for your own good! This is different…"

"I'm not sure the Captain will see the difference…" Seven was surprised to find him suddenly on his knees beside her, gripping her hand tightly in his.

Looking up at her from this position, he said forcefully, "Well, she's just going to have to see the difference isn't she?"

Seven sat in silence, unable to take her eyes off his earnest handsome face for what seemed a long time but was in reality seconds. With a gulp she drew her hand back. "We'll be out of the minefield within three days, we'll tell her then."

**A/n: I know you'll want the next part but how was this chapter? Please review! Also, could you tell me if you'd prefer the baby to be a boy or a girl? I can't make up my mind!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: I know I said I'd write more of "The Hansen Identity" today but I felt inspired to write this first. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

The party to celebrate being out of the minefield was in full swing by the time Captain Janeway made her appearance in the packed Mess Hall. "Welcome Captain!" Neelix greeted with an even higher level of cheer than usual. "Can I interest you in a celebratory glass of my new champagne? I've christened it "Mined with Bubbles", clever eh?" He looked at her so hopefully that she didn't have the heart to say, despite her even more than usual overdependence on caffeine recently, that she would have preferred her customary cup of black coffee.

"Sure Neelix, why not? We _are_ celebrating after all." He beamed at her as she lifted a fluted glass from a nearby tray, filled to the brim.

"The senior officers are in that corner Captain, all excepting Mr Tuvok, I tried to convince him but he said he'd rather engage in a "Celebratory Vulcan Meditation Ceremony", apparently that can't be done during a party…"

Janeway tried to hide her smile. "No, I'm sure it can't. I'll try and convince him to join us afterwards will I?"

"I'd appreciate that Captain." He replied happily before disappearing off to refill the buffet table.

Janeway nodded in passing to some of her subordinates as she made her way to the corner where Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven and Chakotay were all standing together. "So how's the party?" she asked them all.

"It's been great Captain!" Harry responded enthusiastically, Tom and B'Elanna both smiled in agreement but the Captain's attention had already moved on.

She was glad to see Seven attempting to engage socially but although standing comfortably close to Chakotay she still seemed standoffish and ill at ease with everyone else, quietly sipping a glass of water without joining in with the conversation. "Are you sure you don't want to at least _try_ the champagne Seven? It's customary at human celebrations." The Captain commented. She wasn't surprised when Seven stiffened defensively, she was more struck on the visible tense jump in Chakotay's jaw muscle, no, why would it? Those rumours are making me imagine things…

"I'd rather not Captain." Said Seven quietly, eyes barely meeting hers before shifting to Chakotay for a barely perceptible second then gazing at the floor.

"Well, "Mined with Bubbles" isn't exactly the best vintage anyway." Chakotay said smoothly but the Captain got the distinct impression he was trying to take the heat off Seven. Maybe those rumours weren't completely groundless, he did seem to have taken her under his wing, but _dating_? Certainly not. Part of her was pleased to be proven right against Chakotay, Seven was trustworthy, but the other side was confused, what had happened to change his mind? Or for that matter, made Seven take to him? Well, said a small voice in her head, she's just as entitled to be attracted to him as you are or anybody else… She quashed that irritating thought but had totally lost track of the conversation.

After a few minutes of forcing her tired brain to concentrate, the Captain gave up entirely. "I think I'll return to my ready room, I have several logs to catch up on."

"Come on Captain, you only just got here…" Tom objected.

Janeway shrugged. "A Captain's work is never done Tom!" she explained lightly as she turned to leave, catching Seven and Chakotay exchange relieved glances as she left.

* * *

Seven pressed her back against the turbolift's wall, scraping her nails across the metal as she turned again to look at Chakotay standing beside her. "I think…you shouldn't mention your part in this, not immediately anyway…"

"Why not?" he tried to restrain his harsh, demanding tone but she picked up on it.

"Because…by me discrediting you in this way…the social cohesion of the ship is threatened…"

"Social cohesion? This isn't the Collective Seven! Yes, as First Officer I've to make a good example of my professional conduct, but my personal life is no one else's business, here or anywhere…" The Computer announcing their arrival on the Bridge cut him off and Seven immediately made for the doors but Chakotay grabbed her arm to stop her. "You're not discrediting me, just stating a fact, okay? You shouldn't feel guilt towards me." She nodded but didn't quite meet his eyes as she released her arm and walked into a near abandoned Bridge, with only the skeleton evening shift, and headed for the Captain's ready room, Chakotay a step behind her.

When they entered, the Captain was sitting at her desk, information pads spread out around her. "Yes?" she asked distractedly, not looking up from whatever she was studying.

Seven gulped and just stood there for several seconds to stop herself shaking. Chakotay rested his hand reassuringly on her back and she finally spoke, "Captain…there is something we must discuss."

Janeway indicated the two chairs in front of her. They sat down but remained in awkward silence. Irritated, she set down her work to look at them quizzically. "Well?"

Seven visibly gulped, her hand resting unconsciously on her waist for a moment before she stared robotically at the Captain, her words flowing as an abrupt statement. "I'm going to have a baby Captain."

Janeway stared at her, dumbfounded, a tight laugh escaping her lips. "You're several months late for April Fools Day Seven, its July now…"

"This isn't a joke Kathryn." Chakotay sounded so serious she turned to Seven and looked at her again.

"So you've been seeing someone?" She asked, trying valiantly to keep her voice level but failing.

"No Captain, I have not." Seven answered truthfully.

Janeway felt her blood pressure rising. "Well then, how is it even possible that you're pregnant? Immaculate conception?" she snapped sarcastically.

Seven's head lowered as shame overwhelmed her. "The Hirogen…" She began heavily, "When I was in the holodecks and had assumed the mind of a character…" She sighed and her voice dropped to a strained whisper, "I had…sexual relations with…with someone…"

"_Wait_!" The Captain stopped her. "You've been pregnant for _four months_ and you wait until now to tell me?" Seven could only nod. She had to swallow back her hurt and anger. "I…realise that it must have been embarrassing to admit that you unconsciously slept with someone but did you really take this long to face up to the fact? What's wrong, do your implants make abortion difficult or something?"

Seven paled even further at the last sentence and her eye contact began to wobble. "I won't have an abortion Captain."

"Oh Seven, I know that you might think I'd be disappointed in you but…in these kind of situations it's perfectly acceptable, you didn't choose this in any way and the way things are with you…there's really no other choice…" She kept her tone forgiving and convincing but Seven appeared unmoved.

"It's not an option for my child Captain." Seven persisted, stony faced.

Janeway began to pace round the room like a caged animal. "It's not _your_ child Seven! Perhaps genetically it's related to you but emotionally it's the child of a pair of holograms…"

Chakotay stood up suddenly, unable to withstand being a silent observer any longer. "It's _my _child as well as Seven's, Captain." He pronounced, feeling remarkably unashamed.

The Captain did a violent double take. "You…your child?" she choked out.

"Yes. We don't remember but we know that it is. I've accepted that it's my baby." He said this as calmly as he could with both women's eyes on him.

Kathryn stared at him in dead silence for several minutes, Seven worried that she was going to faint with shock, until that is she turned to face her, looking livid. "Tell me Seven, if, hypothetically of course, you had slept with a Hirogen, or in fact anyone else other than Chakotay, you would have gotten rid of it in a heartbeat wouldn't you?"

Seven flushed, the insinuation hitting a painful nerve but it offended her enough to strengthen her resolve. Through gritted teeth she replied, "No. The Doctor suggested that option long before I knew the parentage and I refused…" Her fists clenched to her sides and tears rose in her throat. "Even if the baby _was _half Hirogen, half anything, it would remain _mine_ irrefutably and that is all that matters. I would prefer…your acceptance of the situation but if I never get that then so be it." With that parting remark she could take no more and fled the room.

Chakotay rose to go after her but the Captain's snap halted him. "Don't follow her! Not yet anyway." It took all his self control after that Hirogen remark that had made his blood boil to look her coldly in the face and she immediately began to pace again. "Why are you doing this, upsetting everything, for a cruel fluke? We, _together_, made the decision that this ship wasn't going to be a nursery…"

"I know Kathryn and I'm sorry about that but I don't consider it upsetting everything at all! It's an innocent life, no less worthy than Seska's son you were willing to help me find…"

"This is different! Seven is different; if you really expect her to cope you're naïve. She'll declare it irrelevant when she can't handle it and then you'll be left with it and I'm not going to help. You're never going to have a_ real _relationship with a Borg child in tow…"

Chakotay bristled and uttered a bitter laugh. "With you, you mean? I'm never going to be in a real relationship with you?" he questioned in sarcastic anger.

Two hot red spot of embarrassment and anger appeared on her cheeks. "Yes…the working relationship…I could demote you for this…"

"Nothing about our _working _relationship has changed Kathryn. We both want to get home, that's all it's ever been built on." She studied him for a moment before hitting her comm. badge hard. "What are you doing?" he questioned but she neither replied nor looked at him, speaking only to the comm. system.

"Senior officers to the Briefing Room please. There's something we urgently need to discuss."

**A/n: How did I do? Did I go too far or horribly out of character? I'm SO NERVOUS about this chapter, ****PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Seven got as far as the turbolift before she again sank against its wall, chest heaving with the effort to stop herself from crying from hurt and anger. Thankfully within a moment she was relatively back in control but allowed herself to sit on the floor. She had known the Captain's reaction would be bad, had expected shock and anger but the understanding she'd hoped would be Janeway's second impulse had in reality been resentment and bitterness… Hugging her knees to her chest as cold chills of shock began to grip her; she couldn't help but be grateful that Chakotay's reaction had been so different, though of course it was his child. The remark the Captain had made, that she valued this child more because it was Chakotay's, worried and stung her more than anything else, for although she knew she'd been speaking truthfully when she'd denied the accusation, perhaps she was taking advantage of the Commander for companionship she had no right to ask for…

"Seven?" His voice echoed through the comm. badge only a minute after the Captain had called a briefing, dread filled her, now she knew for certain the Captain wasn't going to hide her anger.

Reluctantly she tapped her comm. badge. "Yes Chakotay?" She didn't even bother calling him Commander over the comm. system; the time for such formalities was truly over.

"Did you hear about the briefing? Trial more like…" He cut himself off; perhaps realising now was not the time to vent his feelings of indignation and betrayal.

Seven sighed and stood up stiffly. "Yes I did, I…I will attend imminently."

"No Seven I don't think…" He trailed off. "Let me deal with it right now…"

"It is better for them to hear my opinion to judge for themselves rather than only what the Captain believes!" She said harshly. She heard him inhale sharply and resignation softened her tone. "You would not let me face the Captain alone; I will not allow you to do this without me."

His sigh told her he acknowledged her gentle reminder, albeit reluctantly. "You're right...I suppose we've probably faced the worse already. I'll see you there." He clicked off and she ordered the turbolift to the briefing room with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Harry looked back at a loitering Tom and B'Elanna as he rounded the corner and came in sight of the briefing room doors. "Come on, the Captain made it sound urgent!"

"Don't worry Harry; we're as curious as you!" Tom reassured him as all three walked in together but as soon as he observed the faces in the room his joking mood evaporated. The Doctor was sitting looking pensive yet resigned as he watched an agitated Captain prowl around the room. A bemused Neelix was sitting trying to engage Tuvok, whose face, as much as a Vulcan's ever could, showed concern as his eyes flickered constantly between the Captain, Seven and Chakotay, who were sitting together, much further away from the Captain than either normally would.

"Good, you're all here." The Captain muttered as she perched tensely on the edge of her chair, but her face made a lie of these words, she didn't seem happy at all about the gathering.

"May I ask why we're here Captain?" B'Elanna asked, the aura in the room making her more nervous than she would admit.

The Captain seemed to fight to keep the volume in her voice low but they could all hear the indignant fury in it as she said, "Ask Chakotay or Seven, they've known a lot longer than I have."

Seven fought the urge to squirm under their curious gazes and met them all with a measure of her cool Borg defiance. "I'm going to have a baby." She said quietly, trying to make it sound as normal an announcement as possible but it didn't stop the myriad of reactions.

Neelix instantly beamed, not seeing anything wrong with this development, he broke the stunned silence. "That's wonderful news Seven!" Seven suddenly felt a pathetic level of gratitude for the preternaturally optimistic Talaxian.

"How…" Harry began but took one look at her, blushed deeply and looked at the floor. B'Elanna uttered a loud gasp and both she and Tom, whose mouth had fallen open, twisted round to look at Harry. "It's not mine!" He choked out, both horrified and mildly gratified by their questioning looks.

Tom, his eyes still on Harry, exclaimed, "Well, whose is it then?" He came to his senses and turned back to Seven. "Would you mind telling us who the father is Seven?" he asked politely, having learned long ago that the best way to get information was with honey not vinegar.

"I'm the father." Chakotay answered before Seven could soften the shock with an explanation.

All the colour drained from B'Elanna's face for a moment before returning in a flush of anger as she sprang up from her chair. "_What_? The reason you've been friendly to her is because you're sleeping with her? I _defended_ you from those rumours…"

Chakotay felt both bad for his old friend and mortified for Seven's sake but she, to her credit, wasn't offended by the reaction, after all he _wouldn't _have had intercourse with her under normal circumstances. "You have nothing to be angry about Lieutenant, he was not aware of 'sleeping' with me as you put it…While we were in the Hirogen simulations…our personas were involved…" Seven swallowed hard, "If it hadn't resulted in a pregnancy we would have remained unaware of it…"

"Oh…" B'Elanna murmured, sinking back down into her chair, irritated by the shame which flooded her. "You don't remember…anything?" she asked quietly.

"No." answered Seven and Chakotay in unison. Chakotay noted the sympathy crossing the three faces with relief.

"If neither of you remember how can you be certain as to the events?" Tuvok asked with steady calm.

Seven bit her lip, thinking of the holodeck's files. The Captain pouched on her immediately. "Yes Seven, why are you so sure?"

"I did DNA…" The Doctor started but the Captain waved him away and Seven rose to go to the wall console, dialling in the commands with frustrated stabbing movements. The images of the World War II simulations instantly appeared on the screen and began to play their course, just as when Seven and Chakotay had first watched them. Seven wanted a hole to open in the floor and swallow her up as they watched in fascination, Chakotay felt flashbacks from when he'd been faced with the truth overwhelm him.

Tuvok ended their torture as the truth became obvious with kissing. "I think we've seen enough Seven." Seven obeyed despite the Captain not backing up the Vulcan.

Another long awkward silence ensued before Tom had the courage to speak again. "What are you going to do?" he asked in concern, eyeing his senior officer and the former Borg uneasily, embarrassed about what he had seen.

"It's our child; we'll raise it of course." Chakotay replied, knowing that the question was well meant but still sensitive after the confrontation with the Captain.

"But how do you know it'll be healthy, with Seven's implants and all?" Harry questioned.

"We don't. Seven and the baby could both die." The Doctor answered unhappily.

B'Elanna stared at the drone. "How can you risk that when you didn't even want…"

"Whether I wanted it or not, I have an unborn baby. "Even if my implants…" Seven had to stop, images of assimilated children flooding her brain. "…it still deserves a chance to live…I believe that same logic is why you have all tolerated me and I have a lot more to answer for than an innocent child…" Chakotay put a gentle hand on her arm and she stood up as he did.

"I don't think we need to justify ourselves anymore." Said Chakotay levelly as he led Seven to the door.

"No, you don't…" Tom replied, seeing the Captain stiffen at understanding in his voice.

"Fine! You're all dismissed." Barked the Captain.

By the time Tom, Harry and B'Elanna found they're way out into the hall Seven and Chakotay had disappeared. B'Elanna finally voiced her foreboding, "Do you think they're right?"

"It's their kid! It doesn't matter what we think." Harry said defensively.

"Why do you ask B'Elanna? Do you think Chakotay should disown it?" Tom asked interested.

"Chakotay wouldn't do that, he's too honourable." B'Elanna replied, upset at the insinuation on her friend's behalf. "It's Seven…I can't imagine her with a baby..."

"I don't think the Captain can either. From the look on her face I think if there was a convent on board to shut Seven away in she'd be the first to issue the order…" Tom commented, glancing back at the door to make sure Janeway didn't hear him.

"For someone who's championed Seven she's coming down awfully hard. That's the most human I've ever heard Seven sound…" Harry mused.

"Me too…" B'Elanna murmured. "I don't know what I'd do in that situation…"

Tom squeezed her hand. "Exactly the same thing, I know it." B'Elanna smiled at him with fond gratitude just as Neelix appeared behind them.

"Well, only on Voyager!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "I wonder when the baby's due? I'd like to throw a baby shower…"

"I'm not sure Seven would like that Neelix, given the circumstances." Harry dissuaded.

"The best joys in life are unexpected." He replied firmly. The other three looked at each other and then nodded, what _was_ so inherently wrong about a new crewmember?

* * *

Janeway sank back in her chair and closed her eyes, expecting the room to be alone when she opened them but instead finding Tuvok still sitting there. Seeing the constant face of her confidante calmed her enough to ask, "Oh Tuvok what should I do?"

"Do Captain? Nothing. It is Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine's child, therefore logic dictates that it is their concern alone." His eyelashes didn't even flicker when she slammed her fist against the table in frustration.

"But..but they'll never cope! Especially not Seven and I need my First Officer to have his mind on the job…"

Tuvok actually allowed himself a sigh. "I'm certain that having a child to protect will strengthen Chakotay's resolve to keep the ship safe. As for Seven, she has withstood the threat of death, turmoil and…humiliation to keep this child so I highly doubt she will be inconsistent by being anything other than thorough in it's care when it's born and Chakotay is a patient hand to guide her." The Captain winced at the last sentence and Tuvok frowned. The human attitude to relationships was irritating to say the least, they set too much store in immediate romance. Why on Vulcan, matchmaking, based on compatible and well balanced temperaments, formed the basis of many marriages, romance came later. Many relationships and children, as his own parents had found out, formed out of recklessness during Ponn Farr but as long as they worked hard at their relationship and were reasonably well balanced they were often happy. He couldn't see why Seven and Chakotay couldn't be the same, in fact many Vulcans would call them eminently compatible. He knew it would be impossible to make the Captain understand these thoughts so he rose from his chair and stood over her. "It is unexpected Captain but you have coped with the unexpected before. Starfleet would of course not condone this but for the loyalty of your crew, who may all want children in the years ahead, although hopefully…more conventionally conceived than this one, you should not intervene."

The Captain looked up at him from where her chin rested on clenched fists. "Thank you for your opinion Lieutenant." He gave a deliberate nod and as he left she sank into her own thoughts.

**A/n: I'm not sure how the characterisation is in this chapter… It was hard to write. Please review! Thanks to lizzy74656 for suggesting that I give Tuvok a prominent role in this chapter, I hope you like how I did it.**


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't until the Briefing Room was entirely out of sight that Seven and Chakotay allowed themselves to stop and fully digest what had just happened. Seven felt her body sag in exhaustion as the adrenaline rushed out of her veins, Chakotay's hand tightened its grip around her arm in concern and after a moment she looked directly into his face, considering what could possibly be said. "I believe we made our point in a satisfactory fashion." She finally uttered, a sigh echoing around the last two words.

Relief and, on some low level, happiness entered her heart as he flashed a momentary affectionate smile at her. "_You_ certainly did." The soft respect in his tone was obvious but it unnerved both of them, Seven shifting away slightly as he let go of her. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he then muttered heavily, "It could have gone much worse."

Seven nodded in somewhat reluctant concession. "Yes." She mumbled as she thought back to all the unpleasant emotions which had assaulted her, but yes, in principle he was right, none of them had reacted as badly as the Captain.

"I'm sorry that we had to watch…ourselves again but they all seemed relatively sympathetic, after the shock and the anger…" He stopped, not wanting her to think he was angry about the baby.

Seeing his discomfiture, Seven shrugged and spoke calmly, as if she was an observing outsider. "It was all to be expected. I think their anger was fuelled by shock, it faded as soon as they were aware of the situation but the Captain…" She trailed off as his eyes darkened, not willing to openly speak of her fear that the bitter, relentless anger fuelled by a deep seated jealousy that she had seen in the Captain's eyes every time Chakotay had protected her would linger on and adversely affect their and their child's lives.

Chakotay's eyes looked both worried and far away, as if the same thoughts were passing through his mind but after a minute they became calm again as his frame shook with a sigh. "So…what do you want to do now?" He saw a startled, trapped expression cross her eyes and hurriedly clarified, "Do you need to regenerate or will we have a meal or something?"

Seven's relief was obvious; she'd thought for a moment that he'd wanted to plan out how they'd react to the crew's reactions. "I think I should go to Astrometrics, with the party and…all this, I've barely worked at all." He gave a slow nod, accepting of her need to distract herself, falling into step with her as she made her way there. Seven raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "You don't have duties to attend to?"

Chakotay smirked sadly. "Let's just say I wouldn't feel very welcome on the Bridge at the moment."

Seven gasped, guilt ridden. "I'm sorry…"

He cut her off firmly. "Don't be."

Seven still felt the need to make amends and an idea quickly came to her. "Come to Astrometrics with me. I believe I've found a planet which according to Borg records your ancestors may have settled on at one time." He rewarded what he knew was an attempt at comfort with a warm, open smile and they headed off together.

* * *

Unfortunately they were quickly aware of how rapidly news of their situation had spread around the ship. At first it was only strange looks and barely audible whispers made behind hands as they past but as they rounded the last corner to Astrometrics there was a lanky Lieutenant lounging against the wall gossiping loudly to a thin faced Ensign at his side. "Did you hear about the Borg/Maquis hybrid that's been dropped by the stork?" He asked snidely.

"Yeah, it's apparently due in December." The Ensign replied with a small disbelieving snort.

"Really? Wouldn't it be ironic if it was born on Christmas? The Virgin Borg and her holier than thou Maquis lover…" The Lieutenant began to laugh loudly at his own joke. Seven wasn't sure what humour could be derived from this, but she knew it was derogatory both from the tone and the way Chakotay had violently bristled at her side. The Lieutenant had yet to notice them at all let alone the vicious glare he was receiving from his First Officer and gaily continued, "Maybe they'll dump it with the Collective when they can't be bothered anymore…"

That comment made the red mist descend over Chakotay and only Seven's iron grip on his arm and desperate, pleading hiss, "No!" stopped him from lunging at the man and forcefully shutting him up, preferably by the way of fist to mouth.

The men heard Seven's plea and turned around. The Ensign had enough capacity for shame to pale considerably and stand to attention. "Commander…" The Lieutenant, in the face of Chakotay's anger, didn't even bother to speak.

Very aware of Seven's pleading look, Chakotay ground out, "Get back to your posts _now_ or I will personally throw you in the brig for harassment." The Lieutenant looked defiant and unashamed, staying where he was as the Ensign bolted. "Is that clear Lieutenant?" Chakotay growled, on the very edge of his self control.

The Lieutenant's nerve gave in first and with a quick "Yes sir" he disappeared.

Wordlessly Seven entered Astrometrics, not looking at Chakotay as he followed her, instead staring at the screen and letting the console take most of her weight as she practically collapsed against it. After remaining silent for a few minutes while listening to Chakotay's breathing as he slowly regained control, she allowed herself to murmur, "Chakotay, you know I'd _never_ give any child to the Collective while I still lived don't you?"

"Seven, don't even repeat that trash!" Chakotay snapped, eyes flashing until they settled on her shaking figure. Gently he turned her round to face him, inhaling sharply as he saw that her blue eyes were wet with tears. "Of course I know that Seven…" he began in whispered intensity, pausing as he heard the doors open. Seven stepped away from him and hastily wiped her eyes as an exuberant Naomi ran in and immediately hugged her. Samantha Wildman, who had come in with her daughter, stood just inside the room watching the scene.

"Oh Seven, you're having a baby! I bet it'll be _so_ cute! Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

Seven smiled down at the young girl, her cheerfulness was diverting and infectious. We…" She paused with a shy glance at Chakotay, still uncomfortable with using the pronoun _we_. "…I don't know yet Naomi, the Doctor will be able to tell at the eighteen week scan, so within nine days it will be known."

Naomi looked disappointed for a second before brightening again. "If it's a girl she can have all my nice things that I've grown out of, do you think she'd like that?"

"That would be appreciated I'm sure." Seven replied softly.

"What are you going to call it? Will it live in the Cargo Bay or…"

"Naomi, don't be so nosey! Leave Seven and the Commander alone." Ensign Wildman reprimanded.

"But Mom I…"

"It's your bedtime. Go and brush your teeth and I'll be there in a minute." She saw Naomi about to argue and got in first. "No buts, Go."

Naomi stamped her foot in frustration but conceded. "Alright. Bye Seven, bye Commander!"

"Goodnight Naomi." Both Seven and Chakotay replied almost in unison, watching her as she skipped out before Seven turned her eyes back to Samantha, who smiled at her.

"Listen, I know your situation is a little different from mine but I do understand. It'll be difficult but it'll be more than worth it all the disapproval and stress the moment either of you first see that baby, I can promise you that okay?" She said softly, noting that the couple stepped closer together before replying.

"We know Ensign…but thank you." Seven said sincerely.

"We do appreciate the support Samantha." Chakotay added, squeezing Seven's hand as she leaned tiredly into him.

"No problem, we all have to stick together at the end of the day." Ensign Wildman replied before taking her leave. Chakotay and Seven smiled at each other, their worries gone for the time being.

**A/n: How is this chapter? Please review! I had a bit of writer's block with both this and "The Hansen Identity", for some reason I could only think up ideas for **_**new**_** fics but my inspiration is back now so I'll try and update "The Hansen Identity" tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: After a couple of days rest I'm back writing my fanfics again. Please enjoy and review!**

Seven was carefully cataloguing the scientific samples found during the most recent away mission for storage when she heard the Cargo Bay's doors shudder and swiftly slide open to reveal Chakotay in the threshold. Turning to face this unexpected arrival with a slightly raised eyebrow she said, "Good Morning Chakotay. Do you wish to retrieve something brought back from your away mission? I have your samples here…"

Chakotay shook his head vigorously. "No, not at all! I thought we could go to your check up together that's all."

Seven peered at him quizzically for a moment, this was not their normal practice, they had always met in Sickbay before, and yet his earnest face seemed to see nothing unusual in the sudden change of routine. "As you wish, but the appointment is not scheduled to begin for another thirteen minutes, unless you think my punctuality has deteriorated as well as my sense of direction…" She said in her normal deadpan voice, though her lips twitched upwards at his reaction.

Chakotay flushed in embarrassment. "Of course I_ know _you can get to Sickbay by yourself…" He stopped as he read her expression; obviously he'd caused her amusement rather than offence. He chuckled at the strangeness of the situation; never had he ever thought he'd seen Seven teasing anyone, let alone himself! "I just thought we haven't had time to catch up since I returned from the away mission…"

Seven stepped closer and spoke calmly to end his discomfiture. "Your reasoning is valid." She concluded, allowing a smile to play across her features before they fell into stillness again. "How was your mission?" she asked quietly.

Chakotay winced momentarily at the thought of the past three days collecting plant and soil samples for analysis with Neelix and Ensign Bateman; he was now almost sure the Captain had only assigned him to get him off the ship after the crew's discovery of the forthcoming baby. "Not the most enlightening mission I've ever been on by a long way." He finally replied. "How was it for you here?"

"Uneventful." She murmured in answer, swallowing back the sigh that rose up to join the word. In many ways it had been simpler for her in his absence but she'd almost become increasingly aware of her own vulnerability when she lacked his presence to back her up.

Seven shivered as he studied her for a few seconds, suddenly under the irrational impression that he could see through her and knew her fears. Certainly his sensitivity as he immediately changed the subject reinforced the feeling, his eyes left her face and swept over the huge space, "We really should get you some quarters…" he mused thoughtfully.

Seven frowned at him in confusion. "Why?" she asked bluntly, "Borg do not require quarters, only a regeneration unit."

"You're not Borg anymore." He reminded her with great conviction. "And the baby never will be." He saw her gaze flutter downwards and mentally kicked himself for bringing _that_ up again. As if she wasn't getting enough reminders of the baby's unusual heritage already! He wasn't even sure if he's got his point across that night after they'd heard those vile gossips masquerading as Starfleet officers, the moment between them had passed after the Wildmans' arrival, a welcome comfort thought had definitely been. Softening his voice he continued, "Why shouldn't you have your own personal space anyway? You can't exactly put your own mark on this place…" Seven's lips curled in and he looked at her in concern. "What?"

She shook her head lightly. "Nothing. I suppose I've never been questioned on my personal preferences before…I'm not sure if I have developed them…" She said quietly before cutting herself off and remarking abruptly, "Come, the Doctor will be waiting." Chakotay could only nod and follow her out, shaken by the pity and shame that sank into him with her words. He'd never given a thought to the inappropriateness of anyone, former Borg drone or not, living in so utilitarian and cheerless place as a Cargo Bay before a personal interest had come along in the form of a baby.

* * *

The Doctor smiled at them as they entered. Seven lay down on the cool surface of the biobed without prompting, Chakotay standing by her side like a bodyguard as the Doctor scanned her and the increasingly strong, rapid sound of their baby's heartbeat ricocheted around the room. "Well, eighteen weeks along and developing exactly on schedule, this child seems to be as efficient as you are Seven." The Doctor commented warmly but Seven's smile was weak in response so he changed tact. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

Seven glanced shyly at Chakotay, her eyes silently asking for permission, getting a gentle smile in reply. "It's your choice Seven." He told her firmly.

Seven looked somewhat nervously down at her by now sizable bump, swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes, I would like to know please Doctor."

"Okay…" Said the Doctor, for although he had already mentally noted the sex of the child he was a firm believer in pauses for dramatic effect, "…you're expecting a little girl."

Seven immediately turned to Chakotay and her nervousness transformed instantly into relieved happiness as she read his beaming smile. "That's great!" he exclaimed, though Seven was now suddenly fully aware that he would have felt exactly the same either way and felt grateful for it as her own unconscious smile plastered itself across her face.

* * *

As soon as he had parted ways with Seven. Chakotay made his way straight to the Captain's ready room and strode in, the happy news of earlier giving him new confidence. This impression must not have hit the Captain though because she barely glanced up from her desk interface. "Hello Chakotay, have you got your away mission report for me?" she asked in a perfunctory tone.

"No, not yet Captain. I'm actually here to put in a request for quarters for Seven." He responded calmly.

_That_ got her full attention and she sat fully back in her chair, distant and superior, eyebrows raised. "Seven has her quarters. If she feels unhappy she can come to me herself."

Chakotay's face tightened. "Kathryn, you know as well as I do a Cargo Bay isn't a suitable place to raise a baby…It was never really suitable for Seven in the first place…"

Janeway bristled. "Be careful Chakotay, just because you have a vested interest in her now doesn't mean you escape being a hypocrite, as I remember I had to convince _you_ to give her even the honour of our Cargo Bay a year ago…" Watching him colour as she hit her targeted nerve she added in a snarky tone, "…and besides I assumed she'd be living with you."

"No, I don't think that would be right in the current situation, though I would like to be close to help her with our little girl as much as possible." He said coolly, managing to control his temper.

Janeway fell silent at his calm rebuke, a little girl; the situation seemed undeniably real now. Quickly she checked her memory, "Fine, Crewman Diaz who died in the minefield had a set of quarters three doors up from yours, do you think Seven will find that arrangement suitable?"

"Yes, I think that will be fine." Chakotay replied with a small smile. "I'll have that report to you within the hour Captain."

"Good, now go back to your post." She ordered, her eyes back on the interface before he'd even turned to leave. As the doors closed behind him he made his way back to his chair on the Bridge with a sigh. Well, that's one battle won, he thought but a drained feeling took the shine off his happiness.

* * *

It was only five days later when B'Elanna was helping Seven configure her regeneration unit into it's new location in the bedroom of her new quarters. Chakotay walked in to find both women just completing the task and getting up from their knees. "This is looking great." He commented.

Seven brushed off her trousers, her face alight with satisfaction. "Yes, it has worked out better than I thought, the Lieutenant had some ingenious ideas to simplify the wiring."

B'Elanna waved off the compliment as she too stood. "Oh Borg technology isn't too bad really…in its place. It might even take up less power than it did in the Cargo Bay."

Seven nodded. "It should." Her eyes scanned the room before settling pensively on the two former Maquis. "I hope you both do not mind that I am using Crewman Diaz's quarters, it has not been long since his death and I know he was a colleague and friend to you both…"

B'Elanna found herself smiling at the well meant, if clumsily presented, thoughtfulness. Obviously Chakotay's kid was passing some of his characteristics up to her mother, that's what a superstitious Klingon would have said anyway. "Roberto loved kids, he wouldn't have minded, would he Chakotay?"

Chakotay chuckled in memory of his friend, thinking how he would have just accepted the situation, with a little good natured teasing at his expense of course. "No, definitely not!"

"Good." Said Seven in quiet relief.

B'Elanna hastily changed the subject, feeling grief for her dead friend. "Seven, when you're decorating _don't_ let Neelix advise you. He tried to get Tom to have a hideous green and black striped rug..."

"Don't worry B'Elanna." Chakotay said calmly. B'Elanna got the hint from his eyes and quickly began to take her leave of the expectant parents.

"Bye, I'll see you later." She said hurriedly and disappeared out the door.

Both Seven and Chakotay said their goodbyes to her and when they were alone Chakotay asked, "So how are you going to decorate it?"

"I didn't know redecorating was a prerequisite. The space seems entirely functional." Seven replied.

Chakotay trod carefully now, wanting her to understand. "It is but…remember we had that conversation about personal taste?" She nodded. "Well this is your prefect chance to exhibit yours."

Seven took in her quarters again, thinking. "Yes I suppose it is…" She smiled sheepishly as she concluded, "I will have to do some research into what is considered appropriate."

He smiled proudly at her. "By all means. I'm just round the corner if you need any help…with anything." The last two words carried extra significance that he hadn't fully intended.

"I know." She murmured, looking directly into his eyes for a moment before awkwardness overwhelmed both of them and he stepped unconsciously back, breaking eye contact.

"So I'll leave you to it then." He said, his voice rushed.

"Goodnight Chakotay." Seven managed to mumble, eyes on the floor.

"Goodnight." He suddenly gasped and reached for something he'd brought in with him, hurriedly handing it to her. "A housewarming gift." He explained as she looked questioningly at him, before examining the object. "It's…" he began to explain.

"A dreamcatcher. An exquisite example." Seven murmured in awe as she took in the fine mahogany frame and beautiful tawny feathers.

"It's traditional for my people. How did you know?" he asked in interest.

"Your culture is one of the more interesting ones on board…" She cut herself off. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied courteously. She nodded and he left quickly, feeling flustered. Seven sat heavily down on her new couch with a soft sigh, already mentally picturing where the gift would hang.

**A/n: I know I stole the dreamcatcher idea from "Human Error" but I think it's nice like this. A baby girl won hands down in the reviewer vote! The next chapter will probably be set a bit further in the pregnancy if you don't mind, going week by week would be boring. Anyway, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Seven sighed in irritation and rubbed her hand over her tired eyes as she struggled to concentrate on her study of a new warp theory, how could the Kolians even consider this? Any engine built using these calculations would be woefully inefficient… Well, she supposed this was a much better way for her to please the Captain's newest allies than having to attend the diplomatic function being held in the Mess Hall for the senior officers at this very moment. Nearly everyone had for once appeared jealous of her pregnancy excuse as the Captain had released her of her obligation to attend… Just then her _excuse_ kicked her hard in the ribs and she gave up on her task, instead calling up to the computer, "Computer, play…" she paused as she considered her choices, "Prokofiev's score for Romeo and Juliet." Her quarters' speakers instantly sprang into life with the orchestral overture as she rose up from the chair at her table and retreated to the couch, hoping to relieve her aching back as well as her badly swollen feet as she yanked off her shoes with a sharp tug and lay on her side, letting her mind relax with the music…

* * *

An indeterminate time later, she awoke with a jolt to find herself still lying spread out on the couch. Groggily she lifted her head as she became aware of the doorbell ringing, which, she concluded, had been the reason for her waking in the first place. "Enter…" she mumbled drowsily, only to be confronted with Chakotay in the doorway.

His face creased in apologetic concern at the sight of her, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No!" Seven assured as she bolted upright, face flushed in embarrassment as she forced strands of her now sleep tousled hair back into its clip. She didn't normally consider herself overly concerned with physical appearance but at that moment, in front of him, all she could think of was what a sight she must look! Although to be fair, she was seven months pregnant, not generally a time when a woman felt at her most attractive… Clumsily, she turned attention back to him, "What are you doing here? I…I thought you would still be with the Kolians…"

Chakotay knew perfectly well he'd woken her but allowed her to deny it to maintain her reputation of being inexhaustible with a quiet, though knowing smile. "That's finally over with, they ran out of steam about ten minutes after a toast of Neelix's homemade calberry wine, not that it wasn't funny to see them loosen up a bit…"

Seven's lips twisted upwards momentarily at the thought. "They are not known for their fun loving nature, nor their tolerance of alcohol, perhaps I should have joined you…"

Chakotay knew, or at least hoped, she was joking. "They're nothing like you Seven. Unless you count their preoccupation with obscure space theory…" He teased.

"My theories at least have grounding in reality…" She picked up the pad and handed it to him, "…not wishful thinking." As his eyes scanned the data she noticed he looked drawn and strained and frowned as worry nibbled her. "The baby is demanding sustenance, do you wish to join me?" she asked gently. "It's just salad but…"

"Salad's fine." He assured her eagerly, "Thanks." He handed her back the pad before she headed into her tiny but spotless kitchenette. "I can't make head or tail of those numbers…" He commented as his eyes roamed the room, three months after she'd moved in he still couldn't believe how tasteful and cosy she'd managed to make the space, with it's neutral cream and brown colour scheme, scientific models and books colliding with awe inspiring pictures of galaxies, colourful nebulas and paintings depicting different seasons. One in particular, of an autumnal forest scene, caught his eye. "That painting is new. Where did you get it?"

Having served the meal onto plates Seven walked to her table as she replied, "I replicated it from the Computer's Art Library; it was painted on Earth, Connecticut I think. Do you find it aesthetically pleasing?"

"Very much so." He replied as he tucked in to his food, his encouragement was rewarded with a beaming smile. "This is so much nicer than the Cargo Bay, everyone thinks so, Tuvok even gave you one of his precious orchids and that's saying something…"

"Hmm…" Seven mumbled in acknowledgement, "I still believe it's lacking…something…" She felt herself blush at the vague irrelevance of the statement but Chakotay nodded in understanding and looked around.

"You don't have any photographs…of people I mean…" He saw her wince in discomfiture and treaded carefully, "I'm sure you'll put up some of the baby when she comes."

Seven nodded but her face remained tilted downwards. "Most likely. Perhaps…I will replicate a photograph of my…parents also."

He smiled at her in gentle, warm concern, knowing that it was a big step forward for her to even consider let alone voice such a thought. "That's a nice idea." He told her quietly before moving on, "So, talking about the baby, when are we going to start replicating things?"

Seven sighed deeply and pushed her plate away. "Ensign Wildman has offered all of Naomi's old things, including the clothes."

"That's good. She should still get some things of her own though…We'll probably get plenty of gifts at the baby shower…"

"Baby shower?" Seven echoed, her voice suddenly heavy with dread.

"Yeah, it's a party for a new baby, maybe a couple of weeks before it's due…"

"I _know_ the concept." Said Seven sharply, "I've studied the vast majority of baby related texts."

Chakotay was startled by her change in demeanour. "I know that, you're not nervous about a party are you? The crew are well used to the situation by now Seven…" Seven's head dipped lower, even she was surprised by the hot, burning tears forming on her lashes, never mind Chakotay, who peered at her anxiously, "What's wrong, there's something else isn't there?"

"Hormones." Seven responded tearfully.

Chakotay grasped her hand tightly, eyes hot with sudden resentful hurt. "You might me able to pawn someone else off with that but not me. Now what is it?"

Gazing back into his face Seven felt tears begin their traitorous slide down her cheeks. "We shouldn't celebrate someone…who's health, who's _life_ is in no way guaranteed, it will hurt more in the long term if…if…" She felt a sob catch in her throat and halted, Chakotay had of course got the gist of her frightening train of thought.

"Did the Doctor say something?" he asked in a near whisper.

"No, she's fine…for now…"

He walked round to her side of the table, pulled her up and led her back to the couch where they got sit closer to emphasise his thought. "Seven, that's all we can ask for right now, nothing 's ever certain but we can't let that stop us from planning for her arrival, having a party, try not to worry…" he murmured. She sobbed once again despite her efforts at self control and he gently guided her onto his shoulder and wrapped his arm tight around her back. "Listen…" he whispered into her ear, Seven could feel his breath on her face, "…I'll tell them not to have a party just yet okay? We'll just make an even bigger fuss of her when she arrives safe and well, okay?"

"Okay…" They sat in silence like that for a while before Seven realised that her tears were staining his uniform and she sat up, drying her eyes. "I have been studying possible names…you of course would have first choice, I just thought I wouldn't be capable of an informed choice immediately after childbirth…"

Chakotay smiled, glad that she had hope on some level. "That's probably a reasonable enough assumption. What were you thinking of?"

Seven rose and disappeared into her bedroom, though it only contained her regeneration unit, and returned with a stack of eight large pads, setting them down on the coffee table beside him. In response to his shocked and awed expression she allowed herself a slightly sheepish smile. "This is the human selection only, I thought that would be most appropriate but if you want…"

Chakotay gulped in a mouthful of air. "We're going to have to narrow the choice down a _lot_ more than that Seven!"

Seven stayed in deep thought for a while. "What about a French name, since in the simulation…" She blushed deeply, "I'm sorry, I should not have…"

"No, don't be sorry." He took her arm. "French Girls' names are very pretty." She gave a concise nod and sat back down on the couch, clutching a single pad and carefully they began to read the list of choices.

* * *

Midnight came and went to find both of them almost completely asleep, the list loosely gripped in Chakotay's hands, Seven practically using his shoulder for a pillow, not really self-aware any longer. With a yawn he forced himself to focus again on the list in front of him. "How about…Celeste for her first name and…Amelie for her middle name?"

Seven sighed dreamily, "Celeste Amelie…translates as "heavenly love" I believe. A contented smile played across her face as she unconsciously pressed her face further into Chakotay's neck, not that it even occurred to him to object, "A perfect combination."

**A/n: I skipped a lot of time, I hope you don't mind and that you like the name! Thanks to TheFoundersDaughter, DestinChild and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for helping me choose it. I also have a new story up called "Consequences" and TheFoundersDaughter's story "Amy" has a new chapter! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Seven's eyes shot open as her brain was suddenly jolted from her regeneration cycle. What was that? She thought drowsily before another movement made her smile in realisation and her hand travelled automatically down to her abdomen. Her daughter was now developed enough that sometimes she could actually see the outline of a tiny foot under her skin when the baby kicked. Chakotay had begun to joke that Celeste was just preparing her for the sleepless nights ahead but Seven found that thought implausible, the baby was only running out of space…

The urgent beep of her comm. badge interrupted these restive thoughts. Seven smiled wryly as she tapped it, Chakotay would be angry at her for even _thinking _of disrupting her enforced maternity leave but she was going, to use the human phrase, stir crazy. "Seven of Nine here." She intoned down the comm. line.

To her surprise it was B'Elanna's anxious voice which echoed through, "Seven, there's a code red emergency in the Mess Hall! Can you come and help?"

The Mess Hall? An intruder perhaps? Despite these curious thoughts true to her nature Seven didn't question her. "I'm on my way." She replied hastily, snatching up a phaser and a tricorder before setting off at a run, or as close to a run as she could get considering how heavily pregnant she was.

* * *

The halls seemed eerily quiet and unpopulated as she headed towards the Mess Hall, something must be going on, despite the fact that no red alert blared. The wide doors opened at her approach but the huge room was pitch black as she stepped inside, what had happened to the emergency lighting? "Lieutenant Torres?" She called apprehensively into the still air.

The lights abruptly turned on at full brightness, a huge rippling shout ringing in her ears, "Surprise!" The room, decked out in what only could be described as an explosion of baby pink decorations, was full almost to capacity with her fellow crewmembers laughing and cheering. Neelix, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and the Doctor were at the forefront of the excited crowd. "Welcome to your baby shower Seven!" Neelix boomed, beaming enthusiastically as he seized her hands and pulled her further into the room. "Was it a surprise?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes…" Seven finally managed to say when the shock had receded slightly, "I suspected nothing…"

"Great, that was the idea!" B'Elanna exclaimed before she looked curiously down at the phaser and tricorder in her hands and smirked, "What did you think the emergency was Seven?"

Seven reddened, "I…I wasn't sure so I came prepared…"

"A prudent security measure." Tuvok commended as he took the phaser and tricorder out of her hands and laid them aside before guiding her to a couch surrounded by gifts.

Seven dipped her head in acknowledgement to the compliment but continued to gaze all around her, stunned by the level of seemingly enthusiastic support in the room. Tom spoke up, sounding positively jovial, "Well then Seven, you'd better call Chakotay. It wouldn't be fair to not invite the father of the baby now would it?"

Seven started in surprise. "He isn't aware of this…arrangement?"

Harry shot her a gentle, knowing smile. "He would've told you Seven and that would've wrecked the surprise."

Seven coloured a little more, he _would _have told her, especially since she'd insisted she didn't want this sort of fuss before the baby had even arrived safe and well but she had to admit that the unwanted experience wasn't proving unpleasant so far… They all looked at her expectantly and with a sigh she tapped her comm. badge. "Seven of Nine to Chakotay."

"Hi Seven." He greeted warmly. "Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Almost everyone in the room exchanged knowing looks at the affectionate concern in his voice but if Seven noticed them she gave no sign of it as she replied, "No, I am fine but may I ask you to come to the Mess Hall?"

He sounded a little bemused but agreed. "Yeah…sure I suppose. I'll be two minutes."

"That's fine." Seven replied, feeling a bit guilty as she clicked off the comm. line and giving the conspirators a dissatisfied look as they beamed like Cheshire cats at their deception.

Chakotay walked calmly in but stopped dead when he registered what was in front of him. "What's this?" he asked tersely as he took in the staring crowd and Seven appearing slightly embarrassed at the centre of it all.

"Seven's baby shower!" Neelix told him happily as he took him by the arm and directed him to his place next to Seven. "You're one of the guests of honour of course!"

Chakotay's eyes flickered between all the expectant faces."Umm…thanks everyone. You really…surprised me…" He glanced at Seven, "…surprised us."

Neelix wrung his hands, "I'm sorry I'm so _late _at organising it Commander! It's been so busy but when the Doctor told me you only had a month to go I kicked myself into action…"

Tom seemed to consider something for a minute before asking, "That reminds me Seven, when exactly _are _you due?"

"In three weeks and five days, the 30th of December." Seven stated precisely before suspicion clouded her features, "Why do you ask?"

"The traditional baby pool of course!"

Seven frowned and asked, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, "Baby pool?"

"A guessing game." He clarified then turned to the rest of the crowd, "Right start placing your bets, if you get the day _and_ the hour of birth correct then you'll…"

Chakotay intervened, "Tom, gambling isn't allowed…"

B'Elanna tapped him on the arm. "Lighten up Chakotay; it's just a bit of fun!"

Chakotay looked to Seven who just shook her head at him in defeat. As the crowd became absorbed in the game he leaned in close and whispered worriedly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know about this…I promise…"

Seven smiled fondly at him. "I know." She assured him before rolling her eyes as she said, "Apparently they thought you would "wreck" the surprise."

"Yeah well they were right…" he muttered in disapproval as he heard Tom widen the betting to bets of what birth weight his daughter would be.

Seven unexpectedly felt a light smile begin to form on her lips. "It is not as bad as I assumed it would be. It's…reassuring to witness how welcoming they all seem to be."

Chakotay gave her hand a gentle squeeze and found himself beginning to smile also as relief at the crew's complete acceptance of the situation began to sink in.

Eventually Neelix tried to put the party back on schedule by insisting that the mound of presents were opened. Seven tried not to be daunted by the task as gift after gift of clothes and toys were unveiled under her hands. Harry gave her a set of soft white blankets embroidered with the Starfleet insignia, Tuvok gave a Vulcan toy, which he said was to build up the infant's logic, B'Elanna offered a brightly coloured teething ring and Neelix had offered a handmade mobile for above the baby's crib. Soon there were only three gifts left, Tom's, the Doctor's and Naomi Wildman's.

Apprehensively Chakotay handed Seven Tom's clumsily wrapped parcel and watch as she unwrapped it and held it up, shock and surprise evident on her face before she covered it up with a grateful smile. She held up the romper, a miniature version of a Starfleet uniform, it even had the markings for a 1st Class cadet marked on it. "It's…unique Lieutenant. Thank you." She finally managed to say as she folded it back up.

"It is isn't it?" He replied, pleased as a peacock.

"Why don't you open mine now Seven?" The Doctor said, hastily changing the subject and handing her a rather heavy box.

"Of course Doctor." Seven replied, opening the box to see an elaborately carved miniature piano.

"Open the lid, it's a music box." The Doctor explained, sounding nervous.

Seven carefully lifted the lid up and classical music playing out immediately made her smile. "Music from The Nutcracker… It's lovely Doctor, thank you."

The Doctor smiled shyly in reply shifting aside when Naomi pushed through the crowd and picked up her gift, the last one. "Here's mine Seven. I hope you like it!"

"I'm sure I will Naomi." Seven reassured softly as the wrapping revealed a small and unbelievably soft lilac teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck.

"It's cute isn't it?" Naomi said, looking up at her.

Seven gave her a hug. "It certainly is, it may even be Celeste's favourite I think."

That comment earned a beam of pleasure from Naomi and the little girl was only distracted by Neelix coming from the galley with a huge cake in his arms. "Time for cake! You'd better cut it Seven…"

A new voice, the Captain's, suddenly echoed around the hall. "Good, at least I'm not too late for cake.

Both Seven and Chakotay stiffened but Chakotay hid it well as he rose to make room for Neelix with the cake beside Seven and headed towards Janeway, who appeared standoffish in her corner away from the crowd around Seven. Deciding to try and build bridges he said as warmly as he could, "I'm glad you could make it Kathryn."

"Me too." She responded coolly without looking at him. "We all need a little light relief every so often." She sighed as Seven cut into the cake, Chakotay could see that Neelix had even dyed the sponge pink. "What name did you choose again?" She asked in a distant tone.

"We've chosen Celeste Amelie." Chakotay replied, watching as Janeway's lips twisted slightly as she replied.

"Very…French." She eventually commented.

"That was part of our reasoning." Chakotay replied with more graciousness than that comment probably deserved.

This stilted conversation was interrupted by Tom's audible splutter. "Neelix, what's in this cake?"

"All the usual…" Neelix began before his face brightened with pride. "Oh expect for the food colouring, crushed Leola root just makes the most perfect pink colour…"

Harry went white and tried hard not to gag. "Leola…_Leola root_?"

Everyone who had eaten the cake began to turn green and the Captain, showing how she maintained her popularity, hurriedly said, "The party has gone on for long enough. Everyone needs to go back to their shifts."

There was an immediate exodus, most people throwing the Captain grateful looks as they left. Eventually Chakotay and Seven found themselves alone among discarded cake and wrapping paper, their baby's presents at their feet as Chakotay returned to her on the couch. "You didn't eat the cake did you?" he asked in concern.

Seven gave a small giggle. "No, thankfully. I always attempt to avoid Neelix's creations until the last possible moment."

"Good plan." He ran a hand through his hair. "That was some experience wasn't it?"

"Unique." Seven replied as she began to gather up the gifts. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern. "The Captain didn't upset you?"

He laughed drily, "If I always let the Captain get to me I'd have no life." He noticed that she looked unconvinced. "Don't you upset yourself about what she thinks, okay?"

She nodded slowly and held up Tom's gift. "Do you think we could avoid putting her in this?"

"God, yes! He was just joking, at least I hope he was just joking!" He took it from her with a smile, "She _might_ look cute in it though… A little future Commander…" He mused before his face hardened, "Although I hope she chooses another way in life really…"

Seven peered at him. "There is no one I'd be happier for her to imitate." He turned to face her, smiling affectionately at her kindness.

What happened next was unexpected, later neither of them would be able to recall who instigated it, yet still it happened, they kissed. It was soft, gentle and quickly broken but within a moment of looking into each other's faces it happened again. This time built up emotion, passion even, was invested but Chakotay was surprised when Seven abruptly pulled back from him just as the kiss was becoming deep and prolonged. Seven could feel his bottomless dark eyes intensely studying her face which was flushed from guilt and shame. "What's wrong?" he murmured in soft concern which made tears prick at her eyes.

"You…you shouldn't have…let me do that…" She choked out, powerless to halt the flow of tears down her face.

"I don't understand…" he said in confusion, his fingers brushing her damp cheek but again she jerked back from him.

Gulping hard, Seven replied in a whisper, "You're under no obligation to me. I shouldn't have made you feel that way…"

Chakotay was getting seriously frustrated now. "What are you talking about? What obligation?"

"To the baby! You don't have to feel anything for me for the baby's sake… I do not want to make you unhappy…"

"Seven! You're acting like you forced yourself on me! You have nothing to apologise for…"

Seven stood up, her back turned to him. "I have to go…"

He seized her arm. "No, no, you _don't_. Seven, this has nothing to do with the baby, only us. That was just as natural as any other kiss I've had… Things have changed between us now, it's not like it was when we first found out… I _know_ now that you feel that as much as I do…"

"My feelings are irrelevant!" She cried out, wrenched her arm free.

"Don't say that Seven…" She turned hurriedly towards the door. "Seven, at least listen to me even if you feel nothing for me!" He shouted at her retreating back but she'd already disappeared through the door.

**A/n: Please review! The baby shower was included at the request of my faithful reviewer lisac1965. (I hope you like it and that you write more C/7 fics soon!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: I'm updating this as a reward for the two great new C/7 fics that were published last night, "The Little Girl" by lisac1965 and "Black Tide" by Sweetdeath04. Thanks for the stories and I hope you both like this new chapter.**

Chakotay stared at the closed doors for several seconds, silently willing Seven to come back and at least talk to him but they remained stubbornly unmoved and when eventually his gaze returned to the abandoned pile of baby presents, _their _baby's presents, the angered hurt left him entirely, overruled by his confusion and anxiety at the whole situation. From his full standing height he sank back into the couch and put his head in his hands for a moment but still his thoughts thundered on at full speed. What did she mean by obligation? That's not how I see it, not anymore anyway… His upset thoughts then took another, darker, turn. What if she's only putting up with me because I'm Celeste's father? No, it's not that…I'd know it if she felt nothing, that kiss would've told me that clearly if nothing else. She declared her own feelings irrelevant though… He exhaled in frustration; only Seven would declare her feelings, whatever they were, for her child's father _irrelevant_. "How in the name of the Sprits could I have walked into this so blindly?" He muttered under his breath as he again left his place on the couch and, with a new determination in his heart, left the Mess Hall.

Seven meanwhile had found her way back to her quarters and sat hunched up in her favourite chair with her arms self-consciously tight around her swollen waist. Why did everything always have to be so complex? She forced herself to again acknowledge how deeply she was in his debt as Celeste's fist again fluttered against her ribcage, she'd always recited to herself that he owed her nothing, that _she _had no right to expect love from someone fate had entangled her with and honour had held her together with. Yet still, paradoxically after they had been functioning perfectly well together platonically, love was where the guilt and reasoning should have been… She became aware of tears sliding unhindered down her face and wiped at them in agitation. Unwillingly her mind moved back to the kiss and their exchange, she knew within her that he'd been telling her the truth, despite what her fears were insidiously whispering to her… She stood up with an audible sniff and absently placed her hand over what had been the start of all this, "I suppose I'm going to have to talk with your father aren't I baby?" She murmured before sighing at the irrationality of talking to an unborn child hit her as she cautiously walked out into the corridor.

She'd never before regretted that Chakotay's quarters were so close to hers but she did now as her jellified legs moved with excruciating slowness towards his doorway. Just as she was about to press the doorbell a voice stopped her in her tracks, "Seven?" She whirled around hastily to see Chakotay within six strides of her staring at her with questioning intensity.

A furious blush spread up her features as she struggled to explain her actions. "I…I thought…" She began in a near whisper but after gulping hard she managed to recollect herself, "Can…can we talk?" she asked more clearly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He replied in the same quiet tone. Half-heartedly he reached for her arm but his courage gave way and instead just dialled the code for his quarters and stepped aside to let her in. Watching her hover in the middle of the room he forced himself to speak, "Seven, you know that I care for you as well as the baby…"

Seven stared that the carpet. "I know." Her fists clenched against her sides as he didn't respond. "I shouldn't have…spoken like that…" She felt tears form once again on her lashes, "It's just so…complicated…"

Chakotay swallowed, preparing for rejection. "It doesn't have to be."

Seven felt something close to a frustrated sob leave her throat. "No, I suppose it doesn't… It would probably be better for the baby if I let you go now…because if our relationship broke down she would suffer for it…"

"And what if I don't want to _let go_?" He snapped suddenly before his eyes caught her tear stained face and he felt ashamed of himself. "What if we're giving up happiness out of fear huh?" He asked in a quieter tone, not really expecting her to answer.

"I…I don't know…" She choked out as her eyes moved to his again and a sad smile flitted over her lips. "You say that it isn't because of the baby that we feel this way but if none of this had ever happened we'd still only be colleagues who interacted only as our professional lives dictated…"

This time Chakotay did reach out and grasp her arm, feeling relief shudder through him as she didn't move to break his hold. "That's how life is. If two people didn't get into a situation where they had the opportunity to get closer, they would never discover what they were missing…" He shrugged slightly and peered at her, "Do you understand what I'm saying? Who knows, if this hadn't happened, something else might have brought us together… Does it even really matter now?"

Seven looked up at him, did it really matter? "No…I suppose it doesn't…" She murmured before impulsively leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips, feeling relief and pleasure surge through her as he responded.

When they finally pulled back for air Seven felt her eyebrows rise questioningly at the gently teasing smile on Chakotay's face, "I _was_ going to suggest taking it slow but…" He said, a joyful laugh under his low whispered tone.

Seven blushed at her own forwardness. "I'm sorry, I just…"

He pulled her into a gentle hug. "Seven don't worry. Sometimes I just feel we're going about this a little backwards that's all." His laugh sounded strained with relief as was Seven's soft reply as she buried her tear dampened face into the warm crook of his neck.

**A/n: A very short chapter but it just seemed right to end here (and my tea is ready!) I hope I'm still in character and that all this romance isn't too sudden. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Thanks to lisac1965 for updating her C/7 fic "The Little Girl", read and review it, it's great! Anyway here's **_**my**_** new chapter.**

"Well…" The Doctor began as he lowered his tricorder away from Seven, a slightly pensive smile on his holographic features, "I hope you've set up all those gifts you got for her."

Seven shot him a frustrated glare. "Why?" she asked bluntly, ignoring Chakotay as he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

The Doctor stepped back from her, his tone defensive. "I'm only warning you to expect your daughter any day now."

Seeing Seven's face drain of colour, the silver metal of her implants standing out even more than usual, Chakotay voiced what he knew they were both thinking, "We're prepared Doctor but she's not due for three weeks…"

"I'm well aware of that Commander but the baby's a healthy weight now and she's lying very low…"

Seven gulped repeatedly before speaking, irritated by her own urge to cry, she'd certainly be glad when her pregnancy, and all the emotional fluctuations that went with it, was over but that didn't mean she wanted Celeste to be early. "Is…is there anything you can do to make sure she reaches full term?"

The Doctor smiled at her gently. "It doesn't work like that Seven, even with all our technological advances, in general it's still the baby who chooses it's own birthday. Now if you go _past_ your due date I'll definitely induce your labour because I don't want your cybernetic systems under strain any longer than they have to be. Try not worry, anytime past thirty six weeks is considered okay, you've gotten much further along than I ever thought you would… It's not prematurity that poses the danger anymore, okay?"

Seven nodded in reluctant acceptance as she read between the lines. It's the labour he's worried about, if my implants can't cope then… These anxious, melancholy thoughts were interrupted when a loud thud reverberated around the ship as the ship gave a violent jolt that almost sent Chakotay, who was standing beside her, falling to the floor. "What the hell was that?" he gasped out, grasping the biobed to stay upright as the ship shook again.

Seven was collected enough to quickly make an educated guess. "It is most likely a plasma storm; the electrostatic field will be jumping from section to section, like lightning. The ship may act as a conductor…"

Chakotay's comm. badge interrupted her explanation, the Captain's voice had an urgent ring to it as she said, "Chakotay, we seem to have stumbled into a particularly large…" The ship was shunted again and the three people in Sickbay jumped as the Doctor's replicator exploded in a shower of sparks. They could hear the apprehensive sigh in the Captain's voice as she continued, "…and_ violent_ plasma storm. I need you on the Bridge."

Chakotay glanced at Seven before answering; obviously her guess had been correct, as she had a frequently annoying tendency to be. "I'll be right there Captain."

Seven began to slide awkwardly off the biobed. "I will go to Astrometrics to see if I can decipher the strength and density of the plasma storm and discover a technique to prevent…"

Chakotay actually stopped her from moving by clamping his strong hands down on her shoulders, shaking his head vigorously despite her deepening frown. "No. There's no way you're walking round here while the ship's being zapped from all sides and you could go into labour any moment…"

"Chakotay, you're being irrational. I could help stop…" Seven began to argue in an irked, indignant tone.

"_I'm _being irrational…" he started hotly before being met with a stony expression from her and changing tact. "Look Seven, I just don't want you taking the risk for the sake of a few scans, okay?"

Calming down as the dangers of such a situation sank in, Seven's expression admitted defeat, but that didn't stop dissatisfaction at being prevented from doing something useful seeping into her voice as she said with a sigh, "As you wish."

"Good!" He exclaimed, so relieved that he forgot where he was and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. As he pulled back he of course remembered and flung the Doctor a sheepish look. "I'll see you later then." He muttered to her quickly before disappearing out into the corridor.

Seven nodded, her cheeks tinged pink as she was left alone with the smirking Doctor, his eyebrows arched. "If it makes you feel any better I wouldn't have let you go either, on medical grounds of course, but I'm sure his kisses convinced you much quicker." Seven just frowned at him in reply and snatched up a tricorder before heading to the other side of Sickbay. "Seven, what are you doing?" asked the perplexed Doctor.

"Does my current condition prevent me from repairing a replicator also?" Seven asked teasingly as she knelt down by the smouldering replicator.

* * *

"Seven? Seven?" Chakotay's voice tugged gently at her unconscious mind until her eyes obediently fluttered open to see him standing in front of her alcove. "Hey…" He murmured softly, "You okay?"

Seven nodded automatically despite the fact that she felt even more tired than normal, retreating to her alcove much earlier than usual. She only now noticed that the clock in the corner read 2312 hours, that meant Chakotay had been on shift for just under eighteen hours without a break! "Are you only going to bed now?" she asked with anxious concern, affectionately resting her hand on his cheek and rubbing her thumb under his deeply shadowed eyes.

"Yeah, these past five days have been almost as bad as those six weeks in the minefield…" He ran an exhausted hand through his hair, "Everyone's on edge, but the Captain said, _your _scans said we'd be out of it by the early hours of the morning."

Seven lowered in eyes in shame. "Don't worry, I went to Astrometrics earlier during a lull, I was perfectly safe…"

"Good, because I still don't want Celeste being born while we're being battered like this…"

Hearing the tired worry in his voice, Seven wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He held her for a few moments as another plasma shock hit the ship, they shared a wan smile and another kiss before he took her advice and left. When the doors shut behind him Seven tried to return to regeneration but a sudden spasm took her breath away momentarily. Exhaling heavily after it was over, she reasoned that it was an irregular contraction, of the sort she'd been experiencing for up to two weeks and forced her eyes shut.

However a slightly stronger contraction, twelve minutes later by her count, shook this logic and shakily she stepped out of her alcove and sank into a chair. Feeling the baby kick her hard afterwards she nervously laid her hand on her stomach, stretched taut and much tenser than usual. When the next contraction came eleven minutes later panic began to set in and she found herself thinking as the ship shook with another plasma shock, Celeste, don't you dare decide to come now! Your father made it clear… She felt herself laugh tightly, what was she thinking? Nerves were making her lose her sanity… After realising she'd had eight contractions in an hour she slowly forced herself to her feet and walked to Sickbay, leaning on a bulkhead whenever the pain overcame her.

She entered Sickbay to find it crowded with Engineering officers, the Doctor rushing around treating their plasma burns. "What…what happened?" Seven croaked out.

The nearest victim to her, Ensign McDermott, his arm leaking pus, answered, "A conduit in the impulse engines exploded."

Seven winced from both the pain of another contraction and horror. The warp engines were inoperable in the plasma storm; they were dependent on the impulse engines to get them out of it. The Doctor finally noticed her and approached her with a harassed frown on his face. "What is it Seven?"

"I've been…experiencing contractions for the last hour and sixteen minutes." She explained.

The Doctor's face creased even further as he produced a tricorder and began to scan her. "How far apart are they?"

"Between eight and ten minutes." She replied.

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Still quite irregular then, and my tricorder says you're only 1.5 cm dilated."

Seven's eyes widened. "I'm actually in labour?"

"For now but it could still stop. Established, active labour isn't until you get to 4 cm. The only options I can give you are staying here to see if you progress or going back to your quarters for now…"

Seven looked around the crowded room, filled with people in agony. "I'll return to my quarters."

"Okay, I'll give you a bio-sensor and we'll wait and see but maybe you should call Chakotay…"

Seven shook her head and headed back to the door. "He's exhausted, there's no point in waking him for a false alarm." The Doctor nodded and handed her the bio-sensor as she left.

Seven returned to her quarters, at first sitting but having to get up and pace as the contractions stubbornly grew closer and closer, an eight minute gap becoming a five minute gap within an hour. As 0200 hours came around the pains, with only three minutes between them now, began to become intolerable and she had to choke back a cry of pain as she seized her own tricorder, obviously the Doctor had been too distracted by injuries to keep an eye on her bio-sensor. The scan gave her a shock, 4.9 cm dilated. Staggering to the door she gasped out, "Baby…please…stop…doing this to me…" Gulping hard she finally tapped her comm. badge. "Seven of…Nine to Chakotay!" For someone who hadn't wanted to wake him less than ninety minutes before she was now extremely agitated by his absence.

His drowsy voice eventually answered, "Wha…What?"

Grinding words out through her clenched teeth, she replied, "I'm in labour Chakotay… Please come and…help me get to Sickbay."

**A/n: I hope this wasn't **_**too**_** bad. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chakotay bolted out of his quarters' doors before they were fully open as he forced an arm through his badly crumpled uniform jacket, looking at odds with the decidedly casual trousers he'd thrown on, the first item of clothing that had come to hand. Cursing under his breath as the floor rolled and juddered under his feet, he wasn't sure how he'd ever been able to sleep through this chaos, he finally made it to Seven's door and ordered it open, with his security codes for good measure, and hurried inside.

Seven meanwhile had abandoned waiting for him at the door and was hunched over in the nearest chair, unconsciously rocking back and forth as she tried to cope with both the contractions and the nausea that now also had a hold over her. Dimly she heard Chakotay frantically ordering her doors open, yelling out his security codes when they didn't open quite quickly enough. Seven almost laughed, but the movement hurt too much. Chakotay do you think I'd lock you out five minutes after I tell you I'm in labour… His voice brought her abruptly back to reality. "Seven?" She raised her head slowly to see that he was badly dishevelled and out of breath, staring at her with disbelief edged with panic. "Are…are you sure, that it's time I mean?" Seven could only nod and indicate the tricorder beside her as another contraction drove her to distraction. Hastily he snatched up the tricorder and scanned her, his eyes bugging out as he read the results. "How could you have dilated five centimetres in five minutes?" he exclaimed.

Seven shook her head, only know beginning to realise that he would be angry about what she was about to say, "It…it has been…almost three hours…"

"_Three hours_? You've been in labour for three hours? Why aren't you in Sickbay? Better yet why did only call me _now_?" He almost shouted, panicky adrenaline replaced by anger.

"You were asleep and…and I thought it was false labour!" she retorted shrilly, not in the mood for justifying herself. "And Sickbay is practically a triage so I…" Another, stronger, pain caught her off guard and she couldn't stop a groan leaving her tightly pressed lips. "Be angry with me later…not now please…" She began to plead weakly but he, his frustration with her draining away as soon as he saw her in pain, was already on his knees beside her.

Rubbing the back of her tightly clenched hand gently, he said, in a much steadier reassuring tone, "I'm not angry with you Seven…very worried but that's all. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Now I think its time to get going, if you can walk?"

She gave the hand holding hers a quick squeeze and attempted to put on her most brave, or at least most stoic face, as she saw how heavily clouded with anxiety his eyes were. "I…believe so, for the moment." She replied quietly.

"Ok…" He mumbled, his voice once again shaking with trepidation and for the first time, excitement. With strong, guiding arms he helped her onto her feet, wincing with her as her whole body tensed with another contraction. "Let's go then. I may not be angry with you but I'm going to give the Doctor a piece of my mind for not…" His voice stopped in his throat as the ship once again shifted violently, followed immediately by an instant blackout then a gasping, near sobbing cry from Seven. "Don't worry hon; the plasma shock must have hit a power coupling. The emergency lighting will…" He began to soothe her but she cut him off.

"It…it…wasn't that. My…my membranes have just ruptured…" She whispered brokenly, gripping his arm for dear life.

Chakotay audibly gulped, paralysed by fear for several seconds until thankfully the lights came back on at full power. "Right, let's go." He muttered, not able to let the full significance of her statement sink in and still be able to function.

"I concur." Seven replied detachedly, the sudden progression somehow helping her to gather her wits. They then began the slow progress from Seven's quarters to Sickbay in silence. By the time they came through the doors, the Doctor was confronted with an exhausted Seven and a highly agitated Chakotay.

The Doctor hurriedly left Lieutenant Crawley's bedside, whom he was treating for a broken leg, and approached the couple. "So, can I assume Celeste's decided to make her appearance this morning?"

"Yes!" Chakotay snapped in a brittle tone. "She's been in labour for three hours now and her water just broke so I think…" He vented lividly, still worked up about the fact that Seven had been abandoned in her quarters.

The Doctor though was unperturbed by Chakotay's words, only showing surprise as he led Seven to a biobed and scanned her. "Five and a half centimetres in three hours! I'm sorry Seven; I wasn't expecting you to go that fast, especially since it's your first…" He said by way of apology as he positioned her, "Now were the membranes clear?"

"Yes…" Seven croaked out, struggling to find an even marginally comfortable position on the biobed. "Can you give me…painkillers please?"

The Doctor held up a pre-arranged hypo-spray. "Yes, but it'll be low doses throughout, I don't want your implants to have a bad reaction…" He saw her face fall and added, with a kind but wry smile, "Try those breathing techniques we discussed, do you remember?"

"Of course…I remember! I have a photographic memory!" Seven muttered irritably and turned on her side to face Chakotay, who was now sitting beside her. She could feel her façade start to crumble under his painfully sympathetic, even slightly guilty, gaze. "I'm so tired already…" She admitted fretfully.

He rubbed her face softly. "I know, just try and get as much rest as you can…"

The excited babble of the Doctor's conscious patients pierced his new calm. Crewman Harris and Lieutenant Crawley were in an animated conversation, "I was nearly two weeks off, I bet that she'd go into labour after the baby shower, Paris was encouraging that you know."

"Well, I bet the twenty third, a week out it seems now but I also said between 0300 and 0400 hours so maybe I'll still get some replicator rations off Paris yet…"

Chakotay stood up. "Tom had a betting ring on about my baby?" he growled.

"Come on Commander, I don't think anybody said the sixteenth and it was just a bit of fun…" Harris backtracked.

"To hell with fun…" Chakotay began furiously but Seven intervened.

"Please Chakotay…" She smiled weakly. "It's irrelevant now."

Chakotay conceded and rejoined her, muttering under his breath, "I should have known, baby shower game my ass…"

The Doctor patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'll try to get everyone fit enough to be disruptive out of here before she delivers."

"Thanks Doctor." Said Chakotay gratefully before glancing back at Seven who now was attempting to do her breathing exercises without hyperventilating. "Are you doing okay?"

"Talk to me about…" She paused to let another contraction pass. "…something distracting."

"Like what?" he asked apprehensively, unsure that anything he said would help her in any way.

"I don't know… Earth, your childhood, your studies, anything!"

"Okay…" He rubbed his hands together in thought. "Have I ever told you about when I was three and, according to my parents, I swallowed one of my father's artefacts…"

* * *

This rather one sided conversation continued on for the next hour and a half or so, with Chakotay picking out the most funny or interesting life anecdotes he could think of to give Seven something other than the strains of labour to concentrate on. He had just started on his Starfleet Academy years when he realised how blank Seven's face was even as she writhed in pain. "Hey… Is it getting worse sweetheart? You can scream if you want, I don't mind…" In response Seven suddenly burst into tears, making Chakotay recoil slightly in shock. "Doctor!" he shouted anxiously.

"I…I don't want the Doctor!" Seven cried out bitterly. "If…if there's something wrong with her then…" Her throat shook with sobs she could suppress no longer.

"There's nothing wrong with her Seven, you're just in labour that's all…" Chakotay comforted but his efforts were futile.

"But…but what if my…implants damage her? I'll…_never_ forgive myself…"

The Doctor now began to grow suspicious and approached her, tricorder in hand, but Seven flinched away. "Seven, listen to me, if anything like that was wrong I would be able to tell by now and it's not." He ran a scan over her and smiled at them both. "You're panicking because you're fully dilated, sometimes the hormones from the transition can make women feel very anxious… Now, you need to sit up more so you can start to push…"

"But I can't be ready yet…" Seven exclaimed as Chakotay turned pale. A loud bang cut her off and plunged Sickbay into darkness, as had happened periodically throughout the night, but this time the power didn't come back and only the small emergency light strips cast a dull eerie light over the room.

Chakotay gasped when he saw that the Doctor was still getting prepared. "You're going to have her deliver in the dark?" He exclaimed, horrified.

The Doctor pulled a large battery powered lamp out of a cupboard and handed it to him. "What can I say? That impatient little daughter of yours seems to have her heart set on a dramatic entrance." He saw that Chakotay just stood there, dumbfounded, lamp still in hand, even as the ship rocked from side to side and Seven's moans became more stringent. "Well, go and set it up then." The Doctor reminded him. Robotically Chakotay set up the light and the Doctor gathered his sterilised tools and returned to his patient.

* * *

"Don't arch your back!" The Doctor ordered sharply as Seven's third push didn't produce the effect he wanted. "Hold the back of your legs and concentrate all your energy where you feel the pressure." He waited until she'd done her best to fulfil his orders before signalling to Chakotay to start counting again, "Here's the next contraction, start again."

Chakotay began to count out ten seconds. "One. Two. Three…"

"You're going too fast Commander." The Doctor muttered distractedly. Chakotay began again but Seven was barely listening anyway, such was the level of indescribable pain and pressure. The Doctor did manage to get her attention with the words, "She's got brown hair."

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Really?" Said Chakotay, moving closer to the Doctor so he could see, coming back to Seven smiling widely. "It's nearly over Seven."

"Promise?" Seven gasped out to neither of them in particular.

"Certainly." The Doctor replied. "I'd say you should be holding her within four pushes, but you'll need to start again. Push as hard as you can!"

Seven grasped hold of anything firm she could and obeyed his orders, pushing down as hard as she could, though mentally she screamed for a break, her body wouldn't give her any. After what seemed like a long time although it was actually only five minutes, when she felt completely spent, the worst pain couldn't pass without a scream of agony but she was immediately rewarded. "Well done! Her head's out. Now just little pushes now, okay?" The Doctor's voice was almost drowned out by Chakotay, who wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. The next thing she was really aware of, excepting the pain of course, was the abrupt beginning of a loud, almost confused sounding, wail and instantly she felt herself begin to cry too as she felt a warm, moving weight being laid on her upper chest.

The Doctor moved expertly to rub the newborn dry with towels and encourage Seven to wrap her up, pressing a pair of scissors into the hands of an unmoving but beaming Chakotay and showing him where to cut the cord. Just then all the lights flickered on to full brightness and Captain Janeway's voice filtered through the comm. system, "We're clear of the plasma storm now Doctor. Is everything alright down there?"

The Doctor smiled complacently at the new family, the baby now only making contented snuffling sounds into her mother's neck, both parents whispering to each other joyfully and kissing lovingly. "Everything's fine down here Captain. Absolutely fine."

**A/n: I'll update again soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope it met your expectations!**


	24. Chapter 24

Seven laid back heavily on the biobed, heart thudding with the extreme effort of only six minutes and twenty nine seconds before, but the reward of holding the baby had wiped the more torturous parts of that night away completely. She absently caressing Celeste's tiny ear as the baby whimpered and huddled closer into her, surely Celeste could hear such a fast heart rate, she hoped it was comforting rather than frightening for her… The gentle touch of Chakotay's pushing her damp hair away from her face made her distractedly turn to face him again as he spoke softly through smiling lips, "Did you hear?" Obviously he'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to get her attention for some time. "The Captain says we're out of the plasma storm, just like you predicted we would be."

"That's great…" Seven mumbled quietly after a pause, having almost entirely forgotten that _anything _was happening outside this room.

"Yeah it is…its safe here for her now." Chakotay whispered as he carefully tucked Celeste's arms back under the warmth of the towel she was still wrapped in.

Seven smiled at him in shared relief before a small black cloud cast a slight shadow over her thoughts and she lifted her head tiredly to look at the Doctor. "Did you tell the Captain about the baby?"

"No, privacy is priceless on this ship for the time that you can get it, but I wouldn't worry, eventually those patients I sent away will get out of bed, tell everyone and we'll have trouble keeping out the crowds…"

Chakotay turned away from Seven and his new daughter just long enough to glance at the Doctor. "Thanks Doctor." He said gratefully before leaning over and giving Seven an equally grateful kiss.

Seven pulled back from the kiss slowly, dreamily considering how he could possibly find her attractive at this moment but was happy he did. Once again her eyes swept adoringly over the baby, the unconscious cause of all this, and her fingers brushed gently over the small head. "She really has got brown hair…" She whispered, half disbelieving.

"I told you so didn't I?" Chakotay reminded her, his face alight with happiness.

"Well, if you mix black and blonde that's what you sometimes get." The Doctor teased gently as he approached the family. "Let me take a look at her and check…" He began as he manoeuvred to take Celeste from Seven.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Seven gasped out fretfully, her hold on the baby unconsciously tightening fearfully.

"I doubt it but I have to check her, and weigh her too." He reassured as he coaxed Celeste up into his arms where she immediately began to wail brokenly. "Don't worry baby, I'll give you back." He told the baby but really addressing the parents who were watching his every move anxiously. Quickly but carefully he laid the baby on the scales as he ran his tricorder over her, smiling as he read the results. "In perfect health, a nice normal weight too. If you'd gone to forty weeks Seven she might've been too big for you but as it was a nice short, easy labour…"

"Easy?" Seven echoed, eyebrows raised.

"Well, uncomplicated." He justified, unabashed.

As he brought her back over Seven glanced at Chakotay and then back at the baby. "Let Chakotay hold her now." She blushed slightly at her assumption, "That is if you want to…"

Chakotay started for a second, he hadn't expected Seven to relinquish her to anyone so quickly and he felt himself beam with pleasure. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed enthusiastically but felt anxious as the Doctor then placed her in his arms, but that feeling was quickly overtaken by awe as he looked down at the delicate, yet still slightly scrunched up, face. "Hi…" He laughed softly as the miniscule fingers grasped hold of one of his and clung stubbornly on. "Hi sweetheart. You're so…" He couldn't find the right word.

"Perfect." Seven filled in confidently, keeping her eyes fixed on father and daughter even as the Doctor attended to her in the last, thankfully fast, stage of labour.

"Yes. Your mama tends to be right little one, you'll get used to it." He advised the baby as he stroked her cheek. "She opened her eyes for me!" He suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

"What colour are they?" Seven asked.

"They're beautiful…" He paused in thought as Celeste thoughtfully continued to look up at him. "Light brown…no, they're flecked with blue too…"

"I think that's called hazel." The Doctor commented. Chakotay frowned slightly, that didn't sound quite special enough but forgot about it as Celeste began to wriggle and cry.

"What's wrong with her?" Both Chakotay and Seven asked in anxious unison.

The Doctor flashed a small smile at their naivety, "She's probably hungry."

"Oh." Seven muttered with a tired, embarrassed, giggle as she took the baby into her arms and awkwardly attempted to feed her, sighing in relief as the baby latched on and the din stopped abruptly. "My clever girl…" she whispered as she kissed the downy head, feeling tears start to flow again as everything started to really hit her. "We…we did the right thing…I can't believe I even considered not having her…"

"Seven, Seven…" Chakotay soothed, "Of course we did the right thing but there's no point in feeling guilt now okay? She's here now and you _were_ protective of her…"

The Doctor chuckled slightly as he patted her hand in a paternal fashion. "Chakotay's right Seven; you deactivated me within two seconds of suggesting anything…" He glanced fondly down at the child he considered _his _night's work, "And thank God you did, or else Voyager would be missing a crewmember."

Seven smiled at them both, the tears beginning to dry as quickly as they had come and she relaxed back into blissful contentment. Eventually the Doctor intervened again when he noticed Celeste had fallen asleep. "I think it's time to put her in the cot so that you can get some sleep Seven."

Seven waved him off dismissively. "I'll not be able to sleep."

"You will don't worry. If you don't take the chance now she'll wake up for another feed and the cycle will begin again." He continued to press his point.

"He's right Seven. I don't want you to get ill…" Chakotay chipped in gently before carefully removing Celeste from Seven's arms and settling her in the cot at her mother's bedside.

Doubtful that she'd be able to sleep but reluctantly submitting to Chakotay and the Doctor's judgement, Seven lay on her side and kept one hand on the baby to reassure herself. Catching Chakotay smiling at her she felt tears well up again; it was almost becoming a habit. "Thank you…" she whispered to him out of earshot of the Doctor.

"For what?" he asked, perplexed. Seven laughed weakly and indicated Celeste with her eyes. He realised what she meant and gave her a long, deep kiss in response. "She's more than enough _thanks_ for anything I _ever _do Seven. Now get some sleep, First Officer's orders."

"Alright…Commander…" she mumbled contentedly. By the time Chakotay had returned to his chair and looked back at her she was already fast asleep, Celeste's tiny hand still tightly held in hers.

**A/n: I hope this chapter is okay, this was originally going to be part of chapter 23 but I didn't have time to write anymore last night so I split it in two. I'm starting to think about making this story longer, it seems a wasted opportunity **_**not**_** to write some chapters about Celeste growing up on Voyager but if you think I should start winding it up then tell me when you REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Seven's heavy lids opened with great difficulty but even before she was fully conscious her gaze had focused keenly on the cot at her bedside, her new baby dozing contently inside, much to Seven's confusion, if Celeste hadn't cried for her than what had woken her in the tranquillity of Sickbay? She got her answer almost immediately as her eyes shifted to the doorway, "Captain!" she exclaimed, startled, forcing her stiff body into an upright sitting position and trying to hide her irrational anxiety at the older woman's arrival.

Janeway gave her a tight smile, "Good morning Seven. I've heard you've had an eventful night?" Only now did a flicker of her gaze acknowledge Celeste's presence.

Seven smiled slightly at the understatement and hearing Celeste whimper into wakefulness, reached over and stroked her small, rosy cheek reassuringly. "Yes." She replied softly. "She was born at 0423 hours this morning."

"Still less than two hours old then, it's just before six." The Captain commented quietly, stepping a little closer to the cot but from her expression Seven could tell she was still rather shocked to see a baby there. "You must have had a short labour, from what my sources tell me you didn't come here until 0200 hours." The statement was detached, even cool.

"Five hours." Seven answered politely before deciding to elaborate, ignoring the Captain's disinterested demeanour. "The Doctor has led me to believe I was very fortunate, lucky, with the normality and speed of my delivery."

"Even your body likes to be efficient doesn't it?" Janeway remarked. "Well, I suppose after all this she owed you an easy time of it in that respect…"

Seven felt her hackles rise, still sensitive about the difficulties of the last few months and her guilt over it. "That's irrelevant now Captain. She was worth it." She managed to keep her tone civil, if cold, but the Captain sensed the rebuke and backed down.

"I'm sure to you she is, that's natural." She responded, a smile plastered across her lips for a moment before the Doctor appearing out of his office allowed her to change the topic. "Doctor, speak of the devil! We were just talking about you, how do you feel your patients are doing?"

"Swimmingly Captain, I couldn't wish for better. They're both doing fine but I'd like to keep them both here for a couple of days for observation." The Doctor replied happily, deeply relieved that none of his worst case scenarios had come true and now content to allow himself to dote on his new little patient.

"Good, that's good." Said the Captain, looking distractedly down at Celeste once more.

Seven, feeling the Doctor's expectant eyes on her, swallowed her apprehension and made a suggestion she knew etiquette had required her to make several minutes ago. "You can…hold her, if you wish Captain." Her reward was the Doctor smiling at her proudly but the Captain herself looked a little unsure.

"Oh…okay." She murmured, stiffly, but carefully much to Seven's relief, lifting the baby into her arms.

Unsettled, Celeste began to whine, making Seven's hands curl into fists against the biobed but the Captain was canny enough to jiggle her up and down a little and she quietened but the sound of his daughter's cries had been enough to finally wake Chakotay, who had been slumped back in the chair next to the biobed, dead to the world, until now. "What's wrong?" he asked sharply, instantly alert. "Kathryn?" he asked with a start when he saw her, shooting Seven a slightly questioning look when he saw Celeste in Janeway's arms.

"Hello Chakotay, glad to see you're finally with us!" Janeway gave a short laugh, "You're looking a little worse for wear."

Chakotay smiled wryly. "Well, dealing with a plasma storm and having a baby on the same night isn't particularly good for a regular sleeping pattern." His attention moved back to Celeste. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Janeway sat down in the chair the Doctor had helpfully provided for her and properly studied the baby's face for the first time, both Seven and Chakotay were relieved and gratified to see her expression melt more than a little as Celeste's dewy eyes met hers. "She's…lovely." She complimented truthfully. "You did well Seven." This was said only a little more begrudgingly.

The Doctor beamed. "If I had a guarantee all Seven's labours would go like that one she could have as many kids as she wanted as far as I'm concerned."

Seven and Chakotay were both slightly embarrassed by that comment but it was the Captain who replied, "Let's not go that far Doctor."

Chakotay stiffened as he saw Seven flinch and was about to retort when Celeste began to cry again, wailing properly now, her face flushing red with frustration. "She's hungry, may I have her Captain?" Seven requested hastily.

"Of course." The Captain quickly agreed and lowered Celeste into Seven's waiting arms. "I have to go back to the Bridge but I'll tell everyone to give you at least fifteen minutes before they start visiting, alright?"

"Thanks Captain." Chakotay said, focusing again on his family before she was even out the door.

"It's okay angel, I know, Mama's got you." Seven soothed as she settled down to nurse her again, feeling the knot of anxiety begin to loosen again now that the Captain had said her piece and Celeste was back in her arms again.

Chakotay, noticing that Seven had suddenly gone white and glassy eyed, peered at her in concern. "She didn't upset you too much did she sweetheart?" he murmured, out of the Doctor's earshot.

"No…but I'm glad it's over with." Seven conceded, cuddling Celeste closer for a moment before speaking again, "It's hard to quantify how I feel… I was worried about many irrational things, what if the baby rejected me, what if…I couldn't…love her enough…" She gulped hard at both the memory and the guilt and ever believing such things were possible outcomes. "After all that, and the fear of death and grief, the Captain's opinion of me and my situation seems a rather petty irrelevance…" She turned back to him, hoping he wasn't offended by her words. "Do you understand?"

She was relieved to see that his eyes were warm and understanding. "Perfectly Seven." He absently stroked Celeste's gently waving foot, "At the moment I'm too taken with her to worry much about anything and I like it that way." She nodded slowly and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short but please review! I hope the Captain wasn't terribly out of character and I'll have more of the crew's reactions in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: Thanks to lisac1965 for updating "The Little Girl". I've started a new C/7 fic called "Fragments", please read and review!**

Seven shifted uncomfortably on the hard surface of the biobed, struggling to find a position which would bring relief to her aching and exhausted body. Celeste snuffled into her loose top at the unexpected movement. "Shh, don't wake up." Seven murmured as she rocked her, "I won't move again I promise…" The baby seemed to listen to these words, settling back into a deeper sleep, cuddled into the crook of her mother's arm, her tiny fists curled against her cheeks. Seven glanced up from her daughter for a minute and saw Chakotay smiling gently at her as he watched the scene; she blushed slightly and said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, were you trying to speak to me?"

Chakotay chuckled softly as he shook his head. "No, I was just watching." He replied before a yawn shook his entire body.

Seven frowned at him in concern, the lack of sleep and great deal of stress caused by five days in the plasma storm obviously still hung over him. "You should go to your quarters and rest."

"And leave you two here?" He shook his head, "I can sleep later, do you want a break?" Seven nodded and carefully handed him the baby, who after a few seconds of adjustment, buried her face into the folds of his uniform, making him laugh in wonder and kiss her affectionately on the top of the head.

The Doctor, watching this scene with a smile on his face, commented, "I wouldn't dismiss that offer of sleep straight away if I were you Commander, after a few all nighters with her you'll be begging for ten minutes…" He was interrupted by the buzz of the comm. system and Tom Paris' jovial voice.

"The Captain said we had to give them fifteen minutes half an hour ago Doctor! Can we come and see the new arrival now?"

The Doctor's eyes went to the couple, watching as they glanced at each other and shared a sigh before Chakotay pulled Celeste closer and gave him a reluctant nod. "They say that you can come in, but I'd only like small groups of three or four people invading my Sickbay at any one time, is that clear Lieutenant?"

The doors slid open to reveal a beaming Tom, Harry and B'Elanna in the threshold. "Crystal clear, Doctor." Tom replied, no longer needing the comm. system.

B'Elanna, looking unusually enthused, moved past the two men and made her way to the baby. "Can I have a quick cuddle please? I have to start clearing the warp manifolds of plasma in ten minutes."

"Of course." Seven answered, pride filling as the other woman took Celeste from Chakotay, the normally tempestuous half-Klingon's face instantly softening.

"Hi sweetheart…" She cooed as Tom and Harry looked at her in almost as much wonder as they had the much gentler former Borg. "No wonder your parents wanted to keep you to themselves for a little while…"

"Wow, even B'Elanna has a baby mode!" Tom joked, receiving a light slap on the arm as soon as B'Elanna had transferred Celeste over to an eager but nervous Harry.

"Who do you think she looks like?" Harry asked the new parents softly as Celeste charmed him by waking up a little more and grasping his fingers.

"Seven definitely." Said Chakotay confidently. "She has a little of my mother in her too I think."

Seven's face brightened, "Really?" she asked happily. Chakotay nodded and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, thinking gratefully back to his vision quest with his mother that had started his acceptance, and subsequent joy, of all this.

Tom fondly tickled the baby's chin. "You'll be happy I'm sure Chakotay, that no one put a bet on the sixteenth for her birthday, she surprised us all…"

Chakotay shot him a smirk as B'Elanna laughed, "Well, after the drama at the beginning of all this it seems fitting that she makes an entrance!" she remarked as she got ready to return to Engineering to continue repairs.

"It's a nice day to have a birthday though…" Harry interjected. "It's my mom's fiftieth birthday today." His tone became heavy and regretful, obviously affected by homesickness.

Sympathy prickled at Seven and she gave the Ensign a compassionate look. "When you see her again you can tell her she shares a birthday with my daughter."

Harry flashed her a grateful, if a little shaky, smile. "I'm sure she'd like to hear that."

The Doctor's angry, strident tones pierced their ears. "_No_ Mr Neelix. I wouldn't recommend Seven eating a cake made by you at anytime but especially not as a first meal after childbirth and as for those ridiculous balloons…"

"But Doctor, we need to welcome our new crewmember properly and since we can't have a party just yet I thought I'd brighten up Sickbay a little…" Neelix explained, a huge bunch of pink balloons floating above his head in one hand and a large, round cake in the other with "Happy Birthday Celeste" thickly iced on the top.

"Are you saying my Sickbay is _depressing_?" The Doctor questioned sharply, deeply offended.

The Talaxian backtracked only slightly, "I didn't say that Doctor but it's not the most simulating place for a baby to look around and learn…"

Their argument continued in the same vein with the everyone else in Sickbay trying their best not to laugh. Celeste was starting to cry from all the racket around her and as Seven picked her up and tried her best to soothe her baby, who had by now wound herself up considerably, she lost her temper with her two bickering crewmates. "Be quiet or leave." She demanded, using her most icy, Borg influenced stare and tone, making both men shamefacedly fall silent.

"Seven? Can I still see Celeste? I'll be quiet." Seven turned at the sound of the quiet voice to see Naomi peering at the scene from behind Neelix.

Seven flushed in guilt before smiling at the child. "Of course you may Naomi. Come and see." Beaming, Naomi rushed over and Chakotay helpfully lifted her onto the biobed beside Seven, where the new mother tilted the baby's face towards her young friend, who gazed at the moving bundle in awe for several seconds. "Do you want to hold her?" Seven offered kindly.

Naomi nodded vigorously and Seven lowered Celeste into Naomi's arms. "I have to support her head, right?" The little girl asked anxiously.

"That's right." Seven confirmed with a smile until a thought passed through her head. "I left the teddy you got for her in my quarters, would you like to go and get it and give it to her yourself?"

"Sure!" Naomi exclaimed excitedly, letting Seven take Celeste off her lap before jumping off the biobed and running out to perform her task. When she returned a few minutes later, clutching the small lilac bear, she gingerly presented it to Celeste who gurgled at her and snuggled into the toy's soft fabric. "This is for you Celeste, there are two kids on Voyager now, you and me, so we're friends okay? I have dibs on being the Captain's assistant when we're older though…"

**A/n: Not my best chapter I know but I hope that it was quite cute at least. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Thanks to MidnightVampireCharlotte and Sweetdeath04 for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter, I had serious writer's block!**

"Is something wrong Doctor?" Seven asked in a distracted tone as she carefully pushed Celeste's fragile arm in the sleeve of a pink romper suit and buttoned it up.

The Doctor smiled softly at mother and baby and lowered the tricorder he'd been scanning them with. "Just giving you both one last check before I let you go."

Seven frowned and glanced anxiously at Chakotay beside her. "She is healthy, isn't she?" she questioned, eyeing the tricorder apprehensively.

The Doctor saw that the question was serious and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Of course she is, everything's fine." He fondly tickled the baby's chin, "Besides no sick baby could cry like she has the last couple of nights…"

"We told you to deactivate yourself if you found it too much Doctor." Chakotay reminded him.

The Doctor huffed slightly at that, "I didn't say that, I gave _you _a break didn't I?"

"And woke her up with those operas of yours…" Chakotay muttered.

"Babies understand music much more than their adult counterparts and she did fall asleep…eventually." The Doctor retorted with a slight self-deprecating smile on his face as he conceded the last word.

Chakotay laughed and lifted Celeste off the changing mat and into his arms, running one finger over her downy brown hair as he did so. "I'm sure she's clever Doctor but I still think listening to Italian operas is a few years off for her yet."

"One can hope!" The Doctor said before turning back to Seven. "On you go, but I want you to come in for a daily maintenance for at least the next week and to try and regenerate as much as possible, natural as childbirth is, it's still a big ordeal for the body, okay?"

"I will do my best to comply." Seven replied, letting Chakotay keep hold of Celeste for now and instead lifting the small bag of baby clothes and other supplies that had to go back to her quarters before heading for the door. "Thank you very much Doctor." She told him sincerely as Chakotay followed her out into the corridor.

"My pleasure." The Doctor replied gently as Sickbay's doors slid shut, finally leaving Seven and Chakotay alone.

As they began the walk back to Seven's quarters Chakotay breathed a tired sigh, "I thought we'd never get out of there!"

Seven shot him a disapproving look but couldn't help the small smile of agreement which pulled at her lips. "The Doctor was becoming accustomed to having us in Sickbay with him, he doesn't like change."

"No he doesn't, but I doubt he'll have much reason to miss Celeste, it's only a trip in the turbolift to your quarters after all."

Seven winced, "Perhaps I should move further away…" She commented wryly.

"No one means any harm Seven, they just like giving advice right now." He soothed, catching the discontent in her voice as they stepped into Seven's quarters.

"It's a relief to see how kind everyone has been." Said Seven quietly as she bent down to pick up a glove that Celeste had somehow managed to remove herself.

"Yeah it is…" Chakotay began, only to be interrupted by the sound of the Captain's voice through the comm. system.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

Seven quickly stepped forward to take Celeste so that Chakotay had a chance to respond, "Here Captain."

"Chakotay I know you're on paternity leave but we've just had a First Contact; I need you on the Bridge." Chakotay sighed in exasperation but relaxed as Seven squeezed his hand in support.

"I'll be right there Captain." He told her in a resigned tone before disconnecting the link and looking at Seven with apologetic concern. "I'm sorry honey; I wanted to see you settled back in…"

"I understand." Seven replied softly before reaching over and caressing his cheek for a moment. "You bear many other heavy responsibilities…" She murmured, about to let her hand drop until Chakotay held it tightly. "With all the damage from the plasma storm, we need all the assistance we can get." She stated matter-of-factly when he looked guiltily down at his newborn, reluctant to leave.

Chakotay smiled and kissed her softly. "A fair point as always. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"We'll be fine." She assured him firmly but almost as soon as he was out the door Celeste began to whimper and Seven rocked her obligingly, "We'll be fine won't we?" she murmured to her daughter with much less conviction than she'd said almost the same words to Chakotay less than two minutes before as she went deeper into her suddenly lonely quarters.

* * *

Chakotay walked onto the Bridge to find the Captain conversing animatedly with the alien man whose face filled the viewscreen. "So this mineral that you mine…" The Captain began to ask, stopping mid question when she saw Chakotay at her side and shooting him a pleased smile, "You say that it's more effective than deuterium?"

The man nodded smoothly. "With our engines yes, fulinium lasts three times as long as deuterium and I believe, from the scans that we've run, that your ship could be easily adapted to using it as fuel for your warp engines."

Janeway's eyes lit up excitedly but she'd been around long enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Sounds too good to be true and I'd like to investigate this further but first I have to make you aware that there is some technology in our possession that we are _not_ willing to trade…"

"Of course Captain, but may I ask if medical technology is available?"

"Medical technology? It's Starfleet policy to treat those in need without expecting anything in return. Do you have some sort of outbreak?"

The man's smile remained plastered on but if Chakotay wasn't mistaken it became a little grim. "Mining is a hard business that takes its toll and with the plasma storm we haven't been able to get in any fresh supplies."

"I'm sure we can work something out to our mutual advantage. Why don't you come aboard and we'll discuss it?" Said the Captain calmly.

"I'd be happy to Captain." He replied.

"Will we transport you up in half an hour?"

"That will be fine."

* * *

Chakotay listened intently to the arrangements but didn't speak until the Captain beckoned him to her ready room. Sitting down behind her desk with a satisfied sigh she looked to Chakotay. "Well Chakotay? What do you think?"

"It sounds…promising." Chakotay replied in a guarded tone, life in the Maquis and the Delta Quadrant had taught him never to pin his hopes too strongly to anything.

"But I shouldn't count my chickens?" The Captain remarked coolly, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're becoming predictable Chakotay."

Chakotay winced, suddenly pulled back to the moment where Seska had told him exactly the same thing. "Perhaps, but you may be right about this, they sound like a legitimate operation."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Taltin, the man I spoke with, is bringing the mine's foreman with him but I'm wary of salesmen. Perhaps Seven knows something about this fulinium…"

"_Her_ leave is non-negotiable Kathryn, she needs time to recover." Chakotay told her with sharp clarity. He certainly didn't want Seven pressured into returning to full time work before she was ready.

Janeway appeared irritated by his intervention on Seven's behalf but after a moment of silence seemed to dismiss it. "I'll ask Neelix if he knows anything…."

Harry Kim's voice interrupted her. "Captain, Mr Taltin, his wife, and Drovik the mine's foreman have all just arrived in Transporter Room 2."

"We're on our way Ensign." Janeway replied, leaving her ready room ahead of Chakotay.

* * *

The next four hours were spent cooped up in the Briefing Room with the three aliens, who called themselves Damarians, every attribute of fulinium was laid out before them and proven, trade agreements for certain technology and medicines were signed but Chakotay found his mind drifting back to Seven and Celeste to such a degree that when the Captain extended the offer for them to stay aboard overnight and eat with the senior officers Chakotay asked to be excused which the Captain begrudgingly allowed. After he was gone Taltin commented, "Does your First Officer have other commitments?"

The Captain opened her mouth but it was Tom who cheerily replied, "A family, his girlfriend had a baby two days ago." If Tom or anyone else noticed the Captain flinch at Seven being referred to as Chakotay girlfriend no one commented on it.

Yet Taltin's wife suddenly seemed alive with interest, after hours of sitting in near total silence. "A baby? You have _children_ on this ship?" She asked eagerly.

Before anyone could answer her, her husband angrily cut her off. "Yalta!"

This sudden and unexplained flash of anger made the room fall silent until the Captain awkwardly cleared her throat and said, "Shall we make our way to the Mess Hall?"

* * *

Chakotay walked confidently into Seven's quarters but halted as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Seven?" He called softly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

"Computer, lights!" Seven ordered, now Chakotay could see her on the couch with a dozing Celeste on her lap. "I just got her to sleep." She murmured quietly, her gaze averted from him.

"I'll be quiet then." Chakotay whispered as he came over and sat down beside her. "That First Contact, it was the Damarians, they want to trade fulinium with us, do you know what it is?"

Seven nodded slowly. "A very potent fuel, but also very dangerous to mine."

"Why?" Chakotay asked, intrigued.

"It's highly radioactive before refinement, even the health of drones is affected, but afterwards it is perfectly safe for use in warp engines."

Chakotay whistled through his teeth. "I guess that explains why they needed the medical supplies so badly." He said sadly as he clasped Celeste's tiny hand, his eyes then moving to Seven as he noticed how utterly exhausted she looked. "Did you get a chance to regenerate?"

"No." She replied shortly.

"Why don't I take her for a little while and you can go and get some rest?"

"I'd rather not."

"Don't you trust me with her?" he teased gently.

Seven head whipped around to face him. "More than I trust myself!" She exclaimed, her voice thick with emotion.

"Hey…" He took the baby from her lap and put her in the bassinette before grasping Seven's arms. "What's brought this on?"

"Everything!" She replied with sharp tearfulness. "I am a failure already…she had to cry really loudly before I came out of my regeneration cycle when I attempted it and I didn't know what she wanted…"

"Seven, it takes time to learn these things, you've been doing great…" He tried to soothe her.

"What if I can't? She deserves more than a drone for a mother and even if I were human my parents didn't exactly do well with me, there may be a genetic precedent…"

Chakotay cut her off by kissing her. "No, you're wrong. I've seen you with her since the day she was born and you're a natural at this even if you don't think so."

Seven glanced tearfully up at him. "How can you be certain?"

"I know it with every bone in my body." He told her with heartfelt conviction. "As for your parents, they loved you just as intensely as we love Celeste, there's nothing wrong with you, then or now…"

Seven thought about this for several minutes before sagging onto his offered shoulder where she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Why do you always say the right thing?"

Chakotay chuckled softly as he rubbed her shivering back. "The Captain says I'm predictable."

"Her logic is flawed!" Seven said passionately, earning herself another kiss from Chakotay.

"I'm staying here tonight." He told her in a firm whisper.

"You have your own quarters…you need to sleep…" She argued, discontented even as he distracted her with kisses.

"Yes, I do but I'll live."

Seven smiled at him. "I'll replicate baby monitors for you then you can stay in your quarters but still help…"

"Tomorrow, the couch will serve me fine tonight." He muttered between kisses until, predictably, Celeste's hungry cries parted them.

**A/n: You can tell I was stuck on this chapter can't you? Please review anyway and the next one will be better, I promise.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chakotay's head, heavy with drowsiness, was just starting to fall onto his shoulder when Celeste's whimpering cries jerked him back into wakefulness. With a distracted groan he rose stiffly from the couch and walked over to Seven's bedroom door, where she always took Celeste to feed her in private, and rapped it softly, calling, "Seven, is everything okay? I can try bottle feeding her if you need a break…"

Seven's voice was muffled by the door, "No, no it's not that, she refuses to settle even though I've just fed her…" He was surprised when the doors opened to reveal Seven, standing with shaking legs and shadowed eyes, the baby wriggling against her chest, her expression decidedly dazed and lost.

Chakotay was equally, if not more, confused about what they should do, his eyes narrowing in thought as he looked down at the distressed baby. "Did…did you remember to wind her?"

Seven nodded hastily, "Yes…" Despite the affirmative answer she put Celeste against her shoulder and cautiously tapped her back with the flat of her hand. The couple both sighed and looked to the other in desperation when this action did nothing to abate the crying. "What should we do?" Seven asked Chakotay anxiously, "She tended to fall asleep straight after a feed when we were in Sickbay…"

Chakotay smiled wryly. "While that was then and this is now. Tonight it seems she's determined to be nocturnal…" He paused as an idea hit him, "Maybe we should walk with her for a bit, the books said that might help."

Seven sighed and moved Celeste's weight to her other arm as she shifted painfully from foot to foot. "I will attempt it."

Chakotay however had noticed her discomfort and held her arm. "Is walking and standing painful for you right now?" Seven's face immediately hardened in defensiveness but he just frowned at her knowingly. "Seven you gave birth only two days ago, it's perfectly acceptable to be sore, okay?"

"I can tolerate it…" Seven told him through gritted teeth, even as pain radiated down from her torso to her feet.

"It's okay. If I sit back down I'll be falling asleep, whether she's crying or not." He assured her with a tired smile as he saw her stubborn gaze soften.

"As you wish." Seven conceded, pressing her lips against Celeste's head as she handed her over, the baby continuing to cry. "Alright angel, Papa's going to take you for a little while." She explained as Chakotay took his daughter in his arms and Seven sank into her favourite soft chair. She watched him walk the floor with her, enjoying seeing how his eyes went even gentler than normal when looking at their daughter. After eight more ear splitting minutes Celeste's wails softened to an occasional snuffle, her face endearingly burrowed into his neck. "You're so gentle with her…" Seven murmured to him as he walked past her again and began another circuit around the small room.

Chakotay smiled widely at the compliment. "To be honest, before all this the only contact I'd ever had with babies was a couple of two minute cuddles with my cousin's kids and Naomi."

Seven laughed softly, "Before Celeste I doubt I'd ever _seen_ a human baby."

Chakotay's eyes twinkled at her. "Well then if that's the case we're both doing reasonably well…" He stopped, his nose scrunching up in disgust as a new smell hit him. "I think I know why she was crying…"

Seven smiled as his squeamish expression as he headed over to the changing table and started to stand up to help him. "Let me…" She began but he held up his free hand to stop her.

"No." He stated determinedly as he laid Celeste on her back. "I'm…going to have to learn to do this at some point aren't I? Why not start now?" He saw her nod in agreement and set to it but sighed heavily in relief when the task was done. "That's the novelty worn out I think!" He joked, jumping as Celeste's kicked her legs at him indignantly. "Don't worry honey; you're certainly not a novelty." He cooed to her as he lifted the now fragrant baby back into his arms with a yawn. "What time is it Seven?"

Seven mentally checked her internal clock. "0435 hours." She answered, a bright smile suddenly lighting up her features. "She's three days old now!" She motioned for Chakotay to bring Celeste over and gently pulled her into her lap, kissing her waving hands and feet as the baby gurgled at her before peering at Chakotay in concern as he rubbed his eyes hard. "Will the Captain request your presence with the Damarians this morning?" she asked in a serious tone.

Chakotay sighed deeply as he sat back on the couch. "Probably, it's considered important."

Seven nodded decisively. "Then go back to your quarters and get as much sleep as you can before your duties resume."

Chakotay leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "We've had this discussion Seven; I want to pull my weight…"

Seven glanced down at the floor guiltily. "I will give you the baby monitor and you can come if it's anything serious, your duties cannot be neglected…"

Chakotay frowned at her. "You sound like the Captain! I'm never going to neglect my duties to Voyager but being an active father is even _more_ important to me…"

Seven rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I know…and I love and am grateful that you see it that way but…"

"But what?"

Seven looked up at him seriously, "But remember not to rise to the Captain's provocations, we have hurt her badly with this whole situation…"

"Who told you what she was saying?" he asked sharply, angry at whoever had brought Janeway's actions to Seven's attention just as she was getting over the needless guilt he knew she felt. "And besides, after what she said to us about the pregnancy…"

"B'Elanna told me." Seven answered calmly. "No one wants the relations between the Captain and ourselves to deteriorate, for Celeste's sake and that of the wider crew we must forgive and forget and wait for the Captain to do the same."

Chakotay bit his lip for a moment, for although he knew what she said made sense, for the sake of a peaceful life, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it. Kissing Celeste goodbye and picking up the monitor he stroked Seven's pale face. "I understand what you're saying my love, just let me process it for a little while alright?" Seven nodded in relief, satisfied with his answer for now, and kissed him. When they finally broke apart he smilingly held the monitor up to her face, "When she cries I want you to tell me if you need help, _don't_ lie and say that everything's fine, okay?" he teased.

Seven pushed him away smilingly as Celeste began to fuss for another feed. "Go while you still have a chance!"

**A/n: This chapter was originally going to be longer and focused on the Damarians but since I'm short on time tonight I decided to give the first night alone with Celeste fluff it's own short chapter. Please review! Do you want me to update this or "Consequences" next?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: Thanks to Mtwapa for putting up a new fluffy C/7 fic called "Joined Up". It's really good and I can't recommend it enough!**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Chakotay's eyes creaked open as his brain could no longer ignore the irritating sound. With a groan he turned on his pillow to face his bleary eyes towards his bedside table and forced his arm, heavy with sleep, to grope around for the baby monitor Seven had given him. Finally his fingers closed around it and he put the speaker to his mouth, "Alright Seven, I'll be right there…" He muttered drowsily.

Within a few seconds Seven replied in a hushed tone of bemusement, "Celeste is asleep Chakotay, I didn't contact you."

"What? Then what was beeping…" He asked in confusion.

Seven couldn't suppress a tired chuckle. "Did you check your comm. badge?"

"Oh God…" moaned Chakotay, seizing his comm. badge which had been lying right next to the baby monitor, "Yes?"

Janeway's alert and commanding voice immediately responded, "Good Morning Chakotay, I need you down in Engineering to join the discussion with the Damarians about the fulinium."

"Yeah, of course… Give me ten minutes to get ready and I'll be there, okay?" Chakotay replied hastily as he reluctantly surfaced from under the protective warmth of his duvet and grabbed a clean uniform.

"I'll see you there." Janeway said calmly before disconnecting the line.

Chakotay sighed and picked up the baby monitor again to speak to Seven. "I think I'm now the perfect guinea pig for studying the effects of sleep deprivation." He joked as he started to give himself a quick shave to look presentable.

"If the Doctor decides to run such a study I will join you in helping him." Seven agreed, "To what have you been assigned?" She asked curiously.

Narrowly avoiding cutting himself as he forced his sleep numbed hands to grip the razor, Chakotay answered, "I've to go down to Engineering to discuss the trade deal some more, hopefully it won't take long…"

"I have observed that any sort of diplomacy generally takes a great deal of time."

Chakotay gave a knowing laugh. "You've got that right but I'll see both of you as soon as it's finished."

* * *

Chakotay walked into Engineering to find the Captain, B'Elanna and the Doctor all crowded around the console closest to the warp core, their expressions tense. "Where are Taltin and the others?" Chakotay asked as he approached them, "I thought we were continuing the trade talks…"

Janeway sighed and fiddled distractedly with her comm. badge before answering. "Harry's giving them a tour of the ship while I give some of B'Elanna and the Doctor's concerns a hearing."

Chakotay raised a questioning eyebrow in B'Elanna's direction. "Do you think their claims about fulinium are exaggerated?"

"Not exactly." B'Elanna replied pensively before regaining confidence as she showed him the scans she'd run on the mineral. "In fact it may make Voyager's engines run even more efficiently than the Damarians are estimating…"

Janeway appeared slightly frustrated by that information. "The more efficient we are Lieutenant, the quicker we return to the Alpha Quadrant!"

"I'm well aware of that Captain." B'Elanna reassured her but firmly stood her ground. "What I'm worried about is converting the engines back to deuterium when our supply of fulinium runs out, from what I've seen so far it would be an almost impossible task."

"So…" Chakotay mused thoughtfully, "Once you're using fulinium there's no going back, you're stuck with it."

B'Elanna nodded and the Doctor piped up in support, "That's probably the only reason they keep mining it, no one would do it unless they were desperate. When I did my medical checks on the three Damarians I was surprised they still had motor function, I've never seen such bad radiation sickness in humanoids that were still alive… I wouldn't recommend that Voyager's warp core start belching it out, we'd have a health crisis on our hands."

"Seven said it could even make drones ill if it wasn't refined properly." Chakotay told them, making the Captain perk up again as she sensed an opportunity.

"And does she know how to refine it properly and how to stop our engines being damaged?" Janeway asked eagerly.

Chakotay gave a standoffish shrug, wishing he hadn't said anything. "I have no idea…"

The Captain ignored him and tapped her comm. badge, "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Seven here, Captain." Seven's voice quickly responded.

"I need you to come to Engineering for a few minutes Seven."

There was a pause several seconds long and Chakotay could hear Seven speaking to someone in the background before answering, "I will be there as soon as I can Captain."

"Thank you Seven." The Captain replied in a satisfied tone.

B'Elanna, seeing her old friend tense up, gave Chakotay's arm a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry; everyone's been desperate to do a little babysitting ever since Celeste left Sickbay." She received a grateful smile in response.

* * *

Soon after Seven's conversation with Chakotay had finished, their daughter awoke again in need of attention. Just as Seven was halfway through changing her there was a loud ring at her doorbell. "Enter." Seven called as she finished putting on the fresh diaper and laid out clean clothes for her now very alert daughter.

The doors to her quarters opened to reveal a beaming Neelix, holding a large glass dish with some sort of neon green concoction within it. "Good morning Seven!" he boomed cheerily.

"Good morning Neelix." Seven replied in an almost as warm, but much quieter, tone.

"I brought my godmother's special Talaxian treat for new mothers, a kiljah bean flan!" With a flourish he set down the dish in front of her and removed the lid.

The smell hit Seven almost immediately and Celeste began to whimper. It smelled _worse_ than one of Celeste's soiled diapers! As diplomatically as she could she began to dissuade him, "I'm sorry Mr Neelix but…" She paused for a second as her mind raced to think of an inoffensive answer, "The Doctor has said that I'm only allowed to eat certain things, since I'm feeding Celeste myself…"

Neelix's face fell. "Really?" he asked her in surprise. "That hologram's so…_draconian_! I can't believe he's even restricting what you can eat!" he muttered in outrage as he looked at her sympathetically. Seven tried her best not to cringe; she'd need to explain to the Doctor why Neelix was angry with him for a nonexistent order… Thankfully Neelix spotted Celeste and his thoughts moved on as he bent over the baby. "How's our newest crew member, the little star, getting on then?" he asked breezily.

"Oh…" Seven lifted Celeste onto her shoulder and quickly pressed the studs on her little outfit closed. "You're doing fine aren't you my love?" she asked the baby, rhetorically of course.

"She's looking wonderful! You're doing a perfect job so far Seven…" Neelix began to enthuse before the beep of Seven's comm. badge interrupted him.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Seven here, Captain." Seven replied quickly, allowing Neelix to take Celeste so that her arms were free.

"I need you to come to Engineering for a few minutes Seven." Janeway said in an order rather than in a request.

Seven glanced anxiously over at her daughter, not keen on taking her with her to Engineering, but Neelix caught her look and smiled at her. "I'll look after her until you're ready." He looked down at Celeste for approval, "You'll be fine with Uncle Neelix, won't you sweetiepie?"

Celeste gurgled happily and reached for his whiskers, making Neelix chuckle. Seven sighed deeply, she knew with certainty that Celeste would be fine; _she_ would be the one who had trouble leaving… "Thank you Neelix, I appreciate that." She said with soft gratitude before going back to her comm. badge, "I will be there as soon as I can Captain." She registered the Captain's thanks but was already instructing Neelix, "She'll need fed again soon; I will hopefully be back well before that time but if she cries contact me."

"I will Seven, and don't worry." Neelix assured her as she continued to hover before finally stepping out of her quarters only to be met with a Damarian woman in the corridor.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Seven asked her politely, strangely ill at ease as the woman stared at her with a blank, empty expression.

"No, no thank you." She replied before her brow creased in thought. "You're the one who just had the baby?"

"Yes, three days ago." Seven replied.

The woman smiled, though her gaze was distant as she mumbled, "Ah… Congratulations."

"Thank you." Seven replied stiffly. "I must go." She muttered before heading away from the woman towards Engineering.

* * *

Seven sighed as she looked over B'Elanna's scans for the fifth time, at the Captain's insistence. "B'Elanna is correct. Voyager's systems would not adapt to any other fuel if we did as the Damarians said and altered them for fulinium, it is unfortunate but true."

"Well…that's that then." The Captain muttered.

"We'll still give them the medicine they need though, right Captain?" Chakotay questioned from his place at Seven's side.

"its Federation policy Chakotay, I'm not going to punish them!" growled the Captain, offended by his insinuation.

"Of course not Captain." Chakotay replied calmly.

"If I may, I will return to my quarters Captain." Seven asked politely.

"Go ahead." The Captain said dismissively.

Chakotay gave Seven's hand a squeeze as he whispered. "I'll talk to her and then come meet you in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Fine." Seven murmured and headed back to her quarters.

As she stepped in to the room she was surprised to find it in semi-darkness. "Mr Neelix?" she called out fretfully, just as her eyes adjusted and she saw him collapsed on the floor. "Neelix!" She cried out and went to go to him but the glint of a phaser stopped her.

"Don't move." Seven's blood froze as she saw the woman holding the weapon, standing next to Celeste in her bassinette.

**A/n: Please review! Can I assume that you want this cliffie updated before anything else?**


	30. Chapter 30

"I said _don't_ move!" The Damarian woman ordered shrilly as Seven uttered a choked panicky gasp and tried to reach her baby.

Seven froze within a foot of where the woman was standing as in an erratic but threatening hand movement the phaser was directed perilously close to Celeste. "Don't hurt her!" Seven gasped out in a shriek, making the woman flinch violently. "Please… She's an innocent child…" Seven pleaded but the woman's lips just twisted bitterly as she glanced at the baby, the whites of her wild eyes painfully obvious. Clenching her hands tightly in an unsuccessful attempt to stop them shaking as desperation began to mingle with sickening fear, Seven tried a different tact, "If it's the Borg you despise…take your anger out on me, just leave my…my baby alone…"

A broken laugh left the woman's lips, her eyes glassy with tears as the weapon dropped to her side, though remained tightly grasped her finger on the trigger as she turned her pale, sickly face back to Seven. "You…you don't…understand. No one ever…" She ground out, her features ruined by both frustration and hopelessness.

"I am unable to understand, you haven't told me why you're doing this!" Seven exclaimed angrily, her voice cracking in panic as the woman stiffened even further. "Tell me what's wrong and I…might be able to help you…" she whispered, trying her best to placate the woman and give herself time to think of a method to disable her.

"It's too late…they're all _dead_…" The woman moaned out horribly, leaning against Celeste's bassinet to keep herself upright.

Internally repulsed at having this violently unstable woman within ten lightyears of her child, Seven struggled to keep her voice level as she attempted to calm the other woman. "Who's dead?"

"My…my children…the radiation…it made them all so sick…" She slammed her fist into the wall. "It isn't _fair_!"

Seven gulped hard as her cortical node overwhelmed with the Collective's memories of the effects of fulinium radiation and felt tears begin to form at the edges of her eyes, how sane a state would she be in if Celeste had died in such agony? "I'm…I'm so sorry…" she murmured heavily. "If yourself and your husband are ill, perhaps our Doctor can…"

"Impossible! I don't want to live… We can't leave that godforsaken planet!" The woman screamed at her. Suddenly a thin wail echoed from the bassinette, Celeste, awoken by the turmoil. Seven, instinctively and without thinking, moved forward to pick her up but the Damarian cocked the phaser and shook her head. "No. Stay where you are." Seven longed to retort but the constant presence of the phaser held her back, even as Celeste wept for her, of course not understanding the danger. The woman noticed a muscle in Seven's face jump in anger but didn't comment, instead letting her eyes assess her youngest hostage one again. "She is also the second-in-command's child is she not?"

Seven debated within herself whether to lie but ultimately decided that if she knew enough to ask that, she'd know if she lied. "Yes." She replied tightly, unable to bite back a cry of horrified anger as she saw the woman tuck Celeste's blanket back around her in a surreally motherly fashion.

"I need him to convince your Captain to buy all of the fulinium!"

"He…he wouldn't be able to do that…" Seven felt a sob rise in her throat as the possibility of Chakotay being blackmailed for something he couldn't hand over. "We could barely afford to take what you were offering let alone the whole mine's worth!" She argued, feeling herself begin to hyperventilate.

"But you have to…" The woman cried in frustration.

"Why? That mineral has brought nothing but pain to you!" Seven questioned in a pleading tone.

"That mine is a penal colony! We won't be able to leave until we sell every last scrap of fulinium… Help us…" The woman was begging now, the hopeless defeat which hollowed her posture draining away much of the fear of her from Seven who gingerly approached her, pity now overtaking the fear as the woman wept uncontrollably.

"I promise we will do everything in our power to free you…" Seven said with as much compassion as she could muster as her fingers brushed the woman's limp shoulder.

The woman stared at her in distrustful frustration for a moment before her expression imploded into one of grief and self-hatred as she indicated the baby, "Go and see her then…she's hungry…"

Within a blink of an eye Seven had Celeste in her arms, snatching her up hurriedly in desperation but the woman smiled as the baby quieted a little. "Thank you…" Seven mumbled from where she had her face pressed against the baby's head, her legs ready to cave in with relief.

"Do…do you think…you'll really be able to help us?" She asked in a choked whisper.

"Yes, I hope so." Seven replied, holding her gaze as the woman held out the phaser for her to take before suddenly the bright ray of another phaser hit the Damarian in the chest and she fell, lifeless, to the floor.

Seven inhaled sharply, fighting the flood of nausea which came over her as she stared down at the woman's still body in disbelief, not even turning around when strong hands grasped her. "Seven? Did she hurt either of you?"

Slowly she registered Chakotay's frightened voice but could only mumble, "No…" She saw all of the colour rush back to his cheeks in relief as he hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe, over his shoulder she could see a security team, some of them still holding their phasers. "Did…did you kill her?" She asked shakily.

Chakotay didn't answer her straight out, "She was holding you and our daughter hostage and she stunned Neelix! You're safe now…"

"She was ill! She was going to give me the phaser…" Seven mumbled unhappily, still in shock. Chakotay carefully took Celeste from her and slowly guided her away from the scene by the hand.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in Sickbay, sitting in complete silence, before Chakotay returned to her. "What she said was true, their government put a shield around the planet to prevent them leaving orbit, if we had taken them with us, transporters would have beamed them straight back to that hellhole. Taltin cracked and told us when we told him we wouldn't be taking the fulinium, and then we found out that his wife had you…" Chakotay gulped repeatedly, forcing back tears of relief. "Thank God and the Sky Sprits that you kept her talking…"

Seven looked at him for a minute, "She told me that the conditions on that planet killed all of her children. I can't imagine…why anyone would think that an appropriatepunishment for _anything_…"

Chakotay shook his head sadly. "I don't know either honey, but we're trying to deactivate the shield right now."

Seven nodded tearfully. "I…promised her…that we would help…" She choked out before finally allowing herself to collapse onto his shoulder and cry.

**A/n: I hope no one's disappointed with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's helped me to get to 160 reviews and 30 chapters so far! Please review again! I'm planning for my next chapter to be much happier!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: Thanks so much to Sweetdeath04 for finishing "Prelude" and to TheFoundersDaughter (formerly MidnightVampireCharlotte) for updating "Amy" last night! Also Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay has published a story which they've promised me is pro-C/7 called "Heirs of Voyager", it's great so far. This chapter is for the three of you, great reviewers and C/7 writers! Please write more soon and enjoy!**

"Looks like I'm going to have to explain the meaning of the words _maternity leave_ again…"

Seven turned around from her Astrometrics console, Celeste in her arms, to see Chakotay standing just inside the door, his eyebrows raised disapprovingly. "No Commander, I am well aware of the concept." She replied with a weak, forced looking smile which saddened rather than uplifted Chakotay as he approached them.

"Can I at least ask what you're doing?" he asked as he kissed Celeste in greeting and beamed as she gurgled at him.

Seven sighed, she knew her answer wouldn't go down particularly well, "I am scanning the surrounding planets for more Damarian penal colonies, the prisoners said there might be more camps and the people that did this need to pay…" Her voice trailed off as another scan completed and she began to read the results, but Chakotay firmly lifted her hand off the console and held it, his gaze suddenly intense.

"You've done everything you can for those people Seven, deactivated their shield, given Borg technology…and they thanked you, profusely…" He smiled fondly at the memory of Seven trying to shake off the groups of insanely grateful prisoners, "But you can't let this become a vendetta, take it from my personal experience that it helps no one."

Seven bit her lower lip before replying tersely, "I am only trying to be thorough Chakotay." Guilt prickled her as she saw hurt flash momentarily across his features and she sighed heavily, her heading bowing. "I'm sorry, I'm being worryingly irrational." She rocked Celeste back and forward to comfort herself for a moment as Chakotay peered at her expectantly, "I keep thinking about what if it had been me? Us? Our child in danger…" She surprised herself as her voice cracked with an emotion she couldn't fully identify and she shivered as Chakotay squeezed her head and stepped closer.

"Those feelings aren't irrational, you're showing empathy, it's about as human as you can get sweetheart." Chakotay murmured soothingly.

"Well I'm not adapting as quickly as I should to this new sensation." Seven muttered, though in a lighter tone than before.

"Both of us have had a lot to adapt to recently." Chakotay pointed out, smilingly indicating the baby as she began to fuss for a feed.

"A valid point." Seven admitted, sinking into the nearby chair, one she'd reluctantly allowed to be placed in Astrometrics at Chakotay's insistence, to nurse the baby, making sure she was modestly covered before she spoke again, "Did you have any reason for coming here other than to lecture me?" she teased gently.

Chakotay sighed apprehensively, worried that his plan to bring Seven out of her current low emotional ebb would backfire. "Neelix wants to throw Celeste a party."

Seven's eyebrows shot up. "Why? The crew only held a baby shower less than a month ago and she's not even a week old until tomorrow."

"I know but I think he's feeling a little guilty…"

"There is nothing he could have done. We have both told him that." Seven said in exasperated concern.

"Guilt isn't something you can eliminate Seven." Chakotay admonished gently.

"I'm well aware of that." Seven said tightly, her eyes distant for a second before she sprang back into life with a defeated sigh, "What's his theme?"

Chakotay laughed softly. "How'd you know it would have a theme?"

Seven shot him an amused smirk. "It _is_ Neelix we're discussing."

Chakotay laughed loudly. "Right. Everyone had suggestions but I'd thought we'd stick with my people's tradition of a Sprit blessing…"

Seven smiled knowingly up at him. "You don't have to hide it from me Chakotay; I want Celeste to fully share your culture. What does it involve?"

Chakotay blushed slightly at being caught out but felt relief wash over him at the same time. "Just a short ceremony conducted by someone we respect to show our gratitude for Celeste's safe arrival."

"I'm definitely grateful for that." Seven said quietly before a thought crossed her head which made her face darken. "You'd want the Captain to conduct it?"

Chakotay quickly hid his wince but a well practiced Seven saw it. "I thought Tuvok could do it…" He admitted.

Seven tried not to let her relief show, not entirely succeeding. "Certainly, if he would, I'd like that a great deal."

Chakotay's smile showed that they were in complete agreement. "Oh and we need guardians for her too." He saw her blank expression, "You know, like godparents." Seeing that she still looked clueless, he explained, "Traditionally it's family members, not in our case obviously, but they have to be two people we'd trust her with completely, to guide her…"

"And look after her if we both died?" Seven murmured, pulling the baby close to her.

"Yes…" He paused as he saw her tense with pain, "I'm sorry honey, I don't intend for that to happen, but that woman's…death has made me think about mortality…"

Seven shook her head calmly. "I completely understand. I'd rather be clear about what would happen, it's our responsibility…" She trailed off and kissed him as he knelt down beside her and their baby. "I'm sorry about how badly this incident has shaken me…"

"It was scary." He agreed quietly. "But I think we've got our priorities straight and that's the main thing." Celeste, now settled back on her mother's lap, reached up for his uniform and he lovingly took the tiny hand and waved it. "Don't worry angel, you're the most important one." He cooed, making Seven's reappear and the tension leave her as she watched the interaction.

* * *

Tom Paris groaned as B'Elanna shifted beneath him and reached out of their canopied bed and spoke into her buzzing comm. badge, "Torres here."

"Hi B'Elanna, it's Chakotay. Seven and I would like to talk to you and Tom if that's okay."

Tom shook his head vigorously at her but B'Elanna's curiosity was peaked enough for her to ignore him. "Give us five minutes." She replied, looking regretfully around the sunny Hawaiian beach the aforementioned bed was sitting on before she ordered into the air, "Computer, deactivate programme." Within an instant they were faced with grey holodeck panels and their crumpled Starfleet uniforms on the floor, the larger of which Tom snatched up as he grumpily began to get dressed.

"We're on our _honeymoon_ B'Elanna." He reminded her in a disgruntled tone as he fastened his tunic.

"_They_ don't know that. We eloped, remember?" B'Elanna retorted.

"Is this going to be our first _marital_ argument?" Tom teased.

"Shut up!" B'Elanna verbally tossed back, laughing. The holodeck's bell rang and she called through the comm. system, "Come in!"

Chakotay and Seven stepped in, appearing slightly nervous. "Hey, where's that little miniature of yours?" Tom asked as they approached.

"Celeste is with Samantha Wildman." Seven answered concisely, wringing her hands slightly as she continued, which unnerved the two Lieutenants further. "Actually, it is Celeste we have come to discuss."

"Why? Is something up?" B'Elanna asked concernedly.

Chakotay smiled at her. "You know how we're having a blessing for Celeste tomorrow?"

"How could we not know? It's Neelix's current top topic in the Mess Hall." Tom replied.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to be her godparents." Chakotay said, getting straight to the point and being met with stunned silence.

"Of course...If you do not wish…" Seven mumbled, disconcerted by their silence.

"No! Of course we want to!" Tom spluttered, "We'd be honoured, right B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna looked at the other couple, surprised at how touched she felt. "Are…are you sure?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes shifting from her oldest friend to the Borg drone and back again but they both smiled at her question.

"We are certain." Said Seven firmly, unconsciously taking Chakotay's hand as she said so.

"Thank you…" Tom and B'Elanna said in unison.

"No problem. Thanks for doing it. We'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow." Said Chakotay happily, casting a glance around the empty holodeck, "He finally get you into Captain Proton B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna laughed, thinking of the wedding band on the hand she kept hidden from their view, he'd got her into a lot more than that! "Not exactly." She answered evasively.

"Just you wait, that goddaughter of mine's going to be the biggest Captain Proton fan ever if I have anything to do with it!" Tom joked.

"We'll see." Seven replied after she and Chakotay had exchanged a smirk. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tom and B'Elanna replied together as the other couple left.

* * *

Tuvok held the baby who was his temporary charge with the practiced hands of a father many times over as he began to conclude the short ceremony of Chakotay's people, with Chakotay and Seven at one side of him and Tom and B'Elanna at the other, the watching crew spread out among Neelix's food laden tables. He turned to the newly appointed godparents and spoke in his clear voice, "Do you, with the eyes of the benevolent Sprits, and this crew, on you agree to watch over this child, Celeste Amelie, and guide her to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes." They both replied softly.

"Then the Sprits will help you." Tuvok intoned, turning swiftly on his heels to face Seven and Chakotay. "And do you, the parents who brought her into this world and express your gratitude for her today, pledge to guide, raise and love to the best of your abilities?"

"We do." Murmured Seven and Chakotay as one.

"Then may the Sprits bless your family with every gift." Tuvok intoned stoically once again, only allowing a brief but true smile for a second as he gently handed the baby over, which Seven and Chakotay naturally and happily returned as the crowd began to clap enthusiastically.

As everyone began to disperse to try Neelix's food. Tom and B'Elanna remained where they were, standing in the centre of the room, as Tom cleared his throat. "We have a little announcement to make…"

Everyone looked at him expectantly but it was B'Elanna who held their ring fingers up for everyone to see, "We got married."

The reaction was immediate and expressed in one single stunned word which left the lips of everyone in the room simultaneously, "What?"

**A/n: Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: Thanks to Captain Tungsten for favouriting all my ongoing fics and TheFoundersDaughter for advising me on fic ideas yesterday.**

"What?" That single word reverberated around the room before it fell into a stunned silence, B'Elanna let her left hand, with its proudly shining gold band on the ring finger, fall to her side as the enormity of the announcement she and Tom had just made hit her with such force it practically knocked the breath from her lungs.

Thankfully Tom stepped forward, grasping her hand tightly in his own before saying, with a wide smile playing on his lips and eyebrows raised, "Well aren't you going to congratulate us?"

His words were the catalyst for everyone in the room speaking in a frenzy at the same time, overwhelming the couple until Harry, standing at the front of the sudden crowd before them, asked a very pertinent question louder than anyone else, "How…how did you manage to get married in secret? I mean, doesn't the Captain have to marry you?"

"Yes, usually she does." The Captain spoke up in a light tone, though every muscle in her face was tight and tense as she looked at the now apparently official couple.

B'Elanna felt a happy smile spread across her features as she remembered, feeling herself begin relax as she heard the crew begin to laugh and tease them. "Well, I arranged the marriage certificate…"

"…And I arranged the honeymoon in the holodeck." Tom finished for her.

"Already finishing each other's sentences, how romantic!" Neelix exclaimed, before scurrying off to gather food and decorations appropriate for an impromptu wedding reception.

Chakotay chuckled in realisation as he leaned over to whisper in Seven's ear, "Sounds like we walked in on something more important than a Captain Proton programme last night."

Seven's lips turned up in a fond smirk as she glanced at the newlyweds, now swamped by congratulations and questions, "The groom being Lieutenant Paris, we can never be completely certain that it _wasn't_ a Captain Proton simulation."

Chakotay's laughter was interrupted by the sharp, summoning clink of glass and they both turned around to see the Captain standing in the middle of the room, aforementioned glass aloft. Clearing her throat, she said, with a smile plastered hurriedly across her face, "As Captain of this ship, and by rights the one who should have married you…" She began teasingly addressing Tom and B'Elanna, "I'm sure the whole crew will join me in offering you their heartfelt congratulations…" So many raucous cries of "Here, here!" rang out that it was a full two minutes before Janeway could get another word in edge ways, laughingly concluding, "With that obviously…enthusiastic support, all I can propose now is a toast…"

Harry Kim cautiously touched the Captain's arm, "May I say something first Captain?" Janeway's eyebrows rose slightly but when a glance at Tom and B'Elanna confirmed they were happy to hear him, she nodded and stepped aside, leaving Harry standing awkwardly as the centre of attention. "I just wanted to say…um…" He gulped heavily, "Sorry, I'm not very good at public speaking but all I wanted to say is that I'm happy today, happy that my best friend has found a woman willing to take him on…" Laughter interrupted him but he continued regardless, "…one of the best women I've ever known in fact, and seeing how well suited they are makes me think of how far they've come, how far we've all come as a crew, that's really why I'm happy today." He stopped and the room burst into applause, which Harry only stopped by raising his glass, "To Tom and B'Elanna!"

"To Tom and B'Elanna!"

* * *

Seven and Chakotay kept themselves relatively distant from the more rowdy partygoers by silent unspoken agreement, despite the surprise and joy of this unexpected occasion, they still could barely claim an hour of uninterrupted sleep between them from the night before but when Tom, B'Elanna and Harry headed over to their table they tried their best to brighten up. Tom put a brotherly arm around Harry's shoulders as he reached them, "What did you think of my now _official_ best man's speech huh?"

Seven smiled warmly at the suddenly shy Ensign. "You were impressively eloquent Ensign."

Harry beamed gratefully at her. "Thanks Seven, it wasn't really anything much…"

Chakotay patted his arm reassuringly, "You did great, certainly enough to deserve the best man crown."

Harry nodded and leaned over to look at Celeste, soundly asleep in her father's lap despite the commotion around her. "Bet you two wish you could sleep like her right about now." He said insightfully, having noticed the new parents' sleep deadened eyes.

Chakotay chuckled. "That's a sure bet."

"Aww, no wonder she's sleeping through it, we did kind of steal her thunder." B'Elanna said apologetically.

"She'll have other celebrations." Seven said softly, affectionately holding the baby's tiny hand in her own.

"Like her own wedding!" Tom reminded them teasingly, making Chakotay glare at his back as he retreated with his new wife and best man back into the main group of crewmembers. Chakotay's wandering gaze soon found the Captain, sitting alone nursing a drink, watching everyone with an unreadable expression on her face before she seemed to lose patience with it all and left Sickbay abruptly. Seven, whose gaze had been following his, reached forward to take the baby from him, presuming that he'd go after her, but he shook his head at her and stayed where he was, not even caring when Tuvok followed the Captain. He'd mixed the professional and the personal with Kathryn Janeway for too long to be drawn into again after his escape.

* * *

The Captain found her way into her ready room and headed straight for her desk, leaning heavily over it as she released a deep, bitter sigh. The sound of a carefully cleared throat behind her made her wheel back around to face the door, half hoping and half dreading to see Chakotay there and feeling both relief and disappointment when she realised it was Tuvok in front of her. "Yes, what is it Commander?" she asked with the sharpness of cut glass, her back abruptly ramrod straight.

"The ship is running within normal parameters Captain, yet it seems you find something amiss." Tuvok replied calmly, having to suppress a sigh when she didn't reply. "I realise the way that Lieutenants Torres and Paris got married is unorthodox…"

Janeway uttered a dry laugh, "Unorthodox? They went behind my back!"

Tuvok raised a single, questioning brow, "If they had come to you first, would you have stopped them?"

Janeway bit her lip, annoyed by how he phrased the question. "No…no, of course not." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I just would've liked some notice, God, it's like everyone's springing marriage and kids on me and they still expect the ship to carry on as before!"

"Why shouldn't it?"

She felt her hands curl into fists as tears threatened, "They're acting like this is a permanent arrangement, like…like this vessel is _home_! How am I supposed to keep momentum going if they lose the drive to go back to Earth, if they settle for what they have here?"

Tuvok studied her intently for several seconds before making any attempt at a response. "Captain, you should put more trust in everyone, just because they're making the best of a situation, personally as well as professionally, doesn't necessarily mean that they've lost the desire to return home." He paused thoughtfully, "I believe a leader from Earth put it best when he said, "Everyone has the right to pursue happiness", and you can't take that from the crew." Seeing realisation, agreement and resignation cross her features, he smiled softly, "Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Commander." She replied in a whisper as the doors closed behind him.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D It might be a few days before I update again because I'm not sure which canon plots to incorporate into this story, if anyone has any ideas tell me, I think since we're now over nine months since "The Killing Game", we'd be in series 5 by now right?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: Thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for updating "Heirs of Voyager".**

Chakotay shifted tiredly in his First Officer's chair as he tried to read the last page of that morning's personnel report, stretching his long legs across the Bridge's grey carpet as he glanced at the clock on the wall, 1750 hours, his shift would end in ten minutes, thank God. At that moment he couldn't believe he was working half the number of hours he'd been working before Celeste was born, the hours on the Bridge seemed to be dragging out even more…

The sound of Harry's voice echoing through the comm. system from Astrometrics, he'd been covering for Seven during her maternity leave, pierced Chakotay's drifting thoughts and pushed him back into the peak of his professionalism when he heard the tension in the Ensign's tone as he addressed the Captain, "Captain, Astrometrics' sensors are picking up signs of Borg activity within twenty light-years, Seven's maps say we're on the perimeter of a 1000 square light-year section of Borg space…"

Chakotay's eyes flew to the Captain's face, which was still and unmoving; apart from a slight frown which he knew indicated deep thought. He felt anxiety hold his gut in a vice like grip as she remained silent, after very nearly five years under her command he could tell when a plan was forming in her mind and it unnerved him. Finally he prompted, "Captain? Are we going to plot a new course?"

For a split second her eyes narrowed but then her hand went quickly to her forehead and she nodded slowly, barely glancing at her second-in-command as she issued the order to Tom, "Plot a new course around it Lieutenant Paris."

"Yes Ma'am." Tom replied, immediately setting to his task with gusto, sensing the urgency, and Chakotay sank back in his chair with a sigh of relief, a confrontation avoided for once.

* * *

Seven found herself humming a distantly remembered, wordless tune to her baby as she positioned Celeste in her arms to look out the window into the inky, star sprinkled space surrounding the ship. The baby sighed contentedly and Seven smiled down at her, "You like that? Papa and I named you for the sky out there…" She informed her in a whisper, despite knowing that the child's vision wasn't developed enough to see so far. As the mouth watering smell of the stew she was cooking on the stove hit her nostrils, Seven stood, shifting Celeste onto her hip, and headed over to stir it. When she was satisfied with the meal's progress she looked down at her daughter again, "I suppose I'd better give you your bath young lady hmm?" she murmured affectionately, of course not expecting an answer as she set out the pink plastic baby bath on the floor, laid out the soft fluffy towels which were for Celeste's sole use and ran the water until the sensors in her enhanced hand found the perfect temperature. "There, all ready." She said cheerily as she carefully placed the baby in, getting splashed almost immediately. Even as she occupied herself with this maternal task, the niggling fear at the back of her mind returned, with every passing moment the ship came closer to colliding with Borg space… She shook her head at her on preoccupation, she'd told the Captain and been _assured_ that everything would be fine; there was no need to torture herself with this…

Celeste's sharp tug on her flyaway hair pulled her back to reality as she laughed softly, "Yes, I understand, you've had enough, I'm just coming!" She exclaimed as she freed her hair and hurriedly lifted her out, laying her on her back on a towel where the baby smiled up at her, eyes bright, lifting Seven's mood considerably, after all it was still a joyful relatively new development to see such expression on the eight week old's face and she rapidly dismissed thoughts of her previous life.

* * *

Chakotay walked into Seven's quarters to be met with a sight which warmed his heart after the chill of fear news of the Borg had instilled in him, Seven was kneeling on the floor holding Celeste's waving hands and blowing raspberries into her tummy, making her giggle and kick her little legs, but Seven sat up abruptly at the sight of him, blushing. Chakotay just smiled fondly at her and knelt down beside them. "Hi." He whispered in her ear as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile, before turning to his daughter and lifting her into his arms, bundled up in towels. "Hey cutie, am I missing the fun?" He asked as he held her then asked her mother, "What do you want me to do?"

Seven slowly got up off her knees, brushing off her dark trousers as she did so and glancing at the stove. "Why don't you get her ready for bed and I'll serve our meal?"

"Okay." Chakotay agreed as he headed with the baby over to the changing table. "What have you made anyway? It smells great!"

Seven shrugged. "Stew, I altered one of Neelix's recipes."

Chakotay chuckled, "Well it smells better than any of his already!"

* * *

Seven watched Chakotay over the rim of her glass of water as she took a sip. He was quiet tonight and she should know his habits by now since they had gotten into the routine of eating every meal together while Celeste slept. With a gentle sigh, she finally asked, "Is there something wrong Chakotay?"

Chakotay eyed her apprehensively, giving her an answer but after a moment shook his head vigorously, "No, no, it's delicious. Which recipe did you use?"

Seven frowned at his evasiveness but when along with it. "The Leola root stew recipe." She replied, anticipating his reaction, which didn't disappoint, he practically choked. "I exchanged the Leola root with ginger of course." She clarified with a teasing smirk.

"So there's no Leola root in this?" he asked anxiously. When she shook her head he began to laugh, "That was a _cruel_ joke, Tom would be proud of you!" When their laughter ran its course, he looked at her more seriously, "Astrometrics found Borg Space dead ahead of us today." He admitted quietly. Hearing nothing but a resigned sigh in reply, he felt his eyebrows rise questioningly, "You knew didn't you?"

Seven's hands slid off the table and into her lap where they clenched tightly into fists. "I informed the Captain last week of the high probability of Borg activity in this sector."

Chakotay's lips pursed tightly. "You did? You never said anything…"

"The Captain assured me we would avoid it." Seven told him coolly.

He felt his shoulders relax again. "That's good news." He said truthfully, at least Kathryn had made her plan clear to someone.

"Yes, it is." Seven replied quietly, an awkwardness settling between them as she bit her lower lip and stared intently at the floor.

Unable to take the suddenly heavy atmosphere, Chakotay reached out for her, "Seven…" He began gently but Celeste's sudden cries from Seven's room interrupted him and made her draw back.

"Excuse me." She murmured without meeting his eyes as she pushed away from the table and went to attend to their baby without another word.

* * *

Janeway stepped through the imposing doors of Cargo Bay 2 without really being sure of why she was there, it wasn't as if Seven still deigned to live down here, not now that she and Chakotay were practically living together, but as her gaze fell on the abandoned spare regeneration alcoves her purpose came alive in her mind. For her plan to have any chance of succeeding she needed what was here, insight into the Borg mindset and… In search of the second, most vital factor her eyes scourged the room until they fell on several dusty boxes, cast off into the darkest, most distant corner. With a sigh she lifted out the first neglected PADD which came to her hand, stamped prominently with the mark of the U.S.S Raven and she smiled as she read it, perfect.

**A/n: Well the poll was unanimous and so this chapter is the start of my "Dark Frontier" plotline for this story which will diverge from the episode quite significantly and be several chapters long, I hope you're all pleased! Thanks** **to everyone who voted and especially** **to xXTheGothicBumbleBeeXx for all her help. Please review! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

"Seven, you and Celeste have an appointment with the Doctor today, right?" Chakotay called through Seven's bedroom door.

"Yes, at 1100 hours." Seven answered as she held Celeste up against her shoulder after feeding her. "Why do you ask, are you busy at that time?" she asked as she joined him back in her living room.

He shook his head. "No, I was just checking because…" He waved a particularly large PADD to emphasise his point, "Tuvok is asking for more detailed personnel reports for training purposes and since I oversee…"

The piercing beep of Seven's comm. badge stopped him mid explanation and she shot him an apologetic smile as she answered in her normal concise tone, "Seven of Nine here."

Janeway's clipped voice immediately came through. "Seven, can you and Chakotay please report to the briefing room? I have a plan I'd like to discuss with all the senior officers."

"Of course Captain." Seven quickly affirmed as she met Chakotay's curious eyes then as Celeste shifted in her arms, she asked, "How long do you think this discussion will take Captain?"

She heard the Captain sigh sheepishly before replying, "I really don't know Seven. You can bring Celeste with you if you want."

"We will Captain, thank you." Seven responded in relief, she didn't like leaving the baby in the care of her crewmates for more than a half hour. As Chakotay began to arrange the carrycot she spoke to the Captain again, "We will be there as soon as possible Captain."

* * *

When the couple walked into the briefing room, they were met with the apprehensive faces of the usual suspects at the table, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Tuvok, Neelix and the Doctor, while the Captain stood by the wall console which showed a large map of unfamiliar space and several diagrams. "What's this?" Chakotay asked pensively as he pulled out a chair for Seven and set Celeste down in her carrycot by her mother's feet.

Before Janeway could fully open her mouth to answer him, Seven had already beaten her to it. "Borg space." She said in her unique stoically blunt tone, her eyes fixed on Janeway.

As everyone began to talk at once, Janeway held up her hand in an instantly obeyed call for silence. "Seven's right, of course. It _is_ Borg Space, to be more specific it's the periphery of the section within a few light-years of where we are now."

B'Elanna couldn't stop her eyebrows from shooting up, "And why are we looking at it exactly?"

Janeway smiled slightly, "Because…" She tapped a button on the console and the screen focused in on a small, by Borg standards at least, Borg Sphere. "…of this." When they all looked at her blankly, although Seven allowed foreboding to cross her features, she elaborated. "This Sphere was damaged two weeks ago in a battle with Species 8472; it came here by transwarp conduit to conduct repairs. It's classified as a Repair Sphere, basically all the drones in it are part of the Collective's maintenance crew, thus it's low spec, poorly defended…"

"What are you getting at Captain?" Chakotay asked abruptly.

"We're going to raid it, get its technology, specifically a transwarp coil and use it to bypass Borg Space altogether and get a few more hundred light-years closer to home." Janeway explained as several mouths dropped open.

"You…You want to _raid_ a Borg ship? How are we supposed to do that without being assimilated?" Tom questioned incredulously, voicing what everyone in the room was thinking.

"This is where our trump card comes in." Janeway said triumphantly, laying a PADD out on the table which Harry obligingly read.

"The Hansens?" He said in disbelief, peering cautiously at Seven to gauge her reaction, but she remained as still as a statute.

"Yes. The Hansens followed a Cube for three years without being detected, managed to walk among the Borg, even transport drones from the Cube to their ship and back again _and _their ship was much closer than Voyager will ever have to get." Janeway pointed out one of the schematics, "They designed a device which made them _invisible_ to the Borg for hours at a time, if we use that technology…"

"Their technology obviously failed, they were assimilated." Seven pointed out with quiet sharpness.

Janeway shook her head. "It wasn't their technology; they got too overconfident, cocky. They used the devices for longer periods than they should have, we'd only use it for 15 minutes at a time."

"That's semantics Kathryn and you know it!" Chakotay snapped, "It's too risky!"

"This Sphere is damaged, on the very edge of Borg Space hours from backup. We can read their comm. signals… This is the best chance we're ever going to have of gaining access to their technology. I believe it's worth the risk in light of what we could gain." The Captain said to them all in that calm, yet impassioned and persuasive tone of hers.

"It _is_ going to take us at least six months to go around it…" Tom said thoughtfully.

Harry winced at that and bit his lip for several seconds before catching the Captain's eye, "It seems a good plan, I'm willing to make a go for it Captain."

This statement marinated in the air for a few minutes before Tuvok spoke up, seemingly unaffected by the emotional turmoil in the room. "What are Seven of Nine's views on the plan?"

Seven shifted uncomfortably, under the intense, even hopeful in some cases, gazes of her crewmates and friends, fixing her own gaze on a faraway point in the distance as she said in a detached yet somehow resigned tone, "It is a plausible plan, if all the factors succeed."

The Captain beamed at her proudly as Chakotay frowned at her with fearful concern. "Good, let's get to it then."

* * *

They, in the Captain's words, did "get to it" and soon enough the plan was fully fleshed out and they were dismissed to start work, Chakotay to take command of the Bridge and Seven to work in Astrometrics but just as they were stepping out the doors together, Chakotay intending to take her aside to gauge her true feelings, the Captain took hold of the former drone's arm, "Seven, come to my ready room and we'll talk privately, okay?"

Chakotay watched in disbelief as Seven nodded her head, "Yes Captain." Janeway smiled and walked away, Seven refusing to meet Chakotay's gaze as she said, "You'll keep Celeste with you for a little while won't you?"

"Yes of course, but Seven, we really do _need_ to talk about this…"

This time she did look at him, her blue eyes piercing, "I know, we will." With that and an affectionate kiss on Celeste's head, she followed the Captain.

* * *

Seven positioned herself in front of the Captain's desk, hands clenched behind her back. "You wished to see me Captain?"

"Yes Seven, I did." Janeway said softly. "As I said in the meeting, you're going to have to rebuild your parents' technology…"

Seven successfully fought back the flinch which threatened to cross her face at the reference to the "parents" she'd never really had. "I intend to Captain."

"I know, I wasn't questioning that." She sighed deeply. "We found the Raven's records over a year ago Seven and you haven't looked at them at all have you?"

"No." Seven admitted stoically, while thinking testily that none of it had been relevant until now.

"Why not? There are many people who would die to get the mountain of information you have access to, you can get to know them through their logs for God's sake! I would've thought that having Celeste would have given you more appreciation of them, those files are your heritage…"

This time Seven couldn't stop a muscle in her jaw from jumping violently. Through gritted teeth she responded coolly, "If you order me to Captain, I will study every file you deem relevant, but I've always believed that here such decisions are left to the discretion of the individual concerned."

Janeway backed off slightly, realising she'd overstepped her mark. "It's not an order, but I honestly believe it would do you a lot of good."

"I will take your opinion into consideration." Seven said stiffly. "May I go?" she asked, moving back like a trapped animal in a cage preparing to flee.

"Of course." The Captain nodded gently. "Tell Chakotay to come though would you?"

With a quick nod, Seven stumbled out into the Bridge, Chakotay immediately rising from his chair to go to her but she stopped him by reaching him first, bending down to her fussy baby in the carrycot beside with a smile which was struggling to stay. "Hey sweetie…" She murmured with an audible tearful crack in her voice before lifting her head up to Chakotay. "The Captain wants to see you now."

Chakotay gripped her elbow hard, gaze hot and tense. "She can wait Seven, talk to me." He whispered but was caught by surprise when she only kissed him deeply in response, he could taste the salt of tears on her lips as she pulled back, gestured to the Captain's ready room and disappeared into the turbolift with Celeste in tow.

* * *

"What did you say to her? Hasn't this day been hard enough?" Chakotay demanded as soon as the ready room doors shut behind him, cutting off any eavesdropping from the Bridge.

Janeway sighed. "I only suggested she read some of her parents' personal logs, it might do her some good."

Chakotay's blind anger dimmed somewhat and he ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "Pushing something down her throat doesn't work Captain; she'll only push back harder. She'll come to terms with what she's been through in her own way and in her own time."

"I know that Chakotay, I'm only asking you to keep an eye on her for now, okay?"

I'm doing that anyway! He internally snapped but instead just smiled dryly and headed back to the door, tired of her interference, when Janeway spoke again, "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight today Chakotay." She murmured thoughtfully.

He laughed bitterly as he left, "Trying to stop you is like trying to stop a freight train, I've learned it's better to just get out of the way and try to minimise the damage."

**A/n: I'm not really happy with this chapter, a bit of a rush job after being distracted by the Royal wedding all day, but PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n: I know I've been focusing on this story lately but I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I just want to get this plotline out of my mind and written down. Thanks to xXTheGothicBumbleBeeXx for putting up chapter 4 of "The Borg with Butterfly Wings" last night, this chapter is for you.**

Chakotay had to take a few minutes to cool down after his altercation with the Captain before heading to Seven's quarters. He walked in to find Seven sitting on the corner of Celeste's blanket where the baby lay gurgling softly, surrounded on three sides by five dusty containers he dimly recognised from Cargo Bay 2. "Hey…" He greeted nervously, unsure of where to begin.

Seven's golden head, bowed over several tall stacks of PADDs and data drives, abruptly snapped up but thankfully a warm, if weak, smile flitted across her lips at the sight of him. Sighing softly, she gestured sheepishly at the containers. "I had them brought up from Cargo Bay 2, it seemed expedient for me to study them here, I hope you don't mind…"

Chakotay shook his head with firm assurance. "No, of course not. These are _your_ quarters, and you know how I feel about Cargo Bay 2…" He told her as he slowly lowered himself onto the floor beside her and their daughter, tickling Celeste's feet as he did so.

Seven smiled wryly at him, "For cargo, not crewmembers, I know." Her gaze shifted awkwardly to the containers, their contents as unexplored and purposely neglected as her own pre-assimilation memories. "This all belongs to me too, if you believe the Captain."

He gave a low nod, "Yes, if you _want_ it to." He saw her fist grip the blanket and moved his focus to the PADDs, "You've been studying their work?"

"Yes." She confirmed hurriedly, "I've found all the details related to their Borg evading technology."

"And what do you think?" He pressed gently.

Seven lifted the nearest PADD and handed it to him. "It's…brilliant." She admitted quietly, "I won't have to make more than one or two alterations to the plans before I replicate them for use. Whoever goes on the mission will be invisible to the Borg for at least fifteen minutes, as in the Captain's plan."

Chakotay chuckled; disguising his apprehensiveness about what was in his opinion a fool's errand. "Well, I'll admit that I'm not surprised your parents were clever." He said in a light-hearted tone.

Seven's lips twisted sadly, "Perhaps." She murmured without meeting his eyes, instead realising that Celeste had fallen asleep where she lay and quickly gathered her into her arms, absently stroking the child's rosy cheeks for a minute or two before speaking again, in a whisper this time, "The Captain…suggested that I am doing Celeste a disservice in not…investigating my parents' lives…" She paused heavily as her voice cracked slightly, only continuing when Chakotay took her hand in his and squeezed it in understanding, running his warm thumb over the web of cool metal. "She said it would do me some good…"

Chakotay sighed, again cursing the Captain's lack of tact, "She might be right Seven, learning about your childhood, unlocking old memories, it might give you some closure." He watched her intently as his words sunk in, "But on the other hand, you're under absolutely no obligation to open that can of worms if you don't want to, no one has the right to judge you on that."

Seven bowed her head in acquiescence but glanced down at Celeste once more, "What if she asks me about them?"

Chakotay sighed sadly. "We'll tell her the truth, that they hurt you and it was your decision what you wanted to know."

Seven's gaze moved back to the containers and she swallowed hard before murmuring, "I'd like to understand." Handing Celeste to Chakotay, she moved onto her knees and reached inside, pulling out a large PADD. "This is Papa's…my father's first log entry." She confided quietly, turning to him with shimmering eyes, "Will…will you stay with me…please?"

"Yes." He said, touched and put his arm tight around her shaking shoulders, kissing her head when she leaned on his shoulder, "We'll read it together." He whispered as she activated it and it began to play.

* * *

After an emotional few hours going through the Hansens' logs, they parted, Chakotay to an unsettled sleep in his own quarters and Seven to her alcove with Celeste's bassinet nearby, but Seven's expected soothing oblivion of regeneration did not come.

Her eyes snapped open with a jolt, anticipating seeing her familiar bedroom, but instead a choked gasp left her as she was met with equally familiar, but much less pleasant, surroundings, the interior of a Borg Cube. "What…" She whispered as paralysing fear gripped her, not that she could have moved, her body was trapped within the alcove.

A silky voice in her ear made an uncontrollable shiver run through her. "Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, welcome home."

Seven unfroze, her head jerking back so violently it crashed into the back of the alcove but even slightly stunned from that, the image of the "woman" before her didn't waver. "You!" she hissed in disgust.

"Now Seven…" The Borg Queen said smoothly, "It's Seven you prefer now, it's it? How trivial." As Seven jutted her chin out defiantly, the Queen ran a icy, corpse like hand down her face and continued, ignoring Seven's violent flinch, "That isn't the way to address me, we're _family_ after all…"

"I _don't_ consider _you_ family!" Seven retorted sharply.

The Queen shook her head dismissively, "That is the Federation talking, not you. Never mind, soon you will see your error."

"I doubt it." Seven replied darkly through gritted teeth.

The Queen's lips pursed and her fingers slowly curved around Seven's chin, the nails digging deep into her flesh. "Tell me why Voyager is coming into our space!" She hissed, now moving her hand down to her former drone's throat and squeezing.

Despite knowing she was regenerating, Seven felt an irrational panic set in and her nerve began to weaken. "Voyager is just passing through, they pose no threat to the Collective…"

"Do _not_ try to deceive me!" The Queen snarled before her face abruptly became cool again, her tone explanatory, "Do you really believe we know nothing of Janeway's plan to attack and steal from us?" When Seven paled, she laughed, "We know _all_. Understand that we will not allow this to happen!" She smirked at her captive, "Now, either return to us quietly, or I will assimilate your crew and your _child_ for the Collective." Seeing Seven about to open her mouth she pressed a finger to her lips, "If you inform Janeway or anyone of this conversation, I will assimilate you all, either way, you _will_ return to us."

Seven fought to stop her voice from becoming a full scream, "If…if I come back…you'll let them all go?"

"Certainly, they are insignificant, _you_ are not." Seven felt her senses give a sickening lurch and suddenly she was back in her quarters, Celeste's howls of hunger hitting her ears. Gasping like someone saved from drowning, she grasped the sides to the alcove to stop herself from falling, her eyes bugging out in horror as she caught her reflection in the mirror and saw bruises encircling her throat, it had all been real, she'd been connected to the Collective.

After several minutes of a confused Celeste crying out, her mother stumbled to her and snatched her up, clutching her to her chest, which shook with sobs as she kissed the baby frantically, her mind fraught with visions of assimilated babies. "Oh God…" She choked in agony, "I'm sorry baby, so sorry…"

* * *

Janeway stared at her Borg ward in disbelief as she stood up from behind her desk. "Let me get this straight, you want to be part of the away mission?"

Seven was the picture of otherwise expressionless determination. "I must be, it is essential."

"I'm sorry Seven, your knowledge would be an asset on the Sphere for sure, but I'm afraid that your experiences could make you a liability…"

"That would not be the case Captain. I _must _be on this mission in order for it to be successful, _please_!" Emotion only crept in on the last word, her tone disturbingly vehement.

"Alright Seven, but I'm pulling you out of there if things get dicey." Janeway agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you Captain." Seven exhaled, feeling her legs go weak with either relief or fear as she left.

* * *

"Seven, why the hell are you doing this?" Chakotay demanded angrily as he approached her in the transporter, the rest of the away team, Tuvok, Harry and the Captain, were already prepared for departure.

"Because I must." She told him stoically, self-hatred flooding her as he looked at her with disbelieving eyes, grasping her shoulders in a vice like grip.

"For God's sake Seven, you don't have anything to prove!" He practically shouted, beginning to lose control. "_Don't _do this!" he pleaded desperately.

"I have to." She said shakily before finally forcing herself to look him in the eye, "Trust me please…" She whispered, guilt stabbing at her soul as hurt filled his eyes and he reluctantly let her go.

"Seven, we're ready." The Captain reminded her. Swallowing tears, Seven stepped onto the transporter pad, the last thing she saw before they beamed away was Chakotay's eyes boring into her.

* * *

"We have the transwarp coil with a minute to spare!" The Captain exclaimed triumphantly to her away team. "Let's go!" she ordered. Tuvok and Harry obediently began to make their way back to the transporter site but there was one person under her command she didn't see. "Seven? Let's go."

"Yes Captain." Seven agreed numbly as she stared down the corridor. All she had to do was take a few steps forward and activate the shield, the Captain would have no choice but to leave her and that would be that. Slowly she took one shaky step forward but as her foot hit the ground she saw something coloured fall with it and automatically picked it up, her vision blurring with tears when she saw what lay in her hand, one of Celeste's socks. She must have had it in her pocket or something and forgotten about it… Suddenly she couldn't move as doubt flooded her, what was she _doing_? Abandoning her baby forever… Celeste would never know why she was doing it, never understand that it was for her own safety, Chakotay wouldn't understand even if she had been able to tell him, they'd both hate her, and with good reason… She felt tears begin their treacherous fall down her face. _No_, she couldn't do this! Wasn't it preferable to face the risk of assimilation together, as one crew, one family? Without giving herself a chance for fear to paralyse her, she ran back to her crewmates and let Voyager's transporter take her away from this nightmare.

They all re-materialised on the Bridge and Seven basked momentarily in Chakotay's relieved smile before the Captain spoke excitedly, "The mission was a complete success, now let's get out of…"

Ensign Wildman's frantic shrieks through the comm. system cut her off. "Chakotay! Celeste just disappeared in a flash of green light, like a transporter…"

Only Seven's guilt ridden scream of agony had time to leave her throat before an explanation appeared on the viewscreen, the Borg Queen cradling the baby and smiling sadistically at them all. "Why did you have to make things so difficult for yourself Seven? You had a chance to prevent this…"

"_NO_!" Seven snarled viciously, jumping over the barrier to Harry's Operations console and driving her Borg assimilation tubes into the wiring, disappearing in the flash of a transporter before anyone could stop her.

**A/n: I know I'm probably not very popular right now but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

The lightheaded sensation of transport faded and Seven felt her feet connect with the hard, cold surface of a floor, the fog of white static clearing from her eyes to once again to reveal that she was once again on a Borg ship, a huge Cube this time. "Our tactics were correct, you have returned to us." The Queen's voice echoed eerily, bouncing off the interior of the daunting expanse and slamming into Seven's dazed ears as she caught sight of the silent bundle surrounded by the Queen's scarred arms and she lurched violently forward, a gasping shriek rushing from her.

"_Let go of her_!" she demanded in a shrill snarl, stumbling to a halt as a drone appeared at the Queen's shoulder, slim assimilation tubes extended from his gnarled fist. "_No_…" Seven choked out in a petrified hiss, forcing back nausea and tears as the Queen's grip perceptively tightened around the baby and Celeste whimpered weakly. "Please…" Seven begged, desperation draining all the fight from her as she was faced with her worst nightmare.

A thin smile pulled at the Queen's mouth, perhaps enjoying her former subordinate's pain, but it was more likely, since the Borg felt no emotion, to be only a momentary undercurrent of satisfaction running through the Collective of which she was the ultimate embodiment. "You have altered a great deal since you were taken from us Seven, you should know that all members of the family are perfectly safe here."

Seven grimaced, using all her mental control to keep herself still, rational, unthreatening to the Collective, even as her arms ached to reach out for her child and her legs longed to flee. "She doesn't belong here, it would be_ inefficient _to keep her, of what use is an infant to you?" She argued, drawing on every appeal she could think of, her voice crackling with the fire of selfless protectiveness.

The Queen smirked knowingly, "Of enough use to lure you back to us."

"You _have_ me!" Seven cried out. "Whatever plan you have for _me_, she has no part in it! Leave her, as you originally intended…"

"Perhaps." The Queen conceded, gliding over to where Seven stood and staring hard at her. "This development was unexpected when we left you with Voyager… An understanding of the maternal bond may elevate our level of perfection, if it is one _of your _weaknesses, perhaps we can exploit it with all humanity…"

Seven felt chills begin to shake her frame as the implications of her words but pushed the fear back. "You have a…willing subject in me, but return the infant to Voyager." She clamped down on her lips to stop them shuddering and jerked her head up to keep Celeste out of her eye line as the traitorous, but necessary words left her.

The Queen blinked. "We do not understand. In the Collective, she would be safe with us, never apart from you…" A single tear slid down Seven's face and the Queen ran her spear like finger down it's pale track as she whispered near her captive's ear, "It would be a simple matter to bring your lover to us too, you will…miss him otherwise, isn't that the human expression?"

Seven's self control caved in and she jerked back, glaring at the woman before gulping as Celeste began to cry in warning, "He is irrelevant to me." She stated as icily as she could, "Our…liaison was a trick of circumstance, nothing more." Burying her emotions as deep as possible, she pushed on, "His and the child's inclusion…would adversely affect our…perfection." A sob shook her, "Le…Leave them for Janeway… to deal with."

"We trust your judgement Seven of Nine." The Queen intoned triumphantly as she observed the woman's sprit being slowly broken just as the Collective required. Slowly she laid the human infant on the floor at her feet and met Seven's uneven gaze. "A gesture of goodwill, to welcome you home." She murmured and with those words Celeste disappeared in a flash of green light. Seven's body buckled over in relief she couldn't disguise but as she stared at the empty section of floor, the thought that they may not have sent her back to Voyager stabbed her heart. The Queen laughed, as if reading her thoughts, it occurred to Seven that maybe she was as she lifted her head to meet the strangely dead eyes of the Queen, who jeered, "You may confirm that she has been returned via that console if you wish."

Seven moved in the jerky, robotic movements of shock as she stumbled to the console, reading the scan in the millisecond before the ship surged away at warp and collapsing on the console with strangled sobs of relief and gratitude, blood dripping from her bitten lips and savaged palms where her nails had suppressed the urge to scream, self-inflicted wounds of restraint.

* * *

"_No_ Seven!" Chakotay shouted in horror, just as the transporter dragged her away, his head wheeling around frantically in the fruitless search for her and their daughter.

"Where did she go?" The Captain asked Harry desperately, who was staring in disbelief at the space where Seven had been just seconds before.

"The…the Borg Cube…" He choked out in reply as he read the scans.

"_What_ Borg Cube?" She asked in exasperation.

B'Elanna pointed a shaking finger at the viewscreen where the image of the Queen had been moments before. "_That_ Cube Captain…"

The Captain now saw that where there had minutes before only been a damaged Sphere, there was now also a Cube which dwarfed both its sister vessel and Voyager in size by at least ten times. Her lips parted in shock, "Oh God…"

Chakotay, his skin a disturbing shade of grey, stared at the viewscreen with clenched fists and violently chattering teeth before his eyes, dark and cold as granite, shifted accusingly over the crew. "Was…was a piece of Borg scrap worth their _lives_?" He snarled, his hysterical anger building in him as he was met with a heavy silence. "_Was it_?" He launched himself forward blindly and only Tom tackling him from behind stopped him from injuring himself or anyone else.

"Chakotay, calm down! It won't help…" Tom began to tell him breathlessly until a blinding flash of green light illuminated the Bridge and familiar wails began to rattle their ears.

Chakotay sank to his knees as he slowly registered Celeste's small form lying on his chair and grasped her shivering body to him, shaky sobs escaping him in his relief. Harry smiled weakly at the scene but he then voiced a new, intensely troubling thought, "What do you think Seven had to do to get them to send her back?"

"Nothing good." Tom muttered darkly in reply, just as Cube jolted into warp and disappeared from sight.

**A/n: I can't say that I'm particularly proud of this chapter, I probably could have done it better but everyone begged for a quick update and here it is so PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n: Thanks so much to Sweetdeath04 and xXTheGothicBumbleBeeXx for all of their help and advice!**

Seven watched in lifeless silence as her own tears dripped off her face and onto the shining black floor of the Cube, her fists clenching around the edge of the console which had told her Celeste was safely back on Voyager, she continued to cling to it for dear life without glancing at the readings she already knew would tell her that Voyager was long behind them. Her enhanced ears picked up the steady, robotic steps of a drone somewhere behind her and she was surprised to feel relief rush into her. Assimilation was imminent. Yes, there would be a few minutes of writhing physical agony, undoing in moments all the she had endured and worked towards, but then would come the Borg peace she'd grown up with, she would forget the heartbreaking wrench of separation, the guilt of her complicity, all the misery and loneliness at being ripped from her Voyager Collective would be dismissed, irrelevant… At that moment she longed for release of any kind, by death or assimilation, she didn't care…. As her thoughts drifted, as they always did, back to her saved, and lost, daughter, she realised that the expected pierce of assimilation tubes into her jugular hadn't come and she fleetingly took in her surroundings. The Queen and her drones just stood there, watching her, without making a move. Resentment poured from her as hot tears, why weren't they doing anything? This sudden flash of anger propelled her from the foetal position onto her feet, where she glared daggers at the Queen. "What are you doing?" She cried out. "_Just assimilate me_!" She screamed hysterically, "You…you took everything else…from me already…"

The Queen smiled at her and moved forward until there were only mere inches separating them. "We are pleased that you truly wish to return to us…" She began, before reaching out and pressing her hand lightly against Seven's face, who was too weak now to even pull back or flinch. "But, for the moment, you are prefect for our purposes the way you are."

"What?" Seven choked out in confused fear. "You're…not going to assimilate me?"

"No." The Queen stated simply, "Assimilation would be an inefficient way to learn from you."

Many captives of the Borg would have rejoiced at such news but not Seven. For her, who'd spent the vast majority of her sentient life within the Collective, this statement made no sense, frightened her even, like being told water wasn't wet, such a conclusion seemed impossible. "But the Borg have only ever learned through assimilation, there is _no_ other way…" She murmured in petrified frustration, hating the unknown as much as ever.

"We realise this must seem confusing for you, but in time it will be a perfect arrangement." The Queen intoned to her before turning away. "Come. You must regenerate." She ordered coolly.

"No!" Seven spat back, fear of her unknown fate restoring her reserves of resistance. The Queen ignored the outburst but several drones surrounded her and fell into formation ushering her to an alcove. Seven shuddered as her gaze moved skittishly between the blank faced drones and the endless rows of technology and drones stretching out as far as her eye could see. She knew the undercurrent of mental conversation she'd once been a part of was still there but she found it a very different experience to be on the outside and as she stepped into the alcove with a glare of defiance, she felt once again like that scared six year old being stuffed into a maturation chamber, blind to what was ahead.

* * *

For a few minutes after Celeste's reappearance and the Cube's departure, everyone's eyes flickered between the empty space outside and their First Officer bent protectively over the inconsolable young baby, crying himself from relief and shock. Finally Tuvok stepped calmly forward, placing a calming hand on Chakotay's shuddering shoulder but he pulled back. "Commander, the child must be taken to Sickbay." He advised quietly, his Vulcan voice unusually gentle and remorseful.

Chakotay glanced down at his daughter's red, tear stained face and inhaled sharply, trying and failing to stand up, his shaking knees glued to the floor. The ghostly white face of the Captain, her gaze previously fixed blankly on the transwarp coil, now came back to her senses slightly, "Yes…she needs to be checked over by the Doctor. You take them Tom…" The order was a strained mumble but Tom obeyed and stood, helping Chakotay to his feet and slowly guiding father and daughter away from prying eyes.

The Doctor slowly ran his tricorder over the wriggling baby, her cries having now softened to unsettled whimpers in her father's arms, with a sigh of relief. "She's alright?" Chakotay asked anxiously as he registered the sigh.

"Apart from being hungry, tired, and in need of a change, she's fine." The Doctor assured him. "Seven obviously got there quickly enough to stop them…" He trailed off, looking at him with heavy, saddened eyes.

"Yeah, Thank God…" Chakotay muttered, his grip tightening unconsciously around the baby and his gaze distant and unreadable.

"Commander…" The Doctor began awkwardly, gulping hard, "You're not going to just leave her out there are you?"

Chakotay jumped off the biobed abruptly, glaring violently at the hologram. "No. No, I'm not."

* * *

Janeway let her body sag into the contours of her ready room chair, nursing a headache and a sense of guilt along with her cup of black coffee. She'd barely had a sip before Chakotay uncharacteristically burst in, making her jump. "Chakotay! How's Celeste?"

Chakotay sighed heavily, his relief evident. "They didn't harm her."

Janeway exhaled. "Thank God!" She exclaimed. "Well at least Seven's sacrifice wasn't in vain…" She murmured quietly.

Chakotay gave a start. "There isn't going to be a sacrifice! We're going to go get her back!"

Janeway backpedalled for a moment before trying to explain gently. "Chakotay, do you know how big Borg Space is? I can't just risk the whole crew for her, even if we were to find her, she'll already be…"

"I'm not asking for you to risk the whole ship. I'll go myself and any volunteers who want to help me…" Chakotay interrupted sharply.

"And what about Celeste? What will happen to her if you get assimilated? Have you thought about that?" Janeway questioned angrily.

Chakotay felt like he'd been slapped across the face. "_Of course_ _I have_!" he growled, " And how am I supposed to justify to her that I left her mother to rot on a Cube, answer me that!" He snapped, his eyes darkening even further as he glared at her, "I'm going, with or without your blessing Kathryn."

Janeway, who throughout this had paled and flushed by turns, sank further back in her chair as she recognised defeat. "If you come up with a reasonable plan, you can take the Delta Flyer."

Chakotay felt his hackles drop, though only slightly. "Thank you." He said as graciously as he could before turning back towards the door and speaking again in a lower tone. "Kathryn, I _never_ want to hear you using my daughter as an excuse for your motives _ever_ again, is that understood?" Her only reply was a stunned silence and with that he strode determinedly out of the door.

**A/n: I was going to make this chapter longer but my hands hurt from typing so much recently. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Chakotay slammed the PADD down onto his desk in frustration. Useless! It was all useless! How was he supposed to rescue Seven if there was no way to find her? That thought, one that had recurred constantly in the couple of hours since she'd gone, pushed him back onto his feet and he began to pace the room, teeth grinding as he struggled to keep a thin grasp on his hope. He was just about to turn around and reread the Doctor's most recent scans of Seven again when a demanding wail forced him painfully back into reality and he hurried over to Celeste's bassinet, thoughtfully moved by some kindly soul from Seven's ghostly empty quarters to his, and scooped her up, pressing her tear dampened, red face into his shoulder as he quickly replicated a bottle and sat shakily down on the nearest chair. Gently he offered her the bottle but she stubbornly twisted her mouth away in refusal, continuing to whimper. "Come on sweetie, please…" He pleaded in exasperation, feeling relief surge through him as she obeyed and began to suck half-heartedly, but she soon gave up, coughing up whatever formula she'd been able to swallow. Running an exhausted hand through as he cleaned her up, he swore under his breath, couldn't Seven have at least tried to get her used to a bottle? Well, she didn't foresee that she was going to be kidnapped away from her two month old baby did she? A quiet voice in his head reminded him and he leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes for a moment as tears burned behind the lids, what was he going to do?

"Commander?" He felt someone shaking his arm as the voice hit his ears, "Commander?"

Chakotay's eyes snapped angrily open but immediately softened when he saw Naomi's worried, questioning eyes peering at him, her hand still on his arm. "Naomi? What is it honey?"

Naomi pressed a large PADD into his hands, giving Celeste an affectionate pat as she did so. "I've got a plan to rescue Seven."

Chakotay sat up, his rising eyebrows tempered by the fact that he hadn't been able to come up with anything. "Tell me about it then Crewman."

"Well, I thought we could use the deflector to follow the Cube, maybe contact Seven's beacon thingy…" Naomi began to explain enthusiastically, only to be interrupted by an angry cry behind her.

"Naomi Wildman! I told you to leave Commander Chakotay alone!" Ensign Wildman admonished her daughter sharply from the threshold, throwing Chakotay an embarrassed, apologetic look.

"But Mom I…" Naomi started, abashed.

Chakotay held up his hand to stop them. "It's okay Sam." He reassured the mother before turning back to Naomi, intrigued. "What's this about Seven having a "beacon thingy"?"

Naomi's face scrunched up in thought before answering, "Once, I asked Seven how Borg find each other when they're lost and she said that all drones have a most basic link called an…in…inter…interplexing beacon. She said the Doctor couldn't remove hers…"

Chakotay's face lit up and laying Celeste down on the chair he rushed back to his desk and snatched up a PADD, reading it quickly. "Yes, yes, it's been active for days after almost a year of nothing…"

"You think the Borg have been talking to Seven?" Naomi asked brightly.

"Yes, talking…" He lowered his head as Celeste began to cry again. "Or threatening." He muttered in a low tone to Samantha Wildman who nodded in understanding as she watched him pick up the howling baby and jiggle her up and down, his mind racing. God Seven, is that why you were so desperate to go? I should've…

"Do you want some help with her Commander?" Samantha's voice interrupted his train of thought once again as she indicated the baby.

"She…she won't take the bottle…" He explained awkwardly, his inadequacy sinking in again but she just smiled at him.

"Don't worry; it's a change of routine, upheaval. I'll see what I can do." She assured him as she took the baby into her practised, and much calmer, arms.

Chakotay shot her a grateful look just as Naomi pulled at his hand for attention. "Are you going to go get Seven now?" she asked anxiously.

Chakotay smiled warmly at her, this little girl may have just given him the route to the Collective he needed. "Yes I am, and you've helped me so much!"

* * *

The familiar sharp click sounded off distantly in her ear and she was immediately jolted unwillingly into consciousness, the Queen standing unavoidably near, her expressionless face the colour and texture of cold melted wax. "Your regeneration cycle was adequate?" she asked as she indicated for her to step down from the alcove and come beside her. Seven gave a curt nod in reply but refused to move, staying resolutely within the confines of the alcove. The Queen gave her a hard stare, "Don't you wish to know our plan for you?"

"No I don't, I give control of my future entirely over to you!" Seven snapped with acrid sarcasm.

The Queen's face twisted with a displeased smirk and in a single step she was level with Seven, peering disconcertingly into her face. "Sarcasm is a weak, _human_ defensive device; its use with us is pointless."

"In your opinion." Seven replied icily, trying not to flinch in disgust as she felt the Queen's cold breath against her skin.

"Ours is the only opinion which has any relevance, we are perfect." She concluded with unshakable certainty, unperturbed by Seven's tone.

Seven pressed her back against the alcove until it hurt, glaring defiantly at her captor. "If the Collective is so perfect then what can you possibly learn from me?"

"Humanity." She answered simply, smiling when she caught Seven's quickly disguised look of confusion, "Or more accurately, how to defeat them."

Seven choked back a gasp of horror, and then hurriedly recollected herself. "I am more Borg than human…" She internally winced at her own words but there was no way _she_ of all people could be used to give the Borg an accurate reflection of humanity!

"That may be, but perhaps you underestimate your own ability to adapt." The Queen whispered uncomfortably close to her ear before easily stepping away and continuing to explain. "When you were left on Voyager and the ever noble Janeway took you in we saw an…opportunity. If you, one of our very first human drones, could adapt to them, then anyone could. We _must_ have the humans' adaptability!" Suddenly she lunged forward, pinning Seven to the alcove, who cried out in shock and pain.

"_No_! I won't help you in any way, not while I'm still an individual!" Seven shrieked into her face.

"You will, you will adapt to this, it is your nature as both Borg and human." The Queen murmured with disturbing confidence, running her bony finger down Seven's shaking cheek. "And don't worry; you will feel the Collective within you once again. When the humans are ours, _you_ will replace this Queen."

* * *

Chakotay stood at the doors to the Delta Flyer with Tom, Tuvok and the Doctor at his side, going over the coordinates they'd managed to find by tracing the Cube's unique transwarp signature. "If it's there I'll find it Chakotay, don't worry." Tom assured him.

"I hope so Tom." Chakotay agreed before turning back to the Doctor, "You've definitely found the exact frequency of Seven's beacon Doctor?"

"Yes, only she should be able to hear it, even if she's been assimil…" He stopped at Tuvok's warning look and flung Chakotay an apologetic glance, but his commanding officer had already turned away, distracted by the Captain's abrupt appearance in the Shuttle Bay, two crewman at her side carrying the transwarp coil.

"Captain?" asked Chakotay in disbelief as his gaze moved from her to the transwarp coil and back again.

"You'll need a bargaining tool Commander, and we did steal this." She said firmly.

Chakotay fell silent for a few seconds as he watched the coil being loaded into the Flyer, finally he said, with quiet sincerity, "Thank you Captain."

She smiled as she watched the four of them climb into the Flyer, calling as the door shut, "Good luck!"

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/n: Over 200 reviews! Thanks so much everyone! xXTheGothicBumbleBeeXx has published a new C/7 one-shot called "Answer Me This", it's really good, read it! **

Seven stood as unmoveable as a block of ice next to the Cube's small viewport as she felt it begin to move, within seconds she saw a small, unsuspecting ship come into sight. She couldn't a wince of pity from lingering on her face as she watched the vessel being mercilessly dragged into the bowels of the Cube, unable to pull her eyes away even as the sickening sensations of horror and guilt began to tighten their grip on her even further. Suddenly the Queen appeared at her side, watching the scene with dead, soulless eyes, but her voice held a note of satisfaction as she said, "You're watching the process, good." With that comment she turned and was gone, but her words and presence had a lasting affect on Seven, hatred and anger boiling up within her as she remembered the Queen's previous ominous declaration, "_You_ will replace this Queen…" She forced the thought back with a violent shudder, jumping nervously as she heard the Cube's doors closing in on the defenceless ship, the dully sinister sound reverberating through the whole Cube, just as she had known it would. That's it, they're gone. As soon as that dismissive thought passed through her mind Seven stiffened in self-hatred, she was thinking like a drone again! If she let go of her compassion for her own sanity, she_ would _become a Queen! She had to fight them in whatever way she could, whatever her fate was to be in the long term.

* * *

She strode purposefully down into the very centre of the Cube, having quickly realised that the drones ignored her, and armoured herself against her own fears as she followed the heart-wrenching screams to the main assimilation chamber, the drones nonchalantly drifting past her as if she was invisible, even when the doors opened and allowed her to see a nightmarish sight. An adult male Isidorian was laid out on the table, still semi-conscious and groaning in petrified agony as bulging silver veins of nanoprobes busily ate away his skin and replaced it with implants. Seven twisted her head away, well aware that she was too late to help him, but as she did so she met the near hysterical eyes of a woman, obviously his wife, cowering whimpering in the corner with a frozen stiff teenage boy at her shoulder and an infant clutched in her arms. Seven felt her eyes blur with tears, reminded unavoidably of Celeste, but realised at that same moment that they had yet to be infected with nanoprobes, the drones around them distracted by the assimilation process of the man. She stepped decisively forward, feeling needles pierce her heart as they backed away from her. Slowly she extended her hand out to the woman, "I'm not a drone." She murmured, with more conviction than she'd expected, "I'll help you escape." The woman blanched in fear and shook her head with silent vigour. "Please!" Seven begged in frustration, before going over to the control panel in the wall and dialling in every command she thought might disguise them from the Collective. The teenager watched the strange half-Borg press some buttons, then pushed his mother forward as he saw the drones around them go still and listless. The woman took his cue and nodded to Seven, who sagged in relief and quickly motioned to them to follow her.

"Thank you." The Isadorian woman croaked out tearfully as Seven helped her into a shuttle.

Seven shook her head weakly. "No need." She glanced anxiously over her shoulder; everything seemed oddly quiet considering the huge breech of security she'd just committed. Suppressing a shiver of unease she hissed to them, "Go!" Quickly she backed away and into another chamber as the Cube's doors opened at her command and the ship shot out, a beaming smile lighting her face when she heard no bustle of activity to recapture it, she'd been successful! The overwhelming joy which filled her was unrivalled by almost anything she'd ever experienced, excepting of course Celeste's birth, as she walked back the way she had come, her smile becoming more subtle with wariness as she again reached the viewport and saw the shuttle drifting away undisturbed… A sudden flash of light blinded her for a millisecond and for a moment she thought the shuttle had gone to warp and disappeared, but as she saw debris brushing the Cube's hull, she uttered a choked, devastated cry, the family she thought she'd saved had just been obliterated. Wheeling around with a strangled sob, she cried out in shock when she saw the Queen directly behind her. "_Why_?" she screamed blindly, "You let me free them; they were _no_ threat to you!"

The Queen smiled sadistically at her, "A lesson for you Seven, because of your misguided efforts to control us, they are dead. Now you realise that to resist us is futile." Seven gave no reply as her eyes focused again on the charred debris and the last embers of hope died within her.

* * *

"Have you traced her yet Doctor?" Chakotay asked the Doctor tersely, twisting around in his chair to read the hologram's expression.

The Doctor lifted his head up from the small machine he was working on manically and gave him a small, but hopeful, smile. "I'm working on it Commander, we just need to get a little closer…"

Chakotay nodded and turned quickly to Tom, who pre-emptively answered his unspoken question, "The trail's still here Chakotay, don't worry, I intend to follow it to the end." Tom earned only an unreadable glance from Chakotay and his eyes sheepishly moved onto the two Hansen shielding devices which they'd brought from Voyager. "Are you sure that only you and Tuvok should go over Chakotay? I mean, it's the Borg! You'll need all the help you can get…"

Chakotay just sighed and Tuvok piped up, "It would be deeply illogical to change the plan now Lieutenant, and as soon as we bring Seven back, you will be required to immediately fly back to Voyager."

Sufficiently put back in his place, Tom once again changed tact, fingering one of the devices with interest. "How do these work anyway?"

"They modify the wearer's lifesign to appear as background static to the Borg's sensors and also mimic the implant which allows drones to pass through Borg shields." The Doctor explained.

"Cool, I always wondered how they managed to study the Borg for so long, it seems like the Hansens were geniuses when it came to the Borg." Tom replied distractedly as his focus moved back to flying.

The Doctor snorted contemptuously, "What sort of geniuses would take their three year old on a three year long suicide mission, culminating in their assimilation…"

"Doctor, that's enough!" Chakotay snapped irritably, making the whole shuttle fall shamefully silent for a moment.

Until that is, something in the viewscreen made Tom's mouth drop open. "Doctor…I think we may be close enough to Seven now…" He whispered in awe as he looked out at the huge complex of interconnecting Borg Cubes.

Even Tuvok was mildly stunned. "A Borg Unicomplex." He muttered by way of explanation, not that the other three really knew what he was talking about.

"I've got her!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed in excited relief.

* * *

Seven sat listlessly down on the floor with her head hanging as she felt the Cube shudder, in the process of reconnecting with the Queen's Unicomplex, the Borg's version of an imperial city, floating in space. She was dimly aware that her whole body hurt, but it no longer seemed to matter, nothing did. Slowly she found herself zoning in on a nearby power conduit, thinking dreamily of the thousands of megawatts which surged through it every second. If she were to interrupt the electrical current with her implants, her heart would stop within 0.12 seconds, if she had really decided to take her own life, to die as an individual, then that would be by far the most efficient method. She would be unrecoverable, of no further use to the Collective. Carefully she began to tease out a wire… "Seven! Standby for rescue!" She jumped, dropping the wire and looking around skittishly but nothing seemed amiss with the other drones. It was Voyager, they'd found a way to communicate with her! Her split second of joy was replaced by the heavy, overwhelming weight of fear. Oh no! What were they _doing_? She couldn't allow herself to be responsible for any more deaths!

* * *

As the weightless sensation of transport abandoned him, Chakotay oxymoronically felt relief fill him when he saw the Cube, and indifferent drones, surrounding him. Glancing around him saw Tuvok by his side, "Have you got the transwarp coil?"

Tuvok stood aside to reveal it at his feet. "Wired as a bomb as you instructed Commander."

Chakotay nodded. "Good. Now we just need to find Seven and discover where the best place to plant it is."

"The Doctor transported us within 200 metres of Seven's signal Commander." Tuvok reminded him but Chakotay didn't need prompting and had already moved around the corner, where he saw her, curled up in the foetal position, her blonde head buried in her knees.

"Seven…" He gasped out, but it quickly became a shout as he ran to her. "Seven!"

Her head jerked up but her eyes were clouded and distant. "No…" She whispered. "You can't be here…"

"I am!" he assured her, kneeling down beside her. "Look at me Seven, we need to go."

Seven jerked away from him. "It's too late! Go back! Your efforts are_ futile_…" She cried, on the brink of hysterics.

"No! I'm _not_ just going to _leave _you here!" he shouted angrily, dragging her up on her feet, even as she struggled against him. "You're not making any sense Seven…"

"On the contrary Commander, Seven of Nine is making perfect sense." The couple's eyes both shot up to see the Queen in front of them, surrounded by silent, menacing drones. "Your rescue attempt _is _futile." She turned to Seven when Chakotay only glared at her viciously in reply, "Seven, you belong here, it's always been your fate. Come back to us as you did before…"

Seven began to shake her head fearfully but suddenly went dead still as the Queen stood aside and a stoic faced male walked closer. Chakotay instinctively backed away but Seven stayed where she was, all remaining colour draining spontaneously away from her face. "Pa…Papa?" She choked out in a disbelieving and frightened sob, just staring at him as he came closer, assimilation tubes extended.

Chakotay felt pity stab his heart but knew he had to break the horrible fixation before she allowed her father to take her back and forcefully broke their eye contact by twisting her round to face him. "Seven that's _not_ your father! He's _gone_. Focus on me, on _our_ home! Please!"

Seven's eyes flickered, her expression unreadable as realisation sunk in, but when it did she reacted as quick as lightning, catching the Queen by surprise as she drove her assimilation tubes into her neck and was immediately overwhelmed with horrific visions. Only the memory of Chakotay's face gave her enough of a grip on her own identity to disconnect herself and step over the crumpled Queen, dialling some commands into the console which made the explosive transwarp coil in Tuvok's arms disappear in the green flash of a Borg transporter. "_NO_!" The Queen howled in rage as she recovered and tried to stand but within a second an ear splitting explosion rocked the ship and with another push of a button by Seven, the three Voyager crewmates were gone.

* * *

Tom and the Doctor jumped in panic as the green glow of a Borg transporter filled the Delta Flyer but to their shock and relief it was Chakotay, Tuvok and Seven who materialised before them. "What happen…" Tom started but Tuvok just leapt into his seat.

"Later. Return to Voyager at full warp!" he ordered sharply.

"Yes sir!" Tom replied, immediately pushing the ship away at warp nine.

"Seven?" The Doctor asked gently as he scanned the young woman, crouched on her knees at the back of the ship, staring blankly at nothing. "Seven, do you feel any pain?" he questioned again, despite the fact that his scans showed nothing, he wanted her to say something, _anything_.

Tuvok peered at her in concern. "Catatonic?" he asked the Doctor quietly, making Chakotay's face turn even more ashen.

The Doctor shrugged and got up off his knees, addressing Tom. "Just get us back to Voyager as soon as possible Lieutenant." Tom nodded silently as he watched Chakotay get up and sit down next to Seven, who remained disturbingly expressionless.

Chakotay slowly put his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright honey, everything's going to be fine." He assured her in a whisper, getting no reaction. "Celeste's waiting for you at home…" That worked, her face crumpled soundlessly, and wordlessly she let her body collapse, her head sliding down into his lap as she allowed herself to give in.

**A/n: I'm sorry that I didn't have this up yesterday, there was a problem with the site, but since this is the chapter I know you've all been waiting for, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D On a different note, I'm thinking of changing this story's summary but I don't want to give the whole plot away! Any ideas? **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/n: I know I've been neglecting my other stories in favour of this one recently but I will update my other C/7 fics before I write another chapter of this, for now I hope you enjoy chapter 40!**

"Voyager to the Delta Flyer." Janeway's urgent voice boomed off the bulkheads of the small ship and Seven made the first sound she'd uttered since she'd been beamed over from the Cube, a sudden intake of breath, raspy with tears she refused to shed, even as she lay safe in Chakotay's lap she couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably. "Voyager to the Delta Flyer, do you have her?" The Captain repeated again when she got no response, the four men in the ship unsure of what they could say as they looked with apprehensive pity at the silent woman in the corner.

Finally Tuvok leaned over the comm., "Yes Captain, we have Seven of Nine on board, we are all present and accounted for."

The Captain's sigh of relief was so loud it could be heard loud and clear over the crackle of spacial interference. "Thank God! Dock in Shuttle Bay 2 and we'll…"

The Doctor interrupted hurriedly, "If I may Captain, Seven should be beamed straight to Sickbay, I'm unsure what effect this experience has had on her."

"Of…of course!" The Captain exclaimed after a pause, "Wait, she hasn't been re-assimilated has she?"

"No, she just needs a thorough check up, that's all. Beam Seven, Chakotay and myself directly to Sickbay." The Doctor said quickly, shooting Seven a worried look as he did so, he hoped her problems were something he could treat…

Chakotay gave the Doctor a grateful glance as he stroked Seven's hair but bristled as he heard the Captain's next question, "Chakotay? Did he get injured?"

"No." The Doctor replied somewhat testily, "It'll just be less stressful for her, in my opinion, if he stays with her."

This time the Captain's sigh was less one of relief than one of irritation, "Prepare for transport." She ordered coolly.

Chakotay watched tensely from the side of Seven's biobed as the Doctor slowly ran his tests on the still largely unresponsive woman. Eventually he reached the end of his endurance and asked sharply, "Did the Queen do anything to her or not?"

The Doctor frowned in disapproval at his outburst as he saw an almost imperceptible wince cross Seven's features and pulled Chakotay aside, whispering seriously, "No, I don't think so, physically she's the same as when she left, excepting a little dehydration and the physical effects of emotional stress." Chakotay stared at him in disbelief, and then glanced back over at Seven, who was staring blankly up at the ceiling. They had to have done _something_ to her! Reading the First Officer's expression, the Doctor squeezed his shoulder. "There isn't going to be a quick fix for this Commander, we may just have to wait until she's ready to talk about it, okay?

Chakotay nodded painfully and headed back towards the biobed, slowly taking her limp hand and holding it for dear life, shifting closer until he was standing directly over her and could look her in the eye, he was sure he saw tears clouding her vision as she looked up at him but within a few seconds they were gone. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he let his shaking legs sink into a chair before finally speaking, "I'm here sweetheart, you're not alone okay?"

Seven felt her eyes sting traitorously as his gentle and sincere words washed over her and she gulped heavily, "I…I should be…after what I did…"

His brows furrowed and he placed his hand on her damp forehead, hurt filling him as she flinched away, "What do you mean? The Borg kidnapped you…"

Seven's teeth gritted together painfully as she interrupted him sharply, "I knew what I was doing!"

Chakotay's voice took on a harsher note as all the anxiety of the last few hours boiled up within him, "So they did communicate with you!" He regretted his tone as she pulled away from him, "Why didn't you say they were threatening you? Then this whole stupid mission wouldn't have gone ahead!"

"They…they were going to assimilate the ship! The Queen said if I came back quietly, she…she'd leave Voyager alone… When I went onto that Cube the first time I intended to stay…"

"Why didn't you?" He asked so quietly he was almost inaudible but his voice had strength in it that had to be answered.

"I…I was too weak…" Seven choked out without looking at him, "I couldn't…tolerate losing you and Celeste forever…" She gulped back the sobs which overwhelmed her for several seconds and let herself twist back around to face Chakotay, her gaze tear soaked and pleading, "I never imagined they would take her… If I'd known I never would have risked defying them, please believe me!"

She jumped in surprise when he embraced her suddenly, pressing her so hard against him that it hurt. "I knew that!" he choked out against her ear, "Don't you dare blame yourself for all this! It was the Borg who took Celeste…"

"I…I am Borg…" Seven mumbled into his shirt in a distraught whisper.

"No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously, "_No_, you're _not_, do you hear me?" He got no verbal response from her, only tears which were gradually tearing both their hearts to shreds. To prove his point in the best way possible, he tapped his comm. badge, "B'Elanna, will you bring Celeste to Sickbay please?"

Seven's nails dug into his neck in desperation, "No…it won't be good for her to see…"

Chakotay carefully removed her arms from around his neck and gently guided her back down onto the biobed. "Being with her mother is the best thing for her Seven." He told her firmly, just as he heard Sickbay's doors open.

"Hi." B'Elanna murmured quietly as she approached the biobed, whispering down to the baby in her arms as she carefully handed her over, "Look who's back honey…"

At first Seven was strangely nervous, images of the last time she'd seen Celeste in a Borg Cube flooding over her, but the instant the baby was placed in her arms, instinct overtook trauma and she automatically pulled her as close as she could, feeling relief wash over her as the baby snuggled into her, a few hours of separation obviously not breaking their bond as she'd so irrationally feared only a few minutes before. Stroking the tiny face, as perfect and human as she remembered, she whispered, "I'm…I'm so sorry, I won't leave you again my love…"

**A/n: I'm not very pleased with this chapter but please review! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/n: I was going to write a nice long chapter of "Consequences" today but I went to my cousin's birthday party and don't have time so here's another little chapter of this instead. Thanks to xXTheGothicBumblebeeXx for updating "The Borg with Butterfly Wings" last night.**

"Doctor?" Seven's head jolted up, her concentration on feeding Celeste broken by the Captain's voice. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes met those of the Captain standing in the threshold, who appeared to be surprised to see her. "Oh hello Seven, I thought the Doctor had already released you."

Seven smiled sheepishly, "He did. I promised Chakotay I'd wait until he finished his shift before I thought of leaving…"

"I suppose he just wants to see you settled back in after your ordeal." Janeway commented tightly.

Seven averted her eyes slightly, "Yes, you may be right." Seven replied awkwardly, shifting Celeste in her arms as she did so. "The Doctor will soon return, he is giving Neelix another lecture in food safety."

The Captain gave a dismissive shrug. "I'll speak to him later, for now we need to have a talk."

"Oh?" Seven echoed uneasily, "Can I ask you to wait a moment while I settle Celeste?"

"Of course." The Captain politely responded, swallowing the guilt she felt when she'd seen panic cross Seven's face, it was unnecessary surely, Seven understood that she _had_ to be debriefed about her time with the Queen, it would never hurt Voyager to have a better understanding of the Queen's motives. True, the Doctor had warned her not to push the topic, Chakotay still seemed overly anxious despite the tearful reunion… She sniffed dismissively and sat down, arms crossed, knowing Seven she'll have buried every emotion anyway…

Only partly suspecting what the Captain wanted to discuss, considering she thought she'd made it clear that it was over with, irrelevant to Voyager's progression, Seven let Celeste finish nursing, laying her on her lap while she readjusted her top, bouncing her up and down as she did so, making the baby beam with gurgled laughter. "What is it you wish to discuss Captain?" she asked cautiously over Celeste's dark, downy head as she expertly winded her.

Janeway rubbed her hands tiredly over her face before letting them fall into a tight clasp in her lap and looking seriously over at the former drone, "What did the Queen want Seven?"

Seven couldn't stop herself from flinching at the blunt question, gulping as she rocked Celeste against her. "I…I am uncertain, we did attempt to steal Borg technology…"

The Captain sighed through gritted teeth, "Maybe I should've been more specific, what did she want with _you_? If she just didn't want us to use the technology she could've beamed it off, but she kidnapped your _baby_ to get to you for God's sake…"

Seven felt the ever hovering knife of guilt stab her again and snapped, "I am well aware of what happened!" Seeing the Captain's jaw set even more determinedly, she lowered Celeste so not to squeeze her too tightly and tried to recollect herself, "I apologise but I assure you that what I experienced is irrelevant to Voyager and its crew…"

"You live here! It's all relevant Seven! I need to know…" The Captain pressed, her face beginning to redden in exasperated anger.

"Why can't you just trust me that if I knew anything that would endanger Voyager I would tell you immediately? Any other interactions are not your concern!" Seven exclaimed shrilly, her voice cracking with emotion as the Captain frowned disapprovingly at her.

"What's going on here?" Chakotay's sharp question suddenly echoed through the room as the two women turned to see him standing just inside the doorway.

Janeway shot Seven a challenging look, the younger woman lowered her head but remained silent. Pursing her lips as she faced Chakotay again she said coolly, "Nothing relevant apparently." She then turned on her heel and stormed out.

Chakotay stared at Seven in astonishment, "What happened there?"

Seven sighed heavily, avoiding his worried eyes. "Please let's just go Chakotay." She pleaded in a whisper. Her relief was evident in her face as Chakotay just nodded slowly, took their daughter in his arms and helped her off the biobed.

* * *

"Would you mind moving some of her things back to my quarters? It's just easier…" Seven asked as she walked into Chakotay's quarters and saw what had been moved in while she'd been with the Borg.

For a moment Chakotay remained as silent as he had during the whole walk from Sickbay, gently putting down Celeste before speaking, "What happened on that Cube Seven?" he asked quietly.

Seven felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs, "I said that if it had endangered Voyager I'd say!" she responded tersely, keeping her back to him.

Chakotay walked over and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "It may not endanger Voyager, but it's hurting you Seven." She felt tears prick at her eyes as the truthfulness of his soft words hit her and she reluctantly turned to face him, making relief pass over his face, "Tell me." He coaxed gently.

"Why? It doesn't even make sense!" Seven choked out under his level gaze. "When the Cube left you behind, I felt so…" She gulped, "I wanted to be assimilated, to not be alone, I couldn't stand it…but they wouldn't have me…"

Chakotay frowned disbelievingly, "Why else would they…"

Seven's eyes glazed over and she backed away from him, "I understood humans, they understood me…the perfect weapon against humanity." She gulped as a sob rose in her throat, "I tried to save a family but…they were killed. The Queen said I would understand when _I_ became Queen…" She stopped choking back sobs of disgust as he gazed at her in empathic horror. "I didn't want to be used that way, I would've killed myself before I…please believe me…"

Chakotay had her in his arms within seconds. "Seven, of course I do! None of this is your fault, they were using you…"

Seven's tears soaked into his uniform but even as they did so, her fists clenched on his chest. "How…could you risk coming to get me? It was too dangerous for you! What about Celeste? What about…"

Chakotay took her chin and pulled it upwards towards him. " Because I love you that's why!" He stated simply, "Don't question that again."

Seven's head reeled but her heart knew enough to respond naturally, kissing him with soft depth before pulling back, "I…I love you too…" She whispered against his lips as he returned the kiss.

**A/n: Please review! :D Since this is definitely the conclusion to the "Dark Frontier" plot arc, please give me suggestions of episodes you'd like to see adapted in the near future, thanks! **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/n: Sorry to those of you waiting for a "Fascination" update, I've had a little writers' block, but here's a new chapter of this, please enjoy!**

A sudden jolt cruelly dragged Seven from sleep, the unsettled whimpers of an also awakened Celeste condemning her to wakefulness as she sat up, quickly reaching over to cuddle the now almost four month old baby to her. "Shh baby, we're okay…" She murmured soothingly into the little ear as she glanced curiously out of the viewport, immediately shocked by what she saw and hastily shook Chakotay awake beside her, "Chakotay, wake up!" she said urgently as he drowsily twisted his head in the pillow to face her.

"What's wrong?" he asked heavily, looking anxiously at the wailing baby but she shook her head and indicated for him to look out the window. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw what surrounded the ship, the space around them seemed to be warping strangely, almost as if he were staring into one of those circus mirrors, and every so often a small, brightly coloured explosion blighted the darkness. "Some sort of nebula?" he questioned as he hurriedly began to get out of bed.

"No, I don't believe so." Seven replied quietly in a tone which made a cold chill run up his back as his feet hit the floor and he began to dress.

"The warp drive is offline…" He realised tensely.

"It would be." Seven muttered somewhat cagily under her breath as she also began to get up, Celeste still in her arms.

Starting to get irritated by her obvious lack of disclosure, Chakotay frowned at her in displeasure as he asked, "Seven, what do you know about…" He stopped abruptly as a blinding headache suddenly seared through his brain.

"Are you alright?" Seven asked softly, her concern evident on her face.

Chakotay shook his head slightly to clear it before giving her a reassuring, but weak, smile. "Yeah… I must have got up too quickly, that's all…"

The sound of the Captain's voice resonating through the comm. system interrupted him, "Senior officers, please report to the Bridge."

Seven snatched up her comm. badge from the bedside table, "Captain, if I may suggest that we report to Astrometrics instead, I believe we are in Chaotic Space but I will need to confirm."

"Fine, I await your explanation for all this Seven." The Captain replied before adding snidely, "Can I presume that Chakotay overheard the change of plan?"

"Yes Captain." Chakotay himself civilly replied as he threw on his uniform jacket, waiting for the comm. line to click offline before turning back to Seven, "Chaotic Space?"

"I'll explain soon." Seven responded, as she handed Celeste over to him so she could finish dressing.

"Do you think we could get someone to watch her?" Chakotay asked as he rubbed Celeste's back to calm her, "This seems serious…"

"At four in the morning?" Seven responded with a slight smirk.

He chuckled despite the tension in the air, kissing the baby fondly, "It seems like you're coming to work with us this morning sweetheart."

* * *

"Chaotic Space?" Tom asked Seven incredulously as soon as every senior officer had found their way into Astrometrics, "Don't the Borg normally number their sectors?"

"Under normal circumstances." Seven confirmed as she pulled up the scans of the area onto the viewscreen, "But not here, its spacial makeup is so…unquantifiable that neither the Borg nor any species have been able to map the area sufficiently…"

"Which is why we couldn't tell we were flying straight into it?" The Captain asked in exasperation. When Seven and B'Elanna both nodded in response, she continued, "What have been the effects so far?"

"We're down to impulse, as far as I can tell the warp drive is being blocked by some sort of interference." B'Elanna informed them all.

"How long will it take us to get through this place on impulse?" Harry asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Approximately 10 weeks." Seven responded bluntly, not being the sort to beat around the bush, even as her words made everyone else's faces fall significantly.

"Have you scanned the interference Seven?" Chakotay asked as he gently moved a sleeping Celeste from one shoulder to the other.

"Yes, here's a visual." Seven replied, changing what they saw on the viewscreen with a press of a button.

Tom stepped forward with interest as he studied the spiky waves of energy signature. "It looks almost like a comm. signal of some sort…"

Just behind him, the Doctor shook his head. "No, it's brain waves. We're surrounded by brain waves."

"Brain waves?" The Captain echoed incredulously before turning to Seven, "Do any lifeforms live out here Seven?"

"Not that I know of, but it would explain a great deal." Seven answered honestly.

The Captain looked at her trusted officers. "Well, we're just going to have to assume that they're here, not realising that their form of communication is blocking our technology. I want everyone working to find a way to talk to them so we can get out of here unhindered, is that understood?"

"Yes Captain!" replied everyone in unison.

* * *

Early that evening Chakotay walked into Seven's quarters. Although they now basically shared his, Seven still had her alcove and most of both her and Celeste's things in her own quarters and they weren't about to give up the extra space, with a rapidly growing baby to accommodate every centimetre of space was a godsend. He found her changing Celeste, every available surface around them covered in PADDs, presumably about Chaotic Space. "Discovered anything?" he teased lightly.

"The only thing I've discovered today is that Celeste is once again growing out of her clothes." Seven replied wryly, holding up a newly discarded romper as evidence, Celeste unashamedly bright-eyed and rosy cheeked in her arms.

"Well, that's to be expected." Chakotay teased as he approached them, accepting Seven's kiss of greeting and tickling under Celeste's chin to make her giggle.

"Are we any further forward?" Seven asked seriously.

"Not a millimetre." He answered with a deep sigh. "This place really is an enigma…" He ran an exhausted hand through his thick hair before rubbing his still aching head. "Listen, do you mind if I still use that holodeck time I booked? I really need to unwind."

"Of course not." Seven reassured softly, stroking his strained face gently, "Are you feeling alright? You look…"

"Terrible?" he filled in. "Well stress just seems to be another effect of Chaotic Space." Seeing that she still looked worried, he kissed her deeply. "I'll be back in an hour okay?"

"Okay." Seven conceded, reluctantly letting him go. "Have fun."

"I will." He replied, smiling rather wanly at her before departing.

* * *

He walked into the large empty space of Holodeck 1, frowning as his vision swam slightly, the grey wall panels running together in a blur. "Activate programme Chakotay Gamma 2." He ordered, smiling as his newest programme, a boxing gym, materialised perfectly before him. Hopefully he'd feel better after punching out his frustration at the situation on some punching bags, then he could focus on work again…

Suddenly black spots began to appear on the edges of his field of vision and he stumbled forward, colliding awkwardly with the edge of the training ring as noise filled his ears making his head hurt even more, they sounded almost like voices. Voices? How was that even… His thought didn't finish as he collapsed unconscious to the floor.

**A/n: I hope this isn't too bad so far. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

Seven glanced over at the mushroom stew bubbling on the stove, Chakotay's favourite meal looked almost ready, and then focused on Celeste again as the baby finished nursing and sat her upright on her lap. "Where's your Papa got to baby?" she asked rhetorically, getting only happy babbling in response. She sighed and gently pulled Celeste's fist from her mouth as she moved her to her shoulder and stood up, thinking of the time as she did so. He'd said he'd be an hour and now it had been well over two, soon it would be time for them to bathe Celeste, a two person task with the way she liked to splash around, and Chakotay liked to read to her before they put her down to sleep. In her honest opinion he had looked more in need of a few hours sleep than a trip to the holodeck but she knew that what the Captain called "alone time" was essential to most humans so she'd let him go, despite this self-reassurance however, unease still gnawed at her relentlessly. After a few more minutes of trying to occupy herself, inwardly cursing her anxiety, she turned off the stove, shifted Celeste onto her hip and headed towards the holodeck.

The unlocked doors of Holodeck 1 opened swiftly at her order. She stepped inside to find herself in some sort of exercise gym, the programme fully operational but eerily unoccupied, Chakotay nowhere to be seen. Celeste began to whimper in her arms and she impatiently jiggled her up and down as she questioned the Computer, "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay." She asked sharply as Celeste sobbed into her shoulder, "Hush Celeste, shh…" she soothed as the Computer answered.

"Commander Chakotay is in Holodeck 1." The Computer's female voice intoned stoically.

Seven whipped her head around as her eyes scanned the room, "Where…" She began but her voice caught agonisingly in her throat as her own eyes answered her question, there was Chakotay lying lifelessly at the base of one corner of the boxing ring, barely visible from where she was standing. "Chakotay!" she exclaimed, panic stricken as she ran over, slamming the hand which wasn't supporting Celeste into her comm. badge, "Medical emergency in Holodeck 1!" Sinking to her knees, she pressed her shaking hand against his limp neck, a gasping sigh of relief leaving her when she felt a pulse drum against her fingers. However, it was faint enough to frighten her into using her comm. badge again before she'd gotten an answer to her first call, "Initiate emergency medical transport, _now_!" she shouted down the line in shrill, panicked anger.

The Doctor's voice, urgent yet professional in tone, finally echoed through, "Who is it Seven?"

"Cha…Chakotay…" She choked out shakily in reply.

The Doctor didn't ask any more questions, just saying, "Initialising transport." Within seconds Chakotay's still body had been taken away and for several long seconds it was all Seven could do to stare at the empty spot on the floor in shock.

* * *

After more than two hours of running every scan he knew of on his First Officer, the Doctor stepped away from the biobed to be met with the concerned and anxious faces of Seven and the Captain, Lt. Cmdr Tuvok pensively watching proceedings from a little further back than the two women. The Doctor gave Seven's arm a gentle squeeze but she pulled back resentfully, fearful of what the gesture meant. "What have you discovered Doctor?" she asked with terse bluntness, cuddling Celeste close as she did so.

The Doctor sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping slightly. "He's in a coma."

It took several seconds for this information to begin to sink in but when it did Janeway was first off the mark, "Do you have any idea what's caused it Doctor?" she demanded.

The Doctor's eyes shifted downward with unease, "I believe those brain waves we're being flooded with in this region are somehow interfering with his brain chemistry…"

The Captain stared at him somewhat incredulously, "You think they're trying to talk to him?"

The Doctor's lip curled up, "Well…they're trying to do something that's for sure. I'm just not sure whether I'd describe it as "talking"."

Seven painfully pulled her gaze away from Chakotay's unconscious body to look at the Doctor, brows creased deeply with thought, "I don't understand…Humans have very limited telepathic ability, why would they use him rather than a Vulcan or one of the other telepathic species on board…" She paused as she realised how this sounded and turned to Tuvok with downcast, apologetic eyes, "I apologise Commander, I wouldn't wish this condition on any of my fellow crewmembers…"

"I understand Seven." Tuvok told her quietly, "It was a very logical question, one I myself was about to ask in fact, why Commander Chakotay?"

"I think I can answer that too." The Doctor said confidently, walking over to his console and pulled up the strand of DNA he'd been studying onto the viewscreen for them to see. "This is the Commander's DNA; at the moment it's not the same as it was when I did his monthly physical a couple of weeks ago. One formerly inactive gene has been activated by the alien communication."

"Which one?" The Captain asked, practically whispering as dread settled in her heart.

"His paternal grandfather's paranoid schizophrenia, from what I gather the aliens have activated it to find a window through which to communicate." He stopped when he saw that Seven's face had paled even further as she clutched Celeste to her for dear life and he smiled at her understandingly, "Don't worry, it's inherited through the Y chromosome, from father to son. Celeste isn't in any more danger than the rest of us."

Seven exhaled heavily, never had she been so grateful that her child was a daughter, but her relief didn't last long as her eyes fell on Chakotay again and she had to swallow hard as Celeste playfully reached out to him, of course not understanding. "No baby." She scolded gently, pulling the little arms back as she turned back to the Doctor. "Is there _anything_ you can do for him Doctor?"

The Doctor gave a frustrated sigh, "Keep him comfortable, monitor his condition and…hope."

"I'll try and find a way to get us out of this place as soon as possible." The Captain said concisely already heading for the door with Tuvok on her heels.

"That's the best solution I can come up with at the moment Captain, I'll keep you informed." The Doctor replied, looking to Seven in concern as the other two left and squeezing her shoulder as she moved to the chair nearest to Chakotay's biobed, "Seven…" He began gently.

She cut him off, staring stoically up at him, "You told me hope was required Doctor, for that I must remain here." With that said she turned silently back to Chakotay and getting the message he went back to his research and left her be.

* * *

The blindingly bright light dangling above him made his eyes sting painfully and he felt utterly disorientated by the complete darkness which surrounded the well lit boxing ring in which he stood. He saw an older man holding a towel just beside the boundary ropes studying him and asked confusedly, "Where…where am I?"

The man laughed jovially, "Memory loss before the match begins? That's not a good sign…" Obviously noting that the confusion hadn't left his face, he explained, "You're at the heavyweight boxing match between the best two boxers the 24th Century's ever going to see, The Maquis Mauler versus The Chaotic Crusher!"

Yes, that's right! The Maquis Mauler, best boxer in the Alpha Quadrant, that was him! Focus returned to him and he twisted round to face the centre of the ring, "Where is he Coach?" he asked the other man, his coach, he now remembered.

"Hold your horses, there he his!" Coach replied. "Wait for the bell and then go for him!"

He could see his opponent now, a huge figure in the shadows, what did he look like? That question wasn't answered before the shrill, ear-splitting sound of the bell reverberated through him and he instinctively lunged forward, fists at the ready, but before he'd even registered touching his opponent his body was slammed ruthlessly back against the side of the ring…

* * *

"Doctor, he moved!" Seven cried as she saw Chakotay's fist suddenly curl up, his whole body jerking violently as his monitor's alarms began to ring out. "What's happening?" she asked desperately as the Doctor began to assess the situation and Chakotay fell still again.

Breathlessly he tried to explain, "His brain's pain receptors are being simulated, his body won't be able to take much of that…"

"But he's not injured!" Seven retorted in confusion.

"But his mind thinks it is, a person's mind can trick the body into actually experiencing anything, even…"

"Death…" Seven choked out, well aware of the power of concentrated thought having been part of the Borg, whose Collective thoughts could heal most injuries…or cause deactivation, whatever they wished.

"I hope it won't come to that Seven, but we need to hope these aliens leave him and soon…" The Doctor drifted off as he realised she wasn't even listening to him, staring blankly down at Chakotay and rocking their sleeping baby close to her for comfort.

Some time after the Doctor had left her again, Seven was dragged from her trance by Celeste's dreaming mumbles, her long dark eyelashes fluttering against sleep reddened cheeks. Her mother looked down at the baby, gulping hard to force back the lump in her throat as her head snapped up determinedly and she seized Chakotay's hand tightly, her voice thick with emotion, "Listen to me Chakotay, you need to _fight_ them, _make _them leave, your mind is yours alone." She blinked back the tears she could no longer fully suppress, "Please try, I…we need you…" She gulped again. "I'll find a way to help you, I promise you that." She whispered before slowly rising from her chair and resolutely leaving Sickbay.

**A/n: I hope this was okay, it's only very loosely based on "The Fight", I haven't actually seen that episode for a while and I'm basing it on memory. Unfortunately I won't be able to write anything tomorrow because I'm away to Dundee to see relatives for the day but PLEASE REVIEW this! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/n: Thanks to xXTheGothicBumblebeeXx for helping me with my fics so much recently, (and for updating her own!), this chapter is for you.**

Janeway's dozing head snapped up as she heard her comm. badge crackle into life, Seven's cold and agitated tone making her stiffen. "Captain, I must speak with you in Sickbay."

Janeway couldn't stop her lip from curling up with displeasure; it seemed she'd need to have another little chat with Seven about who exactly issued the ordered on this ship. "Regarding what Seven?" she asked coolly, putting her irked sensibilities aside for the moment.

"Regarding Chakotay and his treatment." Seven replied shortly.

The Doctor's frustrated voice joined the comm. link; "I wouldn't call what you're proposing a "treatment" Seven!" he interrupted angrily.

"What else _do_ you propose?" Seven shot back icily before the Captain had a chance to intervene.

"Stop it! I'll hear you both out when I get there, Janeway out." She told them crisply and deactivated her comm. badge with a sigh, didn't she have better things to do than break up Seven and the Doctor's petty bickering? If Seven really wanted to help Chakotay, she should be trying to find a way out of Chaotic Space, just like everyone else on this ship, and stop moping around Sickbay. Still, she'd said she'd go and Chakotay did need all the help and ideas they could come up with.

* * *

Seven paused in settling Celeste into Sickbay's solitary cot when she heard Sickbay's doors open, smiling in relief when she saw the Captain, who didn't return the gesture, instead looking pale and pre-occupied. "What can I do for you Seven?"

Seven gave a small nervous gulp, her plan was extreme, though she truly believed it had a good chance of succeeding, but under the Captain's cool gaze she felt much less certain about it than she ever had during the Doctor's vocal disapproval. "I wish to form a neural link with Chakotay and try to force the alien presence from his mind." She stated bluntly.

The Captain's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Excuse me?" she echoed, before her face hardened and her tone became more accusatory, "You want to use _Borg _technology on him?"

The Doctor appeared from his office, stopping at Chakotay's biobed, "The neural processor still in his spine to be more precise, Seven thinks she could link with him, just as he did to break her link with the Collective, but I keep telling her it's just _too_ dangerous!"

"For which one?" The Captain asked tightly.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation, "Chakotay's situation couldn't get much worse, if we tried it, we could be giving Seven permanent brain damage for nothing."

Seven whirled around to face the Doctor and stared at him frankly, "He did that before to save this ship and me, why shouldn't I be willing to do the same?" Seeing that she'd hit him off guard she continued to press, "You could disconnect me at anytime if my life became endangered, by doing this the aliens might be disorientated enough to leave him, don't you think it's worth a chance?" She glared at both of them in desperation, "He'll die long before we get out of here otherwise!"

The Doctor gulped back the lump of emotion that rose in his throat at her impassioned plea and tried again to impress his concerns on that stubborn Borg brain of hers, "Seven I'm not saying that it wouldn't help Chakotay, but how do we know the aliens won't just put you in the same condition he's in? Chakotay wouldn't want you to risk that…"

"No, he wouldn't." The Captain said firmly, "And I don't think he'd want his mind invaded anymore than it already is." She continued, staring at Seven, "The Cooperative controlled him when he let them in, "for his own good"."

Seven felt as if she'd been slapped and it took several seconds for her to be able to vocalise any sort of response. "I wouldn't do that…" She began shakily.

"Not on purpose…" The Captain conceded, "But it's still possible."

"Even if it did happen…" Seven began through gritted teeth, "Two minds are _not_ enough to form a Collective, they each have equal power over the other." She sighed unhappily and shot them both a pleading look, "I'm accustomed to this, and it _will_ work."

The Doctor uttered a heavy, broken sigh, "Seven, don't torment yourself over this…" He was abruptly interrupted by the painfully violent alerts resounding from Chakotay's monitors and he ran over and injected several hyposprays into the artery in his patient's neck, making the unconscious body go from extreme stiffness to a frightening limp state.

The Captain gulped audibly as Seven tried to comfort a howling Celeste woken by the alarms while visibly distraught herself. "Will Seven's efforts help him Doctor?" The Captain asked suddenly in a choked whisper.

The Doctor turned slowly away from his patient, his face creased with foreboding. "It would be worth a try." He admitted quietly with a regretful sigh.

The Captain made her decision quickly, "Fine. Move him to Cargo Bay 2 and into an alcove before he's too unstable to even try it." She registered Seven's look of shock and hope but ignored her and left Sickbay.

* * *

"I'll activate the neural processor as soon as your cycle starts Seven." The Doctor advised her as she stepped up into her alcove.

"Thank you Doctor." Seven said softly, giving him a small sympathetic smile when she saw how worried she was making him. Swallowing hard, she leaned forward slightly to see the occupant in the next alcove over, a still unconscious, yet deeply frowning Chakotay. What are they doing to you? She questioned silently when she saw that expression, I'll find out soon enough. Pushing her back firmly back against the alcove, she felt the click of its activation and then her mind fell into nothingness.

* * *

She heard the sounds of the excited, riled up crowd in her mind before her eyes even opened, but when they did she was still in for a shock. She stood just outside a boxing ring, an unidentifiable light source illuminating it, marking the area out from the strange swirling darkness surrounding it. They must have pulled this scenario from his most recent memories, she realised, remembering the holodeck programme in which she'd found him. Suddenly there was movement at the corner of the ring and she saw Chakotay, looking aggressive and wary as he stepped into the centre of the ring, a shorter and older man following straight on his heels, whispering conspiratorially in his ear. Seven felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she heard the words, constantly encouraging violence against an opponent who hadn't yet made itself known.

He rubbed the aching bruise in his side, feeling doubt fill him; could he really beat this guy? Coach seemed to hear his thoughts and pushed him forward, where the cheers of the crowd hit his ears and buoyed him on, yes, of course he could! He was the Maquis Mauler! Somehow though his eyes drifted past his opponent and into the crowd where his gaze was captured by a strange blonde woman staring at him in total anguish, her eyes searching his face. He shivered and dragged his eyes away to focus on _anything_ else but strangely, compared to the woman, no one else in the crowd looked real at all, their faces as shifting and unreadable as smoke. "Go on, go on! He's right there!" Coach suddenly hissed in his ear and seeing the despised opponent in front of him, obscured by the darkness, he lunged blindly forward in attack.

Seven had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out as Chakotay was slammed to the floor by that dark force over and over, feeling his frustration, determination and fear as if it were her own. As once again he struggled to get up, Seven mentally willed him to defeat this silent force which had such a control over him… Wincing as his pinch failed to land, she caught a glance of the only other spectator which seemed real, the coach, and felt a chill go up her back as she saw him smile sadistically and a realisation hit her, he was fighting the wrong battle!

Ears ringing he stood up again, catching his coach's encouraging eye as he prepared to try again, when suddenly an undeniable voice filled his head. "Chakotay, stop this! They _want _you to fight until you die, they're controlling you!" Who was that? Automatically his eyes found the woman again and his brows furrowed in confusion, who is that? Why can I hear her? "_Please_ Chakotay!" Seven, I don't know what you mean… He began to say silently before jerking back, where am I? This isn't Voyager…

He felt Coach Boothby's eyes burning into his back and turned slowly around as he realised that the boxing ring and everything else around the three of them was gone. "It's over." He muttered hoarsely to the other man, who looked him up and down appraisingly.

"It seems we misjudged your species, perhaps you're not such primitive barbarians." He replied in a booming voice which just registered in both Chakotay and Seven's minds before everything went blank.

* * *

The Doctor jumped violently as he saw both Seven and Chakotay's bodies fall in unison from the alcoves and ran over to them, recoiling in shock when he realised Chakotay's bio-readings were back within normal parameters. Dazed, he tapped his comm. badge, "Captain, you're not going to believe this but I think it worked…"

"I thought it must've…" The Captain replied, almost laughing in relief, "The ship's just been thrown out of Chaotic Space at God knows what speed and back into normal space, 200 hundred light-years from where we entered."

Seven's eyelids fluttered open; she was back in the Cargo Bay. "Did it work Doctor?" she gasped out desperately.

She heard a familiar chuckle, "I think whatever you did definitely worked Seven."

Seven choked as she saw who was smiling at her. "Chakotay!" she breathed in shock before common sense kicked in, "What are you doing here? You should be in Sickbay…"

The Doctor, standing at Chakotay's side, laughed happily, "I told him that, but he insisted he wanted to be here when you woke up."

Chakotay smiled sheepishly at her, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Seven uttered something between a laugh and a sob before throwing herself down into his waiting arms.

**A/n: This is dramatically different from the episode but I hope you still liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/n: Thanks to, xXTheGothicBumblebeeXx for updating "The Borg With Butterfly Wings" and for putting up possibly the fluffiest C/7 one-shot ever "Don't Make Me Hit You", Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay and her co-author for putting up a long and C/7 focused chapter of "Heirs of Voyager", and lisac1965 for answering my question. This chapter is for the four of you! :D**

"What were the Captain's reasons for asking the crew to research their family history again?" Seven asked Chakotay with a bored sigh as she laid the PADD listing the birth, marriage and death records of the entire Hansen family going back fifteen generations.

"She decided it would be a good way for the crew to celebrate First Contact Day." Chakotay began to explain, "It seems she's starting to worry about losing contact with her roots, and says this could be a good bonding exercise for the crew, since it been quite quiet recently…"

"Quiet?" Seven echoed incredulously, "What about the Relativity incident last month? I'd call that a notable event."

Chakotay winced, remembering the upsetting sight of seeing another, future, Seven die in front of his eyes, pleading with her past self to change events or everyone else on Voyager would be dead and she'd be trapped reliving it on a time-ship, the U.S.S Relativity, forever. "Don't remind me, I don't think I'll ever forget _that_ day."

Seven gave him an apologetic, understanding smile, "I know, it was an…unsettling experience." She sighed as he nodded in agreement and changed the subject, "Have you found anything of note…" She began to ask before the stack of PADDs around them fell to the ground with a crash. "Celeste!" she admonished as she gathered up the mess, the six month old baby watching the activity she'd created with a simple push with a satisfied smile on her face.

Chakotay chuckled fondly in amusement at his daughter's antics, "Come here mischief." He told her, picking her up and placing her safely in his lap where she, presumably, couldn't cause much trouble. "I've found plenty things of interest Seven, what are exactly are you looking at? Your family can't be as boring as you're making them out to be."

Seven obligingly handed him over the PADD she'd been studying, "Birth, marriage, death and census records, what else is there?"

Chakotay couldn't stifle a laugh and exchanged a look with Celeste, "Good idea knocking those PADDs over sweetie." He whispered in her ear, making her giggle at the ticklish sensation before babbling in agreement. Catching Seven's quizzical look, he began to try and explain, "Seven, history, isn't all about dates, and family history is no exception, what you're reading doesn't exactly give you any sort of picture of anyone's lives or experiences, does it?"

"No…" Seven answered uncertainly, "But they are dead." She pointed out bluntly.

"I'd like to think our lives would still matter to someone after we've died." Chakotay countered gently, stroking Celeste's rosy cheek affectionately as a case in point.

Seven gave Celeste a soft smile as the meaning of his comment sunk in but frowned thoughtfully at him as she asked, "What do you suggest I do then?"

"Well, try and find contemporary accounts…" Chakotay paused, pondering what was the best way to illustrate what he meant, then an idea hit him and he handed her a PADD he was halfway through reading. "This, for example, is the report my great-great grandfather made when he was scouting planets for our people to colonise."

"Really?" Seven questioned in surprise, taking the PADD and reading a section out loud, "Today, while travelling through a nebula some crewmembers have christened "The Galaxy's Trash Can", there was serious damage to the Mess Hall and I had to listen to everyone moaning about the rations…" She stopped reading and raised an eyebrow at Chakotay, "Your daily trials seem remarkably similar."

He laughed, "Don't I know it! The trash can is still the slang name for that nebula after all this time, Dorvan V, where they settled, is just beyond that. You can see it in the distance on a clear night, colouring the sky…" He sighed at the memory.

"Why did your people go so far away from Earth?"

"Earth was getting overpopulated at that time and after years of being limited to the reservations, I suppose they took the chance." Chakotay said after a pause for thought. "It paid off, we flourished, and it was ours." Seven could hear the mournful note in his voice but let him continue, "It's beautiful there, mostly rainforest of the kind that was nearly obliterated on Earth, and three moons, so there was always at least one full moon at night…"

Seven smiled wistfully at the mental image that conjured up, "You were born there weren't you?" she asked quietly as Celeste freed herself from her father's grip and crawled over to her.

He nodded, "Yeah, my sister and father were too. My mom was born on Earth, her family didn't leave for Dorvan V until she was in her teens."

Seven bit her lip, unsure whether she should broach this, but her curiosity got the better of her. "You don't speak about your sister much…" She began carefully, "Do you…miss her?"

"Sekaya? I suppose I do…" He admitted half-heartedly, "To be honest, we were never that close, she's eight years older than me and left for college on Earth the moment she turned eighteen." His sigh was heavy with regret, "And she didn't exactly approve of my involvement with the Maquis…"

Seven wasn't sure how to respond to that admission of estrangement and instead focused on the previous sentence. " She went to Starfleet Academy, like you did?" Seven enquired as she distractedly smoothed out Celeste's brown hair, which was almost duckling like in its fluffiness.

Chakotay laughed at the thought, "No, that's not exactly her style! She became a teacher actually."

Seven brightened a little at that, maybe she did have _something _in common with this unknown woman. "She likes children?"

"Yes…" Chakotay answered, feeling he was stating the obvious before cottoning on to what she was getting at, "She'll _love_ Celeste, I'm sure."

"Good." Seven mumbled, glancing down at her cybernetic hand, wondering what she'd think of the Borg drone that had somehow become her brother's lover.

Chakotay frowned at her, as if he'd heard what she was thinking, and gave the critiqued hand a gentle squeeze. "You'd like each other, you'll always have me in common."

Seven lifted her head and smiled gratefully at him before sighing and asking a question which had always been in the back of her mind. "Chakotay, the Cardassians ruined your home world didn't they?"

Chakotay flinched, never really comfortable with this topic, no matter who asked him. "Yes, they did, killed my father and practically everyone else. It's so populated now by weapons fire even they themselves can't live there."

Seven gave him a deeply empathic look which warmed his heart again but asked in a near whisper. "If your home is gone, then why do you wish to return to the Alpha Quadrant as much as any of the others?"

"Well, it's a great deal more hospitable than here Seven, and I don't know…maybe we can rebuild someday." He answered after an emotive pause, her question having caught him off guard. "And I guess I don't want the Caretaker to beat us."

"An ancestral home…" Seven murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose it's something, a past to build a life on."

Chakotay swallowed as he looked at her and their daughter. "I've learned that it's people that truly enrich life Seven." She smiled in agreement and kissed him gently, once again intensely grateful that he had chosen to love her.

**A/n: This is just my attempt to adapt "11:59", I hope its okay. I'm sorry about "Relativity", I like that episode and did intend to rewrite for this but I couldn't think of a way to significantly change it. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/n: Hi! I really enjoyed my trip to Wales but now I'm back to write fics for you! This chapter is for xXTheGothicBumblebeeXx because she put up chapter 2 of "Shreds and Shards".**

"Seven, turn around!" Seven heard the happy excitement in Chakotay's voice and obediently turned away from the Astrometrics console, feeling a warm smile stretch her mouth as she saw what Chakotay was doing, holding Celeste up on her feet by her hands. "Do you think she'd walk a step or two if I helped her?" He enthused, beaming with pride.

Seven laughed happily as she watched Celeste's expression change from one of mild confusion to exhilaration as she began to appreciate her new standing height, giggling as her shining light hazel eyes flickered between her obviously pleased parents for continued approval. "Maybe…" Seven replied after a moment of consideration, "…but I've only just adapted our quarters to suit her crawling abilities, so I'd prefer if she stuck to that for the time being." She commented with a wry, affectionate smile at her ever growing nine and a half month old daughter.

"Aww, your Mama's no fun is she Celeste?" Chakotay whispered to his daughter but with his teasing eyes looking directly at Seven as he gently helped, well mostly lifted, Celeste to walk the tiny distance to Seven's feet, where she promptly wriggled from his grasp and landed on the floor with a soft bump.

Chakotay and Seven anxiously held their breaths in wait for the flow of tears but Celeste just frowned slightly before quickly moving back into the crawling position but Seven hastily lifted her up into her arms. "Well done baby, but I think I'll carry you for the time being."

Chakotay nodded in agreement, chuckling under his breath, "I think that might be wise…" He was unceremoniously interrupted by the drone of the Red Alert alarm, Astrometrics immediately overcast by the blood red warning lights. "And I had hoped our quiet spell would just keep going…" He groaned to Seven as he saw Celeste cower into her mother's shoulder, having already learned at her young age that a Red Alert meant nothing good.

Seven barely had time to nod grimly before the Captain's voice echoed through the comm. system, "Seven, we've received a message from an unidentified Federation vessel, I'm sending it down to Astrometrics for you to try and clean up."

Seven handed Celeste over to Chakotay before studied the message. "I have it Captain; it should take me a maximum of ten minutes to descramble."

"Do you need me on the Bridge Captain?" Chakotay asked, joining in on the conversation as he looked over Seven's shoulder at the unreadable message.

"Not at the moment, stay down there. I'm definitely coming to listen to this." She replied hurriedly, hope evident in her voice.

* * *

Chakotay felt an uneasy frown furrow his brows as the descrambled message ended and exchanged looks with an equally pensive looking Seven before clearing his throat as the Captain looked at him expectantly, her enthusiastic interest obviously piqued, "Well, what do you think?" she asked brightly.

Putting on a passive expression, he replied evenly, "Well, I'm wondering how the Equinox, a planetary research vessel if I remember rightly, ended up in the Delta Quadrant."

"Perhaps their directional array malfunctioned, or they were attacked…" Seven suggested.

"Or maybe they were taken by the Caretaker too." Chakotay countered tersely.

Irritation flashed across the Captain's face, as it nearly always did when the subject of the Caretaker came up, and interrupted in sharp agitation. "Does it matter? We're both here _now_. Captain Ransom is reputed to be a brilliant man, maybe…"

Harry's anxious voice echoing over the comm. system overwhelmed her words. "I think the three of you should report back to the Bridge Captain, the Equinox is in sensor range and seems to be under attack."

Janeway's reaction was instant. "We're on our way Ensign."

* * *

What she saw on the Bridge's viewscreen as she stepped out of the turbolift with the Captain and Chakotay startled even Seven's battle hardened Borg mind, a Federation ship, perhaps a fifth smaller than Voyager was dead in space, it's shields warping and shimmering as if resisting a full on fire fight, but the unnerving thing was that there was no sign of an enemy in sight or within sensor range. The Captain took the lead, running to her chair and calling back to Harry, "Hail them!"

"Hailing channel open Captain." He replied.

"Equinox, this is the U.S.S Voyager, are you under attack? Do you require assist…"

An unknown man's loud and strident voice cut her off. "Merge your shields with ours on our frequency!" When the shocked Janeway did nothing he pressed further. "Do it _now_ or we'll be killed!"

Janeway didn't need any further prompting and issued the order. "Do as he says."

Within a minute Tom had manoeuvred the ship so that their shields overlapped and the Bridge was overwhelmed by an ear-splitting droning sound which sounded to Chakotay's ears like a crowd of angry bees and sent a shudder of unease up his back, but after a minute or two it was gone and there was silence until the man spoke again, "They're gone, for now. My crew and I owe you all our thanks."

"You're Captain Ransom?" Janeway asked, her earlier eagerness replaced by prudent unease. "I'm Captain Janeway of the U.S.S Voyager. Would you like me to send an away team over to help you?"

"I'd appreciate that very much Captain. Ransom out."

Janeway turned to Chakotay. "Commander, take an away team of Tuvok, Tom and Harry over to the Equinox and assist them in any way you can."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes Captain." He replied, looking to Tom, Tuvok and Harry. "Let's go." He ordered, giving Seven a reassuring smile in response to her apprehensive face before joining his away team in the turbolift heading to Transporter Room 2.

* * *

Dazed, she pushed her dusty, blood stained blonde hair out of her eyes and blocked out the weak moans which punctuated the dead air of Equinox's Engineering Deck, stumbling blindly forward. I have to get to the Bridge, help the Captain… She thought blearily as she continued to struggle through the debris, but the sudden noise of doors opening made her head shoot up in fear, all other thoughts forgotten as she came face to face with an unknown, _human _man in a Federation uniform. He looked just as shocked as she was for a second before his deep brown eyes filled with concern and he grabbed her arm to hold her upright. "Don't worry, you're safe now, you can go back to Voyager for medical treatment…"

"This is impossible…" She choked, staring up at him in disbelief. "We're the only Federation ship in the Delta Quadrant…" She whispered almost inaudibly.

He smiled at her warmly and she noticed that he had dimples, which just made him all the more handsome. "We thought that too, until about half an hour ago." He admitted, before extended his hand out to her politely, "I'm Commander Chakotay."

She gingerly took his hand. "Ensign Marla Gilmore."

* * *

Marla leaned forward, her elbows brushing the table at which she and Chakotay sat in Voyager's Mess Hall, which was considerably larger and more modern than the Equinox's. "You were taken by the Caretaker too? And you're sure he's dead?"

Chakotay shrugged. "As sure as you can be about anything to do with the Caretakers. As far as we know though, his mate is still alive…"

Marla nodded knowingly. "Susperia, yes. We've all but given up hope of ever finding her…"

Chakotay sighed, "We can always hold out hope…"

"Chakotay!" Marla saw Chakotay's face light up at the sound of the soft call, twisting around in his chair as a striking woman headed towards them. She was young and statuesque but also horribly scarred by something, metal if that was possible and was also carrying an excitable and wriggling baby girl.

Chakotay rose to greet her, embracing and kissing her with obvious love before taking the baby into his own arms. "Hey…" He murmured.

"I'm relieved that you have returned safely." The strange woman, recognisably human but off in some way Marla couldn't define, replied. "I was apprehensive as to what you would face."

"The ship was pretty beaten up…" He began to respond, Marla completely forgotten until she met his eye and he flushed slight as he realised his impoliteness. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, turning back to Marla and indicating her to the other woman, "Seven, this is Ensign Marla Gilmore from the Equinox." Seven, if that number really could be her name, inclined her head but her face had changed from being relatively open and relaxed around Chakotay to guarded and disturbingly unreadable. "Marla, this is Seven of Nine…" Chakotay continued obliviously as he sat back down with the baby in his lap, tickling her chin as she wrapped her plump little arms tight around his neck, gurgling happily, "And this little mischief here is our daughter Celeste."

Marla smiled at the little girl as she swallowed her disappointment, after all even without a wedding ring she shouldn't have assumed such a man was available, and his daughter was a cute little thing. She caught Seven looking at her and a realisation struck her, "Seven of Nine, that's a Borg designation!" The exclamation came out a little more frightened and melodramatic than she had wanted it to."

Seven nodded. "Part of one, yes." She answered matter-of-factly. "I was liberated from the Collective almost three years ago."

"Oh." Marla replied lamely, feeling uncomfortable and glancing uncertainly at Celeste. "You were able to have children despite that?"

Seven smiled wryly. "She was a…surprise arrival."

Chakotay chuckled as he handed Celeste back over to her mother. "That's a bit of an understatement Seven!"

"Yes…" Seven trailed off, cuddling the baby close, Marla was shocked to see her ice blue eyes glistening, "She was a miracle." When Marla saw that level of emotion in the stoic ex-drone and saw Chakotay smile lovingly at her in agreement, she felt guilt pierce her soul for the first time in years.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D A big thank you to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, who has encouraged me with this "Equinox" plotline. Her "Equinox" chapter in "Heirs of Voyager" inspired this chapter, read and review it too, it's great! :D **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/n: Thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for putting up "A Voyage among the Stars", a Voyager/Star Wars crossover where Seven and Chakotay are married and take in a few stray Jedi kids! :D This chapter is for you!**

Seven walked briskly through the Bridge and into the Captain's ready room as ordered, her enhanced senses only taking a few seconds to take in the room's occupants, the Captain sitting at her desk, an impatient looking Doctor, Harry Kim reading some scans on the wall console and B'Elanna standing whispering in a decidedly chummy manner with a human male she hadn't seen before, presumably another member of the Equinox crew. "You asked to see me Captain?" Seven asked blandly, but not before shooting B'Elanna a questioning look, complete with a raised eyebrow, which made the Chief of Engineering laugh awkwardly.

"Seven, this is Maxwell Burke, he was one of my friends at the Academy." B'Elanna hastily explained.

"Friends?" Burke echoed with an incredulous laugh, "BLT and I were more like co-conspirators!"

Seven's brow creased in incomprehension. "BLT?"

"Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato." Burke explained, smiling in disbelief when he saw Seven's still blank expression. "Like the sandwich? It's a play on her initials."

Seven's frown deepened for a moment before she declared the conversation irrelevant and nodded robotically to wipe the rather smug look off his face, then turned back to the Captain as she spoke, "Now that everyone's been introduced, let's get on with the plan of action." Seeing that she finally had their rapt attention, the Captain paused to savour it before continuing, "I want all of you to go over to the Equinox and give it a once over, repair everything you can and try to convince Captain Ransom to use the Doctor's services, I don't like that he's on a damaged ship by himself…"

Burke chuckled, "No offence Captain Janeway, but there's no way Captain Ransom's leaving that ship until its space worthy, it's like his baby."

Janeway flashed him a knowing smile. "Believe me, I know the feeling." She reclined back in her chair with a sigh, "Get going, we don't know when those aliens plan to return to finish the job."

Burke ran a dismissive hand through his hair, "I wouldn't worry about them Captain, we know how to handle them."

Far from amused, Janeway raised her eyebrows sceptically, "I think I'd like to be the judge of that Mr Burke." She stood up abruptly, "You're dismissed, report to Transporter Room 2."

"Yes, Captain!" They all responded immediately, even Burke, who seemed to have been put back in his place for the moment.

* * *

"Right…" Burke began as soon as the charge of the transporter had faded, "BLT and I will take Engineering, since I'm hoping that's still her speciality…" He smirked charmingly at B'Elanna, who laughed and hit him lightly on the arm.

"As if I could ever do anything else Max!" she retorted laughingly.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, "And where should we head to?"

"Well, there are several vital plasma conduits that need to be checked out before anything will work Ensign." Burke replied in a somewhat patronising tone, emphasising Harry's rank, inferior to his own.

Seven bristled at his dismissal of her friend's capabilities, "There are more efficient ways Ensign Kim's considerable skills could be used." She pointed out icily.

"It wouldn't be very _efficient_ for the plasma conduits to be clogged either now would it?" Burke replied with unshaken cool.

Seven opened her mouth to retort but Harry placed a restraining hand on her arm. "It's okay Seven." He murmured before looking back at Burke, "Where would you like me to start Commander?"

"Weapons control, five decks down." Burke ignored B'Elanna's angry look as Harry nodded and opened a Jeffries Tube, it was going to be a long climb down with the turbolifts out of action.

Burke's focus nonchalantly returned to Seven and the Doctor. "Doctor I think you could sort out our medical supplies if you could, and Seven I think your…unusual skills could be at use in the Bridge, we took quite a beating up there and I'm sure Captain Ransom would be interested to meet you."

Seven bowed her head, biting down on her lip slightly to rein in her irritation at the man's manner. "As you wish."

"Good." He replied in a satisfied tone, "We'll meet back here at 1700 hours." He smiled at B'Elanna, "Come on BLT, let's see if you've still got your magic touch when it comes to warp engines."

B'Elanna shot them both an apologetic look before disappearing down the hall with Burke. As soon as they were out of earshot, the Doctor muttered irritably, "I've never valued Commander Chakotay more until I saw what we could have ended up with, what a pompous blowhard!"

Seven hid her smirk when she heard the Doctor calling someone _else_ pompous, true though it undoubtedly was, and just nodded. "Agreed. I will see you at 1700 hours."

The Doctor grabbed her arm, "Wait Seven." She looked at him quizzically and he sighed, "Just to tell you I may be doing a little more than Commander Burke asked me to, the Captain told me to find out whatever I could about the aliens who attacked the Equinox."

Seven's eyes narrowed, "She is suspicious of the crew's explanation?"

"That's just it; they haven't given her _any_ explanation." The Doctor whispered emphatically.

Seven sighed, failing to completely hide the sudden onset of apprehension which had washed over her. "I will attempt to make sure Captain Ransom does not become aware of your search."

The Doctor grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Seven found herself swallowing back her unease as she made her way alone to the Equinox's Bridge. This ship gave her an unidentifiable feeling, she'd heard Chakotay describe it as a "gut" feeling, but what the digestive system had to do with mental perception she couldn't exactly fathom. Perhaps it was the constant hum, barely perceptible even by her audio implants, that set her on edge, for she knew the design of this class of ship as intimately as she knew Voyager's, many having been assimilated over the years, and she still couldn't figure out where it could be coming from. In fact, many alterations she'd never seen before and she couldn't see the use for increased her sense of something being out of place and she found herself willing 1700 hours to arrive quickly. Such was her preoccupation that she almost walked past the door to the Bridge, berating herself for the near mistake as she entered and took in her surroundings.

Burke had been right about one thing, the Bridge really had taken a "beating" to say the least, so such a degree in fact that Seven wasn't sure where to start. Pushing some loose, crazily sparking, wiring aside with her impervious Borg hand she headed towards the Operations console to take stock of the damage, until that is a strident male voice shouted at her, "Hands up! What are you doing on my Bridge?"

Seven saw a phaser pointed at her head out of the corner of her eye and obligingly put her hands up as she turned around to face him. "Captain Ransom?" she asked uncertainly, shocked by the breathless, dishevelled man in a Captain's uniform aiming at her, the complete antithesis of the professional calm she was used to from Captain Janeway.

He nodded sharply before slowly lowering the phaser. "Who are you?"

"I am Seven of Nine. I'm a member of the repair crew from Voyager, Commander Burke thought I'd be of most use here."

Ransom's eyes roamed the room for a moment and he sighed, running a hand through his greying hair, "He was right." He admitted before focusing on Seven again, "I'm sorry about…that…" He said apologetically, indicating the phaser. "We've had to be on our guard lately."

"So I understand." Seven stated noncommittally, shifting awkwardly under his strangely intense gaze. "What would you like me to do?"

He waved his arm towards Operations and joined her there as soon as she reached it, watching her set to work interpreting the scans. After a few minutes he murmured, "Your Captain actually mentioned you, but I was expecting someone more drone like, not such a beautiful woman." Seven fought the red flush rushing to her cheeks, only Chakotay had _ever_ called her beautiful, and unlike when he said it, she felt extremely uncomfortable. Ransom must have noticed her discomfiture for he backtracked a little, "I mean, we've ran into the Borg more times than I'd like over the years and they were nothing like you."

"You'd be surprised…" Seven muttered, but seeing interest light his eyes, she said shortly, "I am unique." Her attempt to kill the conversation didn't work and he smiled at her, making that unpleasant heat return to her face. Thankfully she found a distraction, "You have no reserves of deuterium, you haven't for months, what have you been fuelling the warp engines with?"

He cleared his throat, "We…discovered a new source of fuel last year, it lasts three times as long as deuterium and has so much power we can constantly run at warp 9.9."

Seven stared at him. "How is that possible? I know of no such substance."

He smiled sheepishly, "It would take a long time to explain…"

Seven put her hands on her hips, waiting for the explanation whether it was long or not, but the Doctor's voice echoing through her comm. badge forced her attention, "Seven, can you meet me at the rendezvous point please?"

Ransom looked both irritated and relieved by the interruption, but Seven ignored him, sensing urgency in the Doctor's tone. "Of course Doctor, I will be there imminently."

The comm. line clicked off and Seven lifted her head to find Ransom standing disconcertingly close to her. "I suppose this is goodbye for now then?" he said in a low tone.

"Yes." Seven said stiffly, barely able to stop herself from jumping away from him. Remembering her social lessons, she belatedly added, "Goodbye."

He extended his hand out to her, "It's good to have met you Seven of Nine, goodbye for now."

Seven warily took his hand, suppressing a shudder when he held hers tighter and for longer than she would have ever wished. "Yes…you too, goodbye." She stammered awkwardly as he let her go, the sensation of his cold, clammy hand still fresh as she looked into his glazed eyes and for a moment she wondered if he was ill, but this consideration didn't stop her from fleeing the Bridge and returning to the rendezvous point with relief, even as she saw the Doctor's dark expression, "What's wrong?" she asked tightly as he grabbed her arm.

He didn't reply, just dragged her into the ship Med Lab a few metres down the hall and shoved an open container into her arms, "I think I know why those aliens were attacking them."

"What…" Seven began but stopped in her tracks as she saw the remains of alien blood plasma in the container and the hum grew louder in her ears, finally she realised, with a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, that the sound was cries of pain.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/n: Thanks to TheFoundersDaughter for putting up "A Natural Family"! It's great and she let me write part of chapter 1! :D Also thanks to XxTheGothicBumblebeexX for putting a new one shot, "If Falling in Love with You Was Wrong". This chapter is for the two of you! :D**

"Is the Doctor certain Seven?" the Captain asked in a shocked tone, her voice hushed despite the fact that only Seven and Chakotay were with her in her ready room.

Seven took a deep, regretful breath, "We are both certain Captain, the crew of the Equinox have been…" She swallowed hard, shooting Chakotay a grateful look as he placed a warm and supportive hand on her arm, "…utilising the aliens' nucleogenic body mass to fuel their warp engines for at least a year."

Chakotay shuddered beside her and the Captain's skin took on a greyish tinge, her cheeks blotched with red patches of anger as she exclaimed, "Its genocide!" Her tone dropped to one filled with sadness and betrayal, "I never thought I'd see the day when citizens of the Federation, Starfleet officers, would do such a…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes glinting with quickly receding disbelief, replaced by hatred. Suddenly she sat bolt upright in her chair, "Is the Doctor still on the Equinox?"

"Yes." Seven answered heavily.

"Good, we need all the evidence against them we can get." She muttered concisely before turning abruptly to Chakotay. "I want the entire crew of the Equinox confined; beam them straight into quarters if you have to! As for Ransom, bring him to me." Venom was set so deep into the last sentence that Seven was unnerved and looked to Chakotay, whose face was stony with the same feelings of betrayal as his Captain's.

"I'll issue the order Captain." He replied, turning back towards the Bridge, his hand guiding Seven, "Come on Seven."

She obeyed and walked to the Bridge's turbolift to wait for him as he repeated the Captain's orders to the Bridge. Finally he returned to her, saying quietly, "I have to go down to the Brig to check they're prepared for the influx down there."

Seven nodded, "I must go to the Mess Hall and relieve Mr Neelix of his babysitting duties." He smiled at that, though it was rather weak, affected as it was by the grimness of the situation and frowned as Seven's face took on a more openly angry look than he'd ever seen on it as she said, "Isn't the Brig a little too comfortable for what they've done? They didn't give the aliens the same privilege."

Chakotay breathed a tense sigh she took as agreement as the turbolift began to descend through the decks, his knuckles turning white as he said, "That's what keeps us different from them."

* * *

Janeway's nails dug deep into the flesh of her palms as Ransom, jarringly still sporting the Captain's uniform she now knew he had no right to wear, finished his story, his arms held behind his back by a burly security officer as she tried and failed to veil her disgust and contempt of this traitorous man. "Is that all you've got to say for yourself and your crew?" she ground out viciously before controlling herself and stating, "I cannot find the words to describe my disgust."

"Disgust?" he echoed with a laugh, "You'd be following our example in a heartbeat if you _really _wanted to get home."

"I'd rather float dead in space for fifty years than resort to what you did!" she spat back in retort.

"That is why we'll get back and you won't. This isn't an Academy ethics class Captain, this is reality and the reality is that we're lost in the Delta Quadrant, a scenario Starfleet never had the foresight to regulate and so we came to believe that we have a right to stretch some boundaries…"

"Killing innocent beings is _not_ stretching boundaries, its cold blooded murder!" she snarled, twisted her face away in disgust as he looked at her with pity and contempt. "Take him to the Brig!" she snapped at the security officer, "And get him out of that uniform, he's lost the right to wear it."

The officer gave a silent nod and began to lead Ransom out, who have the veracity to address the Captain again as the ready room's doors closed, "You'll regret this one day Kathryn!"

* * *

The Doctor uttered a frustrated growl as he searched the two interconnecting research labs, it was all unintelligible! How was he supposed to decode all these thousands of files without a little insight? Suddenly the spark of an idea lit his brain and he addressed the Computer, "Computer, activate EMH."

The holo-emitters activated and he found himself faced with a doppelganger. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He stated blandly.

The Doctor sighed, gratified that that particular sentence was no longer his constant opening gambit. "These files are encoded and I can't read them."

The Equinox Doctor smirked evilly at him, "Of course not, _I _encoded them."

The Doctor gaped at him in horror. "_Why_?" How? Every subroutine should…"

"My crew deleted my ethical subroutines." The Equinox Doctor explained bluntly, his eyes glinting with curiosity as he saw the Doctor's mobile emitter and hit it off before the other hologram could react. He tossed it in his hand, "This could be useful." He muttered as he glanced over his scans of Voyager and saw that his crew were captive, he'd need to fix that little problem. "Computer, transfer my programme to the mobile emitter and Voyager's EMH to the Equinox mainframe after deleting his ethical subroutines."

"Task complete." The Computer intoned.

The Equinox Doctor sighed in satisfaction and tapped the comm. link open to Voyager. "Torres here." An abomination of a Klingon hybrid female replied.

"Yes…Lieutenant." He replied, noting the number of pips on her collar, "I think I'd better come back, they seem to have deleted any files of use."

Disappointment and anger filled her features, "Damn those bastards." She growled before becoming more professional, "Prepare for transport Doctor."

"I'm way ahead of you." The Equinox Doctor replied with a sinister smile she couldn't see.

* * *

"Hi." Seven looked up from the highchair where she was feeding Celeste to see Chakotay standing beside her, smiling at the baby, who now, predictably enough, abandoned her half eaten meal and struggled for freedom, shooting her father a pleading look.

Seven raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you'd be on Bridge duty?"

"I am, I just stopped here on my way back to check on my girls." He replied softly.

Seven smiled affectionately at him before glancing at Celeste. "We're fine aren't we baby?" In response she flicked her spoon with a giggle, sending the food splashing to the tray. ""See?" Seven said wryly, "Fine."

"You just seemed shaken by what you saw on the Equinox…" He murmured in a concerned tone.

"I was." Seven admitted quietly, "I never thought that humans would act in such a manner…" She winced, "It reminded me of the Collective."

He squeezed her hand, "You didn't have free will, and the crew of the Equinox do."

Seven sighed, "Still, I'm glad Voyager salvaged me rather than the Equinox."

He smiled at both her and their daughter, "That makes three of us I think."

"Captain Ransom even tried to solicit me." Seven said with a violent shudder.

Chakotay's mouth dropped open in horrified anger, "That piece of scum hit on you?"

Seven dropped her head in shame. "Yes, I believe so."

"Well, that…" Chakotay began hotly but was interrupted by Harry through the comm. system.

"Commander, there's a phaser fight on Deck 7!"

"I'll be right there…" Chakotay began just as the static of a transporter surrounded Seven and she disappeared.

"There have been several unauthorised transports to the Equinox!" Harry reported, but the only reply he received was Celeste's confused cries.

**A/n: Sorry if this seems rushed, I have to go shopping for shoes for a wedding, but PLEASE REVIEW! :D Is it just me or is Seven kidnapped an awful lot in the show? **


	49. Chapter 49

Seven's body, unprepared for transport, lurched forward as she materialised and for a moment she struggled to stay on her feet as the electric static cleared from her eyes to reveal the dank, half destroyed confines of the Equinox's ready room. Ransom sat at his debris strewn desk, leaning forward to study her so intensely that even in her confused state she flinched. "You escaped! Why am I here? Take me back!" she snapped at him in her most authoritarian tone.

He looked at her with regretful sadness, "Forgive me, but I can't do that, not now anyway." He said softly, reaching tentatively for her hand.

Seven gathered her wits and staggered back from him. Confused by the conflicted messages his facial expression and words were giving her, she replied through gritted teeth, "I will certainly forgive the fact that you kidnapped me, if you return me to Voyager _now_."

His eyes dropped from hers, with a glint of shame, as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, truly I am, please sit down so that I can explain the situation to you…"

Seven felt a toxic mix of panic and anger rise within her and shoved the proffered chair away, "No! However much you try to explain your reasons to me I will _not_ help you to exploit an innocent species!"

His face fell. "That's why you think I brought you here, to exploit your knowledge?"

"What other reason could there be?" she spat at him shrilly.

A bitter laugh left his lips and he ran a hand through his greying hair, "I don't really know…" He muttered, his fists clenching then relaxing in a mechanical rhythm for a few seconds before he spoke again, a quiet confidentiality in his voice, "I'm sure you know what it feels like to be cut off from everything you've ever known, deprived of any form of direction, lonely…" Seven glared incredulously at him in reply, really beginning to question if he had any shred of sanity, and he began to pace around her as he continued, "You have to admit this way is the most _efficient _way to return home, the first time was accidental, we didn't even realise it was a life form…"

"A fully sentient life form." Seven cut in with biting iciness.

He sighed and let himself meet her eyes, "Yes." He admitted, "The idea was repellent, but the seeds of desperation had been sown long ago! Constant skirmishes with aliens just to pass through their territory, rations for 286 days in a row; it didn't take too long for the idea to seem justified…" He looked pleadingly at her stony face, "I realise now, after what we did to Voyager, that we've changed too much, the Federation would reject us, shut us out of the utopia we've forsaken by our actions…" He groaned and sprang forward, grasping her by the arms, "_Please _understand! I never wanted it to go this far…"

Seven winced and turned her face to the side to avoid eye contact with the man, his face perilously close. Had he really just brought her here to offload his guilt? In her guilt over her Borg past did he see some sort of kindred sprit? Didn't he see that her forgiveness for what he had done was just as impossible to gain as her assistance in this homicidal scheme of theirs! These thoughts and many others ran through her brain in tandem but one overpowered them all enough to be spoken out loud, "What did you do to Voyager?" she asked in a whispered hiss, forcing herself away from his begging hands when he didn't answer, "Tell me!"

"Max suggested that we lead the aliens to the them while we escaped…" He admitted painfully, "I allowed it."

"You left them as scapegoats! After we saved you! How dare you speak to me of regret…"

"No! I was telling you the truth…" He protested, tears of hurt beginning to form in his eyes.

"Prove it to me then! _You're_ the Captain, not Burke! Go back to Voyager and take responsibility for what you've all done!"

He gulped, and then got a steely glint in his eye as he looked at her. "Don't blame my crew, they followed me. This is entirely my responsibility."

Seven was taken aback, but could say with sincerity, "I have no doubt that Captain Janeway will be just."

He sighed, his body deflating as if he'd had the weight of the world taken off his shoulders, "I know." He murmured softly before tapping his comm. badge, "Reverse course Commander Burke, we're going back to take the punishment that's rightfully ours…"

The ready room's doors swished open before he could complete his order, four Equinox officers filling the threshold with Commander Burke at the forefront, who pointed a phaser directly at Ransom's chest. He smiled snidely, "I'm afraid I can't follow that order, _sir_." With that sarcastic parting shot, he fired the phaser. Seven couldn't stop herself from gasping in horror as Ransom fell to the floor, limp as a ragdoll. She didn't even have time to cry out when one of Burke's cohorts did the same to her. "Good shot O'Donnell." Burke commented as he cautiously brushed his foot up against her unconscious body.

"High stun sir." O'Donnell replied.

"Good, we'll find some use for her. Beam them both to Sickbay." He laughed in disbelief as the bodies disappeared, "Who would've thought it would've been some mutant Borg who got Ransom to rediscover his moral compass?"

* * *

"Why exactly is she in my Sickbay if _you_ ordered her shot?" Seven's heavy lids flickered painfully at the familiar voice, Doctor? She thought in confusion, he didn't sound worried about her at all, more irritated by the intrusion than anything else.

"She could still be useful…" Burke began defensively, "After all, you haven't figured out how to create more fuel since Voyager wrecked the lab."

The Doctor laughed, though the cynicism embedded in the sound made Seven shudder. "It wasn't my decision to swap places with your more experienced hologram, I've been lumbered with ethic subroutines the last five years, remember? One thing I did learn over there though is that Seven is very resistant." Despite the lingering pain of the phaser wound, Seven tried to wrench herself upwards, dread filling her as she realised this Doctor, whether he was part of the Equinox or a tampered with version of her friend, wouldn't give her any protection. The effort was futile, her arms and legs were bound and she felt so dizzy upon raising her head that she resigned herself to listening to them discuss her fate, utterly helpless.

"So I can guess, but that wasn't what I had in mind for her. The crew still have a fondness, if not a respect for Ransom, even that will fade when they realise he'd protect and lust after a Borg. Everyone on this ship has lost someone to the Collective." Burke explained sneeringly.

Seven's blood froze as she heard the sinister whir of a sonic screwdriver overlapped the Doctor's obliging voice, "Well, she won't need much function for that, I can disable every miscellaneous part of her body, limb control, memory recall, voice… We wouldn't want to hear her complaints all the way to the Alpha Quadrant would we?"

"Would she care? She whored herself out to their Commander didn't she?" Seven couldn't help her angered intake of breath and forced her eyes open to see that the Doctor was completely unperturbed by that vicious comment. She caught Burke glancing over at her suspiciously for a second but thankfully he turned back to the Doctor, "I'll leave you to it then."

Seven held her breath and kept her body lifeless until she heard the doors shut behind Burke and the Doctor's rapidly encroaching footsteps. "Now, now, what to do first?" He muttered.

Seven could feel his eyes scanning her as if she were a broken replicator to be taken apart and grimaced, using one last surge of adrenaline to lift her head. "Doctor, he's gone now! Please release me and I'll restore your programme…" She pleaded in hoarse desperation.

He frowned at her, "My programme is fine, it's just been…de-cluttered of all the irrelevant subroutines that slow a hologram down." He smiled at her look of disbelief, "You don't need use your leg right now do you?" he asked cheerily before plunging the sonic screwdriver into an implant at her right knee cap, ripping a blood curling scream of shock and agony from Seven's throat. The Doctor rubbed his ears momentarily as her screams were weakened by pain and said, "On second thought, I think I'll disable your vocal processor first."

**A/n: I'm sorry this chapter is so rubbish, I was going to start the rescue in this chapter too but I'm too tired to write anymore! (That's what I get for staying on the dance floor until nearly one o'clock at the wedding last night!) PLEASE REVIEW anyway! :D Happy Independence Day to my American readers too! :D**


	50. Chapter 50

Chakotay had to cling on to the back of his chair to stay upright as the Bridge's floor rolled more violently with every shot fired by the aliens, yet he barely noticed, his eyes fixed on the spot on the viewscreen where he'd last seen the Equinox before it had sped off, taking Seven with it. "They're attacking the warp core Captain!" Harry shouted from somewhere behind him.

"Try hailing them again!" the Captain ordered in breathless desperation.

"It's no good." Tom reported after a long few seconds, "The universal translator still can't interpret, there's no way to tell them we're friendly."

"Captain, there is a cloaked Ankari ship within hailing range." Tuvok intoned from Tactical.

"I think if they were going to come to our assistance they would have done it by now." The Captain replied wryly as the engines shuddered beneath their feet then gave out altogether.

"Wait!" Harry interjected suddenly, "I read in the Equinox's files that the Ankari can communicate with the aliens, are even on good terms with them…"

"Hail them then!" Chakotay ordered sharply, stiffening when the Captain shot him an uncertain frown, "What choice do we have? We need their help if we're going to have any chance of finding Seven!" He justified. The Captain pondered only for a moment before giving Harry a definite nod, who then hailed the Ankari.

The angered flat grey face of an Ankari Captain appeared on the viewscreen almost instantly, "What do you want? We do not interfere in the affairs of the Onkoni, they are our allies!"

"Please get them to hold their fire! This crew would never harm a peaceful species, we consider the crew of the Equinox traitors and criminals! We want the Onkoni's help to stop them." The Captain told him earnestly, standing with her palms outstretched in a sign of friendliness.

The Ankari frowned, deep in thought, before conceding, "Alright, I will help you to put your proposal to them."

* * *

The Ankari Captain was true to his word, almost as soon as their comm. link was broken, the aliens, whom they now knew the Ankari called the Onkoni, stopped firing and for a few spine tingling moments the was complete silence on the Bridge until that is two transports spontaneously occurred, bringing the Ankari whom they'd spoken to and one of the Onkoni, whose high frequency, rumbling language began immediately, the entire Voyager Bridge crew transfixed by the agile, shimmering mass. "They want the Equinox, they need to be punished." The Ankari translated.

"I completely agree with that." The Captain replied honestly, keeping her eyes focused on the Onkoni rather than the translator, hoping her truthfulness shone through despite the language barrier. "But they have captured a member of my crew, she is entirely innocent of the Equinox's crimes, I want her to be safely returned to this ship."

Another long flow of Onkoni language later, and the Ankari said, "They agree to your terms. We will all pursue the Equinox and return your crewmember to you."

"Thank you." The Captain breathed softly, smiling at Chakotay as he sank into his chair in relief and rested his head in his hands.

* * *

"Well done Captain." Chakotay said quietly as they walked together towards the Briefing Room, "But the problem still remains, how are we going to find the Equinox?"

Janeway patted his arm, "Don't get dispirited Chakotay, we're a step further forward, and it's a badly damaged ship, we'll find her, even if we need to find a way to lure them out."

"I can't help it Captain!" He snapped, "I don't like the idea that we're looking in all the wrong places while the danger Seven's in increases all the time!" He flushed a little at his outburst, abruptly realising it wouldn't help, and ran a stressed hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Captain, I'm just so worr…"

He was interrupted by B'Elanna's running steps up the corridor, shouting, "Captain!"

"You found them?" Chakotay asked eagerly as she reached them, before the Captain could even get a word in.

She looked at him sympathetically, "No, but I think I did find out how they escaped."

"How?" The Captain asked curiously.

"The Doctor isn't our Doctor! They swapped him with theirs somehow, who doesn't have any ethical subroutines, he helped them escape."

"A secret agent of sorts, ingenious." The Captain murmured thoughtfully, "What have you done to him?"

B'Elanna shrugged slightly, "Just restored his ethical subroutines and put him into the Computer as a back up, why?"

The Captain exchanged smiles with Chakotay, "Because I think we've found our lure."

* * *

Consciousness returned to Ransom slowly, but as it came he turned his head to the side to see the EMH bent over Seven of Nine with a drill and despite his thumping headache he sat up. "What are you doing to her?" he demanded.

The Doctor smiled crudely at him, briefly lifting his eyes from his work, "Just doing a few modifications." He said smoothly, picking up a hypospray and heading towards Ransom, "I suppose I'd better sedate you until I'm finished with her, Commander Burke wouldn't want you to be talking."

"Well, I don't want_ you _talking!" Ransom retorted, "Computer, emergency deactivation of the EMH programme, authorisation Ransom Beta 3!"

"Oh no you don't…" The Doctor began angrily, but his programme deactivated before he could finish the threat.

Ransom breathed a sigh of relief and jumped painfully down from the biobed, walking gingerly up to Seven's and gently stroking her battered cybernetic arm the Doctor had been gradually dragging away from the flesh. "Seven? Seven of Nine? Can you hear me?" Her glazed, dim eyes didn't even flicker, continuing to stare vacantly up at the ceiling, and Ransom's set in anger as he found a phaser and set off for the Bridge.

* * *

"There it is!" Chakotay exclaimed excitedly, lifting his head up from the scans on the console to confirm it with his own eyes out of the viewscreen, "They're hiding behind that moon."

"I see them Chakotay." Janeway replied in a murmur, holding her hand up to him in an unspoken order, commanding restraint. She tapped her comm. badge, "B'Elanna, has the lure been set?"

"Yes Captain, he's sent out an encoded message saying that our engines and shields are down after a battle with the Onkoni."

"And who can resist a sitting duck?" Tom muttered wryly.

Janeway allowed herself a small smile at that, "Warn the Onkoni to be prepared Harry."

"I already have…" Harry began, stopping as he read something on his console he couldn't quite believe, "Captain, we've just had a mass transport over from the Equinox!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Seven?" Chakotay asked in a near whisper, barely willing to hope.

"She's in Sickbay, with the Doctor's programme." Harry confirmed with a laugh of relief. "Five Equinox crewmembers are in the Brig."

"How did that…" The Captain started to ask, but was shocked into silence by the face that suddenly appeared on the viewscreen, Ransom.

"Captain, are my crew safe? Please be magnanimous towards them, they were under my command and I was too blind to see just how unhinged Max Burke had become, I'm sorr…" A jolt visibly rocked the Equinox.

"The Onkoni are attacking their warp engine Captain, it won't last much longer." Harry reported.

Janeway winced, "We still have time to beam you over too Captain…"

"No." Ransom said with remarkable calm. "I'm going to do the first right and honourable thing I've done in years and go down with my ship. I really do hope you all get home."

"But…" Janeway choked out, but she was too late, at that moment the Equinox exploded.

* * *

Chakotay stared in horrified disbelief at Seven's catatonic body. Apparently she was technically conscious, but he didn't really believe it. Yes, her eyes were open, but they seemed to have lost the blink reflex, she was paralysed, unspeaking and unresponsive, even to pain. He held her limp, bruised hand; it made his heart twist when he saw how much of her milky skin was covered in huge black and blue patches, and gave it a squeeze. "Seven, I…I know you can't respond to me right now, but you can hear me, right?" He sighed at his momentary expectation of a response, grief bubbling up inside him when he got none. "I'm right here with you, and I'm going to stay here until you're aware enough to tell me to leave, okay?" His voice cracked and he had to swallow. "Celeste is fine, missing you of course, but Tom and B'Elanna are doing a great job of looking after her for us, you know how she giggles at their marital bickering…" He paused, feeling hopeless, and slowly reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small box clad in faded maroon velvet and letting his hand clasp around it while keeping it out of Seven's view. I wonder if I'll ever get to use this? He thought unhappily as he cracked it open just a little, enough to prove to him that his mother's ring still lay bundled up inside, and sighed again at the working of fate. Why had he carried this about with him for two weeks waiting for the "right time"? He may never get _any _time with Seven again…

The Doctor's high pitched tone, arguing with Tom, broke through his thoughts, "No! _You'll_ have to treat her Lieutenant!"

"I'm just a medic; I can't operate on a cortical node! You have to do it, for Seven's sake!" Tom shouted back in frustration.

The Doctor's voice cracked in near hysteria, "_I'm _the one who did this to her! How could she ever let me touch her again! I _dissected _her! Disabled her higher brain functions, her voice when she screamed in pain and begged me to stop…" A groan of guilt left his throat and Chakotay snapped, unable to take it anymore, storming into the Doctor's office.

"If the only reason you won't treat her is because of your own self-pity…" He raged at the hologram, at his own breaking point after three sleepless, anxiety ridden nights.

"_Self pity_?" The Doctor echoed in hurt incredulity. "No! I betrayed her, I won't risk hurting her again, she'll never forgive me for this…"

"You're hurting her by not treating her! You're not even giving her a chance to forgive you if you leave her like this!" Chakotay shouted. "Do it or I'll disassemble you and get our new back up to do it!" He threatened when he saw that there was still uncertainty on the Doctor's face.

The Doctor's normally confident demeanour was gone, he looked broken, traumatised. "You…you really think she'll forgive me?"

Chakotay breathed an exhausted sigh, though he was relieved that his harsh, desperate tactics had gotten through to the hologram. "Ask her yourself when she recovers."

The Doctor nodded slowly and turned to Tom. "Prepare the med bay please Lieutenant."

* * *

A few hours later, when the restorative operation had finished, Chakotay returned to Sickbay with Celeste in his arms. "How is she?" he asked Tom in anxious whisper as he watched the Doctor bending over Seven.

"Just bringing her round again." Tom told him softly, "I think you can go and sit with her, but ask the Doctor first."

Chakotay nodded and immediately headed over to where the Doctor stood, "How did it go?"

The Doctor sighed heavily, a small smile flickering across his features, "Exactly how I wanted it to, thank God. Don't expect her to be herself right away though; it might take a couple of days before she's back to normal."

Chakotay couldn't hold back a beaming smile, "Thanks Doctor." He said sincerely, "Can we go and sit with her?"

"Of course." The Doctor replied quickly, disappearing into his office as Chakotay sat down by the biobed and put Celeste on his lap, peering into Seven's dazed face, "Hey love, look who I brought to see you." Celeste gurgled loudly at her mother, obviously expecting a reaction and frowning deeply when she didn't get one, prodding her mother's arm. "Celeste, stop that!" Chakotay rebuked her sharply, pulling her arms back.

The baby's eyes immediately began to well up. "Ma…ma…" She whimpered brokenly. Chakotay jolted in shock; surely she was a little young for words? Yet she spoke again, more distinctly this time, "Mama!"

Chakotay felt a lump form in his throat at the unfairness of it all, here she was, saying her first word, "Mama" no less, and Seven was catatonic! A sudden sound made him shiver and he stared at Seven, he was sure he'd seen her move, "Seven?" he asked uncertainly.

This time the move was unmistakeable, for she turned her face towards them. "Mama!" Celeste exclaimed again, joyfully this time. Seven smiled slowly at the baby, though she didn't speak and Chakotay beamed back at her in realisation.

"Hey, I knew you were still in there…" He murmured, his voice thick with emotion as he squeezed her hand and she weakly squeezed his back.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope you liked the 50****th**** chapter! Thanks for all the support everyone! I don't know if the aliens had a name in the episode, if they did, I apologise, I just made up the name Onkoni. I also realise that Celeste is probably a little bit young to be saying her first word, but that idea came to me and it was just too cute to resist! **


	51. Chapter 51

"Are you feeling any pain or numbness anywhere?"

"No, none Doctor." Seven replied clearly, trying to meet the hologram's eyes to convey assurance to him but he shifted back from her awkwardly, keeping his eyes fixed on his tricorder's results. Seven had to bite back an exasperated sigh, why did he continue to avoid her? His face still hadn't lost that pleading, guilt stricken look it had had when she'd first woken up and it disturbed her. Perhaps she'd just need to confront him over it, "Doctor, I…" She began shakily, but was almost immediately interrupted by the decisive swish of Sickbay's doors.

Chakotay walked confidently in with Celeste in his arms, "Good morning…" He murmured near her ear as he put a wriggling Celeste into her mother's eager arms. "How are you feeling?"

Seven leaned forward and gave him a prolonged kiss before answering, her fingers still affectionately caressing his jaw line, which was tense with worry, "I believe the Doctor has returned me to my previous level of health." She told him softly, shooting the Doctor a grateful look which she hoped would calm him, but instead he looked down at the floor shamefacedly.

"That's great!" Chakotay replied enthusiastically before slowly lowering her hands from his face and squeezing them in relief, as if to reassure himself she was there, and then turned to the Doctor. "When do you think you'd be happy to let her leave Doctor?"

"This afternoon I should think." The Doctor mumbled before beginning to retreat towards his office, "I'll just run these test results again." He added quickly before disappearing behind his office's door.

Chakotay frowned at the scene then said to Seven in a low tone, "So he's still not forgiven himself?"

Seven breathed a frustrated sigh and stoked Celeste's hair as the little girl huddled into her. "No, it doesn't appear so. I don't understand, I'm not angry with him, I absolved him of guilt as soon as I regained full conscious in fact, why doesn't he believe me?"

"Sometimes guilt is a hard thing to shake, you know that, and I was maybe a little too hard on him when you were first came back aboard, but your life was in danger and I needed him to pull himself together…"

"I know that you were also under strain, if I'd seen you like that…" Seven's voice trailed off as she swallowed painfully, "Perhaps I should speak to him again, reiterate the fact that I understand what it felts like to have no control over your actions…"

Chakotay smiled at her, proud of her thoughtfulness. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that." He said sincerely before allowing himself to move on to another topic, "Hey, if you're getting out of here later today, how about I book us some holodeck time for tonight?"

"That is a wonderful idea; these walls are becoming a somewhat monotonous outlook." Seven said with a wry smile. "Can we take Celeste with us? The crew have been doing more than their share of babysitting duties lately and I've hardly seen her…" She saw Chakotay's face fall and backtracked, "Of course, it's your decision…"

"No, this is your night Seven…" Chakotay assured her firmly, ignoring his disappointment and the ring still burning a hole in his back pocket as he smiled at Celeste, "Somewhere relaxing but child-friendly it is then."

"I look forward to it." Seven replied happily, rewarding his chivalry with a beaming smile.

"I'll see you later…" Chakotay gave her a quick peck and reached down to retrieve Celeste, "I'll take her to visit Neelix while I'm doing my shift…"

Seven gently pushed his arms away. "Just leave her with me Chakotay." When she saw anxiety and disapproval flash across his handsome face she breathed an incredulous laugh, "Really Chakotay, do you think the Doctor would be discharging me in a matter of hours if I wasn't well enough to care for my own daughter?"

"No, I guess not." Chakotay conceded reluctantly before heading for the door, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, bye!" Celeste called after him, the words accompanied by enthusiastic hand waving.

Seven and Chakotay exchanged smiles at that and Seven kissed her daughter as soon as they were alone, "That's so clever baby! Did Papa teach you that?" Celeste nodded rigorously and Seven tickled her ribs until the baby was rolling around in her lap, giggling breathlessly.

"Your test results were fine Seven." The Doctor said suddenly from the corner of the room, feeling loathe at having to interrupt the sweet scene.

"That's good Doctor, thank you." Seven replied with a soft smile, stiffening as the Doctor turned away from her like a dejected puppy. "Doctor, I think we need to have a talk." She said decisively in a tone that brooked no refusal.

He turned back to face her, his face white and guilt ridden, "You don't have to say anything Seven, I know how you must feel…"

"No, I don't think you do." She stated firmly. "Doctor, please believe me when I say your guilt is needless. I don't want it to cause estrangement between us…"

The Doctor blanched, "Of course I'd like your friendship Seven, but how can you tell me not to feel guilty? I tortured you for God's sake…" His voice cracked in pain.

"I remember." Seven stated clearly, making him flinch, "I also remember that you had no control over what you did, so it is irrelevant to our relationship now."

"You don't understand, what if someone manages to do that to me again? I'd never forgive myself if…"

"Doctor, I trust you. You're forgetting that you're speaking to someone who killed and assimilated an unknown number of people while under the control of a malignant force for over eighteen years, I understand."

The Doctor sighed, "I know you do, but I'm just so scared it happens again…"

Seven pondered this dilemma for a moment, "What if I permanently embedded your ethical subroutines as a permanent part of your programme? Then no one could manipulate you in that way again."

"Really?" The Doctor choked out, hope dawning on his face, "You can do that?" When she nodded confidently they beamed at each other, their bond of friendship restored.

* * *

Seven felt her mouth drop open slightly in amazement as she stepped into Holodeck 1 carrying Celeste. Chakotay stood, dressed in a cool white shirt and lightweight trousers, in the middle of the most spectacular beach she'd ever seen. It was a sheltered cove, protected from the sea wind by towering cliffs, the white sand gently lapped by turquoise water and dotted with rock pools filled with fish. "It's beautiful Chakotay…" She breathed in stunned disbelief, "Did you create all this?"

He laughed softly as he climbed over the sand towards them, "My imagination isn't that good Seven, but real life is. This is Crescent Moon Cove in Australia, I was lucky to see the real thing years ago when my parents took me on holiday."

"Well, your holographic recreation is impressive to say the least…" Seven told him as he reached them, raising her eyebrow at him as he handed her a tall cocktail glass filled with exotic coloured liquid.

He laughed at her expression and lifted his hands up defensively, "Don't worry, its non alcoholic, just fancy fruit juice. I got a kiddie version for Celeste." As if on cue, the little girl grabbed the offered sippy cup and began to drink greedily, making both her parents laugh.

An hour or so later, after watching the fish in the rock pools with Celeste for a while, a tired Seven took up Chakotay's offer to play with her while she retreated to a deckchair to watch the sun go down. "No Celeste, like this, see?" Seven watched in amusement as Chakotay piled sand up in front of their daughter, sighing in frustration when the baby took great delight in knocking it over.

"Chakotay, what are you doing?" She asked in bemusement.

"Building a sandcastle." He replied, smiling when he saw her even more confused expression, "It's traditional to teach your kids how to build them." He explained.

"But why build them at all?" Seven asked as she curiously walked over, "Sand isn't a reliable building material, the tide would wash it away."

"Watching it disappear is half the fun." Chakotay replied with a smile.

Seven took his word for it as she studied the structure. "It would be better to make it rectangular rather than square…" She commented, bending down and beginning to determinedly mould the sand.

Chakotay watched her, a smile pulling at his lips as he noticed how much sand covered her face and hair. "Seven…" He asked suddenly, continuing before she'd even lifted her head to look at him, "I'd like you to marry me."

Seven almost fell forward into the sandcastle in shock, but instead managed to look at him, "You…you want _me_ to be your wife?" she asked in a dazed whisper.

"Yes!" He confirmed passionately, hastily pulling the ring box from his pocket and opening it in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

Slowly, unbelievingly, Seven reached out and let her fingers brush the ring, a simple antique gold band with a single solitaire diamond in the centre, "Yes…" She mumbled dreamily.

"Well then, aren't you going to put it on? It's yours now!" Chakotay's laugh was one of joy and relief.

"I can't! I'll get it covered in sand!" Seven exclaimed.

"We'll get it cleaned." He replied as he took her human hand and slid the ring on. "There, it fits…"

"Perfectly…" Both he and Seven finished in unison. Seven laughed then, as if reality was finally hitting her and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him until they both fell back into the sand. "I can't believe you want me…" Seven mumbled tearfully as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I _love_ you." Chakotay corrected significantly.

"I love you too…" Seven replied, her voice thick with emotion as she bent to kiss him again, but was interrupted as Celeste threw handfuls of sand in their faces.

"Celeste!" Chakotay laughed in disbelief, coughing up sand.

Seven laughed too and pulled the little girl into their joint embrace, "We love you too baby…"

"But don't do that again!" Chakotay joked as he kissed both his daughter and fiancée in quick succession.

**A/n: I hope you liked this, especially the engagement scene! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/n: Thanks to xXBrightsideBumblebeeXx for putting up a new C/7 story, "Cradles and Coffins." The telepathic thoughts between Borg in this chapter are written in **_**bold italics**_**. **

"Mama…" Celeste whined as she abandoned the toys spread across Astrometrics' floor and toddled over to her mother, stubbornly wrapping her arms around Seven's legs and gazing up at her pleadingly, "Mama…"

Seven sighed as she bent down to carefully free her legs, "Just a little longer baby. Why don't you play with your blocks, okay?"

"No…" Celeste began to complain but reluctantly wandered back to her toys when she saw her mother's set expression and plonked herself down on the floor with a soft "Hmph!"

Seven choked back a laugh at her daughter's antics and turned back to her console with a feeling of guilt, she knew the child was bored, and probably had a right to be since like her mother she'd spent most of the last two days in their quarters or Astrometrics… Seven bit her lip unhappily, she should have been allowing the influx of a crowd of strangers from the Maconian station change her routine, she certainly didn't want Celeste growing up to be as socially awkward and crowd shy as she herself was…

The soft swish of the doors broke through her thoughts, followed immediately by the sound of a slightly indignant voice, "Seven, its 12:45! We were supposed to have lunch fifteen minutes ago, aren't you coming?"

Shame and guilt filled Seven as she turned to face an excited Naomi Wildman and wished she'd never arranged anything with the girl as she said lamely, "I have a great deal of work to complete Naomi…"

Hurt and disappointment flooded Naomi's young face. "But you promised me Seven!"

Celeste chose that moment to back her friend up, "Nami!" she exclaimed happily, stumbling as she always did over the name as she ran enthusiastically up to the older girl and began to tug her impatiently towards the door, obviously expecting fun.

Naomi giggled and patted the toddler on the head while looking teasingly over at Seven, "See, Celeste wants to go too! And you _did _promise me."

Seven sighed again as she stepped away from the console, scooping up Celeste as she did so. "Well, it seems the two of you have succeeded in convincing me to keep that promise."

Naomi grinned up at her. "Let's go!"

As the three of them stepped into the crush of people surging up and down the corridor, Seven couldn't help but tense up, overwhelmed by the raucous roar of strange voices and the press of unknown bodies around her as she struggled through, fighting panic as an overexcited Celeste wriggled in her arms. Naomi, although smaller, was having almost as much trouble pushing through the tide of people, "Excuse me!" she called out politely to multiple people, "Excuse me, we're just trying to get through to the turbolift. Excuse…"

A bulky man, his arms laden with purchases, unknowingly bumped Naomi against the wall and Seven stiffened protectively, stating loudly in her most commanding Borg influenced tone, "Step aside!"

The sea of people parted almost instantaneously, leaving Seven and Celeste standing conspicuously in the middle. Seven flushed slightly at the inappropriateness of what she'd just done as she felt curious eyes burning into her, both upset and oddly relieved that people were still so nervous of her presence. Naomi ended the awkward moment by returning to her side with a quick murmur of "Thank you." Seven nodded hurriedly and walked with unnatural speed towards the Mess Hall, already longing for peace and quiet.

* * *

"So have you and Commander Chakotay decided when you're going to get married yet?" Naomi asked curiously as they weaved through the Mess Hall looking for an empty table.

"We have not come to a conclusive decision quite yet." Seven replied as her eyes settled on a small two-seater table and she headed towards it. "We are thinking of a date just after Celeste's birthday."

"Her birthday's just over a month away!" Naomi exclaimed excitedly as she settled down in her chair while Seven replicated their food and clipped Celeste into a highchair. "You'll need to start planning!" she advised Seven seriously as the former drone brought back the food and sat down. She thought for a moment and said with a hint of hope in her voice, "Who are your bridesmaids going to be?"

A knowing smile pulled at Seven's lips as she helped Celeste eat. "B'Elanna Torres perhaps…" She began, watching the girl's face fall, "…and you of course."

Naomi's face lit up, "Really?" she gasped in delight. "Thank you Seven! What colour dress do I get to wear?"

Seven gave her an easy shrug in response, "It is your dress. Wear whatever colour you wish."

Naomi beamed at her but before she could reply Seven was distracted by a determined tap on the shoulder. She turned around sharply to be faced with a hooded figure, his face almost completely obscured and his hands holding out a large metal case before her. "You are Seven of Nine?" he asked concisely.

Seven felt a shiver travel down her back at the man's deep voice but ignored it, along with the accompanying feeling of déjà vu. "I am." She confirmed flatly, "What do you want?" she asked sharply, failing to keep the nervous suspicion from her voice.

The man slowly began to open the case, "I heard you were a former Borg drone, I thought you might be interested in these." He threw the case open to reveal several metal objects within.

Seven gasped, her hand lingering on one of the objects as her mind was overwhelmed by sounds and images, the roar of a Cube's hull breaking through an atmosphere, blurry visions of other drones… She gulped as the strange sensation left her and frowned up at the man, "These are some of the synaptic relays from my original Unimatrix, where did you get them?"

"A trader on Oralius 9 said he found them, are you interested or not?"

"I'll take them." Seven replied, surprised at the decisiveness in her own tone. "Captain Janeway will provide you with whatever monetary recompense you require."

She saw a gleam of satisfaction enter the man's impassive eyes as he shut the case and left it on her table before heading back to join two other hooded figures at a table just in front of them. Naomi frowned at Seven's distant expression in concern, "Are you okay Seven?"

Seven pushed away the claustrophobic and confused feeling that the flashback of some sort had left lingering within her, "I am not comfortable with crowds." She admitted, which was entirely true but no longer the sole reason for her unease.

Naomi looked at her in surprise, "But you were part of the Collective, isn't that just one big crowd?"

Seven winced, "Precisely the reason I don't like them now."

Naomi gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. Do you want to leave?" Seven nodded gratefully and carefully lifted Celeste into her arms while still clutching the case, its contents required in depth study.

* * *

Meanwhile the hooded man sat with his two companions, a younger male and a female, all three watching Seven and the two children leave before turning to each other, silent to all others, only talking in their own minds. _**"Stage 1 is complete; we must proceed to stage 2." **_The older man mentally told the other two.

"_**Agreed." **_His companions thought in unison. _**"Now we must disable their internal sensors, and then begin Stage 3."**_ The woman added, the men could feel her relief and anticipation, but it didn't stop the unease of the younger man.

"_**I do not see why we should not try to talk to her…" **_He began unhappily.

"_**You know what her reaction would be!"**_ The woman shot back hotly, _**"This will never be over for us if we do not go through with our plan…"**_

"_**I have no wish to see her harmed…"**_ The younger man defended himself.

"_**We need consensus! We cannot do anything without it!" **_The older man mentally rebuked both of them. He felt their regret and shame and then thought more calmly, _**"We proceed as planned, agreed?"**_

"_**Agreed." **_They both replied, the man a little more reluctantly than the woman.

The younger man, gritting his teeth and flushing with shame, verbally murmured to the woman across the table, "I apologise for my indecision…"

"Apologies are irrelevant!" she hissed back at him in frustrated anger.

* * *

Seven ran her hand carefully over one of the synaptic relays, wincing as one of the unwanted images assaulted her again and thought back to what B'Elanna had said earlier as she sat down beside the case on the edge of her and Chakotay's bed. Nostalgia? Impossible, a human irrelevance! She told herself hotly, the past is irrelevant and even if I did have feelings about it, I'd be able to ignore them… She was pulled from her thoughts by her realisation that she could no longer hear Celeste splashing around in the bathroom next door where Chakotay was bathing her for bed and she hurriedly slammed the case shut, fearful of Chakotay's reaction if he found out about her unconventional purchase.

"Seven, what are you doing?" Seven couldn't stop her shoulders from slumping as she turned to see Chakotay watching her from the bathroom doorway with Celeste, dressed in bright pink pyjamas, in his arms. Her whole body stiffened defensively as she remained silent, and he breathed a tired sigh, "You were hiding those Borg components from me?" he asked rhetorically. Seven bit her lip and swallowed angrily, she _had _expected B'Elanna to keep their conversation in confidence. As if he could read her mind, Chakotay said, "B'Elanna's just concerned about you." He walked over to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "And so I am." He continued, his dark eyes serious.

Seven's eyes lowered guiltily as she squeezed the hand on her shoulder, she really had hated keeping this from him. "I received these synaptic relays from my original Unimatrix, they elicited…odd feelings I wanted to understand, but I knew it would disturb you…" She explained quietly.

"Listen Seven, anything than can give you closure from the events of your life as a drone is good in my book." He assured her softly, "I just don't like you hiding things from me, pushing me away when all I ever want to do is help you, alright?"

Seven felt tears brim at her eyes, "I know…and I'm sorry." She said thickly. "Your confidence is one of the most important things I possess…"

Chakotay wordlessly hugged her against his chest with his free arm, resting his chin on her shaking shoulder as he murmured in her ear, "I can get out of my night shift and we can talk if you want…"

Seven softly kissed the crook of his neck where she'd buried her face, gratitude and love for him flowing gladly through her heart. "No, go on." She murmured as she pulled reluctantly back from him, "The Captain deserves a chance to have to accept some gifts of gratitude too." He laughed, remembering the armfuls of useless objects he'd been constantly accepting on Janeway's behalf all day. "We'll talk, tomorrow."

"Good." Chakotay agreed in relief before glancing at the clock and then at his sleepy daughter, "Mama's going to have to tuck you in by herself tonight little one, okay? Papa needs to go to work."

Celeste nodded sleepily as she was gently passed to her mother. "Wove Papa."

Chakotay and Seven smiled, always struck by the extent of her vocabulary. "I love you too honey." Chakotay replied, leaning over to give Seven a gentle kiss before he walked out of the door.

Seven then spent a therapeutic time cuddling and reading to her daughter before settling her down in her cot for the night, but when the baby was well and truly asleep she found herself being once again drawn towards the box. With a sigh she laid out the objects next to the computer console and ordered, "Run a complete multi-phasic scan." As the scan clicked on she turned tiredly to her alcove, it had been moved to Chakotay's quarters now that she had completely moved in with him, and stepped inside, hoping for peace as the predictable emptiness of regeneration closed in on her.

* * *

"_**There are the relays, we should begin."**_ The older hooded male from earlier thought to the others as they entered Voyager's First Officer's darkened quarters, the ones he apparently shared with Seven of Nine.

"_**There she is, regenerating as we thought." **_The woman replied, snatching up the relays and carrying the rest of their equipment over to the alcove. She handed a relay to the younger man, _**"Insert this."**_

They both felt his unwillingness and the older man intervened, _**"You're still afraid of harming her?"**_

"_**Yes! Her child is over there, we shouldn't risk…"**_

The older man winced as he thought of his own, assimilated, children. _**"We will not harm her, we're only assessing memory files. Begin**_._**"**_

The objector obeyed, pressing commands into the alcove's control panel after putting the relay into Seven's neck. The connection formed instantly, and for a moment they were four, until that is, things began to go wrong. _**"She is aware of our presence and trying to regain consciousness." **_The younger man warned fearfully, _**"We must stop! This could give her brain damage…"**_

"_**Irrelevant!" **_The woman retorted, _**"We'll never become individuals if…"**_

She stopped as Seven's eyes shot open, her arms flying outwards at them, "I will _not_ comply!" she shouted in rage and fear as she pushed them away from her with all her strength. Before they could fight her, several shots of phaser fire flew through the air and all three of her attackers fell. As her body sagged against the console in shock, she saw her saviours, Chakotay, Tuvok and an entire security team.

Chakotay ran to her and wrapped her shaking body entirely in his arms. "What the hell just happened?" he asked in angry disbelief as she clung to him.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks to lisac1965 for requesting this "Survival Instinct" plot arc, I hope you like it so far! I'm sorry it took me so long to write it. If anyone else has any ideas for episode to adapt for this story, tell me. :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/n: Thanks to TheFoundersDaughter for putting up chapter 12 of "Amy" last night. If you find the idea of a drunk Seven and Chakotay funny, then read that chapter, its hilarious! :D**

"Well…" The Doctor began as he stepped back from the three biobeds where the three former Borg drones lay unconscious, "All I can say is whoever removed their implants isn't exactly a surgeon, nearly all of their internal systems are horribly scarred."

The Captain frowned at them pitifully, "How long have they been free from the Collective?"

"Three or four months at most." The Doctor replied. "And I wouldn't call them completely free; the three of them are still linked together." He indicated the three brain scans as evidence, "Somehow, the left hippocampus of each of their brains has been turned into an _organic _interlink system. They form a Collective of their own, a Triad if you will."

"A Collective Triad? How is that even…" The Captain started to ask, but seeing the Doctor shrug, instead turned to Seven, whose gaze was fixed searchingly on the drones in front of her. "You said you recognised them?"

Chakotay shot the Captain an angry frown as he felt Seven shudder under the comforting hand he had on her back, but she ignored him and continued to look questioningly at Seven, who with a small gulp, stepped forward. "I didn't at first." She clarified, "But I now know them to be Two of Nine, Three of Nine and Four of Nine." She pointed each one out as she stoically listed their designations, but her voice shook as she spoke again, "They were members of my original Unimatrix."

"It was their synaptic relays you were studying?" Chakotay asked gently after a moment of silence to let this information sink in.

"Yes." Seven answered concisely, "It appears they tried to use the relays to access my memory files."

"Why would they want to do that?" The Captain asked tightly.

"I…I do not know." Seven replied with a slight stammer, this entire situation had unnerved her enough without also being under the Captain's scrutiny.

"Revive them." The Captain ordered the Doctor decisively.

"Captain…" Chakotay began to argue but Seven put a restraining hand on his arm as the Doctor obeyed Janeway and used a hypospray on each drone in turn.

They all sat up in an almost hypnotised robotic unison, but Janeway saw individual expressions on each face as they registered their surroundings. "I'm Captain Janeway, you're on my ship, the U.S.S Voyager. May I ask what you're all doing here?"

"We came…" All three began before Two of Nine's voice finished the sentence alone, pointing at Seven, "…in search of her, Seven of Nine."

"Why?" Seven responded, struggling to keep the shrillness of fearful confusion from her tone.

"We believe you can help us." Four of Nine explained, "You were there with us, eight years ago, when we crashed and then were reassimilated…"

"Reassimilated?" Chakotay echoed, giving Seven a bemused look.

"Eight years ago, our Cube crashed. The four of us were the only survivors. We were found by the Collective later that same night and reassimilated back into the Collective." Seven explained, her fists clenched, as if the memory itself frightened her.

"We woke like this, linked together." Three of Nine elaborated. "We want to know why, so we can sever it."

"I don't think I understand the situation fully. Isn't your link just the same as being part of the Collective?" The Captain asked curiously.

All four former drones shook their heads simultaneously, something which disturbed Chakotay deeply as Seven answered, "No, there are billons of voices in the Collective; it becomes almost like…white noise." She winced as she said the words.

"For us it was like having two people constantly whispering in one ear…" Two of Nine began.

"…and a crowd screaming in the other." Three of Nine finished for him. "We worked together to free ourselves from the Collective…"

"…but we are not individuals. Everything I experience, think, feel…" Four of Nine continued painfully.

"…I share with them." They all in ended in unison. "We request Seven of Nine's help to free us, please."

Seven swallowed and approached them slowly, studying their faces emphatically before snapping her gaze around to face the Captain, "I will assist them in their search for a solution Captain."

"Yes, I think you should…" The Captain agreed slowly, "But in the morning, after the Doctor's given all of you the all clear, is that understood?"

"Yes Captain." Everyone else in the room responded, though Chakotay did it with great reluctance.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Seven asked the three of them the next morning as they positioned themselves in Cargo Bay 2's spare alcoves.

"Yes, we are." Four of Nine replied.

"Good." Seven said quietly as she bent over the Cargo Bay's console to configure the Computer to scan over all of their memory files, including her own.

She worked in silence for a moment or two, until she felt their eyes burning into her back and turned sharply around to be met with Three of Nine's piercing gaze. "Why do they continue to call you Seven? That is a Borg designation, not a name." She asked curiously.

"Seven _is_ my name." She corrected them, with a little more heat in her voice than she had intended.

"It's not! It's a Borg designation!" All three of them shot back at her indignantly. "I'd _love _to be able to use my real name…" Three of Nine added wistfully.

Seven frowned, not understanding. "There is nothing to prevent you from doing so, you are no longer in the Collective."

Two of Nine laughed bitterly. "In theory. But right now, I don't know if I'm Theodus, Marika or Danek…"

"_That _is why we don't understand you clinging to your designation!" Three of Nine said shrilly to Seven, "You can use your human name freely, yet you don't even let your lover…"

Seven stiffened at the mention of Chakotay, slamming her hand down on the console to try and relieve the strain on her nerves. "I have never stopped him…" She began hotly but controlled herself with a heavy sigh. "I decided long ago that my former name was no longer…appropriate. I will never be that human child again."

"How would you feel if your daughter was freed from the Borg yet continued to reject the name you had given her?" Four of Nine asked accusingly.

Seven's nerves snapped violently at that, her blue eyes flashing fire at them all. "If my daughter were ever to be assimilated, I would not be alive to feel anything! I'd die before I'd let…" She stopped herself mid flow as she saw by their faces that they realised they'd crossed a line and regretted it. Turning swiftly back to the console, she asked through gritted teeth, "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes." They all murmured quietly in reply as she left the console and stepped into the remaining alcove.

* * *

"Chakotay?"

Chakotay snapped out of his worries and turned to face Janeway, only just then noticing that Tom and Harry were no longer in the room. The Captain had obviously finished chastising them for being involved in a drunken street brawl, involving huge alien rackets, while on the station and he hadn't even noticed they were now alone. "Yes Captain?"

"You've been awfully quiet, normally you're the one who'd be the first to call anyone out on any indiscretions." She commented carefully.

"Forgive me Kathryn if I can't bring myself to care too much about drunken misadventures while there are more important things going on." He told her drily, rubbing his aching temples as he did so.

"Like in the Cargo Bay for instance?" The Captain said sympathetically, "I'll admit this situation unfortunate for all of them, but Seven may learn a lesson from all of this…"

"Like what?" Chakotay asked sharply, "I can't help but think she's learned enough from the Borg over the years!"

The Captain's sighing reply was interrupted by the ring of the ready room's doorbell. "Enter!" she ordered, giving Chakotay a superior smile when Seven walked in. "Seven! Did you find anything out in your investigations?"

Seven breathed a resigned sigh before answering, "They remember the crash and it's aftermath until we were at the campfire, then nothing until they woke in the Collective once again. I have the same inexplicable gap in my memories, although from what I can tell the files themselves are undamaged."

"So the Collective somehow blocked your memories of reassimilation?" The Captain asked quizzically.

Seven shifted uneasily, "It would appear so." She replied awkwardly.

"But you don't believe it?" Chakotay said softly, watching her expression.

Seven bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second before saying in a frustrated tone, "It does not make sense. The Collective do not _care_ if drones remember being assimilated or not…" She swallowed hard as memories of her original assimilation with her parents confronted her, "I don't understand why they would expend energy singling the four of us out for such treatment."

The Captain sighed and sank back in her chair. "I guess we'll never know their motivations now."

Seven's gaze dropped, strenuously avoiding Chakotay's eyes in particular. "There could be another way."

"Well?" The Captain prompted when she didn't elaborate.

"I could link with them temporarily in an effort to align our memories but there is no guarantee I could free myself…" She began to explain in a near whisper before being interrupted by Chakotay jumping angrily out of his chair.

"_No_! I can't believe they'd even ask you to risk that…" He fumed before Seven defensively cut him off.

"They _didn't _ask me!" she corrected him hotly, "I haven't even suggested it to them yet…"

"You're afraid of being part of a group mind again?" The Captain guessed. Seven nodded wordlessly and the Captain sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Seven, do you consider these people family?"

Seven saw Chakotay flinch and frowned at the Captain, "Why is that relevant?" she asked tightly.

"There's a saying on Earth, "blood is thicker than water", it means that you'd do things for family you wouldn't even consider doing for anyone else."

Seven swallowed and looked uneasily at Chakotay before asking the Captain, "May I be excused?"

"Of course." The Captain replied and Seven quickly left without looking at a white faced Chakotay, who glared at the Captain as soon as she was gone.

"What did you have to go and say that to her for?" He growled angrily.

Janeway shrugged coldly, "Because it may be true Chakotay."

"She _has _a family!" He snapped back in frustration, "I don't want her to lose the individuality she has fought so hard for out of some warped sense of obligation!"

"Chakotay, you know as well as I do that if she doesn't at least try to help them she'll feel guilty for the rest of her life!"

Chakotay ran a hand through his hair as he headed for the door, "I know." He admitted, "But I can't help thinking that whatever she remembers will be worse than that."

* * *

"Seven?"

Seven's head snapped up from where she was stroking Celeste's sleeping head in her arms and turned to look at Chakotay, who was standing just inside their quarters, his face so white and tense with worry that guilt coursed through her. "You're angry with me." She stated flatly.

He shook his head and walked over to where his fiancée and daughter lay on the couch. "No honey, I'm proud of you for wanting to help them, really, I'm just…"

"Afraid of what will happen?" she finished, earning a nod from him. "I am also." She admitted, cuddling Celeste a little closer before looking up at him with tear glistened eyes. "If…If it were me in this situation, you'd ask them to do it for me."

She said it as a statement rather than a question but Chakotay answered her anyway, sitting down beside her and putting his arm tight around her shoulders. "Yes…Yes I would." He conceded quietly.

"They had lives before they were Borg, they want them back, more than _I _ever did, and yet I'm the one who is an individual. I should at least give them the chance at what I have." Seven whispered, her voice heavy with emotion.

Chakotay squeezed her hand, running his warm fingers up and down the intricate metalwork that webbed over her pale skin. "If that's how you feel Seven, then you should do it."

Seven nodded and blinked back tears as she looked up at him, "You risked so much to free me, our link could've killed you and I wasn't even grateful…" She choked out guiltily.

He smiled gently and tilted her lips up to his. "I'm grateful…" He murmured lovingly before kissing her softly.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D If you want to read another C/7 version of "Survival Instinct" and its aftermath, I recommend reading "Human Comforts" by Mtwapa. It's so sweet! :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/n: Thanks to TheFoundersDaughter for putting up another GREAT chapter of "Amy" last night. :D Flashbacks in this chapter are written in **_italics_**. **

"I'll be monitoring all of you throughout Seven, but to be honest; if something goes wrong I'm not sure what I'll be able to do to help." The Doctor admitted unhappily as he gave Seven one last check with a tricorder before she joined the other drones in the alcoves.

Seven couldn't stop her body from tensing momentarily at his words but managed to hide her fears from him as she replied gently, "I know you'll try your best Doctor."

The Doctor heaved a shaky sigh and smiled at her sheepishly, "It's never a good sign when the patient has to comfort the doctor."

Seven didn't respond to that as she saw Chakotay over the Doctor's shoulder, valiantly trying to shield her from his fear and anxiety, but she knew him too well as she silently stepped into his tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as she whispered comfortingly into his ear, "Don't worry, I left our wedding plans in Naomi's capable hands."

He laughed weakly against her hair. "I can't wait to see them, with you." He murmured brokenly.

Fear suddenly gripping her heart like a vice, Seven pulled back from him, limiting her response to a peck on his cheek, she didn't want to flaunt her individuality in front of the drones anymore than was absolutely necessary, and slowly stepped up into the alcove. "We may proceed." She told the other three as calmly as she could, holding back her fear even as the black blanket of unconsciousness that surrounded that forgotten night long ago enveloped them all as one…

* * *

_Throat burning smoke rose up from the small fire the four surviving drones had built as their companions corpses lay helplessly floating in the swamp, surrounded by wreckage the living had deemed useless. As the four who had been spared gathered around the fire like moths, the shadows of the flames danced across their four serious, distant, metal scarred faces. "I…remember doing this activity…with my parents…" The younger male, Four of Nine, suddenly said dreamily._

"_Me too, with my parents…and husband." Three of Nine, the older woman agreed. "He is not here." Her voice shook in a way that filled Seven of Nine, barely more than a girl and the youngest of the four, with an odd sensation that made her body shudder despite her implants reading that her organic tissue was at an acceptable temperature._

"_My father…a tall man…he was with me…" She choked out, staring at the flames but confronted instead with a hazy image of a human male looming above her. Quickly, her eyes shifted away, roaming the surrounding area, but instead of relief it made her heart race and her voice rise in pitch, "The dark…I was afraid of the dark!"_

"_Afraid." Two of Nine, the older male, intoned. "I was afraid when the Borg assimilated me, burned my farm and killed my children…"_

"_My parents are dead." Four of Nine said tightly before his tone became infused by anger, "The Borg killed them!"_

"_I was on a starship and…" Three of Nine began to recall, before she glanced down at herself in sudden, sickening, realisation. "My God, what have they done to me? They turned me into Borg! I won't go back…"_

"_Murderers…" Two of Nine snarled, wrenching at his own cybernetic arm._

_Desperately, Seven of Nine tried to reach out for their minds, their voices, to combine with her own and banish the confusion and terror. "We will terminate this conversation. We must remain here until the Collective finds us!"_

"_No!" Two of Nine shouted, "I'm never going back! I'm a person, I exist!"_

"_We can't let them find us…" Three of Nine exclaimed, springing to her feet and dragging the Cube's location transponder closer, then she withdrew her phaser and shot it, making it deactivate immediately. "They'll never find us now!"_

"_We're free!" Four of Nine cried out joyfully._

_The other two joined him in celebration but Seven of Nine stared vacantly at the dead transponder, horror and disbelief freezing her whole body. "That action…does not compute… Repair the component. The remaining drones of this Unimatrix must be returned to the Borg!"_

"_Stop it!" Three of Nine told her sharply, "You're a person too, just like us, let yourself remember…"_

"_No!" Seven of Nine screamed, for a moment on the brink of hysteria before Borg protocol overruled her again, "I do not exist; only the Borg exist. We are part of the Collective, we must return…"_

"_Fine!" Three of Nine spat at her, "If you want to throw your life away then so be it, but I'm not going to!" With that said, she ran, disappearing almost immediately with Four of Nine at her heels. Two of Nine flung Seven of Nine a compassionate look before running in the opposite direction. Standing alone, not comprehending what had just happened, Seven of Nine tried once again to link with them and restore order, but the rejection she felt as she shut them out hit her like a physical pain and she gasped. She must try and regain control of these malfunctioning drones, without the Collective they were all nothing._

_Three of Nine's, Marika's, lungs ached for air as she ran, remembering the slumped bodies of the two men when she'd returned to the clearing, the girl standing, Grim Reaper like, over them. That girl followed her now, and she was losing. A tree root caught her leg and she fell. Seven of Nine was immediately above her. The last words Marika heard as an individual that night were, "Do not fear, we will return to the Borg. Resistance is futile."_

_Seven of Nine dragged the repaired drones back to the transponder and reactivated them. As they sat up she said, "State your designations."_

"_Two of Nine, adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."_

"_Three of Nine, primary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."_

"_Four of Nine, secondary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."_

_Seven of Nine nodded, "We must repair this transponder. Proceed."_

"_Proceed." They repeated after her in unison._

* * *

The memories had yet to fully fade from Seven's mind before three voices screamed at her, "YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR SUFFERING! YOU…"

She mentally sobbed back at them, horrified and guilt stricken, "I didn't know! I'm sorry! I…" Their pain was suddenly transmitted to her and she screamed wildly, "HELP ME!"

"Doctor! What's happening?" Chakotay shouted as the three linked drones began to jolt and spark within their alcoves, their bodies being violently shaken free.

"They forcibly broke their link with Seven! They're going into neural shock…" The Doctor tried to explain as he frantically tried to stabilise them.

Chakotay uttered a fearful gasp as Seven's blood curdling scream hit his ears. "HELP ME!" He turned to see her on her knees within the alcove, but, unlike the others, completely conscious, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"What exactly happened to them Doctor?" The Captain asked as she watched the Doctor run scan after scan on the comatose drones.

"The shock of breaking the link sent their brains into neural shock." The Doctor answered quietly, keeping an eye on Seven, who was watching proceedings with disturbingly dead eyes, seemingly unaware of Chakotay's arm around her.

"Why wasn't Seven affected?" The Captain asked, also casting a worried glance Seven's way.

"The unique nature of their link meant that when it was broken their brains couldn't cope." The Doctor said sadly.

"Is there anything you can do for them?" Chakotay asked tightly.

The Doctor sighed, "If I patched them up they'd be individuals, but they'd only live for a matter of weeks, a month at the most, the damage is just too great." He replied grimly, gulping as he heard Seven's gasping sob. "The only way they could survive is for them to be…reassimilated."

The Captain paled as she slowly turned towards Seven, "Only you can possibly understand what they'd want Seven, I have to leave the choice with you." Seven seemed to break out of a trance just then, but with words still beyond her, all she could do was nod.

* * *

That evening, Chakotay left Celeste with an understanding Tom and B'Elanna and entered Astrometrics, where Seven had barricaded herself, with a heavy heart. For several minutes he watched her shaking back bent over the console, then forced himself to speak, "Have you decided Seven?" he asked in a near whisper, hating himself more with every word.

"Yes…" She choked out, breathing heavily, "They must go back to the Collective…" Her voice caught painfully in her throat, "It is the only way they will survive." She finally stated, drawing fearfully back from him as he carefully approached her.

He held her arm to the alcove to keep her facing him and peered into her distraught blue eyes, "There's a difference between surviving and living Seven, you of all people know that." He told her softly. "If you were in their position, would you rather live out your life as a drone or have a month as you are now?"

Seven gulped repeatedly, her hand shaking underneath his as she painfully met his gaze, "I…I would live out the month as an individual…" She admitted in an agonised tone.

He smiled at her fondly, "I know. Why don't you believe they'd want that too?"

She winced, "It's my fault! Their lives shouldn't be so short! They…"

He stopped her by pulled her face up towards his, "Explain to me what happened."

She jerked away, "You know what happened! My deranged actions doomed them to…to…"

He shook his head, "Seven, you need to understand what you experienced, tell me."

She sighed heavily and pressed her knuckles against her forehead. "We were a newly formed Unimatrix, I had been released from my maturation chamber only months before and the others were assimilated around that time…" She paused in her explanation and took a breath, "Then we crashed. Our link with the Collective was broken and they…began to remember and resist…" She looked away from him, her lips twisting bitterly, "All I could recall was my fear of the dark…" A sob choked her, "I saw all the… dead drones in the swamp and I began to envision my own death, alone, without the voice of a single drone to comfort me…" She clamped down hard on her lip, "So I…I forced them to stay with me…" A grimace of self hatred settled on her pale features, "What's wrong with me? Why didn't I act as they did? Was my humanity so flawed even then? Am I so evil and vindictive…"

"Seven, Seven…" He grabbed her firmly by her shoulders. "You were overwhelmed by a six year old girl's fears and emotions, emotions you couldn't even begin to understand. They were much older than you, could cope with what they were experiencing, you acted the only way you knew how…" He swallowed as she shuddered and pulled her against his chest, "You're not evil my love, far, far from it... The Borg did this to all four of you."

Seven buried her face into his uniform, crying for several minutes before bringing herself back under relative control, "I…I wish I could ask them what they wanted! It isn't right that they have to submit to my choice again!"

"But you can't…" He whispered sorrowfully, "You just have to do the best you can for them, and you know in your heart what that is." Seven heaved an exhausted, grieving sigh and slowly nodded into his chest.

* * *

The next day, Seven watched with a heavy heart as Two of Nine and Four of Nine, or Theodus and Danek as they now truly were, walked onto the transporter pads with beaming smiles of freedom permanently fixed on their faces. Despite now knowing for certain she'd done the right thing, it broke her heart to look at them for what she knew would be the last time.

Danek smiled at her reassuringly. "My people do not believe in holding grudges, I wish you well Seven."

She nodded graciously, forcing herself to look into his calm eyes as she replied, "Thank you."

Theodus nodded to her, "We are all free now, all four of us, it wouldn't have been like that then. Goodbye, both of you."

Both of you? Seven thought in confusion, then realised that Marika stood beside her, "Goodbye." Both women said quietly.

Within an instant they were both gone and Seven stared at the now empty place where they had stood, emotion flooding her. "Seven?" She awkwardly turned to face Marika, who looked at her with a measured gaze. "It's wonderful to be on a starship again, I've missed it." Marika said softly.

"The Captain says you may stay here as long as you wish." Seven assured her hurriedly.

"As long as I have you mean." Marika stated matter-of-factly, wincing when she saw Seven stiffen even further, unshed tears glinting in her blue orbs. She breathed a soft sigh and gave Seven a direct look, "I don't think I can ever…forgive you…" She admitted, "But…" She continued, before Seven could say that she didn't deserve forgiveness, placing a hand lightly on the younger woman's arm, "I _do _understand why you did it." With that the hand dropped with a gentle smile and she left, leaving Seven alone with her thoughts.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope I did the episode justice. I was pleased when I re-watched it to see that Chakotay actually **_**did **_**do the vast majority of the comforting in that episode, so I didn't actually have to use my imagination that much. **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/n: A big thank you to Teal06 for finishing one of my fave C/7 stories ever, "The Next Step". :D Also thanks to lisac1965 for suggesting this plot arc, based off "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" I hope you like it! The Doctor's daydreams are in **_italics_**, hopefully that will avoid confusion.**

_The claret coloured curtain rose with surprising swiftness, but he was ready, watching the conductor and pretending to ignore the rapturous crowd shouting "Bellisima!" and "Encore" at him repeatedly, letting the music wash over him and then fill his lungs, flowers thudding against the stage before the first note had even left his lips._

_He began, his spectacular voice in his mind bringing fresh life to the ancient Italian lyrics, "Nessun Dorma! __Nessun Dorma! Tu pure, o Principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle…" __As he dramatically prolonged the final note of this opening line, the crowd's fanatical shouts of praise drowned him out, until…_

"Doctor? Doctor, what are you doing?" B'Elanna shouted over the operatic music booming out of Sickbay's speakers, her tension headache only intensifying as he just stood there, a dreamy look on his face. "Doctor!" she finally snapped, giving him a hard tap on his holographic shoulder, "Have you lost some memory files or something? I'm here for my appointment."

The Doctor gave a start as he registered her presence, coming back to reality with a hard bump. "Memory files? No, of course not, I just…" He began to explain hurriedly, but B'Elanna, picking up on his evasiveness, immediately stalked over to his control console.

"What have you been up to this time Doctor?" she asked bluntly before crinkling her nose slightly in distaste, "Besides trying to out sing Luciano Pavarotti."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose, "What does a Klingon know about 20th Century Earth's opera stars?"

B'Elanna shrugged and answered shortly, "We like our opera." She frowned as he backed protectively against the console, "Doctor, it will be quicker and easier if you just tell me what you've done straight off rather than force me to deactivate you to find out myself…"

The Doctor groaned irritably, "It's nothing really, just a few daydreaming protocols…"

"_Daydreaming _protocols?" B'Elanna echoed incredulously, "You can't just fill up your programme with that sort of useless junk Doctor…"

The Doctor bristled in offence, "Useless junk? Daydreaming is a vital part of being human, one I intend to continue experiencing for as long as I want, just as you can Lieutenant! Would you deny me that faint pleasure?"

B'Elanna sighed tiredly, she knew better than to get into a long winded argument with the Doctor about what constituted humanity, she'd be there all day. "Alright Doctor, do what you want, but if it starts to interfere with your duties I'm doing a file clear out, you understand?"

The Doctor smiled happily, "Perfectly Lieutenant, don't worry." He ushered her to a biobed and picked up a tricorder, "Speaking of my work, what made you book this appointment today?"

B'Elanna breathed a disheartened sigh and visibly braced herself, "Well you remember, a few months back, when Tom and I told you we were thinking of trying for a baby?"

The Doctor hid his grin as he scanned her, "So, you have reason to believe you're…"

"No!" B'Elanna cried out in frustration, "That's just the point, nothing has happened yet!"

The Doctor let his tricorder drop from her and looked at her kindly, "Well, how long have you been trying for, seriously?"

B'Elanna bit her lip, "About three months or so."

The Doctor gave her shoulder a squeeze, "That's nothing to worry about! I'd always advise any couple to give themselves six months before getting worried, and in you and Tom's case, more like twelve, considering the mix of races."

B'Elanna sighed again, "That's what Tom said, but…"

"For once my pilot friend is right. Just relax a little and hopefully something will happen. Look at Seven for instance, I never even _thought _of the possibility for her and look how well Celeste turned out, a miracle considering what the Borg did…"

B'Elanna chuckled, "You probably didn't consider it because as far as you knew she wasn't sleeping with anyone!" She didn't notice the Doctor's wince and continued, "I can't believe Celeste will be one in a couple of days, although she so active now that the last time we babysat her she tried to pull my batlef off the wall after climbing up on a chair!" She smiled affectionately at the thought of the look on her goddaughter's face when they'd stopped her.

"Yes, Seven and Chakotay are going to have their hands full for a long time yet." The Doctor replied.

B'Elanna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, its nice how well those two have worked out isn't it? I was the first one to say it'd never work but I have to say that I can't imagine either one of them without the other now…"

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yes, I…suppose that's true." He sighed and patted her arm, "Anyway, don't worry just yet about your own bundles of joy, okay? I'm quite sure the stork will visit you soon enough."

B'Elanna smiled at him gratefully as she slid off the biobed, "Thanks Doctor. I'll keep that in mind."

"One thing though…" The Doctor called after her as she stepped out into the corridor, "I want that batlef in storage before I let you out of Sickbay with a baby!" B'Elanna laughed in response as she headed back to Engineering.

* * *

"You _still_ haven't found a way to access the ship Grenthor?" Gannath, a middle ranked soldier of the Hierarchy snapped irritably at his underling as he gazed greedily out at the sleek silver vessel just a few hundred kilometres ahead of them.

"Do you know how long it took me to outsmart those Borg sensors? I'm trying the best I can without blowing our cover!" Grenthor retorted in exasperation.

Gannath bristled and stormed over to the console, his flapping layers of neck fat bouncing off the heavy metal collar of his uniform. "We _need _that warp core! Those Borg sensors could come in handy too…"

"And their replication technology, we'd never need to steal or scavenge again." Gannath muttered as he studied the ship, the Voyager to use it's newly discovered name, searching for security loopholes. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "I think I found our way in, an interactive, but easily hacked, hologram…"

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his strangely unfocused eyes as he studied his console. His programme must have developed some sort of fault, maybe B'Elanna was right… He reached over to turn off his console and realised with a jolt of shock that he had somehow changed from studying medical records to warp core schematics, why would he…

_A shrill voice suddenly rang through Sickbay, "Doctor! Doctor, help me, please!"_

_He stood up in panic at the familiar voice to see Seven running into his office, loose gold hair flying around her face as she flung herself at him, her face alight with relief as she hugged him tightly. "Oh Doctor, I'm so glad I found you!"_

"_What? Why? What's wro…" The Doctor stumblingly began as he freed himself from her vice like grip, stopping mid question as he took in her attire, a decidedly skimpy black mini dress. "What are you wearing?" He choked out, not quite believing his eyes._

_Hurt flashed across her features, "You don't like it? I thought it suitable for seeing you…"_

"_You…You did?" He asked in a stutter, waiting until she'd nodded vigorously before continuing, "Of course I like it Seven, it just doesn't leave much to the imagination…"_

_She smirked coyly at him, "When have we ever needed that?"_

"_Well…Well um…" The Doctor tried to reply but was interrupted by a violent crashing sound against Sickbay's closed doors._

"_Seven! Seven of Nine, let me in, now! How dare you prefer a hologram over me! If you even go near him, I'll…" The Doctor blanched as he recognised Chakotay's voice, though it was so thick with jealous rage that he sounded more like a wild animal._

"_Seven, what the hell's Chakotay doing out there?" He croaked out._

_She responded by kissing him, deeply and passionately, only answering when she pulled back, almost as breathless as he was, "Chakotay's jealousy is irrelevant to me Doctor. Ignore him." _

_She kissed him again as his mouth opened in shock, but he managed to gasp out, "What about your baby?"_

_Her brow creased in incredulous amusement. "Baby? What baby?" She laughed and whispered in his ear, "We can try for one if you want…" Chakotay crashed through the door and Seven shrieked, "Doctor, protect me!"_

_He suddenly found a phaser In his hand as she cowered behind him, "Okay…I'll…"_

"Okay what Doctor?" Chakotay asked in confusion, exchanging a bemused look with Seven beside him as they stood in Sickbay watching the Doctor talk to a wall.

The Doctor shuddered as the room suddenly changed around him, instead of being locked in violent argument, Seven and Chakotay were standing together, Chakotay with Celeste in his arms, staring at him uneasily. "What…what are you both doing here…together?" He asked them in a dazed tone.

"We're here for Celeste's physical Doctor." Seven reminded him.

"The one you told us was essential before her birthday, remember?" Chakotay added, walking with his daughter towards the biobed, his eyes on the hologram. "Are you okay Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, I was just a little…lost for a moment there. Put her on the biobed please Commander."

"Down Papa." Celeste ordered, wiggling in his arms.

Chakotay frowned at her, "What's the magic word Celeste?" he prompted.

"Pwease!" She replied enthusiastically, grinning at him for good measure.

"Correct." Seven praised her as Chakotay smilingly put her down.

"She knows how to turn on the charm." The Doctor commented as he scanned the child, disturbed by her solemn expression as she watched him, almost as if she had seen the dark imaginings that had gripped his mind moments before.

"I highly doubt she gets that from me." Seven replied wryly, smiling as Chakotay squeezed her waist and murmured disagreement in her ear. The Doctor felt old jealousy creep back into his heart but suppressed it, after that weirdly vivid, and scarily uncontrollable, daydream, he wanted to leave such thoughts alone. For a few moments he'd actually thought it was real…

* * *

"Did the Doctor seem a little…odd to you?" Chakotay asked Seven as they walked with Celeste back to their quarters.

Seven thought for a moment, "Unusually distracted perhaps, why do you ask?"

Chakotay shrugged. "He just seemed a little…hostile almost, as if he were in a bad mood."

"B'Elanna told me he'd made some modifications to his programme, perhaps I should go and ask if they are troubling him…" Seven began but Chakotay shook his head.

"If he's too proud to admit to B'Elanna he made a mistake then we'd better keep our noses out of it, he'll be better in a day or two I'm sure."

Seven relaxed again as they reached their quarters, "You're right, it's nothing to be concerned about."

**A/n: I'm sorry, this is a rubbish chapter but please review anyway. I know you're all waiting for updates to my other stories but I couldn't think up anything for them today! I'll try to update them as soon as I can.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/n: Once again the Doctor's daydreams are in **_italics_**.**

"_Captain, I was wondering if you'd mind teaching some more classes for the new musical class I've set up, it's been a lot more popular than my cooking classes ever were…"_

"_What have I told you about calling me Captain Mr Neelix? I'm the Voyager Commander Hologram, the VCH. I don't mind being called that, or sir of course."_

_Neelix smiled sheepishly, "Of course sir. Now what did you think about the classes?"_

"_I'd be very happy to enrich the crew's musical tastes…" He stopped mid sentence as his comm. badge beeped, "VCH here."_

"_This is Commander Janeway sir. We've found a planet that whose people trade deuterium, I thought you'd like to speak to them yourself."_

"_You have good instincts Commander. I'll be right there. VCH out." With that, the VCH left the Mess Hall, pausing for a moment to admire his crisp red uniform in the shining floor tiles, and headed towards his natural environment, the Bridge._

* * *

Captain Janeway couldn't help feeling embarrassed as she met the eyes of the Galgarin trade commissioner through the viewscreen, they'd been waiting over fifteen minutes for the Doctor to arrive to give the away team medical clearance. "I'm sorry Commissioner, it's just that with your planet's atmosphere we need to check with the Doctor before we can send an away team down to negotiate with you for the deuterium.

"I completely understand Captain. Regulation is there for a reason. Why don't I contact you again in an hour?"

The Captain cringed slightly, an hour? She'd really wanted to get this over and done with! Despite her thoughts, she said in her most pleasant, diplomatic voice, "I know you're very busy sir, I won't keep you any longer but I'll call you when the Doctor arrives, I'm…sure he won't be long."

"I'll take your word for it Captain." Said the Commissioner with a slightly exasperated smile. "Goodbye for now."

As soon as the man's face had disappeared from the screen, the Captain wheeled around to focus on her Bridge crew, seething. "Where _is_ he? How dare he keep such an important personage waiting? If we impress these people we could get six months worth of deuterium _and _unrestricted passage through their space!"

Seven nodded solemnly. "The Galgarin are very easily offended. If they feel they are not a high priority for us, they will ignore us entirely."

Janeway choked back an angry growl at that information and looked to her pilot, "Tom, go drag him out of Sickbay, _now_!"

Tom shrugged, "I doubt he's in there, last time I heard Neelix was trying to tell him about the medicinal qualities of Leola root, he seemed pretty out of it."

Chakotay stifled a chuckle, "A lecture on Leola root? Who wouldn't be out of it?"

B'Elanna cleared her throat, "I think I know what may be up with him Captain. He told me yesterday morning that he'd installed daydreaming protocols into his programming."

The Captain's eyebrows shot up, "Daydreaming protocols? Why did you allow that?"

B'Elanna breathed a heavy sigh, "I didn't, but when I caught him, he said it was a vital part of being human and I felt a little guilt tripped so I let him keep them."

Janeway ran a tired hand over her face. "If they're interfering with his duties this much then I don't think he should have them, at least not as many. I'll talk to him…" As she turned her head away from B'Elanna's station and towards the turbolift she noticed that the Doctor was standing there, staring vacantly at the viewscreen. Putting her hands on her hips, she remarked coldly. "Nice to see you Doctor."

The Doctor blinked before his eyes swept over her with a glazed expression. "It's nice to see you too Kathryn. Now that I've cleared everything up with the Galgarin Trade Commissioner, we should be able to send an away team as soon as you've assembled them."

The Captain almost choked in surprise, Kathryn? Since when had the Doctor of all people… Pushing aside his odd manner, she focused on what had, according to the Doctor, been arranged. "Okay, if the planet's passed the medical check then we'll go to the Briefing Room and discuss…"

"Oh, it's already been discussed Commander." The Doctor replied in a dismissive manner.

"Commander?" Janeway echoed incredulously, "Since when have I been demoted…"

She caught the Doctor's utterly bemused look before Seven interrupted, her tone urgent, "Captain, there's an unidentified energy mass 0.5 km from our starboard bow, it could be an anomaly or some sort of cloaked ship…"

The Captain gasped, questions springing to her lips but the Doctor stunned her, and everyone else, into silence by giving Seven a peck on the cheek and saying, "You worry too much honey…"

Seven tried not to look at Chakotay's shocked and anger reddened face as she shifted awkwardly away from the Doctor, "I was only informing the Captain of my concerns. I don't think that comment was appropriate…"

Chakotay was by now on his feet, squeezing Seven's hand when she nervously reached over to him for reassurance. "Neither do I." He agreed, frowning at the Doctor in disbelief and struggling to keep the growl from his tone.

The Doctor ignored him completely, turning to Seven with hurt in his eyes. "But I _am_ the Captain Seven, the Voyager Command Hologram."

"The Voyager Command…" Janeway began through gritted teeth before B'Elanna cautiously approached the Doctor.

"I think you've let your daydreams get a little out of control Doctor." She told him softly. "I'm going to deactivate you so I can see what the problem is, okay?"

"Problem?" The Doctor snapped, "I haven't got a problem! All of you seem to have forgotten the chain of command I've established over the last few years!"

"Let Lieutenant Torres deactivate you Doctor, that's an order." The Captain said as calmly as she could and reached for the Doctor's arm but he wrenched himself away.

"Computer, activate mutiny protocols!" The Doctor shouted, "Authorisation code…" At that moment his programme abruptly deactivated and his mobile emitter hit the floor with a small thud.

"I thought he'd gone far enough Captain." Seven murmured with a hint of guilt, her hand still on the button on her console which had deactivated the hologram.

"Good call." Tom agreed under his breath.

Janeway took her chance to get back in control of the situation again and addressed B'Elanna, who had just gingerly picked up the mobile emitter. "B'Elanna, I want you and Harry to go figure out what the hell just happened to the Doctor and fix him." She waited for their obedient, if somewhat nervous, nods before turning her attention back to what Seven had pointed out before this little episode of the Doctor's. "Seven, you and Tuvok work down in Astrometrics to find out whatever it is that's been tailing us…" She trailed off with a wince, as if they needed another problem!

"Yes Captain." Seven and Tuvok replied with near identical stoicism before following Harry and B'Elanna into the turbolift, although Seven took a moment to give Chakotay a quick kiss before leaving.

Janeway couldn't help but smirk at Chakotay as she gave her last order before retreating to her ready room, "You have the Bridge Commander."

* * *

Harry jumped out of his skin as B'Elanna punched the console in Holodeck 2 with unexpected force, cursing violently in Klingon. "What's wrong?" He asked her, fearful of the answer.

B'Elanna had to take several deep breaths before answering. "Well, his matrix is so clogged with daydreams that he can't distinguish them from reality…"

"That explains a lot of what happened on the Bridge. How can we fix him?"

B'Elanna sighed tiredly, "We have to delete the daydreams one by one, which at the current rate he's generating them would take three days, and then we can get through to the actual subroutines causing the problem."

Harry leaned over the console. "Surely there must be a quicker way to…" He stopped as he noticed something untoward in the Computer's scans of the mobile emitter. "Is that an external signal being received by the transponder?"

B'Elanna gasped as she realised the significance of Harry's discovery. "You're right; someone is sending him a signal, keeping track of him… He's been hacked! That's why the daydreams are out of control!" Putting together the pieces in her mind, she tapped her comm. badge, "Torres to Seven of Nine."

"Seven here."

"Seven, I'm sending you a scan from the Doctor's emitter. Does the strange signal he's getting match the readings you're getting from the anomaly?"

A few tense seconds passed before Seven responded, "Yes, it does, precisely. They seem to be using the Doctor's sensory matrix to spy on us, what should we do?"

"I don't know quite yet, but I think those daydreams are actually doing us a favour." B'Elanna answered.

* * *

"And the Captain actually _agreed_ to let the Doctor's daydreams take over Holodeck 2?" Tom asked his wife incredulously as he dodged a Bat'Leth swinging Klingon version of the Doctor, only to almost collide with another Doctor lookalike singing Breen opera.

B'Elanna nodded, biting back laughter as Tom continued to fight off multiple Doctors. "We've come to the conclusion that the would-be spies are watching the Doctor's daydreams, so at one point we should see them here."

Tom grimaced. "That puts a new spin on "peeping toms" doesn't it?" He caught her smirk and said, "I don't mean me, although seeing all this is way more information than I ever wanted about the Doctor's imagination." He couldn't stop his eyebrows shooting up as he saw a muscle bound version of the Doctor being fawned over by several blondes, including Seven and Kes.

B'Elanna giggled at his expression, "Tell me about it!"

Tom barely listened, the sound of a sobbing hologram of Seven by his shoulder distracting him. "Doctor, Chakotay doesn't love me! You warned me Doctor and I didn't trust you, I'm sorry!" She flung herself into the waiting Doctor's arms, sobbing more and kissing him.

Tom blew through his teeth in disbelief. "God, it's a good thing Chakotay's in Astrometrics with Seven or I think the Doctor would be getting permanently deactivated by First Officer's orders."

"That's not the worse one, he's duelling Chakotay for Seven over there…" B'Elanna began to point the scene out but stopped as she heard something which shouldn't have been there. "Tom, do you hear voices?"

She got her answer when Tom reappeared through the crowds of holograms, holding two dumpy aliens by the scruff of the neck and grinning from ear to ear. "I think we flushed out our spies."

* * *

"Who wants some of Celeste's birthday cake?" Neelix cheerily shouted through crowded Mess Hall two days later. As the vast majority of the guests raced towards the cake table, Chakotay stepped over the now rapidly deflating balloons and bedraggled streamers towards the corner of the room where Seven sat with Celeste yawning in her lap. Exchanging a silent smile with Seven, he knelt down to their daughter's level. "Are you too tired for cake sweetheart?" he asked her in concern.

She shook her head vigorously, being tired meant bed and she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her first birthday quite yet. "Neelek gif." She replied softly, peeking out at him from underneath her lopsided paper party hat.

Chakotay smiled at her indulgently but shot Seven a bemused look, who obligingly clarified, "Neelix gave her the first slice before he called everyone else over."

Chakotay nodded in understanding, "So that's his secret to being so good with kids, bribery!" he joked. "Do you think everyone's having a good time? I think we were in need of a party after the run in with the Hierarchy."

"I believe so." Seven replied earnestly as she picked up pieces of wrapping paper off the floor, but her expression became more pensive as she caught sight of the Doctor standing alone by the window. "The Doctor is still upset about what happened."

Chakotay glanced at the Doctor's stiff back and then sighed, "Well, it was embarrassing for him, he'd never dream of overruling the Captain in real life and as for you and I…"

"He was malfunctioning." Seven reminded him defensively.

"I know, we know that and he knows that but it might take him a little time to accept it, he was being used against Voyager after all."

Seven winced at the thought, the memory of her torture on the Equinox returning to her sharply, although she immediately felt guilty about comparing the situations. "It was an unfortunate situation." She finally conceded, distracted by Celeste twisting around to face her, "What is it angel?"

"Docta sad." Celeste mumbled, her large hazel eyes watery.

"Yes, yes he is." Seven admitted, stroking her daughter's fluffy chestnut hair soothingly. "Why don't you go play with him and make him happy?"

Celeste thought about this for a second then slid off Seven's lap and toddled determinedly over to the Doctor, giving his trouser leg the strongest tug her small body could muster. The Doctor gave a start but his face softened as he looked down at the little figure. "Happy Birthday Celeste honey."

She held up a new toy, a cuddly dog that barked when she squeezed it. "Pway."

"Play with you?" he asked uncertainly. When she nodded he glanced at Chakotay and Seven, who were still talking together as they watched their daughter. "Wouldn't you rather play with your Mama and Papa honey?"

"No." She stated unequivocally, her stubborn expression so uncannily like Seven's that he smiled for the first time since they'd dispatched the Hierarchy.

"Okay then, how about you be my nurse while I heal the doggy's paw?" She beamed at him and pulled him towards her pile of presents, where they sat on the floor playing doctors and nurses for the rest of the party.

* * *

Later that night, after Celeste had been prised from a now recovered Doctor and put to bed, Chakotay and Seven sat together on the couch in their quarters, he in a light doze with her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly alert as a thought passed through her, Seven sat up. "Chakotay, I'm not sure if I daydream."

Chakotay looked at her blearily, "What makes you think that?"

Seven bit her lip and said awkwardly, "Well I do not think of scenarios for my life that do not exist, that would distract me from my duties to you and Celeste and the crew. Is it detrimental to my humanity not to daydream?"

Chakotay smiled at her practical approach to life. "Not detrimental, no, it can be destructive if you get lost in them, but they can also be relaxing. Don't you ever imagine ideal events in your life?"

Seven's brow crinkled in thought. "Sometimes I imagine you're with me when you're not, or what our wedding's going to be like, or what Celeste's going to be like when she older…" She looked at him anxiously, "Is that acceptable?"

He laughed softly, "Of course they are. Those sound like perfect daydreams to me."

"Do you daydream about me?" she asked curiously.

He smiled at her until she could see the dimples that always made her heart melt. "All the time." He said honestly.

She laid a lingering kiss on his smiling lips, asking as she pulled back, "Am I better in real life?"

He laughed huskily as he pulled her back into his arms to continue the kissing, "Nothing compares to the real thing, I promise."

**A/n: Ugh, this chapter was a pain in the neck to write! I promise the next one will be better. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	57. Chapter 57

Seven heaved an exasperated sigh and lowered the large PADD she had been studying onto the Astrometrics console. She'd never realised how complex a human wedding was, even she and Chakotay were successful in avoiding all of Neelix's elaborate plans for the day. According to everyone she consulted, she, as the bride, was responsible for practically everything, décor, music, food, colour co-ordination, but her biggest irritation at that moment was choosing her wedding dress. Every woman on the ship, including the Captain, had asked her about it, giving her the impression that it _had_ to be the most beautiful outfit Chakotay would ever see her in. Not being particularly well versed in fashion and opposed, on grounds of efficiency, to replicating every dress design on the Computer to try them all on, she was finding it impossible to choose. Sighing again, she lifted the PADD and began to scroll through designs once more, but a sudden shrill ringing made her cringe, destroying her train of thought as she turned towards the culprit. "Celeste, stop playing with that for now please." She told her daughter firmly as she watched the almost fourteen month old giggle over her favourite birthday present, a Vulcan children's toy from Tuvok, which supposedly built up a child's logic, but also made a noise which was intensely irritating to all adults in the immediate vicinity whenever a child got a correct answer, which, of course, entertained Celeste no end.

"No!" Celeste retorted stubbornly, clutching the brightly coloured cube to her chest.

Seven put her hands on her hips, silently recalling Chakotay having an identical confrontation with the toddler just two days before, how had he got her to concede? "You can have it back later, why don't you play with your doll? Uncle Harry will be upset if you don't play with his present too."

She hadn't really expected the ploy to work but thankfully it did. Celeste reluctantly put the cube down beside her and gathered up the large plush doll that was almost as big as she was into her arms with a regretful sigh. Feeling a little guilty for stopping her fun, Seven leaned over her, "Do you want your snack angel?"

"Yesh." Celeste replied eagerly, lifting her arms up to be picked up and taken to the replicator. "Bana and joose."

Seven picked her up with ease, smiling affectionately at her cute speech. "Banana and juice…" She translated, waiting until Celeste had nodded her head vigorously in confirmation before dialling commands into the replicator. "Here you are baby." She said as she handed Celeste a sip cup of apple juice and banana pieces in a bowl.

"Tank you." Celeste mumbled happily through a mouthful of banana as she dug in.

"You're welcome." Seven replied, stroking her hair fondly as she carried her back over to the console and thoughtfully looking at the PADD again. "Which dress would you like Mama to wear Celeste?"

Celeste's brows furrowed in consideration for a second before pointing a sticky finger at a picture, "Dat one."

Seven tried not to wrinkle her brow in distaste as she looked at the pale pink ballroom gown worthy of some of the fairy tale princesses Chakotay read to Celeste at night. "It's pretty sweetheart…" She began awkwardly.

"Wike my dolly's." Celeste agreed.

Seven nearly laughed when she looked at the doll and saw that it did indeed have a pink, sparkly dress. "Precisely." She replied through a giggle and hugged Celeste tightly. "I have an idea, how about _you_ wear a pink dress when Mama and Papa get married?"

"Okay!" Celeste enthused, bouncing excitedly in her mother's arms, almost spilling her drink.

"Well, that's one decision made." Seven said with a smile before being distracted from her daughter's antics by the beep of Astrometrics scanners. She couldn't stop her mouth dropping open slightly in disbelief as she saw what was ahead of them on the viewscreen. The Borg had believed that all traces of this technology had been dismantled…

Celeste, feeling her mother tense, went still in her arms, pressing her face against Seven's neck. "Wat?" she asked uneasily.

"Don't worry my love…" Seven assured her softly before tapping her comm. badge, "Captain, please report to Astrometrics, I believe I have found something of great interest."

* * *

Chakotay stared at the image that almost entirely filled Astrometrics viewscreen in fascination, it was amazing, bigger than any vessel or space station he'd ever seen, but it also, in the back of his mind, reminded him unpleasantly of the Caretaker's array that had started this whole journey. "What exactly is it Seven?"

"I believe it to be an example of Species 9043's technology." Seven answered.

Captain Janeway's eyebrows rose, "You're not sure Seven?"

"I am certain." Seven assured her, "But I am also…surprised. The Borg believed any trace of their technology to have been removed from this galaxy."

"This _galaxy_?" Janeway echoed, "How advanced were these people and what does this…thing do?"

"They were extremely advanced Captain, one of the most technologically capable species the Borg have ever encountered. They were also very passive; they used this technology to jump to another galaxy when this one became too aggressive for them."

Janeway's eyes lit up. "They used this to travel between galaxies? How?"

Chakotay frowned at her slightly. "I don't think we need to be going to another galaxy Captain." He pointed out.

Seven touched his arm to calm him. "It can go shorter distances too. It works by mapping the stars and then uses quantum field technology to push a vessel to specified coordinates."

"Like a catapult." Chakotay mused.

"An appropriate analogy." Seven agreed.

"Do you think we could use this to return to the Alpha Quadrant?" Janeway whispered, as if she hardly dared to hope.

"If we could activate it then yes Captain, we could." Seven said with a nod.

* * *

As Chakotay walked tiredly into his quarters after a full day of briefings and organising away teams to go over to the "catapult" as it had been christened, he saw Seven busy doing something with her alcove. "What are you doing honey?"

"I am adapting my alcove to make full use of my new implant enhancements." She replied, getting up off her knees as she closed the panel she'd been working on and turning to face him.

"What sort of enhancements?" Chakotay asked, unable to keep trepidation from his tone.

"The kind which will allow me to download all of Voyager's database from the last six years into my cortical node." She answered matter-of-factly.

"The Doctor allowed this?" Chakotay asked incredulously, "Why on Earth would you want all that in your brain?"

"Yes, the Doctor allowed it." Seven told him impatiently, "It is a normal procedure within the Collective; it will make my work more efficient."

Chakotay's frown deepened. "You're efficient enough as you are." He told her firmly. "Why now exactly?" he asked in a softer tone as he put his arms gently around her waist.

"Well, with our wedding approaching, I want to get as much work done as possible before we go on honeymoon and you refuse to let me…"

Chakotay laughed and breathed seductively into her ear, "I promise you, the last thing you'll be thinking of during our honeymoon is work."

Seven wrapped her arms tight around his neck and laid a lingering kiss on his jaw line. "I should think so…"

He smiled and pulled back a little to look at her seriously. "Listen, I don't want you stressing about this wedding okay? That's definitely not the point. If this plan with the catapult works, we may be back on Earth before the day comes."

Seven stiffened at the thought. "I suppose so." She mumbled. He squeezed her hand and she relaxed again. "The computer core may be damaged in transit, that's another reason for me to download the information."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No." Seven responded decisively, kissing him deeply to stop argument before stepping into her alcove.

"Promise me you'll go to the Doctor if you don't feel well." Chakotay pressed.

"I promise." She said gently, "But nothing will go wrong."

**A/n: I'm sorry if this chapter is under par, I've had a really stressful couple of days. The college I have a place at cancelled one of my courses and I've been in a scramble to get in somewhere else. PLEASE REVIEW and cheer me up! :D**


	58. Chapter 58

"I think if we realign the deflector we should be able to compensate for the loss of accuracy the catapult suffers after a certain distance." Harry commented as he eagerly lapped up all the positive information he was getting about the catapult and their progress with it from Astrometrics' sensors. A frown of embarrassment settled on his face when Seven, working beside him, didn't respond. Maybe he was being overenthusiastic in front of her… "Seven?" He probed carefully.

Seven snapped to attention and looked directly at him, though her expression seemed less intensely focused than normal. "Yes Ensign, your analysis is correct. I believe an adjustment of 2.4% would be adequate, I will inform Lieutenant Torres."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed happily before curiosity overwhelmed him. "Seven, we've been at this for three days now, how much longer do you think this will take?"

Seven raised an eyebrow, "Impatient to be home Harry?" she asked quietly.

Harry shrugged sheepishly, "You can't blame a guy for hoping after all this time."

"No." Seven agreed before glancing down at her console, "I think, at our current rate of progression, the modifications should be complete by 2100 hours."

"Tonight?" Harry gasped, a beaming smile spreading across his face. "That's great news!"

Something inside Seven couldn't help but contradict him, something wasn't right, she knew it. The band of anxiety encircling her stomach tightened again and she could barely force out a polite agreement, "Yes, yes of course it is." At that moment she became aware of a puddle at her feet and gasped, "Celeste, you've spilt your milk all over the floor!"

"Yesh." Celeste agreed unashamedly, unconcernedly wiping her wet hands over her skirt.

"I'm sorry Ensign; I will need to clean her up." Seven said apologetically, scooping Celeste up into her arms as she did so.

Harry choked back laughter. "It's okay Seven, go ahead." He couldn't help but return Celeste's mischievous grin over her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you." Seven replied hurriedly, running a despairing hand through Celeste's sticky hair, had she rolled in the puddle without her noticing? "Come on messy girl, you need a bath."

"No!" Celeste began to resist and for once Seven didn't pause in her walking to scold her. She was suddenly, inexplicably, desperate to leave the room where the catapult stared down at her constantly from the viewscreen. She was actually relieved Celeste had given her an excuse to go, strange though that feeling was.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Chakotay asked as he entered his quarters to see Seven dressing Celeste on the floor. His hand brushed her shoulder when she didn't react to his voice and she jumped violently, a ragged gasp leaving her throat that made him step back in surprise. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

Seven gulped hard and he noted with concern that her hands shook slightly as she buttoned Celeste's dress. "Yes, you…startled me, that's all." She only now looked up at him, "There was some split milk in Astrometrics and she decided to play in it." She said, answering his first question calmly.

"Oh did she now?" He said, unable to stop a smile forming as Celeste grinned impishly up at him. "Was it fun?" He teased as he tickled her, filling the room with the happy ring of childish giggles. He noticed, after Celeste had sunk into his lap in defeat for a cuddle, that Seven's gaze was unfocused, a deep frown of concentration fixed on her face. "Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" he asked het gently, "You look a million miles away."

She frowned at him blankly, as if she wasn't completely following him. "No, I'm here…" She paused, pressing a hand lightly to her temple before her expression cleared. "I suppose I do have a slight headache…" She admitted.

Chakotay stroked her tense brow affectionately, "That's no wonder, you've been working non-stop for the last three days. Why don't I take Celeste to play with Naomi for a little while and you can rest?"

"I would appreciate that." Seven conceded quickly, leaning tiredly into his arms.

He gave her forehead a quick kiss, surprised when she winced, as if in pain. "Okay, that's a plan. You get as much rest as you can, okay?"

"I will try." Seven muttered as she retreated to her alcove.

* * *

It was almost three hours later, almost at the end of his afternoon shift on the Bridge, when Chakotay's comm. badge beeped out of the blue, "Seven of Nine to Chakotay."

Chakotay's jaw clenched in worry, Seven rarely interrupted him for personal reasons during a shift. "Yes Seven?"

"I require your presence in Astrometrics." She stated stiffly.

Chakotay felt irritation flood through him even as he stood up from his chair to fulfil his request. Why did he even bother trying to talk her into taking it a little easier? He should've known. "I'm on my way." He replied reluctantly as he entered the turbolift.

"You were supposed to be taking a break!" he told her irritably as he strode into Astrometrics to find her, predictably, studying the image of the catapult on the viewscreen.

"I believe, given the situation, that "taking a break" would've been irresponsible of me." She replied quietly.

He was taken aback by the seriousness in her voice. "What situation?"

She sighed heavily, ushering him to join her at the console. "I have a new theory concerning the catapult's purpose." She began cryptically.

Chakotay stared at her questioningly, "I thought you were sure it was Species 9340's work?"

"Originally it was…" Seven said in a hushed tone, biting her lip before continuing, "It is now a Starfleet installation, it has been for a while."

Chakotay's expression turned to one of disbelief. "That's impossible! How could that be? Starfleet are a quadrant away!"

"Yes, but there is a sister installation in Federation space, on the Cardassian border. These…" She pulled up warp trails streaming outwards from the array, "…are all warp trails from different Federation vessels." A diagram of the catapult appeared on the screen and Seven focused the image on one particular component. "This was corrected by Starfleet engineers before we got here."

Chakotay staggered forward, almost falling as he saw no flaw in her reasoning. "How can this be? If…if the Captain knew of this… It doesn't make sense!"

"It does." Seven countered sadly. "Why else would the Captain have been so sure Voyager would get home after she destroyed the Caretaker's array?"

Chakotay paled as her logic kicked him in the gut. "A deep space exploration then returning Maquis to the Cardassians on the way home…" He whispered brokenly, suddenly all of the Captain's reckless decisions in the name of continuing forward all these years made sense. He turned desperately to face Seven, "Are you sure about this Seven?"

"I believe what I'm telling you." She murmured, the direct sincerity in her eyes undeniable.

"Alright." Chakotay whispered, pulling her against him protectively, "Don't tell anyone about this until I see how the land lies. I don't want you risking anything, do you understand me?"

"I understand." Seven breathed fearfully into his chest. "Please be careful." He kissed her quickly but deeply and left her alone in Astrometrics, both of their minds reeling.

* * *

Captain Janeway walked into Astrometrics some time later feeling uneasy. Chakotay had left his shift on the Bridge with no explanation and had given her the cold shoulder when she'd asked for one. She hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about risking the catapult journey… She felt relieved when she saw Seven standing at her post, if something was seriously upsetting Chakotay then Seven would undoubtedly be with him. "How are the modifications going Seven? Are we still on for the 2100 hours trial run?" She asked the former drone pleasantly.

"I am uncertain Captain…" Seven gulped hard and looked at Janeway with troubled eyes. "I have discovered that the catapult has already been claimed and used…by the Kazon."

"The Kazon?" Janeway echoed incredulously, "Seven, they're thousands of light-years away and don't have the technological know how to…"

"You gave them Federation technology and training during your short lived alliance, did you not?" Seven pointed out sharply.

Janeway winced, that was a decision she didn't like to look back on the wisdom of. "True, but still…"

"A sister installation of this one is within Kazon space and these…" Seven pulled up warp trail maps showing how they flowed out from the array. "…are consistent with Kazon vessels. Also…" She then pointed out a diagram of the inside of the catapult to Janeway, "…scans show this was mended by Federation influenced Kazon expertise."

Janeway gulped hard, it was painful to see another opportunity to return home slip through her fingers. "Are you certain about this Seven?"

"I believe in the evidence I have shown you Captain." She answered honestly.

"Yes…" The Captain began sadly, "Have you told Chakotay about this Seven?"

"No…" Seven whispered thickly, "I know the Kazon have a…grudge against Chakotay, and vice versa. I'm concerned that if there is a confrontation he will be in danger…" A sob caught in her throat and Janeway was shocked to see frightened tears glimmering in the younger woman's blue eyes.

"Don't worry Seven. We'll just need to find another way…" Janeway comforted her as best she could. "Listen, don't tell anyone about this just yet, I'll inform the crew myself."

"Yes Captain." Seven murmured, stiffening as Chakotay strode powerfully through the doorway.

"Leave please Seven. Chakotay and I need to have a talk." Janeway said heavily as she met Chakotay's shockingly hostile eyes.

"Yes, go on." Chakotay agreed, stepping aside to let Seven slip silently from the room.

Janeway took a deep breath, "Chakotay, we've just discovered that the Kazon are using the catapult. We can't risk using it…"

Chakotay couldn't stop himself from laughing bitterly in her face, "The Kazon? Couldn't you at least use a more original excuse than that Kathryn?"

"_Excuse_?" Janeway gasped shrilly. "I'll prove it to you, look!" She pointed to the evidence on the viewscreen. "These warp trails are Kazon and…"

"They're Federation, there's no point in lying to me anymore!" Chakotay snapped, "Engineers have even been maintaining it for you in anticipation of your return!"

"What are you talking about?" Janeway shrieked angrily, "You're being irrational!"

"Seven proved it to me, everything you've done makes sense now." Chakotay retorted with icy calm.

"_Seven_ proved this idiocy to you? It was her that pointed all this out to me…" Janeway began, confusion quietening her voice.

"What do you mean? Seven doesn't lie!" Chakotay growled defensively.

"Let's get her back in here and ask her to explain then." Janeway challenged sharply.

Chakotay angrily tapped his comm. badge, offended on both Seven's behalf and his own. "Seven?" A shiver ran through him when there was no response. "Seven, where are you?"

Impatiently, Janeway snapped at the Computer, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Shuttle Bay 2." The Computer intoned evenly.

**A/n: I used a lot of creative license with this chapter considering what theory Seven spun out to Janeway, it just didn't seem right in the context of this story for Seven to think of him as a traitor and to tell Janeway so. (Even when dangerously paranoid, she still loves him!) I hope you agree with my decision. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/n: Thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for updating "Heirs of Voyager" and Melanie-Baker for updating "Time Frame Clash". (Sorry I'm a couple of days late with the promos, I kept forgetting!)**

"Shuttle Bay 2?" Chakotay echoed in fearful disbelief. His brain ordered him to move, to run down there and stop whatever she was doing, but his body was too numb, he felt like he was trying to walk through treacle, his feet sticking stubbornly to the floor.

Unlike him, the Captain recovered quickly from the initial shock and snapped down the comm. line, "Harry, put the Shuttle Bays on security lockdown, _now_! No one is leaving this ship until we know what's going on here!"

"Yes, I…" Harry began, before a long, drawn out pause made Chakotay's heart sink even deeper into his stomach, "I can't do it Captain. Seven is blocking my commands with Borg algorithms…" Harry reported in utter bemusement before fear added a new, panicky edge to his tone. "She's launching a shuttle Captain, I can't stop her!"

"Use a tractor beam Ensign. Fire on her engines if you have to, there's something very wrong!"

Chakotay gasped in horror, life returning to his limbs and tongue at the thought of _firing_ on Seven for any reason. "Kathryn, you can't be serious! You can't risk…"

Janeway wheeled around to face him, a steely glare fixed on her determined features. "I can and I will. Do _you_ want to risk chasing after her when we don't know what her loyalties are?"

Chakotay ground his teeth in defensive anger, but could think of no answer to that argument. "Let's go to the Bridge and try and find out what the hell happened to her!" he snapped finally, hardly waiting for the Captain's nod of agreement before running from Astrometrics.

* * *

They reached the Bridge just as the ship began to shudder and roll in space. Chakotay saw the reason immediately, a tiny class 1 shuttle was fighting the tractor beam to such an extent that Tom was straining to keep the ship steady. "Wow, you must've _really_ pissed her off Chakotay!" Tom exclaimed breathlessly, in a hopeless attempt to lighten the mood which earned him a deadly glare from Chakotay as he ran to the nearest console.

"Not helping Tom!" B'Elanna advised him in an exasperated tone as she tried her best to strengthen the tractor beam. "Captain, Seven sending a graviton pulse up through the beam, we won't be able to hold it much longer!"

"Try your best Lieutenant; we need all the time we can get!" Janeway ordered briskly, "Tuvok, open a comm. line!"

"Comm. line is open." Tuvok replied tersely.

"Seven! Seven, what are you doing?" Chakotay asked desperately, punching his console in frustration as he received no reply. "She's cut me off!"

"I think I can explain her behaviour Commander." The Doctor's voice suddenly echoed through the Bridge from Sickbay.

"Well?" Chakotay asked sharply when the hologram didn't immediately elaborate.

"I've just studied the scans the Shuttle Bay's internal sensors took of her as she left and her cortical node is dangerously overloaded, if I don't operate within the next hour she'll go into neural shock and die."

Chakotay's fists clenched as he put two and two together. "You told her those modifications were safe Doctor!"

The Doctor sighed heavily, his voice weighted down by pain and guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that reactivating her Borg data storage implant would destabilise her cybernetic systems so drastically."

Janeway looked at Chakotay questioningly but addressed the Doctor, "I'm not following you, how could malfunctioning implants make her lie to us?"

"I'm quite sure she believed what she was telling you all at the time Captain. Her brain is so overloaded it's coping with it as logically as it can, still her understanding of what's going on around her must be deteriorating, evidenced by her extreme paranoia…" The Doctor's explanation was cut off unceremoniously by the violent electrical crack of the tractor beam being broken.

"She's heading for the catapult!" B'Elanna reported with horror, "I can't restore the tractor beam Captain, its offline."

"Fire on her engines only Tuvok…" Janeway began to order grimly before Chakotay seized her arm in an iron grip.

"Beam me over to the shuttle Captain. I can talk her into coming back. She trusts me." He argued as persuasively as he could, his eyes hardened by unmovable determination.

The Doctor appeared on the Bridge, his expression frazzled and anxious. "She may not even recognise you anymore Chakotay, let alone believe what you tell her."

"I have to at least _try_ Doctor." Chakotay countered firmly before looking at the Captain again, "_Please _Kathryn."

Janeway found she couldn't look him in the eyes, overwhelmed by the disturbing feeling that he'd go whether she gave him permission or not. "Five minutes Commander. I can't risk her flying into that catapult right now, if something went wrong it could blow up and Voyager is just too close."

Chakotay nodded. "Five minutes." He repeated by way of acknowledgement, watching as the Captain nodded to Harry and within a few seconds the transporter had him in its grip.

* * *

Wincing as the light of the transport faded, Chakotay gasped as he saw Seven just in front of him at the ship's helm, her tall frame shaking with strain as she bent over it, a permanent grimace of pain in her face as her breath left her in struggling shallow gasps. "Seven…" He murmured in concern, stepping closer to her without thinking and slamming into a blue forcefield.

He saw Seven wince at the sound of his groan of pain but she didn't turn to face him. "Don't do that again, you will damage yourself." She advised him tightly, biting down on her quavering lip. "Return to Voyager, I will not return with you!" She shouted in sudden frustration, her bloodless clenched fists shaking on the helm controls.

Chakotay was taken aback with her sudden change in demeanour, from concern about him to extreme frightened anger, even at her most emotional he'd never seen Seven so _erratic_. He'd need to tread carefully. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the blank viewscreen, knowing that Seven would be able to see his reflection. "I will, after you explain to me what you intend to do." He said as calmly and clearly as he could.

Her back stiffened in surprise, she had expected him to argue with her immediately. "I…I am returning to the Borg." She stated, only the slightest of stutters in her voice betraying her fear.

"_What_?" Chakotay choked out, sickening fear silencing the voice in his head that advised restraint. "Why in God's name do you want to do that?"

"I am in danger onboard Voyager, I do not know where else to go." She whispered brokenly, her whole body tense with agitation.

"Danger? What sort of danger?" Chakotay asked, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice. When she remained stubbornly silent he began to lose his temper, grasping the only idea he had left. "What about Celeste? You can't want to leave her! What sort of danger can it be that you'd leave her vulnerable to it?"

"She isn't like me!"Seven retorted hotly, a sob catching in her throat. "You wouldn't let Starfleet do anything to her."

"No, no I wouldn't." Chakotay replied, "But I wouldn't let them do anything to you either Seven, you _must _know that!" He continued with a note of desperation in his earnest voice. "What do you think Starfleet would do to you my love?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

Her eyes developed a glazed look. "That is Voyager's mission, to return the Borg drone Seven of Nine to Starfleet Science in order to run experiments on her and learn how to defeat the Borg." She sighed heavily as she finished the explanation, her body slumping as if it took a great deal of effort for her mind to form it. "I…I cannot allow that to happen, I'd…be _alone_!"

"You're not alone Seven. You have the whole Voyager crew, none of us would ever let anyone hurt you or take you away…" He gulped hard, "I'll _never_ allow that to happen Seven! I love you and you belong with me. We're going to get married, remember? That would be a rational part of that mission of Starfleet's would it?"

Seven faced him now, blinking in confusion. "Humans don't marry Borg…it would be irrational. And anyway, you don't answer to Starfleet…" Her brow furrowed further in thought, her perplexity obvious.

Chakotay gave a small smile at the last comment. "You know me too well, but you're wrong about something. You're not Borg, not anymore, and I _will _marry you, whether it's rational or not."

Tears began to spill freely down Seven's grey, drawn cheeks, her body beginning to shiver violently. "What…what's wrong with me Chakotay? Where am I?"

Chakotay's throat constricted in pity. "You're on a shuttle Seven sweetheart. Please lower the shield and I'll take us back to Voyager."

"I…I can't…" She croaked out weakly, clutching her head.

"You have to!" Chakotay said desperately then tried another tact, "Listen my love, if we go back and I find out Starfleet are planning to hurt you, I promise you and I and Celeste will all leave together so you won't be alone, but I need you to do this for me first. Trust me." It took a moment or two for his words to sink in but when they did, she deactivated the shield and he caught her just as she fell forward in a dead faint.

* * *

It was several days later before Chakotay could take Seven back to their quarters, still holding an arm protectively around her waist as they walked in even though Seven was now physically back to health. "Where's Celeste?" she murmured as the room's lights flickered on, the first words she'd spoken since they'd left Sickbay.

"With her doting godparents for the night, I thought we could do with some alone time after all this." Chakotay answered as he gently led her to the sofa. "I feel like a treat, Naomi made ice cream with Neelix to cheer you up, do you want some?"

Seven nodded slowly but kept her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap. As he cheerily brought the ice cream over, Seven asked out of the blue, her voice thick with emotion, "Chakotay, are…are you certain you still want to marry me?"

Chakotay looked at her seriously, his brown eyes burning with feeling. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. Why do you ask?"

"This could happen again, I could suffer any number of serious malfunctions which could endanger you or Celeste. You shouldn't feel obliged to tolerate such a risk."

"Seven, did you want to leave me after that incident in Chaotic Space when I was comatose and in danger of dying?"

Angered offence flashed across Seven's face. "Of course not! That was different…"

"How?" He challenged. "Listen Seven, the only one you put in danger this time was yourself, not that I relished witnessing that of course. B'Elanna said your reaction saved us, your instinct was right, using that catapult would've killed us and your mind knew, it just didn't know how to express the knowledge." He squeezed her hand and looked into her lowered face, "Like I said in that shuttle, I'm marrying you no matter what happens."

Seven smiled tearfully and leaned forward to kiss him softly, gratefully. "In sickness and in health." She whispered.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I'll have no new chapters up tomorrow because I'll be at college all day! You'll need to wait for Thursday, sorry!**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/n: 60 chapters! Thank you for the support everyone! :D Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay has updated "Heirs of Voyager", I recommend it.**

"I congratulate all of you on an excellent First Contact, the Dregi Trade Ambassador and his associates were very impressed with our hospitality and have agreed to open up their entire trade network to us." Janeway flashed her senior officers, all assembled with her in the Briefing Room, a triumphant smile.

The news sank in for a moment before Tom gave a dramatic sigh of relief. "Finally! My mouth was getting dry from all the ass kissing we had to do to get them to even step on board!"

His colleagues all chuckled knowingly at the biting accuracy of the pilot's comment, all except Tuvok, who shot him a mildly disapproving glance for his colourful wording even as he nodded stoically in agreement, and Seven, who raised a single eyebrow as she looked up from the trade manifest. "Well, all the "ass kissing" as you put it Lieutenant, seems to have paid dividends. The Dregi have provided us with enough deuterium and dilithium to last us at least six months."

B'Elanna gave a slightly derisive snort, "Provided, paid for in tears of tedium more like! I've never had to explain the bio gel pack system so completely and so often in my life!"

"The Dregi are a thorough people Lieutenant." Tuvok pointed out.

"Thoroughly boring!" Tom piped up laughingly.

"Let's look on the bright side, at least now we have enough power to light the Mess Hall for Chakotay and Seven's wedding, it was starting to look like they might need to get married by torchlight!" Harry said cheerily, grinning at the soon to be married couple.

"Now, I think we could've stretched to replicating a few candles." The Captain responded lightly as she stood up the table and headed back towards the Bridge. Within a few minutes they had all dispersed, after more than a few friendly probing questions about the wedding which left Seven feeling exasperated as she walked hand in hand with Chakotay towards the turbolift.

"Perhaps we should have followed Lieutenants Paris and Torres' example and eloped." She muttered with more tired grumpiness than she had intended to reveal.

"They're just happy for us, and maybe a little nosey." Chakotay soothed calmly before frowning as he read her still unsettled expression. "You don't really mean that do you?"

Seven sighed and gave him an apologetic smile. "No, I am proud and happy to be marrying you; it's just that some of the irrational activities and traditions people are insisting upon are confusing to me."

Chakotay looked at her in bemusement, what could be confusing about a ceremony and a dinner? "What sort of activities and traditions?" he asked apprehensively.

Seven took a deep breath, "Well firstly, I keep being asked where we're going to stay the night before, apparently we have to stay apart…"

"Yes, it's considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony on the wedding day." Chakotay explained.

Seven's brow furrowed even deeper in perplexity. "But we have been living together for over a year, surely that negates the bad luck, if there even were such a thing."

Chakotay had to crack a smile as he saw it from her perspective, it _did_ seem a little irrational, but he had enough lingering superstition in him to try to calm her over it. "Listen, you don't really want to see me while you're preparing do you? I'd just like my first sight of you that day to be when you're walking down the aisle to me."

Seven's face softened. "You could stay in my old quarters, and then you'll be close if Celeste needs you." He nodded in agreement and relaxed slightly before beginning again, "There's also all the things we have to toss that apparently predict others' marital futures…"

Chakotay chuckled, "The bouquet and the garter tosses, I know. It's just for fun sweetheart."

Seven arched an eyebrow, "For you maybe." She said knowingly, causing him to buckle over with laughter as they stepped into the turbolift.

"Bridge." He finally ordered when he'd composed himself. "Anything else worrying you?"

She remained silent for a few awkward seconds, blushing deep red. "Dancing is a compulsory activity at a wedding, is it not?" He nodded slowly. "I have never danced."

"Never?" Chakotay asked, trying to hide his disbelief as she shook her head.

"Dancing was part of the Doctor's future curriculum for my social lessons, but those ceased when I fell pregnant."

Chakotay squeezed her hand guiltily, feeling bad that as her fiancé he had never really danced with her. True, it wasn't really their style of date and the last time there had been a big party was when Celeste was only a week old and they hadn't had the energy, but still… "Listen to me, you'll do great. I know that you're naturally graceful and all you have to do is take my lead. No one expects the foxtrot for the first dance or anything like that; it's about the romance of it.

Seven gave him a sneaky kiss just as the turbolift doors began to open onto the Bridge. "Well, we're certainly capable of romance by now."

"You bet." He murmured huskily as he stepped out, "Aren't you coming?"

Seven shook her head. "No, Celeste is down in Hydroponics with Neelix, I said I'd collect her when the meeting was over."

"Why wasn't Neelix at that meeting?" Chakotay asked curiously, "He did the majority of entertaining for the Dregi after all."

"Which is precisely why he had to spend the morning replenishing his culinary supplies, the Dregi have sizable appetites."

Chakotay smiled wryly, "I remember. See you later."

* * *

Seven could hear Celeste's playful giggling through the doorway before she'd even entered Hydroponics and she saw why as soon as she stepped inside. Celeste was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by high shelves overflowing with flowers, vegetables and fruit. She had a large soil filled plant pot in front of her that she was carefully attending to, taking handfuls of dull brown seeds out of a little red pail at her feet and sprinkling them into the pot before patting them down vigorously with a matching red spade. Her face lit up with pride as she spotted her mother approaching, "Wook Mama!" She pointed to the pot with soil covered hands, "I gaddening!"

"You're gardening? Well done baby." Seven said, pulling her into a hug despite the dirt and looking into the pot as Celeste directed. "Do you know what's going to grow?"

"Cawitts and peas." The toddler replied proudly, patting the soil.

"Don't forget the Dregi sprouts Celeste." Neelix laughed fondly as he reached them.

Celeste, having already been force fed that particular delicacy during the Ambassador's stay, immediately scrunched up her face in disgust. "No, yucky!"

The adults both laughed as Seven took Celeste into her arms and stood up. "Thank you for watching her Neelix, I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Neelix waved her away, "Oh no!" He grinned down at Celeste, "We had fun, didn't we little butterfly?"

"Yesh!" Celeste answered enthusiastically.

Neelix nodded happily and looked back up at Seven, "Do you mind if I show you something Seven?"

"No, of course not." Seven replied, shifting Celeste's weight onto her other shoulder as she followed the Talaxian to the very back of Hydroponics.

"Here they are." Neelix said softly as he pointed out a long row of pots filled with the most beautiful flowers Seven had ever seen.

Gingerly Seven reached out to touch one of the large petals, which was the colour of dusky gold and as soft as a feather. "Roses?" she asked in a questioning murmur to Neelix, the name didn't seem to do the spectacular blooms justice.

"Yes, Talaxian Dawn roses, the most beautiful in the quadrant. My mother's garden used to be full of them, until the attack that is…" His voice trailed off painfully for a moment, "I managed to buy these seeds from a trader a few years back, and they're growing wonderfully here. I thought they'd look wonderful with white roses in your bridal bouquet."

Seven was touched; she knew how strongly these flowers must remind him of home and how much it meant for him to give some of them to her. "I agree. Thank you Neelix, they'll be beautiful."

* * *

Chakotay's new shoes, replicated to go with his new tux, squeaked as he shifted impatiently in front of the white silk covered podium that was to be his wedding altar. Casting a surreptitious up the aisle behind him he gulped nervously, trying to ignore the fact that almost all the crew, excepting the few who had been chosen to man essential posts and would join them later, had their eyes fixed on him expectantly, imposing in the full formal Starfleet regalia he'd decided to abandon for once. How could she _possibly_ be taking so long? Time that had rushed along since their engagement now seemed to him to be going excruciatingly slow. "Relax!" Tom hissed in his ear from his place as best man behind his shoulder, "It's not like she's going to dump you now after all this!" he continued, gesturing at their surroundings. Chakotay nodded irritably in response to the advice but relaxed as he looked around the unrecognisable Mess Hall. The chairs on which the crew sat were hidden with white covers and simple gold bows, while tall vases of white roses lined the aisle, interspersed with equally high lit candles which gave the room a warm glow.

"Captain on deck!" Lieutenant Harrow's call echoed around the room and Chakotay snapped out of his musings to see Captain Janeway, spotlessly dressed in her formal uniform, step up to the podium with a careful smile plastered across her features.

"At ease." She said softly as she settled herself and the congregation sat down again. "Let's get started shall we?" She said in a slightly louder voice towards the room's entrance.

The doors slid open almost immediately at her words to reveal Celeste, bouncing in the baby pink dress her mother had promised her and clutched the ring cushion to her small chest as she walked down, a frown of concentration on her childishly pretty face as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other the way she'd been shown. The "awws" of the crew around her made her head snap up again and she beamed in delight at the sight of her father, who she hadn't seen since the day before. "Papa!" she called out happily, abruptly dropping the cushion as she ran up to him, hugging his legs like a limpet.

Chakotay knelt down to hug her as the crew began to laugh, "Hey angel…"

She grinned at him before her brow creased in sudden realisation, "Oh!" Quickly she deserted her father and ran back up the aisle, seizing the wayward cushion by a corner and dragging it behind her before presenting it to Tom as she'd been instructed.

Tom was laughing so hard he could barely take it from her. "Thanks Celeste sweetie, go and sit with your Auntie Samantha okay?" Celeste nodded vigorously and happily hopped into Samantha Wildman's lap where she sat in the front row.

They barely had time to recover from that before Naomi, followed by B'Elanna in their position as bridesmaids, started their way down the aisle. Naomi's smile stretched from ear to ear as she reached the podium, her dress a dusky gold colour with an a-line skirt and capped sleeves. B'Elanna, who smiled encouragingly at Chakotay and gave Tom a loving kiss before taking her place across from them, wore a dress of the same colour, a v-necked a-line dress that flattered her figure perfectly, and held an identical bouquet of white roses.

The Captain smiled around the room. "Please stand for the bride."

Chakotay blocked out the rustle of uniforms and murmurs of expectation as soon as he saw Seven, utterly mesmerised by her beauty. Her golden hair lay loose and unadorned on her shoulders, pushed back slightly to show of the draped detail of her white silk dress' shoulder straps, which led into a simple square necked bodice which flowed down into a resplendent mermaid style floor length skirt that emphasised every curve of her slim figure. She walked alone. Chakotay could see her hands shaking underneath the bouquet of white and impossibly golden roses. Seven, whose heart had been racing since she'd stepped through the doorway, felt her body relax as soon as she saw Chakotay, her heart bursting with joy, gratitude and love which showed in her smile as she returned his. Chakotay reached out and grasped her hand without thinking, pulling her level with him. "You look beautiful…" He murmured so quietly that only Seven herself could hear it and flushed as she squeezed his hand gratefully, didn't he see that he, breathtakingly handsome as he was, was the one who should take compliments.

"Thank you…" She whispered, feeling unexpected tears fill her eyes and forcing herself to blink them away as the Captain spoke.

"We are here today to witness and bless the union of two colleagues and friends in marriage, now we will hear their vows of commitment to each other on this special day." The Captain took a deep breath and faced Chakotay, "Do you Chakotay, take Seven of Nine to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour and keep her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Chakotay said softly, but with unshakable conviction, his eyes fixed on Seven's face.

Janeway nodded and turned to Seven, "Do you Seven of Nine, take Chakotay to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honour and keep him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Seven said clearly, stepping closer to Chakotay as she did so.

The Captain nodded again. "The rings please Tom." Tom quickly pulled the rings off the slightly bedraggled cushion and handed the couple one each as the Captain continued, "These rings represent the everlasting circle of love, with their exchange you seal your marriage vows." The crew watched with bated breath as the rings were gently slid on with loving care, a collective sigh of contentment passing over the room. Janeway smiled now, facing her crew rather than the couple, who were blind to all others except each other. "By the authority vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss…" She stopped as she saw that the newlyweds were already wrapped in a tender embrace, not waiting for her cue.

"They're way ahead of you Captain!" Tom laughed as the room exploded with cheers.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I LOVE writing wedding scenes, so please tell me what you think of this one! :D**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/n: I'm really sorry I've not updated anything since Saturday, it's been an abnormally busy week so far, please forgive me and review this! :D Also a big thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for updating "Far from Home" and xXBrightsideBumblebeeXx for publishing a brilliant C/7 wedding story, "When Two Become One".**

The beautiful ceremony space was literally transformed into an equally breathtaking reception within minutes under the cheery direction of Neelix, with the occasional helping hand from assistant extraordinaire Naomi, and the laughing cooperation of a few crewmembers as they clumsily reorganised chairs. Seven and Chakotay though were oblivious to all the hubbub around them happening for their benefit, Chakotay having sneakily pulled his new wife into an empty corridor outside the Mess Hall and proceeding to kiss her with more reckless abandon than he could have if they'd continued in front of the prying eyes of the crew. "Chakotay…" Seven gasped out breathlessly as his lips moved down her throat, "What about the party? People expect us to be there…"

He pulled her waist closer seductively as he met her eyes, a glint obvious in his own. "They won't care." He stated bluntly, a smile twisting his lips as the unmistakable crash of breaking glass echoed out from the Mess Hall, "Besides, it doesn't sound like they're ready yet."

"No." She conceded, tossing him a teasing look as she began to unfasten his arms from around her waist and headed back towards the door, "In fact, they seem to be greatly in need of some Borg organisational skills…" She giggled as he playfully dragged her back towards him and then wrapped her arms back around his broad shoulders, leaning into his face. "Are you happy?" she asked him softly, her face suddenly serious as she lovingly caressed his cheek, her new wedding band glittering on her ring finger.

Chakotay's molten, chocolate brown eyes shone with adoration as he slowly took her hands and held them tightly, rubbing his thumb over her implants on one hand and her wedding ring on the other. "I'm _perfectly_ happy Seven, I can't imagine being more so." He murmured, his voice warm with sincerity.

Seven smiled down at their interwoven hands, surprised to feel tears forming in her irises again as she looked up at him. "I concur." She whispered thickly, swallowing shakily before continuing, her voice now calm, steady and certain. "I doubt you'll ever realise how the extent of what you've done for me, but I want you to know that I do. You gave me back my humanity, my life itself…" She stopped as his kiss met her lips and she gave into her feelings for him with an ease that still surprised her.

They broke apart with a gasp as they felt something pouring over their heads, opening their eyes to see confetti everywhere and Tom grinning at them mischievously as held the now empty bucket aloft. "Come on now, you're acting like a pair of teenagers hiding from supervision, get back in here!"

"Why should we?" Chakotay retorted with a chuckle as he shook the confetti out of his hair, curling a protective arm around Seven.

Tom pretended to think for a second, "Um…because the Captain says we can't start eating until you two crazy lovebirds come back in to hear the speeches?"

Seven arched a wry eyebrow at him, "And you are impatient to say your speech?"

He grimaced sheepishly, his eyes shifting nervously. "Yeah, that and I'm starving! Watching someone else get married is hard work!"

Chakotay and Seven's laughter was cut off by Celeste's sudden appearance, the little girl immediately burrowing her excitement flushed face into the rustling folds of Seven's dress. "Mama, Papa, come pway!"

Seven knelt down to disentangle her, "We will play with you later baby, everyone will I think, but we'll eat first, okay?"

Celeste thought about this for a moment, her brow furrowing as she weighted up the benefits of play and food. "Kay." She mumbled obediently, before glancing hopefully up at her smiling father, "Cake?"

Tom chuckled indulgently at his goddaughter's audacity and ruffled her fluffy, chestnut hair. "I think I can arrange that Celeste honey." He beamed when Celeste clapped her hands in delight but Chakotay quickly intervened, pulling her back around to face him.

"You'll have cake later, after you've eaten all your other food." He clarified firmly, lifting her into his arms as she pouted slightly. "I think Neelix got you ice cream specially too."

Celeste brightened again, "Iss ceam? Yay!"

* * *

Before the ice cream, cake, and of course main meal, could be served, the traditional human speeches of goodwill had to be said. Seven still felt, even now, a great deal of anxiety about this aspect of her wedding, although thankfully she herself didn't have to speak. Although everyone looked happy for them today she knew she and Chakotay's relationship had once been very controversial among the crew, she wasn't sure how the speakers would present it. Chakotay, although he was more certain of their reactions, knew she felt this way and so squeezed her hand under the table as the Captain gracefully stood and called for attention. "Now I know we're all desperate to get started on Neelix's huge spread…" Janeway began, grinning at the Talaxian as she took in the mountain of food in front of her, "…but we can't forget the reason we're here, to bless Chakotay and Seven's marriage and congratulate them. For that purpose, I ask for Chakotay's best man, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, to stand and begin his speech."

Tom smiled nervously at the Captain as he stood up and gratefully accepted B'Elanna's supportive hand squeeze as he cleared his throat. "Today, I saw two of my closest friends get married, in truth I'd been expecting it for a while, I _am_ godfather to their daughter after all, but I truly never expected their wedding it to be as…perfect…" He flashed a small smile in Seven's direction, "…as it's been today. I should have known that they'd work hard to make it so, it represents their love, the one they've fought so hard for." A soft sigh ran through the room as he paused, a teasing smile now pulling at his lips. "Not that it was always like that, I think we all remember a certain incident about three years ago involving an airlock, but then he once had some pretty harsh things to say about _me_ once upon a time, as did _my _wife mind you, so things definitely change…" A laugh rang around the room, "…but I can tell you one thing that won't, now that Seven and Chakotay are in love, they'll stay that way."

He sat back down with a soft thud, earning a loving kiss on his blushing cheek from B'Elanna and grateful smiles from the newlyweds as the crew cheered their approval.

* * *

Seven's skirt rustled as she pulled a now sleeping Celeste into her lap, cuddling her close and wiping away the excess ice cream from her small mouth as she watched the crew mingle and chat under the now atmospherically dimmed lights of the Mess Hall. She gave a start of surprise as music suddenly filled the room and the Doctor's voice boomed over it, "Time for the first dance, everyone not newly married please move aside!"

Seven flushed scarlet as she felt everyone's eyes on her and saw the new spotlight in the centre of the room, oh no… She flinched back as Chakotay gallantly approached her, a smile playing across his lips. "I can't…" She began, "Celeste is…"

"I'll hold her!" Ensign Rhianna Anderson offered enthusiastically, gently lifting Celeste into her own arms without waking her.

Chakotay smiled at her gratefully as he took Seven's hand and pulled her up beside him. "Thanks Rhianna."

Seven still hung back shyly even as Chakotay led her onto the floor. "I haven't even practised! I'm going to deactivate the Doctor for arranging this…" She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Who said it was his idea?" Chakotay replied as a whisper against her ear. He laughed under his breath when she glared at him questioningly. "Just trust me." He murmured, pulling her gently into the spotlight as he did so.

Despite her nerves, Seven felt her body relax into his as he held her. "I do." She mumbled but fixated her focus on her cautious feet until Chakotay lifted her chin and as he smiled encouragingly at her she found herself starting to dance, albeit very slowly.

"Hold on!" Chakotay suddenly warned just before she found herself being tilted back, her loose hair brushing the floor.

"Chakotay!" she began to object but against her will began to laugh as he pulled her back upright, comically almost falling over himself. "Is that a real dance move?" she joked through laughter.

"Yes..." Chakotay began defensively, but was interrupted by the beep of the comm. system overhead.

"I'm sorry Captain, but can you come to Astrometrics? Seven of Nine too?" Crewman Fraser, who was assigned to monitor Astrometrics while Seven and Harry were off-duty, asked nervously.

Chakotay saw Seven stiffen in interest and sighed in exasperation, "Not tonight, _please_ Seven…"

"What's wrong Crewman?" Janeway asked tightly.

"We seem to have received a message from Starfleet Captain. It's heavily encoded though."

The word Starfleet was enough for the Captain to order both Seven and Chakotay away from their own wedding, temporarily.

* * *

"This…is Lieutenant Reg…Barclay of Project Pathfinder to the U.S.S Voyager. Don't worry, we know you're out there and we're looking. I enclose some schematics we've worked on…to…to get you home a little quicker. Don't give up."

Janeway listened to the message in disbelief. "Is that it Seven?"

Seven nodded without looking up from the console. "The message and data stream is 86 seconds long, and they do seem to have sent us many interesting proposals."

"Can we send a reply?" Chakotay asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I believe so." Seven replied, giving her new husband a reassuringly large smile.

"Well, I don't think any of our other wedding presents are going to beat Reg Barclay's." Chakotay joked as he kissed her joyfully.

**A/n: A little nod to "Pathfinder" at the end there. (The message isn't accurate to the episode, sorry. I haven't seen that one for a while) Thanks for giving me the idea Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/n: Wow, over 300 reviews! That's the most I've ever had for any of my stories, thanks so much everyone! :D I hope you enjoy (and review) this chapter. Visions are in **_italics_**.**

"Nearly finished there Neelix?" Chakotay asked with a hint of tiredness in his voice as he watched the Talaxian eagerly sort through and sample the seemingly endless supply of unknown plants that were sprinkled over the peaceful meadow.

Neelix picked up on his tone and glanced up, "Away mission fatigue Commander?" he asked sympathetically.

Chakotay gave a noncommittal shrug. "You could say that." He admitted.

Tom Paris laughed from his position a few metres away collecting rock samples. "He's still a newlywed Neelix, what do you expect? I'm sure enjoying wedded bliss with Seven is preferable to a three day survey mission any day!"

Chakotay grinned good-naturedly at the mild teasing, "Hey, you'll get no argument from me, my thoughts exactly!"

Neelix clicked his bulging sample case closed and stood between the two men. "Now, I'll admit that this hasn't been the most exciting of missions, but this world is certainly an improvement on the other two. It's very beautiful and I've gathered some new foodstuffs that I can't wait to try out in the Mess Hall!"

"Can I have extra replicator rations?" Tom whispered to Chakotay from aside.

Chakotay hid the smile of understanding from Neelix as he replied, "Yes, I suppose it is beautiful." He agreed without much enthusiasm as he scanned the empty land around him. They stood in the dip of a lush, colourful meadow that led onto an attractive, but very dense, green forest. It almost reminded him of his home world, in its picturesque prettiness, but still something about it made him uneasy. Apart from the movements and voices of Voyager's away team, the planet was silent, eerily so, no birdsong rang from the trees; no animals' footsteps crunched the growth underfoot. It was as if the entire planet had been left to fallow, utterly abandoned by every living creature.

"Commander!" Harry Kim's shout echoed through the still air, "Come and look at this!"

Chakotay set off in the direction of his voice at a jog, with an interested Tom and Neelix following close behind. "What is it Ensign?" he asked as he spotted Harry pushing away the vines that covered a clean cut pillar of some sort of stone.

"Look at this Commander, this stone is engraved!" Harry answered excitedly, beaming as curiosity filled Chakotay's face and he headed over to join him.

"You're right." Chakotay agreed as he studied the pillar intently. "From what I can tell the language is very advanced, my tricorder can't decipher it."

Harry nodded, "You mean there are people here?"

Chakotay shook his head, "At one time, but not now. This explains why we kept seeing imprints in the land around here, there must have been a settlement around here at some point."

"I wonder what happened?" Neelix questioned pensively as he ran his fingers down the exquisite carvings. "Why would you tear down all your buildings, but leave this here?"

"I can give you part of a theory, its some sort of technology." Tom said seriously as he finished running tricorder scans on the pillar. "It's producing an energy signal, and a pretty large and complex one at that. B'Elanna would find it interesting."

Chakotay frowned uneasily, feeling the beginnings of a headache setting in as he became aware of the field of energy which surrounded this…monument for lack of a better word. "Well, since we don't know what it does, I think we should just let it be for now. We'll take scans of the carvings and try to decipher them later, we can always mention it at the mission briefing and see if anyone has any ideas."

"Yeah." The other three agreed quietly, yet they were still all strangely captivated by the object.

"Let's go then." Chakotay ordered. "Do you have an ETA on getting back to Voyager Tom?"

"We'll get back by 0700 hours if we're not held up. That's enough time to get a decent breakfast before he have to deal with the debriefing and cataloguing all we've found." Tom replied.

"Great, let's get going." Chakotay muttered, unable to stop himself from casting another long glance at the pillar before turning hastily around and heading back to the shuttle.

* * *

Chakotay was met with an unexpected surprise as he stepped out of the shuttle and into the shuttle bay; a little figure with bright hazel eyes and visibly sleep tousled chestnut hair collided with his legs, immediately constricting them with small but determined arms. "Hewo Papa!"

Chakotay beamed down at Celeste as he unwound her from around his legs and scooped her up. "Hi baby girl, what are you doing up?"

"Not sweepy." Celeste answered in a mumble into his shoulder, yet the soft pink fleece blanket she always slept with trailed from one fist, obviously she'd got up in a hurry.

Chakotay kissed her fondly on the forehead. "You're not? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I just made the mistake of telling her when you'd be back. She woke me up at 0530 hours in order to prepare for your return." Seven said somewhat exasperatedly as she approached her husband, having followed Celeste into the shuttle bay at a more sedate pace.

"Did she now?" Chakotay asked, eyebrows raised. "Remember than Mama needs sleep too Celeste honey."

"An' wegenewate." Celeste pointed out knowledgably.

"Yes, I need to regenerate too, that's correct." Seven agreed with a smile as Chakotay shifted Celeste's weight onto one arm and wrapped the other around her waist. "How was the mission?" she asked softly.

"Uneventful." He replied as he leaned in for a kiss, which she happily accepted. "I mostly gathered plants and missed you two."

"We missed you too, didn't we baby?" Seven said as she tried to smooth down Celeste's wayward hair.

"Yesh." Celeste agreed, nodding her head vigorously and thus undoing all her mother's efforts to tidy her up.

"Okay then, since we're all up, why don't we go get some breakfast and…" Chakotay began only to be cut off by the beep of his comm. badge.

"Will the away team please report to the Briefing Room?" Janeway ordered through the comm. line.

Chakotay sighed heavily and looked apologetically at his wife and daughter. "Sorry, scratch that. Duty calls."

Seven ran her hand gently down his tense jaw. "Don't worry, I booked some holodeck time for us this evening, we can relax then."

Chakotay gave her a relieved smile. "That's my wife, always planning ahead." He murmured gratefully.

Seven smiled back, still irrationally pleased to be referred to as his wife two months after the wedding. "We'll see you later."

"See you." He replied happily, handing over Celeste before giving her a lingering parting kiss and heading off towards the Briefing Room.

* * *

"Seven, do you know of any species that build their technology to look like stone?" Chakotay asked suddenly as she tucked herself under his arm, their bodies cushioned by the soft, holographic grass on which they lay together that evening.

Seven rolled onto her side, propping herself up by her elbow as she met his gaze. "Many species like their technology to blend into their environment, why do you ask?"

"We saw something down on that last planet, a stone monument of some kind that emitted powerful energy waves, the tricorder said it had to be at least part machine…"

Seven's eyebrows rose. "I thought you said there was nothing of much interest on this away mission?"

"This was the exception. I ran the carvings through the translator when we finished the meeting and got nothing. Does the Borg have any records of civilisations in that system?"

"No. It must have been there for several generations."

"It's odd for a whole society to just disappear…" Chakotay mused.

Seven rested her head on his chest. "It's not as unusual as you might think, there are many possible reasons."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Papa!" Celeste called over from the children's playground which made up an integral part of this programme, her hands clutching the swing set eagerly. "Wing me!"

"What do you say?" Seven prompted her, sitting up.

"Pwease! Pwease wing me!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chakotay laughingly began to reply before a burning headache seared through his brain.

_It was almost pitch blackness, his raspy breath the only sound as he clambered over the tree roots, dragging his phaser rifle with him. Suddenly he saw a light glimmer in the distance and smirked. The enemy were becoming careless. Slowly he lined up his laser sight and…_

"Chakotay? Chakotay, are you alright?" Chakotay's mind focused again to see Seven peering at him in concern, Celeste hovering beside her.

"Yeah, I just zoned out there for a second, I must be more tired than I thought." He muttered, shaking his head to rid his mind of the fog of confusion.

"Wing me?" Celeste asked again hopefully.

"I'll push you on the swing darling, Papa's tired." Seven said quickly, still studying Chakotay's face uneasily.

"Oh." Celeste mumbled. "Want my blankie Papa?" she asked sweetly, her face mirroring her mother's concerned expression uncannily.

He stood up shakily, ruffling her hair affectionately. "No, that's alright baby, I'm fine."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope you could tell that this is the start of the "Memorial" plot arc, thanks to Sweetdeath04 for supporting the idea!**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/n: The "memories" are in **_italics_**.**

_The sweat dripping from his brow in rivulets seeped into his straining eyes and made them sting but he ignored that as much as the numbing effect carrying his rifle was having on his arm and just kept going, the adrenaline of the pursuit fuelling his exhausted muscles. He smiled as a burst of flame lit the sky above him, strafe fire bombing always made them flee from their homes like rats, the hypocrites. It wasn't as if they hadn't burned down a settlement or two, he'd seen their cruelty for himself. Familiar hate and rage bubbled within him and his eyes groped around for an outlet. Suddenly he saw the undergrowth in front of him ripple and instinctively pounced. The other man's weapon was knocked out of his hands immediately but that didn't stop him fighting back, scratching and shoving and biting as he struggled to pin him down…_

"Chakotay! Chakotay, wake up!" Seven cried out desperately as she struggled to avoid her husband's violent thrashing around in their bed, his eyes open, but glazed and unseeing. "Chakotay…" She murmured soothingly, reaching out of his arm to shake him awake. He reacted to her touch like a wild animal would, his face contorted with a panicky rage as he seized her in a vice like grip and pinned her to the bed. Her gasp of shock and pain seemed to drag him back to himself, his dead stare becoming confused, then fearful and guilt ridden as he read her face.

He let go of her immediately, on the brink of tears as he stroked her rapidly bruising skin. "Seven?" he choked out as if unable to believe his eyes. When she nodded, his head bowed weakly into her shoulder, his chest still heaving. "Did…Did I hurt you my love?" he asked in anguish.

"No, no of course not." Seven assured him hurriedly, "I know you'd intentionally never hurt me." She said softly as she ran her hand up and down his quivering cheek, disturbed to feel, and see, the cold sweat that coated his entire body. "What happened?"

Chakotay gulped repeatedly, his hands gripping the damp sheets as he struggled to vocalise what he had just experienced. "I…I don't know…" He muttered brokenly. "A nightmare?" The pleading look in his eyes as he asked this made Seven's heart twist. Both of them grimaced as they heard Celeste's newly awakened cries of confusion. "It was so real…" He whispered, utterly dumbfounded as he moved away from his wife and sat on the edge of the bed, every muscle in his body taunt and shaking.

"I know." Seven murmured as she got up, brushing a reassuring hand against his face before heading hurriedly into Celeste's room.

The toddler was already standing up in her cot, tears of fright streaking her pale little face. "Mama…" She whimpered, "Monsta get Papa!"

"No, no, no baby…." Seven murmured, picking her up and cuddling her to her chest as she continued to sob fretfully. "Now Celeste…" She said seriously, "Would Mama ever let a monster get you or Papa?"

"No…" Celeste sniffed into her neck.

"That's right, I certainly wouldn't." Seven confirmed, "Papa's just had a…" She paused as she looked at Chakotay over their daughter's head. He still sat on the bed, completely unmoving other than the involuntary shaking and she could hear his teeth chattering from his, his gaze unfocused and withdrawn. She swallowed hard; this couldn't be just a nightmare. "Papa's not feeling well angel, we're going to have to take him to see the Doctor."

"Good." Celeste mumbled in agreement, eyeing her father unhappily before glancing back at her mother, "You make him supp too?" she asked seriously.

Under other circumstances Seven might have laughed at that, remembering that she'd made Celeste soup last time the girl had had a cold, but now she just grimly tucked her up in a blanket as she hurriedly threw on her dressing gown and shoved her bare feet into a pair of shoes, not caring about appearances. "I'll make him soup later if he wants it baby." She assured the still upset child as she carried her back with her into the main bedroom. "We're going to Sickbay." She announced firmly as she handed him a shirt and a pair of shoes.

"Seven…" Chakotay began to argue, but gave up when he saw her stubborn face and shrugged on the shirt but his leaden fingers refused to button it.

Seven helped him, biting her lip hard to stop it wobbling fearfully before grasping his quaking hand and pulling him onto his feet. "Come on." Her heart sank a little when he followed her meekly, as if all of his strength, physically and emotionally, had been drained from him.

* * *

Seven's heart sank even further with fear and horror as they entered Sickbay to see Neelix, Harry and Tom already sitting on biobeds, their conditions mirroring Chakotay's exactly, although Neelix seemed to be the worse, nearly in hysterics as the Doctor turned to face the new arrivals, his face strained with bemusement and worry. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to turn up." He said heavily by way of greeting.

"Doctor, please!" B'Elanna snapped tersely, her appearance just as dishevelled as Seven's as she hovered anxiously beside a blank faced Tom. "Can't you just find out what's wrong with them and fix it?"

"I'm trying Lieutenant." The Doctor replied unhappily. "Bring him over here Seven." As Seven led Chakotay over to the biobed, still murmuring comforting words in Celeste's ear, the Doctor ran a tricorder scan. His face darkened as he read the results but he addressed Chakotay calmly, "Commander, have you been suffering nightmares and hallucinations?"

"Y…Yes…" Chakotay whispered, his arms wrapped defensively around his chest.

"Hallucinations? When?" Seven asked sharply, her face paling as she came to a realisation, "On the holodeck? Oh Chakotay, why didn't you say anything?" she exclaimed in frustration.

" Seven, there's nothing you could've done…" The Doctor began, giving her shoulder a fatherly squeeze just as the Captain rushed in wearing a crumpled uniform and bleary eyed from sleep.

"What's happened here Doctor?" she asked urgently as she took in the scene. "What's wrong with them?"

The Doctor sighed, "From what I can tell at the moment Captain, without running full brain scans, is that they're all suffering from severe post-traumatic stress syndrome, the worst I've ever seen."

"Trauma? What trauma have they been through that we haven't?" B'Elanna asked him angrily.

"The away mission…" Seven whispered.

"Could something have happened to them while they were gone Doctor?" The Captain asked seriously.

"Quite possibly Captain. I'll need to run more tests before I can come up with a solid theory."

"Do it. We'll have an emergency meeting as soon as you're finished." She ordered before turning to Seven and B'Elanna. "Come on, we have to let the Doctor work."

"We won't leave them here alone in this condition." Seven stated, moving closer to her husband as B'Elanna did the same.

The Captain looked at them both sympathetically, "I know how you must feel, but I need you two working on what could have caused this, do you understand?"

"Yes Captain." Seven and B'Elanna both admitted reluctantly.

* * *

The Doctor thankfully finished quickly and the meeting was called, with all the affected men in attendance, shaken but functioning. "What have you come up with Doctor?" The Captain asked as the Doctor began to pull up scans onto the Briefing Room's main console.

"Well, all four men now seem to remember being intensely involved in a bloody conflict and their memories of what they told us happened on the away mission are rapidly fading." The Doctor replied.

"Thus it is logical to conclude that the cause of this happened during the away mission." Tuvok said.

Yes." The Doctor agreed, pulling up brain scans onto the screen, "These are the four brain scans I took this morning."

"They're nearly identical…" Harry muttered.

The Doctor nodded, "High stress levels, fear, violent emotion, it's all here. I think they've been suppressing something and now it's coming to light."

"Were we made to fight? Like when I was convinced to fight the "Nemesis"?" Chakotay asked quietly.

"That's what we can't know without more information." The Doctor answered sympathetically.

"And we're going to get it, don't worry." The Captain said determinedly.

**A/n: How am I doing with this episode so far? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/n: Once again, "memories" are in italics. Thanks to Sweetdeath04 for giving me ideas for this entire plot arc, especially this chapter.**

Seven couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as she stepped into Sickbay, two days after Chakotay, Tom, Neelix and Harry had returned from that ill-fated away mission. Chakotay sat alone in the eerily empty room, his eyes, hollow and smeared with purple shadows from lack of sleep, staring vacantly ahead. Seven had to gulp hard before forcing herself to approach him, feeling insanely grateful when the sound of her footsteps seemed to jolt him out of his trance. She smiled faintly as he turned his haggard face heavily towards her. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. He grimaced bitterly in response and she tried again awkwardly, "Where is everyone? I thought the Doctor said…"

"The Doctor had to leave; he was getting a few medical alerts. Neelix couldn't cope with being confined and Tom and Harry agreed with him." Chakotay replied with a sigh.

"You didn't?" Seven asked tightly as she finally reached the biobed and stood stoically beside him, stroking the back of his clenched hand.

He shrugged, "Being somewhere else won't change anything." He muttered. He saw Seven flinch momentarily at his words and realised how bleak and hopeless they sounded. "How's Celeste?" he asked in as light a tone as he could muster.

Seven squeezed his hand gently, seeing through his attempt to shield her from his condition but grateful for it nonetheless. "She's fine. I just put her down for her nap; Ceres is watching her for me." She sighed when she saw the relief on his face, "Why don't you let me bring her into see you? She's missing you…"

"No!" Chakotay exclaimed stubbornly, tensing when he saw Seven's pained expression. "She shouldn't see me like this Seven."

"Chakotay, she's an eighteen month old baby scared for her father! You'll feel better if you see her…"

"I'm not going to feel better about this Seven!" He snapped, his voice disintegrating into a guilt filled groan as he continued, "You don't understand the horrible things I did on that planet…"

"We don't know for certain that you've done anything!" Seven retorted desperately, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking directly into his eyes. "Remember that you are married to a former Borg drone my love…" She swallowed thickly as her own demons reared their ugly heads, "I have committed more violence and cruelty than you ever have or ever will and…"

"That was different; you didn't have any control over your actions…" Chakotay interrupted.

"It's not different. You have been manipulated in some way and we're going to find out how." Seven said firmly, pressing her hands to his face before kissing him lovingly, "You're the most honourable man I know. _Please _don't torture yourself when we don't know what happened."

Chakotay studied her earnest expression for a moment and fondly rubbed his thumb over the implant below her ear before letting his hand fall away. "I know what I _felt _Seven, and that level of hatred and anger can't be manufactured. I never even hated the Cardassians as much and they destroyed my home. I'm not sure if I want to know…" He was interrupted by the Doctor's entrance into the room, followed by several panicked looking crewmembers, many of whom were sobbing. "What's happened Doctor?" he demanded, innate leadership qualities having not abandoned him along with his peace of mind.

The Doctor looked at them both grimly as he guided his patients. "It seems that the "memories" of this massacre are not restricted to the away team after all."

* * *

"How can you explain this Doctor?" The Captain asked tersely as Voyager's senior officers sat together in the Briefing Room some time later.

"Well Captain, the symptoms suffered by the away team are spreading throughout the crew. After running new brain scans I can ascertain that these new memories are as engrained in their brains as any others."

B'Elanna winced. "Is there any way these "memories" could have been artificially created in our brains?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I highly doubt it. They fit seamlessly into the brain waves and have very mark of real memories. Someone certainly experienced them, which is the only medical conclusion I can come to at the moment."

Harry paled to a sickly shade of grey. "Then what happened to us?"

The Captain sank back in her chair, rubbing her aching temples. "I think we have to consider that this entire crew might have taken part in a massacre, involuntarily or otherwise."

* * *

"Shh, baby, shh…" Seven soothed Celeste pleadingly as she paced her darkened quarters with the toddler on her hip, trying, unsuccessfully to lull her into sleep. "It's night time Celeste; that means its time for bed…"

"Nooo…." Celeste wailed unhappily, "Pwease Mama…" She clung tighter to her mother as she felt her sigh heavily. "Papa where?" she whimpered brokenly, peeking hopefully over her mother's shoulder at the door.

Seven took a deep fortifying breath and sat down on her and Chakotay's bed, shivering as she did so. It really was no wonder Celeste was fretting, she was only sensing the overwrought emotional atmosphere of the whole ship, and much as Seven tried to hide it, she was sure some of her anxiety must be evident too. "Papa's safe in Sickbay sweetheart, probably sleeping, just like you should be right now." She advised her daughter while stroking her small back in comforting circles. Celeste hiccupped through her tearful sniffles but continued to cling like a limpet. Sighing again, Seven carefully laid the little girl on the bed and pulled the blanket over her, "How about Mama lies here with you until you fall asleep?" she finally suggested tiredly. She'd always stuck to the rule that Celeste slept in her crib and nowhere else but even her Borg resolve was beginning to wear down in the face of physical and emotional exhaustion.

Celeste calmed down a little as her mother lay down on her side beside her. She stopped crying and instead settled in for a hug, "Song Mama." She mumbled.

Seven smiled wanly, "A song?" Celeste nodded and she sighed. Maybe that would coax her into sleep and then she could take her back to her crib and then try to regenerate herself. Reluctantly she began to sing, barely above a whisper, "You are my sunshine…"

_She ran blindly. Even as her smoke burned, oxygen deprived lungs screamed for air she knew she had no choice but to keep going as phaser fire hissed above her and explosions left a ringing in her ears. It was gone, all gone. Her home, her family… A gasping shriek left her throat as a scorching pain hit her shoulder and began to spread through her torso. She fell hard onto her face but almost immediately someone turned her over. The last thing she saw before a phaser rifle butt was shoved in her face was the halo of flames destroying the lush trees above, the falling ash burning her skin…_

Seven jolted awake with a scream on her lips that was soon forgotten as she heard Celeste's hysterical sobs beside her. "Celeste, Celeste…" She gasped out as she picked her up. "It's Mama, you're okay, shh…" She pulled the inconsolable child to her heaving frame as she struggled to process what she'd just seen; she supposed it had been unrealistic to think this phenomenon wouldn't affect her too… An idea hit her and she asked Celeste urgently, "Can you tell Mama what was in your bad dream my love?"

"Twees…fire…bad…" Celeste choked out.

Her horrible suspicion confirmed, Seven hit her comm. badge, "Doctor, Celeste and I are coming to Sickbay." She muttered, walking determinedly out of the room before she got an answer. At least she now knew one thing for sure, those memories weren't hers and they certainly weren't Celeste's.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! I was going to make this longer but I'm too tired so you'll need to settle for this for now, but don't worry Celeste will be okay! (Thought I'd better reassure you of that!) I'll try to update soon! **


	65. Chapter 65

Chakotay's chest tightened in shock and anxiety when he saw Seven rush into Sickbay with an inconsolable Celeste in her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice nearly a shout as he jumped off the biobed and ran to his wife and daughter, scanning the ashen faced, sobbing daughter for injury as he did so. "Hey, sweetie…" He soothed automatically, cupping Celeste's face in his hands as he looked into Seven's worried and agitated eyes for an explanation. "What happened?"

"I believe…" Seven unconsciously tightened her hold on Celeste as she tried to calm herself, "…that Celeste and I experienced this mind invasion you have been suffering."

Chakotay shook his head disbelievingly, "No, that's impossible. There's no way, even if we were brainwashed, that we'd let Celeste come into harm's way!"

The Doctor hurriedly approached, putting a reassuring hand on Seven's arm to calm her as he pulled out his tricorder. "Chakotay's right Seven, it's highly improbable that Celeste could be part of this phenomenon, she's only a baby after all. It's probably just a nightmare…"

"This…" Seven began angrily, indicating Celeste who was shaking from shock and fear, "…is not a reaction caused by a child's nightmare Doctor!" She took a deep breath as she saw him eye her warily and fought to restrain her emotions, "Doctor, I experienced this too, and since I've spent the vast majority of my life sharing other people's thoughts and memories, can't you believe me when I say I _know _that those memories are _not _mine?"

Chakotay swallowed his lingering doubts as he saw how unwaveringly certain Seven was, "Well, I certainly hope they're not Celeste's." He murmured pensively while trying to calm the child then glanced at the Doctor, "Were you absolutely sure earlier when you said that it was impossible that these experiences were…_transferred_ somehow?"

The Doctor frowned as he looked down at Celeste sympathetically before giving a heavy shrug. "Nothing is impossible Commander, this is Voyager after all." He admitted as he guided them to a biobed and took a hypospray, "I'm going to have to sedate her to scan her properly without stress, it won't harm her."

Seven winced at the thought and caught Chakotay's equally unsettled glance as he took her hand and squeezed it. "Do it, we give you our permission Doctor." She murmured, voicing her and Chakotay's unspoken agreement.

* * *

The Captain gave a strained sigh as she filed into the Briefing Room in front of Tuvok, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Neelix, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Seven when she saw Celeste soundly asleep in the former drone's lap; she knew both Chakotay and Seven worked hard to keep their family and professional lives strictly separate, the child hadn't been brought into the Briefing Room since she was an utterly dependant newborn. She got no answers from Chakotay; if possible he appeared even more exhausted than she herself was. In the end it was the Doctor who addressed her, "I'm glad you came quickly Captain, I've made some major discoveries."

Janeway immediately became alert, looking at the Doctor urgently, "Have you managed to shed some light on what happened to us Doctor?"

"Celeste and Naomi have. They…" The Doctor began before being interrupted by Neelix's mortified cry.

"Celeste and Naomi? What have they got to do with it?" he asked shrilly, peering anxiously down at Celeste.

Chakotay smiled at him reassuringly, "She's okay Neelix, just recovering from the sedation."

"We wanted her to be with us when she regained consciousness." Seven explained softly, stroking her daughter's sleeping face, which was now peaceful after a traumatic night.

Tom shook his head in bemusement. "I'm sorry, but what have the kids got to do with this? _They _can't have taken part in a massacre!"

"Yes Doctor, explain please." The Captain prompted.

The Doctor gave a long suffering sigh, thinking that if they'd let him speak without interruption their questions would be answered by now. "As I was saying, last night both Celeste then Naomi came to Sickbay suffering mental trauma with exactly the same symptoms as the adult crewmembers. As Seven rightly pointed out, it would be physically impossible for Celeste in particular to do the things she remembers doing. When I scanned her brain it became clear, she has had adult memory patterns imprinted on her brain, they're far too advanced to be hers naturally, she's far too young. It was the same with Naomi, although it was more subtle for her because she's a little older."

Tuvok pondered this. "Logic dictates that you concluded that our memories of these events had been implanted also."

"Precisely Mr Tuvok. I couldn't tell previously because the process was done so perfectly, I doubt it was ever intended for children."

The Captain breathed a deep sigh of relief; she and her crew were innocent of wrongdoing! "It's good to know that we haven't done anything Doctor, but we still don't know what's caused this, or _why_."

"I may not know why Captain, but I have a general idea as to how. Some sort of electrical pulse has caused these memories to form; technology somewhere must be emitting it."

B'Elanna inhaled sharply, "It would have to be pretty powerful to send such a complex signal out into space, we would have picked up the energy signature."

Harry snapped his fingers suddenly, "That monument!"

Tom gasped in realisation. "Yeah, it was emitting more energy than a warp engine!"

"It would make sense for the four of us to be affected first if it were that too!" Harry continued eagerly, sensing an answer.

"Monument?" Janeway echoed blankly, looking at Chakotay for an explanation.

"We found it on the last planet before we came back." Chakotay explained, "It emitted a lot of energy but since we couldn't figure out what it was we left it alone."

"Well, I think it would be worth investigating now." The Captain said firmly.

* * *

"This is it, this is the place…" Tom murmured as he walked through the lush undergrowth with the rest of the original away team and Captain Janeway, B'Elanna and Seven.

"Yes." Seven agreed. "I can see what looks like the structure you described 100 metres ahead."

Tom shook his head, "That's not what I meant. This is the place all of my memories took place, it happened _here_."

"He's right." Chakotay said quietly. "It is familiar."

"That explains why this planet has no people on it, they were wiped out somehow." The Captain added.

"More like a civil war…" Chakotay muttered, picking up his pace when he realised Seven and B'Elanna had reached the monument.

"This is definitely emitting what the Doctor described. It's the source of all our problems!" B'Elanna shouted over as the rest approached, fixated on her tricorder.

Chakotay winced in physical pain as he reached it, smiling gratefully at Seven when she held his arm reassuringly. He studied the writing again, unable to believe what he was seeing, "I can read this…"

"So can I." The Captain whispered, "It must be a side effect of the memory transfer. Read it out to us Commander."

"This is a memorial to the Quetari, who tore apart this beautiful planet and themselves in civil war. May their memories live on to teach others not to repeat their mistakes." Chakotay read.

"The Quetari?" Seven queried. "They've been recorded as extinct by the Borg for 92 years."

"This is where that extinction happened." The Captain replied. "It's a memorial, literally. It puts the memories of the dead into others' minds so that they can never be forgotten."

"I'll find a way to shut it down Captain…" B'Elanna began.

"Wait." Chakotay interrupted, "Do we have a right to do that? To wipe these people from existence? It's only doing what it was built for and I think I've learned something from it."

Everyone else nodded slowly. The Captain spoke for them all, "We'll put up a warning beacon so that this experience can be by choice. Otherwise I think we'll leave it be, the affects will apparently fade when we leave this system."

* * *

"Will she really be alright Doctor? It was traumatic for her." Seven said as she sat cuddling a still sleepy Celeste in Sickbay.

"She'll recover quicker than the rest of us, don't worry. Her ability to retain her own memories is still developing after all. She'll forget, the two of you need to keep working to keep her own life as undisturbed as possible, just like you have been doing." The Doctor replied confidently.

"We will." Chakotay answered firmly, sharing a small smile with Seven.

When the Doctor had turned back to his other patients, including an almost fully recovered and cheerful Naomi, Seven carefully moved Celeste into Chakotay's waiting arms to give her own a much needed break. "Why did you suggest leaving the memorial functioning?" She asked him softly, "It arguably did you the most trauma."

"It just felt right." Chakotay replied softly. "You're right when you say guilt can teach you something."

Seven nodded. "I agree, I think we did the right thing."

Celeste shifted in Chakotay's arms, twisting her head up to look at her parents as she yawned, "Gud mawning…" She mumbled.

"Good morning Celeste." Chakotay and Seven both replied in relieved unison.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope this was a good conclusion to the "Memorial" plot arc.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/n: Thanks to Sweetdeath04 and lisac1965 for their encouragement and help with this plot arc, I hope you both like it! :D**

"I really do appreciate your government's offer of shore leave Ambassador, as do my entire crew. Ashokia is a beautiful world." Captain Janeway said smoothly as she sipped the overly sweet champagne Neelix had served out for the Ashokian reception party.

The Ambassador laughed, "No really Captain, the pleasure is ours. Your ship is a fascinating vessel; I'm so pleased you opened it for our people to be able to visit." He glanced around the Mess Hall at the legions of politicians and their wives marvelling over the technology on display and the cultural information on the PADDs spread around. He'd definitely gain some leverage points for his successful interaction with the Voyager ship! His eyes swept quickly back to the ship's rather attractive Captain. "I have another proposal for you Captain, would _you_ like to join me on Ashokia? There are so many people who would love to meet a representative from another quadrant. I'd make sure that it would be a very stimulating experience." His voice practically dripped with innuendo.

"I'm sure you would." Janeway replied softly, with just a hint of the same tone, after all she had a right to use whatever advantages may come with being a woman in command. "Do you think it would b possible to meet your scientists? It's always good to know as much as we can about the spacial layout of a sector as we're travelling through it…"

The Ambassador beamed, "Of course! You're able to leave your ship?"

"Oh yes, I should think so…" Janeway began to reply before turning quickly to Chakotay, who was sitting nearby, "Chakotay, are you happy to take command for a couple of days while I…"

Chakotay couldn't help but smirk slightly in wry amusement, he'd been wondering when this request was going to come. "I'd be happy to Captain." He answered before she'd finished.

"Great! I'm sure someone else will be able to take over for a few hours every so often so that you and your family can enjoy some shore leave too." The Captain said, having the grace to sound a little apologetic.

"We'll see Captain." He replied distractedly, smiling to himself. Somehow he doubted Seven would be up for many of the enjoyments Ashokia had to offer. His wife didn't really relish large scale amusements or anything that could be considered the activity of a tourist. It was enough for her to spend time with him and their daughter alone, and he was okay with that. The last thing he wanted was to join the Captain on her formal tour, sometimes he wondered if she would have been better suited to the life of a Federation diplomat rather than that of a Starfleet Captain.

The Ashokian Ambassador was now looking at him with interest. "You have a family on this ship with you? I had thought that with your ship's lonely situation and long journey…"

"It was…an unexpected joy for him." The Captain agreed tightly.

Chakotay smiled warmly, ignoring the discomfort in her tone. "A joy, yes they are."

He had just finished saying this when Celeste ran, stumbling in her eagerness, into the Mess Hall, her mother just behind her. "Celeste, slow down please." Seven chided her in exasperation as she watched the toddler weave between the legs of strangers as she ran. Her own muscles stiffened in tension as the crowds closed in on her and she breathed a short sigh. Was it really necessary to have all these people roaming around? Yes, many of the ship's crew had disembarked to Ashokia and the Captain was just in her words, "returning the favour", but Seven was still impatient for everything to return to normal. A merciless logic kept recurring in her mind that told her if the Captain stopped all unnecessary shore leave and away missions Voyager's journey would be shortened, but since she knew Tuvok had already proposed this and had been denied, she just heaved another sigh and plunged into the crowd after her daughter.

She found Celeste almost immediately, the little girl having just given an excited cry of "Papa!" and sprinting up to him, curling her arms around her father's sitting legs.

"What happened to slowing down young lady?" Seven asked her as she reached them, hands on her hips.

Celeste looked up her contritely before burying her head into Chakotay's knees, who laughed as he picked her up. Seven couldn't stop herself from joining in with a small giggle, relaxing considerably now that she felt safe among loved ones again. "Tell Mama you won't run away from her again Celeste." Chakotay told their little girl firmly.

"Sowwy Mama, I not run." Celeste mumbled at her mother, who hugged her then leaned forward to kiss Chakotay in greeting.

"Maybe she won't run anymore _today_." She whispered knowingly in Chakotay's ear, making him chuckle as she pulled back.

As Seven had predicted, Celeste's mind was already on other things. Repositioning herself in Chakotay's lap so that she was fully facing him, she asked sweetly, "Papa wike my wibbons?"

Chakotay smiled at her as he noticed that her chestnut hair, having passed the wispy baby stage and now growing into loose curls, had been pulled into two small bunches, one at each side of her head, and tied with scarlet ribbons. She did look especially cute, not that she wasn't always adorable in his, albeit very biased, opinion. "You look so pretty angel, who did that for you?"

"Mama did." She answered.

Chakotay couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising in surprise and Seven smiled sheepishly, "She wanted to have hair like that doll Harry got her for her birthday, I indulged her." She explained.

Chakotay gave Celeste an affectionate squeeze and was about to reply when he heard the Ambassador address him, "So this is your family Commander?" he asked curiously, openly staring at Seven's implants.

"Yes, we are." Seven answered for her husband coolly.

"Wonderful! Perhaps the three of you would like a little vacation? I'm sure there are many people who'd like to meet a Borg drone of all things!"

"Perhaps, but I doubt I'd see the point in such an endeavour." Seven said bluntly, totally unimpressed by the Ambassador's overly friendly and effusive manner.

"Oh…" The Ambassador muttered awkwardly, "Well then…" Chakotay tried not to laugh, the way the alien had been eying up Seven as some sort of exhibit at a zoo had angered him, but he was glad he'd let her deal with him herself.

The Captain cleared her throat hurriedly, once again amazed by Seven's ability to put her foot in it. "Maybe someone else would like to join me Ambassador." She quickly summoned Tuvok over, "Commander would you like to join me on my tour of Ashokia?"

"I do not relish the idea of shore leave any more than Seven Captain. I believe it would be more logical for me to take a shuttle and investigate the unusual plasma cloud formations just within sensor range."

"I'm sure that would be very interesting Tuvok, but you know I can't authorise an away mission of less than two people…" The Captain began.

"I will go Captain." Seven interrupted, "It was I who suggested the idea of an away mission to Lt. Cmdr Tuvok."

Janeway shot Chakotay a questioning look which he ignored, "If the two of you want to go I won't prevent you, but I doubt you'll have another chance at shore leave for a while."

* * *

"Are you certain you do not object to me going?" Seven asked Chakotay worriedly as they stood together at the door to the Shuttle Bay with Celeste between them.

"Seven, if I objected I would've told you." Chakotay told her firmly, for the third time since she'd agreed to go. "You haven't been on a proper away mission since you fell pregnant; it's my turn to stay here." He assured her gently, giving her hand a squeeze.

"But you will miss out on shore leave…" Seven started apologetically.

Chakotay gave a dismissive shrug, "I probably would've anyway, with the Captain leaving. Tom has assured me I'll get down to the surface for an hour or two at least for a break."

"Good." Seven smiled in relief and kissed him deeply, she never liked to think she was denying him anything. She broke the kiss as she felt Celeste tug at her hand. "What is it Celeste?"

"Come back Mama." She said seriously, almost as an order.

"Of course I will, in two days." Seven murmured, bending down to hug her tightly. "I'll miss you so much my baby." She whispered into her hair as she kissed her, and then pulled back. "You'll be a good girl for Papa, won't you?"

Celeste looked between her parents thoughtfully for a moment, "Pobabwy." She finally replied.

"Probably?" Seven echoed incredulously as Chakotay buckled over with laughter.

Before they could fully recover from that little announcement Seven's comm. badge buzzed and Tuvok's voice came easily through it, "Seven, the shuttle is fully prepared and ready for departure."

"I will be there imminently." Seven replied somewhat breathlessly as Chakotay pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"We'll be fine." He whispered as he pulled back a little, seeing the still anxious look on her face.

"Given what Celeste just said I am uncertain." She tried to joke, but her nerves were evident in her voice.

Chakotay smiled at her, "Blunt and honest, that's how I love my girls."

"I love you too." Seven whispered sincerely before quickly stepping out of his arms and into the Shuttle Bay.

* * *

"The neutrino levels within the plasma clouds are within a tolerable range." Seven reported a few hours later as the largest phenomena yet appeared in the shuttle's viewscreen.

Tuvok nodded in acknowledgement and dialled some commands into the comm. "Entering plasma cloud at half impulse."

Seven felt the shuttle give a judder as they entered the cloud then it settled down again and she allowed herself to focus once more on the sensor readings, this was, whatever some members of the crew had said, a rare and interesting phenomenon. She was actually enjoying herself, being able to become completely absorbed in work had been an unusual event recently and Tuvok was an unerringly pleasant companion, as comfortable with silence as she was. Her personal life had developed beyond recognition in the past two years and she was glad of it, but small talk was still not one of her strengths, with Chakotay and Celeste she of course didn't need it. A more violent jolt passed over the ship's bow and she tensed as she looked down at the console. "An electrical charge?" Tuvok queried calmly.

"No, weapons fire." Seven corrected.

Tuvok sprang into action. "Computer, open a channel!" he ordered, "Hold your fire! This is the Federation vessel…"

He was cut off by an explosion at his console that sent him flying backwards. "Commander Tuvok!" Seven cried out in horror, but as she ran to him the unmistakable pull of a transporter made the shuttle disappear from around her.

* * *

"Amazing. I've never seen such improvements to a person's abilities…" A man murmured in disbelief.

"Well, that would make sense, since the Borg strive for perfection." Someone else, another man, replied in a stronger tone. "People will _love _to bet against a drone…"

Seven heard these words from somewhere above her as her consciousness began to return and forced her eyelids open to see two Ashokian men peering inquisitively down at her, one holding a tricorder. "Where am I?" she gasped out, sitting up abruptly. "What are you doing?"

They ignored her questions, again scanning her with the tricorder. "Enhanced strength, visual acuity, hearing, stamina…" The first man muttered.

"And healing ability too, unlike her companion!" The other man laughed.

Seven's memory cleared in an instant and she rammed her hand into the laughing man's throat. "What have you done with him?" she snarled at him, the assimilation tubes in her cybernetic hand extending in an instinctive reflex as her anger and fear escalated.

"Be careful." The other man advised nonchalantly. Seven twisted around to glare at him, gasping in shock as she realised he was leaning over a bed, phaser in hand. In the bed was a severely battered, barely conscious Tuvok. "Calm down if you want your friend to live my dear."

Seven paused indecisively for a moment but flinched as she heard Tuvok groan. Vulcans never expressed pain; they suppressed it with all their strength. She knew he must be in agony. Slowly, reluctantly, she let her hand fall from the man throat but kept the tubes of her other hand fully visible. Normally the idea of deploying those inbuilt weapons of the Borg would've repulsed her, but they was all she had, and as effective as a phaser set on kill in close quarters. "What do you want from us?" she hissed.

Her former captive grinned at her cruelly as he rubbed his bruised throat. "We want _you_ to fight in Tsunkatse."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope I'm doing okay with this episode so far.**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/n: I've decided to update this because I started it one year ago today! Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews everyone! :D You're all the reason why this story is now 67 chapters long and counting!**

"And what exactly _is _Tsunkatse?" Seven asked in her most icy, threatening tone, moving protectively towards Tuvok's bunk as the two men smirked at her. Their obvious lack of fear, even amusement, at her reaction made Seven shudder even as her hackles rose even further. Evidently they were accustomed to having power over captives; she couldn't intimidate her way out of this.

"It's a form of unrestricted hand to hand combat, anything goes in Tsunkatse." The man whom she'd earlier pounced on explained, "Do you want to see it in action?"

"Do I have a choice?" Seven shot back with acrid sarcasm.

"No, I wouldn't say so." The second man replied with a dry laugh as a small viewscreen lowered from the ceiling. "If your fighting style is as brutal as your tongue, you will prove amazingly popular with our esteemed and…" He licked his lips expectantly, "…well-moneyed spectators."

Seven glared at him in disgust, the feeling only growing into stomach churning revulsion as images of a Tsunkatse fight appeared on the screen. Kicks, punches, body-slams, even biting, nothing seemed to be enough to sate the bloodlust of the shrieking, pulsating mass of people that filled stadium beyond capacity. Seven couldn't suppress a sickened gasp as the Herculean victor, his clothes streaked with blood that was both his opponent's and his own, slammed his fist into his opponent's face in a final crushing blow, the victim's face completely caving in as the crowd was lost in the ecstasy of victory. "Don't worry." The first man sneered as he saw her horrified expression, "That's a Level 3 fight, the second highest ranking, you'll have time to get used to things, build up a following, before we'd risk entering you in one of those."

"I am _not _going to take part in this at any level! I refuse to submit to this enslavement!" Seven snarled.

"You can refuse of course, but are you willing to pay the price for that decision?" The second man replied with deceptive smoothness as he pressed a button on a small remote in his hand.

Suddenly Seven felt Tuvok stiffen beside her, electrical shocks causing every muscle in his body to suffer excruciating and uncontrollable spasms. "Stop it!" Seven shouted in outrage, but the man continued to increase the voltage. For several seconds Tuvok locked his jaw, bravely silent, but finally the pain overcame him and a howl of agony was ripped from his throat. This pushed Seven from anger into fear, "You're killing him!" she screamed as Tuvok's eyes rolled back.

Tuvok's torturer looked at her levelly, "If you become a Tsunkatse fighter, we will leave him alone and even heal his injuries. Agreed?"

Seven's lips parted to answer but an angry, breathless groan from Tuvok stopped her, "No, Seven!" At that the man growled and restarted the shocks.

"I will do as you ask!" Seven choked out desperately as Tuvok's cries stabbed at her heart, "Just don't hurt him anymore, _please_…"

"Good. Follow us." The companion of Tuvok's gaoler, who had watched the entire scene coolly, said quietly before both men walked out.

Seven moved mutely to follow them, but the croak of Tuvok's voice made her run back to his bed and kneel over him. "I am sorry Commander; I will make sure they do not harm you again…"

"You cannot…protect me, not like this." Tuvok forced out weakly. "It is highly…illogical…to do as they ask… We should instead…focus on making…contact with Voyager…" He ground out painfully, his chest heaving.

"It is illogical for you to die for nothing!" Seven snapped, feeling guilty as he winced. "When you are fit enough, try to find a comm. relay that I can hack when I return." She whispered in his ear as she sympathetically ran a hand over his sweat covered brow.

"That is logical…" Tuvok agreed in a mumble, his consciousness slipping. "Be careful."

"Of course." Seven muttered before she rose to meet the glaring face of one of her captors and followed him out. One of the human sayings Tom Paris was so fond of suddenly popped into her mind as she saw her fellow, gritty and heavily muscled, competitors, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

* * *

"And now, for the first time in the long history of Tsunkatse, I introduce a Borg drone in her maiden match! Will she assimilate the competition now?" The announcer's booming voice made Seven's ears throb as she stood in the tiny cubicle which would open any minute to reveal the arena and her opponent.

"_NO_!" The crowd screeched back in reply before taking up the chant Seven was already growing familiar with, "Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse!"

Resentment and resignation built up in Seven, the Borg may have committed unspeakable evils but they wouldn't comprehend this, violence for no reason or goal, and Seven still couldn't understand the excitement gathering in the air until it was palpable. The bright lights dazzled her eyes as her cubicle was suddenly open to the arena, her opponent, a muscular but small man from Species 437, was already standing in the centre, lapping up the crowd's cheers. He began to stride towards her when she didn't move forward. "Why?" she hissed at him when he was so close she could see the whites of his eyes. He snorted at her as someone behind her prodded her forward. The man immediately swung his fist but Seven saw that coming and ducked low, running forward into the arena as the crowd jeered. As she dodged blow after blow she saw him becoming tired, if she were efficient with her blows she could knock him out with no lasting injuries…

Her thoughts were interrupted as his body rammed her to the ground. That was enough for her to let go, for the survival instincts to dominate. She scrambled up and hit him around the head with each fist, aiming for the ears that she knew were vulnerable. As he flinched, she forced him to his knees, were he stayed, winded. "If we refuse to continue we can get out of here!" she told him breathlessly, loosening her iron grip on him slightly so he could respond. That was the opportunity he needed and he lunged at her wildly, knocking her to the floor once more. At that moment Seven finally saw red, kicking his legs out from under him with such strength that she dimly heard a thigh bone snap. For good measure, she hit him over the head as hard as she could with bunched fists.

It was only then that the announcer cheerily yelled out, "Tsunkatse! We have a winner!" Seven felt her red mist dissipate as quickly as it came and as she saw the unconscious, bloody, man at her feet and felt the vibrations of the crowd's shouts, nausea overwhelmed her. It took all her self-control to prevent herself vomiting in disgust and horror, what had she just done?

* * *

Seven didn't know how long it had been and could barely remember her many fights by the time she was finally allowed to retreat back to the tiny cell where Tuvok lay. She could see he was still alive and mercifully, unconscious. She didn't want him to see her like this, they'd healed all the major injuries but the minor ones, including a split lip and bruises the size of saucers had been ignored by the medics, apparently "mild" suffering brought about a tolerance for the bigger fights to come, although she wasn't sure how it could get any worse as she sank onto the edge of the bed. Abruptly, as she stared at the wall blankly, tears began to flow down her face, all the emotional misery that had been suppressed by survival instinct now coming to the surface. How could she be so unthinkingly violent? Chakotay wouldn't know her… She gulped at the face of her husband swam in front of her eyes; he'd still believe she was safe on the shuttle right now. Slowly she lay down hiding her face in the pillow as she fought tears. Even if they could hack a comm. signal, this…facility could be anywhere, Voyager might never find them, might not even guess they were still alive. She'd promised Celeste she'd be back in two days, she'd promised both of them that, now she might never see her husband or baby again…

A voice forced the sob that had begun to escape back down her throat. "Seven of Nine, I'd like you to meet your new trainer."

"I do not need a trainer. I haven't lost a match." She muttered detachedly without looking up.

A new, gravelly voice replied, "And you never will, if you work with me." Curiosity finally made Seven raise her head, but when she saw the speaker her heart stopped momentarily in shock. Standing in front of her was a Hirogen.

**A/n: I promise you that the fight scenes will get better! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D This is this story's anniversary after all. :D**


	68. Chapter 68

"You are capable, for a female." Seven heard the Hirogen remark breathlessly as her fist hit the sensitive point under his arm where an old scar interrupted the defensive network of grey-green scales which overlaid his skin.

Seven was surprised to see a thin smile cross his lips as he said this and frowned, pausing momentarily in her constant assessment of his weakness to reply, "I do not think I wish to be what the Hirogen consider would consider "capable"." She retorted tightly as she clenched her fists and lifted them above her head, ready to throw them down against the base of his neck in what had unconsciously become her signature move…

A sudden fist to the abdomen, followed almost in tandem by a crashing blow to her mid spine sent her sprawling onto her knees at the Hirogen's feet. His wry laugh managed to penetrate through the stunned fog in her mind, "You'll want to be far more than "capable" if you want to be the victor in this fight!" He told her seriously as she remained prostrate on the floor, her rapidly bruising ribs meaning that her conscious efforts were focused on breathing rather than standing up, but she had enough energy still in her to narrow her eyes at him in disgust. "Over and over you allow yourself to be distracted by your opponent, why did you pause before ending our battle? You wanted to; I saw it in your eyes." The Hirogen mused as he watched her rise unsteadily to her feet before once again taking the defensive stance in front of him.

"My eyes are irrelevant!" Seven snapped, "You have been instructed to train me, not converse with me!"

He stepped closer, a mixture of admiration and disappointment in his expression as he studied her tense frame. "Those humans have ruined your chances; compassion will get you killed here. You should let go of those habits, the Borg are formidable hunters, if you acted like a drone in the ring you would win everything."

Embers of fraught emotion which had been forced to the back of her mind by sheer physical exhaustion and agony now enflamed Seven's being, set alight by his incendiary comments. "_You _may enjoy this constant cycle of meaningless violence Hirogen, of hunting prey, but _I _do not and if letting go of what keeps me sane is the only way to survive this then I will die gladly!" She declared with icy defiance, only the words hoarse edges revealing how much it emotionally cost her.

The Hirogen seized her arm in a vice like grip, dragging her around to face him as she turned her back to stalk away. As he stared at her with unblinking, reptilian black eyes her mind was involuntarily filled with images of the war torn scenes of the holodecks which had changed the path of her life for the better and still made her cringe at the same time. "Do you think this is _hunting_?" he hissed out, his hot breath brushing against her throat. "Being penned up and forced to submit to another's control? If my people, my _children _saw me thus, they'd think me lower than prey! We are prey they have not seen fit to kill…" Resentment echoed through his gruff voice now, and as his hand slackened its grip on her, Seven recognised grief reflected on the fierce face she'd thought soulless, a willing participant in the mercilessness of Tsunkatse.

"How long have you been here?" Seven whispered, uncertain if she wanted to know the answer.

He snorted; his self derision now fully evident. "Ten years. Ten years of hollow victory, I cannot face my children, though they will be almost grown now and I don't know their hunting grounds, with honour and pride. Capture is worst than death."

Seven nodded slowly as understanding and, unexpectedly, compassion flooded her. "I would not want my daughter to see me like this…" She admitted in a murmur.

The Hirogen's eyebrow's rose slightly, "A Borg child?" he asked incredulously.

"She is fully human, as I once was." Seven clarified sharply.

"I should have guessed. We are taught to recognise mothers; I must truly be an old man." The Hirogen said warmly to deflect her anger, "Your opponent will not be so blind, he will aim for your abdomen, any muscles weakened by childbirth. You must defend…" He began to explain, extending his arm out towards her waist.

Taking the initiative, Seven shoved his arm away and kicked his legs out from under him before pinning him to the floor with one hand, only slightly out of breath as she leaned over him. "Is that an adequate defence?"

"I think so, but let's see what your opponent will think." The Ashokian ringleader of Tsunkatse, the man who had tortured Tuvok the day before, sneered from the doorway as the roar of the expectant crowd seeped into the room and chilled Seven to her core.

* * *

"We've just received a status update from Captain Janeway sir; it says she's going to be out of comm. range for the next twenty four hours." Harry informed Chakotay from his post at Ops.

"That itinerary the Ambassador's got her on must be pretty exotic after all." Chakotay joked with a wry smile at the chuckling Bridge crew. "I guess you're going to have to stay up here with me a little longer baby." He told Celeste fondly, an amused grin pulling at his lips as he looked down at Celeste, who was entertaining herself quite happily on the play-mat laid out at his feet. What would Kathryn say to her beloved "big chair" being surrounded by dolls, their plastic teapots and other kitchen utensils, as well as the ubiquitous brightly coloured crayons and scraps of paper?

"There's the man of the hour! I was just looking for you!" Tom addressed him cheerily as he entered the Bridge.

"Why exactly? Looking for an extra shift?" Chakotay threw back in the same friendly tone.

"No, not exactly!" Tom laughed, "We, B'Elanna and I, are going down to the surface to check out one of those famous Tsunkatse matches, do you want to come? I did promise the Captain I'd arrange shore leave for you."

Chakotay thought about it for a moment, it did sound fun. It had been years since he'd gone to a sports match of any kind, not counting holo-programmes, and he had heard it enthusiastically described as similar to boxing, one of his favourite pastimes of his youth at the Academy. "I'd like to go Tom really, but it doesn't sound suitable for Celeste…"

Tom smiled affectionately at the little girl, who had now abandoned her toys and was watching them with interest. "The Ashokians apparently take their kids all the time, I don't think it'll be any more violent than a game of ice hockey, the Ashokians aren't exactly Hirogen after all."

Chakotay nodded slowly, thinking deeply before tapping his comm. badge, "Neelix, are you still thinking of taking Naomi down to that zoo on the surface?"

"We're just about to leave Commander, why do you ask?"

"Would you mind taking Celeste along with you? I'm going to a Tsunkatse match with Tom and B'Elanna."

"Of course not Commander! I have to keep up the morale of our youngest crewmember too." Neelix answered happily.

"Thanks, we'll meet you in Transporter Room 2." Chakotay replied gratefully as he stood up from the Captain's chair and walked over to Ops. "You don't mind taking the reins for an hour or two do you Ensign?" he asked Harry graciously.

"No Commander, I'd be happy to, but someone has beaten me to it…" Harry replied through choked laughter as Chakotay turned around to see Celeste sitting in the Captain's chair, her little legs swinging as she clapped her hands gleefully at the chortling crew.

* * *

Chakotay grimaced as he squeezed his way through the crushing crowds to his seat in the Tsunkatse stadium. In hindsight he was glad he hadn't brought Celeste along, she'd have been crying by now at the intimidating nature of the place. It was pulsing with the electricity of expectation and impatience. Tom sat down beside him, clutching a leaflet. "This is a level 3 fight; we're going to see professionals. It says here that one of today's competitors has only been defeated once in his entire career…"

Chakotay continued to look around distractedly, an icy shudder running up his back as he realised that it was liberal splattering of blood that gave the sides of the arena their odd stained appearance. "I'm not sure if "professional" is the right word…" He began to say but was suddenly deafened by the chants which started up around them.

"Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse!" The crowd howled wildly.

As if answering their call, a huge beast of a man stepped out into the centre of the arena, his bulging muscles barely contained by his tight clothing. "Whoa..." B'Elanna gaped in disbelief, "I wouldn't want to be the one to face _that_…"

"No, me neither…" Chakotay began to reply, dread filling him as the chants in the arena became increasingly virulent. "Oh my God…" He choked out in horror as he recognised the slender blonde figure who had joined the giant in the centre of the ring…

**A/n: This chapter was extremely hard to write and I'm still not entirely happy with it so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D **


	69. Chapter 69

**A/n: I'm sorry I've been so late in updating this, writers block is the reason if not an excuse. Thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for updating "Far From Home" again.**

Chakotay couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, even as innumerable bemused questions of how it could be possible that Seven of Nine was in a Tsunkatse ring rather than safe on a Voyager shuttle raged around his mind, the incredulous truth began to sink in. There was no doubting it was her as he watched the proceedings heat up in a sort of paralysed shock, unable to tear his horrified eyes away. He could see the whites of her beautiful eyes as the hulk circled her like a wolf routs prey, watching his every slow, powerful movement with her weight back on her heels, ready to whip herself out of the way when her opponent made his move. Chakotay's hand sought out the phaser holster at his hip, frustration sizzling in his blood when he realised it was empty, as per regulation when visiting a supposedly friendly. His overriding desire at that moment was to leap down over the heads of the bawling crowds into the ring and shoot that monster threatening his beloved square in the chest before taking Seven away from all this…

Tom, standing white faced beside him with mortified, but transfixed, eyes, brought him back to the reality of the situation by muttering tersely under his breath, "What do you want to do about this Chakotay?"

"Get her out of there of course!" Chakotay snapped loudly, glaring at his friend as if he'd just suggested watching the fight by asking that stupid question.

Tom glanced warily around the baying crowds, who were getting more agitatedly bloodthirsty with every passing second that neither Seven nor her opponent made a direct move to truly start the fight. "We're not exactly among friends here Chakotay." He reminded his superior officer in a sympathetic whisper as he saw some of the spectators nearby begin to give them strange looks.

Chakotay didn't answer as the gladiator finally obeyed the crowd's demands and ran at Seven; head down as if intending to ram her. Chakotay's body tensed in empathy, as if anticipating the blow, letting out a rush of air as his wife somehow managed to gracefully spin out of the way, hunching down immediately as the man halted like a denied bull and twisted back around to face her. It was almost like some warped, grotesque form of ballet. "I'm beyond caring about come diplomatic incident Lieutenant; it's my _wife_ down there!" Chakotay growled in frustration in reply to Tom as he slammed his hand against his comm. badge. "Harry, Seven and I presume Tuvok have somehow ended up on the surface, lock on to their lifesigns and beam them up, _now_!"

"Seven and Tuvok?" Harry repeated in confusion, "Aren't they on an away…"

"Well they're not anymore!" Chakotay interrupted irately, "I'm looking at Seven in a Tsunkatse ring right now, beam her up!"

There wad a long pause at the other end of the line before Harry anxiously replied, sounding utterly flummoxed. "I'm training our sensors on the your location Commander and I'm not reading any lifesigns that could be Seven's or Tuvok's, there's also some sort of interference over that whole area, there's no way I could beam them up even if the sensors could see them!"

"Harry's right!" B'Elanna exclaimed over the noise of the crowd as she trained her tricorder on the ring below. "There's some kind of advanced forcefield around the arena, nothing seems to be able to penetrate it!"

"Would you have any more luck on Voyager?" Chakotay asked her, still keeping his eyes on Seven.

B'Elanna nodded firmly. "More than down here anyway. I can recalibrate the ship's sensors to try to pierce the forcefield and then lock the transporter on the signal."

"Okay." Chakotay muttered under his breath in acknowledgement as his brain raced through all of his options, he could only feasibly, however reluctantly, choose one. "Harry, can you get a transporter lock on the three of us?"

"I think so sir." Harry responded quickly.

Chakotay let his eyes linger on Seven for one more instant, his heart twisting in fear and dread. "Three to beam up Ensign."

* * *

Seven's enhanced senses made her aware of the howling insults of the crowd directed at her opponent as his attempt to ram her failed, but as the Hirogen had trained her, she dismissed it as an irrelevance, focusing every cell of her conscious mind on the actions of her opponent and the reactions of her own body. The fighter however, did not seem to have her ability to block out the crowd's taunts, she could sense him becoming more and more riled up with every millisecond that passed. His raspy, enraged breath echoed in her ears and the image of his gargantuan body heaving with pent-up thwarted anger, sweat glistening on the pure muscle of his limbs, was burned into her squinting eyes. A furious roar bellowing out from his chest triggered her innate instinct to flee, but, knowing full well she was trapped within the confines of the ring, she forced herself to stand her ground, lowering her toned but slender frame close to the floor in a pre-emptive defensive stance.

She did this just in time to avoid the full force of his brick like shoulder slamming into her, somehow managing to sway with the blow and stay steady on her feet, even managing to get in a swinging kick into his exposed side as he straightened up to attack again, causing him to grunt in pain. There was a price to pay, as always, for this small victory however. Since she'd had to rise to her full height in order to balance the kick, this gave her opponent the chance to attack her upper body. She succeeded in deflecting most of them, but his fist did crash into her jaw, snapping her head back like an elastic band. The scream of hysterical triumph from the crowds accompanied the attack as Seven made the natural mistake of stumbling back from the onslaught, leaving him able to revel in the spectators' adoration by plunging the whole of his foot into her lower abdomen as surely as a knife into butter.

A broken, whimpering scream of agony hit Seven's ears but it took her a few seconds to realise the sound had escaped from her own throat as her knees began to buckle, her body curling in on itself as the world seemed to ripple uncontrollably around her, stunned stars dancing in front of her blurry vision. She could guess that that area, weakened as it was by childbearing and a lack of the protective layer of implants which shielded much of her body, was already bleeding out. Tears sprang involuntarily to her eyes as consciousness began to desert her, she'd die here, alone, never setting eyes on her beloved family again…

A triumphant laugh rumbled above her suddenly and she realised her opponent was looming patronisingly over her, as if she were some crippled wild animal, a trophy. "Go back to your hive drone!" he declared, more in a shout of the cheering crowd than to her, "You won't find any willing slaves here, Tsunkatse defeats all!"

Under the cover of the crowd's deafening victory chants, Seven muttered, "Who is to say you are Tsunkatse?" With strength provided by determination to survive, she clenched the fist of her cybernetic arm and drove the indestructible metallic limb up into his throat, nearly, by evidence of his desperate gasp for air, suffocating him in that one blow. This time she didn't let any sense of honour or restraint hold her back, pummelling every inch of his body she could possibly attack with a relentless shower of blows, not even stopping when she felt the weight of his gigantean body sag onto the floor beside her, gasping in wild, tearful desperation as she continued to fight.

Only the sudden, ear-splitting bell which declared the end of the fight brought her mind back to her thrashing body and immediately shock as to what she had done made her finally succumb to falling to knees, tears streaking her bruised cheeks and traumatised silent sobs rattling in her chest as shrieks of "Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse! Tsunkatse!" signified the end of her battle.

* * *

"I want everyone recalled from shore leave now!" Chakotay ordered sharply as soon as he'd materialised back on Voyager's familiar Bridge. "Status report Ensign Kim!"

"We're still having no luck tracing Seven and Tuvok; although I think we've found out how they got there, Astrometrics sensors have found the shuttle's wreckage at the boundary of the anomaly they were meant to be studying."

Chakotay sighed heavily, "At least we know they aren't in it."

"Or Seven isn't at least." Tom replied in low tones, "I've got the fight being streamed from the surface Chakotay."

Chakotay gulped back the nausea that overwhelmed him at the thought. "Put it on the viewscreen." He ordered in a reluctant whisper.

"My God…" Tom muttered in a hushed whisper as he saw the kick collide mercilessly with Seven's stomach and her scream of pain echoed around the Bridge.

Chakotay, who had been unable to look at the images on the viewscreen, still flinched violently at the sound of the scream, snarled at the crew. "It won't help her just watching, _do _something!"

Ashamed whispers of "Yes Commander" echoed around him but it was B'Elanna's voice who caught his attention, "Chakotay, I've found out why we couldn't find them on the surface. It appears the Tsunkatse matches are all being remotely transmitted to the arenas from a huge ship in orbits of the fourth moon."

"It must be some kind of complex holo-programme that you watched on the surface." Harry theorised.

B'Elanna nodded. "It would make sense to hide their location if they're kidnapping people and forcing them to compete." She agreed.

"There's no sense to this." Chakotay muttered, "Contact the Captain and bring her back here, we need to find that ship."

"She's out of comm. range Commander, remember?" Harry replied timidly.

Chakotay gritted his teeth. "Well as soon as she's back in comm. range contact her and beam her and the Ambassador up here. I'd like to hear his explanation for this. For now let's find that ship before Seven…" He trailed off painfully; suddenly guilt-ridden, if only he'd just asked her to stay here with him…

Tom gave a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't worry about her, in this fight at least, I think she just won."

"Won?" Chakotay echoed, his heart tightening as he saw Seven's shaking body bent over the unconscious one of her opponent. "Turn that off." He ordered hoarsely before turning away from the screen and addressing them all with cold determination. "Our first and _only _priority is to find that ship. Open a channel to the Ashokian Government; I want this insanity stopped before Seven has to go through that again."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D This episode is proving difficult, but I'll try to update this again tomorrow before writers block sets in again. **


	70. Chapter 70

**A/n: 70 chapters! Thanks so much for your wonderful ongoing support for this story everyone! I'm also happy to inform you that the "Seven's Sins" chapter for "Gluttony" will be up later today. It involves Seven's unexpected discovery of a sweet tooth... PLEASE read and review it when it's up, xXBrightsideBumblebeeXx and I both worked really hard on it. :D**

"The Deputy Ashokian Ambassador is hailing us from the surface Commander." Harry Kim reported from his post at Ops.

"Put him through." Chakotay ordered tersely, immediately jumping up from the chair he'd been impatiently perched on in a state of nervous agitation for the last hour as they waited for the Ashokian Government's response and doggedly followed the movements of the Tsunkatse ship with their entire arsenal of scans.

The pinched, sallow face of a male, middle aged Ashokian diplomat appeared on the viewscreen, his thin smile ingratiating as he studied Chakotay's stony countenance. "What can I do for you today Commander? I hope your Captain is having a pleasant journey around our planet's beauty spots?"

Chakotay set his jaw and clenched his hands behind his back, irritated by these shallow, time consuming pleasantries. "From what I've heard the Captain is doing fine." He replied with decidedly cold politeness before his eyes narrowed with barely concealed anger as he reached the point of this conversation, "What can you tell me about the Tsunkatse ship?"

The man shifted slightly in his seat but otherwise his expression remained posed as he responded, "I've heard about what you suspect may have happened to your two officers, it is truly unfortunate if it is true of course, but I'm sure it will turn out to be a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Chakotay echoed sharply, incredulity edging his anger, "What kind of _misunderstanding _do you think would lead to my wife and also my Tactical Officer becoming involved in this so called sport of yours?" he enquired icily, his sarcastic tone conveying more of his anger than the glare he was unsuccessfully attempting to suppress as he met the man's eyes.

The man's colourless eyelashes fluttered rapidly in disconcertion, obviously caught off guard by the fact that the victim's husband was the one in control of this conversation. "I…am not certain Commander." He finally responded, visibly sweating. "It _could_ be possible that your crewmembers have been picked up by some rogue operator, it has been known to happen on rare occasions. After all, Tsunkatse is the biggest business in the sector, both legitimately and illegitimately." After this rushed explanation, which Chakotay listened to with a distinctly unconvinced expression on his face, the man cleared his throat nervously and tried once again to placate him, "I really do suggest that you wait for the Ambassador and your Captain to return Commander. I'm sure if you provide evidence for this…abduction the Ambassador will make sure that the full weight of Ashokian influence is brought to bear in order to return your crewmembers."

"I'll take that advice under advisement." Chakotay replied stiffly after having to take a few seconds to rein in his temper. "Voyager out."

As soon as the Ashokian's face, shock and offended by the abruptness of his dismissal, had disappeared from the viewscreen, Tom turned questioningly to a pacing Chakotay, "What's our course of action now Commander?"

B'Elanna gave a derisive snort when Chakotay didn't reply. "Not to actually follow that snivelling targ's advice I hope."

Chakotay smirked in agreement with B'Elanna's insult but addressed Harry. "I know we can't communicate directly with the Captain, but can you get a transporter lock on her? The Ambassador too?"

"I think so Commander, why?" Harry responded, with an enquiring look on his face.

Chakotay nodded thoughtfully to himself but avoided answering Harry's question directly, instead issuing an order. "Beam the two of them directly to the Bridge. I doubt the Captain will mind us interrupting her vacation in a situation like this."

"Yes sir." Harry agreed and within a few seconds the buzz of the transporter heralded the Captain and the Ambassador's arrival on the Bridge.

"Commander?" Janeway exclaimed with a frown settled on her weather flushed features as she made out her Bridge in front of her rather than an Ashokian beach. "Why, may I ask, have you brought me back so…unceremoniously?" she asked, blushing as the less senior members of the Bridge crew ogled her beachwear in disbelief. To be fair, most had never seen her out of uniform, there was even a long standing rumour that the Captain _slept _in her uniform.

"Seven and Tuvok have been captured by one of their Tsunkatse ships; Seven is even being forced to play matches!" Chakotay explained briefly, by now losing control of his agitation and desperate to do something helpful for his wife and his friend.

"That's impossi…" The Captain began, her mouth open in disbelief, but she soon halted as she saw the Ambassador's face pale with understanding and dread. Whirling around to face him, hackles raised in betrayal and anger, she snapped, "Is this true? Is it a possibility that two of my crewmembers are being held against their will?"

"It is remotely possible…" The Ambassador admitted hurriedly before his tone became more wheedling, his hand resting on her arm. "But Kathryn, if you'd just calm down and be reasonable, you'd understand that Tsunkatse isn't really _dangerous _as such…"

Janeway wrenched her arm away in disgust, shooting him a virulent glare as she did so. "I don't care if it's dangerous or not, I won't just ignore or dismiss the kidnap of my crewmembers!" she snapped powerfully, "Tell me where I can find this ship." She instructed shortly.

"These unregistered ships are basically untraceable, there's nothing we can do…" The Ambassador retorted.

"Nothing you're _willing _to do against your cash cow more like." Tom muttered sceptically from the comm.

Janeway glared at the now furious Ambassador in distaste, summoning over two of Tuvok's security team. "Get that man off my ship!" she ordered them before addressing her entire crew, "We need to tackle that ship, let's get started."

* * *

"Congratulations on your victory."

Seven turned her bruised body onto its side on the thin mattress in order to face the gruff speaker, her Hirogen trainer. "It was rather hollow, considering that I am still here." She replied with a disillusioned sigh that stung her throbbing ribs as she sat up.

The Hirogen's bitter laugh in reply was his only agreement with her statement. "Your foe is worse off, I assure you, but you do not have much time to dwell on your victory."

Seven stared at him in horror as she interpreted his words. "Another match? How can that be? You said he was the strongest opponent I could face!" She knew the anger that flooded her veins was irrational; it was not this Hirogen's fault that she was being used like this, but she found she couldn't help attacking the messenger.

"Not quite." The Hirogen replied regretfully, "He was defeated by one other fighter than yourself, and now you are to face him. The Ashokians…" He spat after the name in insult, "…have made a great deal of money from your fights and this person's, they have decided the ultimate end is a fight between champions…" He trailed off, his gaze lowering from hers.

"What kind of fight?" Seven whispered pensively, dreading his answer.

"Level 4. It will end in death for one of you." His voice had a wistful lilt to it then, but Seven wasn't interested in analysing his possible train of thought at that particular moment.

"Death?" she repeated, her breath catching in her throat as her brain lagged behind her emotions in realising the significance of the word. When it did, she jerked back as if she'd been electrocuted. "I will not _kill _someone! I _cannot_!"

The Hirogen put a stop to her protestations by seizing her shoulders and pinning her against the wall forcefully. "You _must_! He will kill you without mercy!"

Seven cringed in fear as his hot breath, carrying those dreadful truths, hit her face. "Even so, I can't kill someone! I could never go back to my crew, my family and if so then I may as well be dead!"

The Hirogen drew back, studying her white, determined face for a moment. "There is a time when fighters long for death, but _you _have not reached that point." His tone was disarmingly certain, "You will fight, and you will survive." He stood and yanked her up from the bed. "We must train to make sure of it."

* * *

A shiver ran down Seven's back as she walked with deliberately slow steps into the ring, for the first time waiting for her opponent's arrival rather than joining them in the ring. The crowd's screams were particularly jubilant, eagerly anticipating the ultimate, life-ending bloodshed. That, as well as the prolonged agony of waiting for her opponent's appearance, sickened her. The surge of adrenaline she'd received in her previous fights and had come to expect was distinctly lacking as she gazed at her reflection in the gleaming blade they'd given her to do the deed with morbid fascination. Within a matter of minutes she'd either be feeling someone else's life ebbing away below this knife or feel her own life retreating into death…

A bloated, riotous cheer swelling up from the crowd shattered her introspection and brought her focus on her newly arrived opponent, but when she met his eyes she was filled with stronger, more frightening emotions than she'd ever felt during any point in her previous bouts. She was staring into the black, almond shaped eyes of the Hirogen, his knife already poised in front of his stout, muscular body. Her shock was such that her knife slid from her sweat soaked fingers and fell to the floor with a metallic ring as the stadium felt eerily, unnaturally silent. "Pick it up!" the Hirogen ordered in a sharp hiss as he began to circle her predatorily.

Seven snatched it up on auto pilot, tensing even further as the horror of the situation hit her and he crept closer. "Did you know?" she whispered desperately as she jumped back from the slashing movement of his knife.

"Yes." The Hirogen replied stoically, grunting in irritation as she avoided his attacks again.

"I do not understand, if you had told me we could've…"

The Hirogen shook his head at her. "It was inevitable. Would you have let me train you if you'd known?"

"No!" Seven spat out breathlessly as she hit out at him for the first time, slamming her fists down on his scarred arm she knew was weaker. The knife clattered from his grip. "Surrender now, neither of us needs to die!" she pleaded with him while still preventing him from picking the knife back up.

"Death is the only form of freedom here!" he shouted before lowering his tone so only she could hear him, "Kill me, kill me now, _please_!" He finished the plea with a final, last ditch attack.

"I…" Seven choked out before meeting his dark, lonely eyes and deflecting the attack, pouncing on his body as he lay on the floor and holding the wavering knife precariously above his chest…

A familiar buzz in her eyes eliminated the need to make that impossible decision. Within a blink of an eye they were not in the ring but on a transporter pad, with Tuvok's unconscious body lying beside them. Seven met Chakotay's gaze as he saw her and instantly let go of the knife, dragging herself off the Hirogen before collapsing in relief.

* * *

"You're going to be fine, but I wouldn't advise doing anything like that again." The Doctor drolly advised Seven as he lowered his tricorder away from her body.

"I doubt she intends to hologram." The Hirogen replied with a reptilian grin as he stretched his newly healed limbs. "She has little thirst for the hunt."

Seven avoided his gaze in guilt as she heard new footsteps enter Sickbay and then Chakotay's relieved and good natured reply to the Hirogen's remark. "I'm glad to hear that." He murmured as he gave Seven's tense cheek a peck.

"Mama!" Celeste exclaimed excitedly, kicking out at her father's grip around her and twisting her small body until she had her arms around her mother's neck.

"Hello my angel." Seven whispered as she shakily took the toddler from Chakotay's arms and cuddled her tightly, further words blocked by a lump of tears in her throat.

"Miss you wots Mama…" Celeste mumbled into her mother's convulsing throat, gently stroking the loose strands of Seven's dishevelled hair, as if sensing her need for comfort.

"I missed you lots too Celeste baby…" Seven whispered, kissing the little girl's flushed face over and over as she did so.

"So this is your child." The Hirogen remarked as he watched them in interest.

"Yes." Seven confirmed with a weak nod.

"If your Captain is right and she can guide me to some of my people, I plan to search for my children, if they will have me." The Hirogen told her.

"They will." Seven said firmly, "I truly hope you find them." She added softly.

"Would you have done as I asked and given me an honourable death, if your crew hadn't freed us?" The Hirogen asked her abruptly.

Seven blanched momentarily before forcing herself to meet his eyes. "I don't know." She admitted honestly, "But I'm glad I didn't have to decide."

Something she could only attribute to admiration entered the Hirogen's eyes as he gave her shoulder a solitary but understanding pat.

* * *

"Are you alright Seven?" Chakotay asked concernedly as he sat up in bed late that night to find his wife not beside him but perched on the very edge of the bed, cradling the cup of camomile tea he'd given her earlier. "Honey…" He whispered softly as he reached out and touched her hunched back, wincing as she flinched away.

"How…how can you still touch me?" Seven choked out tearfully after a few seconds of silence, "How…after my violent, inexcusable actions can you even tolerate me in the same room as yourself and your daughter?" she brokenly asked, shivering uncontrollably.

Chakotay didn't reply immediately, instead he gently but firmly pulled her into his arms, flush against his chest, and began carefully massaging her knotted muscles. "You're the least violent person I know Seven, you've never once been violent for the sake of it like so many other people…" He swallowed, "…even me. This was just a horrific, unenviable situation. Tuvok is alive because of what you did."

Seven nodded slowly, resting her head heavily on the strong arm he had wrapped around her waist. "Even so, certain things are unforgivable. I still do not know, for _certain_, what I would've done if you hadn't beamed me up at that moment…"

Chakotay's sigh was weighed with understanding. "There are some things we never know the answer to, believe me." He placed his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were touching, "_Please _don't torture yourself with "what ifs" Seven, it's no way to live."

Seven thought about this for a few silent minutes, tears sliding down her face, before she turned her face into his and pressed her lips to the side of his warm mouth. "I love you so much. I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Don't worry about that either my love." He whispered intensely, smiling as she lightly kissed him again. "You're not getting rid of me that easily…" He told her huskily, making her laugh in relief before deepening their kiss.

**A/n: The end was self-indulgent, but I needed some fluff after writing so many fights! I really hope you all liked the end of this plot-arc, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and remember to look out for "Seven's Sins" too. :D**


	71. Chapter 71

"I'm in." Tom confirmed, uneasily shifting his playing between his fingers as he picked up a small handful of replicator ration tokens with his other hand, "Three days worth."

"Three days?" Harry echoed in disbelief. "You're going to be stuck eating the "delicacies" from the Fallonians if you're not careful!"

"That's my problem Harry, and besides the Captain might appreciate my efforts at cultural integration." Tom replied with an amused smirk as the other two away mission members, Chakotay and Neelix, both chuckled. Tom's expression then became more serious, quirking a questioning brow in Harry's direction, "So, you in or out on this round Harry?"

Harry stared longingly at the stack of tokens before his gaze drifted down to the cards spread in his hands, his tongue sliding nervously over his lips before a determined sigh left him. "I'm in." He answered, but not without a note of trepidation in his tone.

Tom gave Harry a grin of approval before turning to Chakotay. "What about you Chakotay?"

"No, it's gotten a little too rich for me." Chakotay admitted without a hint of regret, easily putting his cards aside as he stood up to stretch his legs after more than an hour crouched around the console they'd been using as a makeshift poker table while the shuttle made its way back to the rendezvous point on autopilot. "Besides…" He continued lightly as he headed back towards the comm. to check their progress, "…the number of times Celeste has beaten me at Snap lately, even my own wife has declared that I "do not have a good aptitude for card games", her words not mine."

"Of course!" Tom laughed, "I'll need to remember that my angelic little goddaughter is a card shark in the making!" he joked as he turned to Neelix, "What about you Neelix?"

Neelix beamed with naïve eagerness. "I'm all in Lieutenant!"

"Are you sure?" Tom pressed, smiling to himself as the Talaxian nodded. "I have four kings." He told them simply, flashing the cards in front of them as proof.

Harry gave an incredulous laugh and slammed his own cards down on the console. "Every time!" he exclaimed as Tom gathered up the tokens.

"But you looked so nervous about your hand Lieutenant…" Neelix started in bemusement.

"That's what's called a good bluff Neelix." Tom explained, "You haven't learned that yet, I could read your hand from your face alone…" He was interrupted by a loud thud and a dim green light illuminating the shuttle's tiny cabin. "What the hell…"

"It's a tractor beam!" Chakotay shouted back at his crewmates. "Get us out of it Lieutenant!" he ordered Tom sharply.

"Yes sir!" Tom gasped out as he stumbled back to the comm., "I can't go to warp and the impulse engines are working against us!"

"Can you dissipate the beam?" Chakotay asked Harry urgently.

"I'm trying to sir, but the signal keeps re-modulating…" Harry began to report hurriedly before all colour drained from his face, "It's a…Borg tractor beam…"

Chakotay didn't even have time to turn to face Harry for further confirmation, it confronted him in the form of a huge Cube directly in front of them, its tractor beam reeling them in as a fisherman would use a line to bring in a fish. Dread consumed Chakotay's body as he recalled from Seven's memories that this view of a Cube was the last thing many millions of drones had seen as individuals. "Send a distress call to Voyager…" He started to shout in desperation as a shot hit the bow, but before he could end the order his mind descended into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Green. That was the first thing Chakotay noted as his eyelashes began to flicker, everything around him was covered in spidery veins of neon green. The throbs of sound pulsating up from whatever he had his head resting on made him think for a second that he was in the guts of some radioactive monster… The refuge of those confused thoughts evaporated as he remembered where he'd seen that peculiar shade of green before and his eyes shot open in panic. He was lying on an icy floor, staring up at a hornet's nest of pulsating wires, glowing dimly green. His back and extremities were on fire from what he decided was bad friction burns, but he could feel no other injuries. He now realised that his body had been shoved up against a regeneration unit, they must've dragged him all the way from the shuttle, but that didn't make sense. Borg had the most advanced transporter system he knew of…

Slowly he forced himself to try to stand up, disturbed by the eerily absolute silence. "Tom! Neelix! Har…" he hissed apprehensively through the still air, stopping abruptly when he saw that the regeneration unit he was leaning on for support had an occupant, a writhed and undoubtedly dead occupant. The whole chamber was full of dead drones!

"Commander…" The weak groan interrupted these grim, confused thoughts and he immediately ran towards the sound of the voice.

"Neelix!" he gasped out as he reached the battered Talaxian, "Are you alright?"

"A little bruised, but certainly not assimilated." Neelix whispered back. "What's happening Commander?"

"I don't know." Chakotay admitted as he helped Neelix stand. "There's definitely something wrong though…"

A broken chuckle came through the air. "More wrong that us being trapped on a Cube Chakotay?"

Chakotay almost laughed in relief. "No Tom, I meant something wrong with this Cube. There are dead drones everywhere and to be honest, I can't figure out why _we _aren't drones yet." He muttered urgently before hope edged his tone, "Did you get a distress call out to Voyager?"

"I don't think there was time, Harry might've…" Tom's face tensed in new fear. "Where's Harry?"

"Over here!" Neelix shouted. His panic stricken voice was enough to make his colleagues run forward even though they dreaded what they might find.

It was somehow worse than they had dared to fear. Harry Kim laid in a crumpled heap, his dark his open but with that disturbing glaze which for Chakotay suggested that ambiguous stage between life and death. The reason was obvious. Originating from two puncture holes just above his uniform collar, silver threads of metal, neither entirely fluid nor completely solid climbed up his face and were slowly making their way down that side of his body.

Tom visibly gagged, gulping hard to control him as he choked out, "They…assimilated him…"

Chakotay swallowed, he knew that assimilation was faster, more efficient and total, than what he saw in Harry but they'd obviously tried to do something. "He's still with us; we'll get him out of here…"

"That is highly improbable." A stoic but somehow girlish voice intervened.

The three men turned from Harry to see five drones in front of them, including the female one who had spoken, but apart from the implants scarring their bodies haphazardly they were unlike any drones any of them had ever seen. They were children.

* * *

Seven let out a small sigh as she set aside her work, in the form of a stack of PADDs, aside for the night and smiled tiredly down at her daughter, who had her toys spread out on her playmat and was sitting happily among them. "It's time to get washed for bedtime Celeste honey." She informed the child gently as she bent down to her.

Celeste remained focused on her toys. "Wait for Papa." She reminded her mother.

Seven smiled, her daughter was very used to routine. There was a reason for it though, bathing Celeste was generally a two parent job, sonic showers weren't exactly built for playful toddlers after all, but tonight she felt unable to avoid that difficulty. "Not tonight baby, Papa won't be back for a couple of hours yet. You'll be asleep by then."

Celeste's brows wrinkled unhappily as the significance of this sank in. "No stowy?" she asked tearfully.

"I'll read a story to you tonight." Seven assured her quickly. "After you're washed." She added firmly as Celeste predictably seized a book and thrust it at her hands. "Come on." She urged as she gathered up the copious number of towels she'd learned the hard way she would require. With a slight sigh that precisely echoed her mother's own just a few minutes earlier, Celeste stood up and toddled after her into the bathroom.

"Remember to stand still." Seven instructed firmly as she unhooked the shower head and held it over her daughter's small body, having to kneel just inside the cubicle to do so, a position which had resulted in a soaking several times before but this time she managed to avoid, even as Celeste delighted in blowing shampoo bubbles wherever she could. "All done." She announced to Celeste with a smile of relief as she bundled Celeste in a towel and tickled her, kissing her damp face as the little girl laughed and kicked. Then, as she stopped that for a few seconds to switch the shower off, there was a sudden loud click and the water sprayers set into the wall came on full force, completely drenching Seven as she cried out in shock at the icy water. "Ugh…" She spluttered as she managed to switch it all off, stumbling back out to where Celeste stood waiting.

It seemed this incident tickled her young sense of humour because she began to giggle uncontrollably. "Mama wet too!"

Seven couldn't help but laugh at the ludicrousness of the situation as she took in her dripping clothes and hair in the bathroom mirror. Picking the little girl up again, she good-humouredly agreed, "Yes, we certainly areboth wet now!"

After helping Celeste brush her fledgling teeth, dry her hair and get into her pyjamas, Seven hurriedly dressed in fresh clothing and dried her own hair and sought out a tricorder. It was most likely that the shower's control panel had malfunctioned, she'd fixed the problem often enough, but she now regretted not being more sympathetic to her colleagues' plight when they complained about being soaked. If that fault was to blame, then she'd need to go down to Engineering and replicate a new part to fix it, preferably before Chakotay returned… Her preoccupied thoughts were interrupted by Celeste's sleepy but sweet voice asking, "Mama, wead Fotter pwease."

Seven gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry baby, I forgot I had promised." Quickly she headed over to the bookshelf, "You requested a Flotter book?"

"Yesh." Celeste answered sweetly.

"Okay, get up on the bed then." Seven told her as she found the book, smiling to herself as Celeste scrambled up onto her parents' big bed, propped up by pillows and huddled under the soft blanket. Seven lay down beside her, letting her cuddle into her side to study the pages as she began Flotter's adventures. Celeste's liking of that particular character was Naomi's doing, Seven herself couldn't see the attraction but was happy to oblige her daughter's tastes. She didn't consider herself a particularly good reader in contrast to Chakotay; it was always amusing and heart-warming to watch him regale their little girl with all his different voices.

Within a few minutes Celeste's breathing had evened and deepened to the point where Seven was quite certain she was asleep, but she lay there with her for a couple of minutes just watching her before risking putting her into her cot for the night. She sighed contentedly as the child settled, then was just about to tackle the issue of the broken sonic shower when the beep of her comm. badge rang through the air. "Captain to Seven of Nine, please report to the Bridge."

Seven's heart sank slightly, she'd hoped for a continuation of her quiet day, and the unusually nervous note in the Captain's voice made her glance anxiously at her sleeping child before she dutifully dismissing the unease and replying, "I'm on my way Captain."

The walk to the Bridge was rushed, she didn't want to leave Celeste alone for long, but she instantly realised the dire need for her presence when she exited the turbolift at the Bridge and saw a Borg Cube looming threateningly before them.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I'm sorry if the end seems rushed, I want to get this up before the second half of the Strictly Come Dancing final starts, lol. **


	72. Chapter 72

**A/n: 350 reviews! Thanks everyone and Happy New Year. This chapter is for xXBrightsideBumblebeeXx for updating "Shreds and Shards" with a brilliant 5000 word chapter! D **

At first glance, the sight of that Cube dominating the Bridge's viewscreen was enough to instil that same paralysing fear that Seven had first experienced as a six year old child, but as her mind mercifully took the scene in she realised how damaged, to the point of irreversibility, this Cube was and her heart rate slowed to the point where she could face the situation with her usual Borg influenced objectivity, "This Cube is badly damaged Captain and thus poses little threat to Voyager individually, but I suggest we leave since the Collective may return to salvage it." She reported tersely to the Captain while forcing her apprehensive hands to unclench.

The Captain jumped slightly at the sound of her voice but didn't turn to face her, instead remaining riveted to the spot, her gaze still fixated on the drifting Cube even as she replied, "We received…an automated distress call from the Delta Flyer which led us to these coordinates…" Seven saw the Captain swallow hard as she finally met her gaze, "The shields on this Cube are malfunctioning, and we can see that the Delta Flyer is inside."

"What?" The word left Seven's mouth as a choked gasp and she had to brace herself against the turbolift door to remain upright as she frantically scanned the faces of the Bridge crew for answers she knew she was unlikely to get. "How many lifesigns?" she asked in a whisper.

It was Tuvok's reassuringly steady voice that spoke up from Tactical. "It would appear that any surviving drones and our away team are situated in the only part of the Cube with fully functioning shields, the central plexus. We cannot penetrate it with scanners or transporters."

Seven saw from everyone's resigned, taut features that this bleak information was being repeated for her benefit, but she clung onto the hint of hope she alone saw in Tuvok's pronouncement. "Surviving?" she questioned sharply, earning herself strange looks from almost everyone, but Tuvok nodded in sanguine understanding.

"Yes, from what our scans tell us, there are an estimated 50, 000 Borg corpses on that vessel. The Cube's link to the Collective has been severed."

The Captain shuddered but Seven avoided the shock in that statement, instead comparing the vessel before her with her mental catalogue of Borg ships. "This is a Level 3 Assault vessel; its _entire _complement should number 50,000 drones." She murmured, deep in thought as she tried to suppress the thought that Chakotay could be one of them. "I do not understand…"

"No kidding!" B'Elanna snapped hotly, "What the hell decimates a Cube then just leaves it floating there to suck in unsuspecting ships?" A growl of frustrated fear for her own husband left the Engineer's throat as she frowned angrily at Seven.

"What happened to the Cube is not what I was referring to Lieutenant." Seven said quietly, "I do not understand why the very few drones that are left have taken the Delta Flyer. The Collective's protocol when a vessel is reduced to fewer than a thousand drones is to suspend all actions until the link with the Collective is re-established."

The Captain's eyes narrowed, "You're saying that this ship shouldn't have taken the Flyer?"

"No!" Seven answered emphatically, "To undertake such a course of action while suffering this Cube's level of damage is irrational, impossibly so!" Seven tried, but failed, to curtail the panic in her voice. For the Borg to operate utterly outside the norms that had been part of her for so long frightened her, there was nothing she feared more than unpredictability, especially where her husband's life was concerned.

The Captain seemed to take strength from her outburst however. "Well, if they're so irrational, perhaps we can try a new tactic with them." She concluded with only a tiny waver of doubt in her voice. "Open a channel Mr Tuvok!" she ordered brusquely.

"Channel open, Captain." Tuvok reported with impressive calm.

Janeway heaved a deep, stabilising breath. No number of Academy diplomacy lectures could prepare you for hailing the Borg, and even after two narrow escapes from the Borg Queen she wasn't going to get used to it anytime soon. "Borg vessel, this is the Federation starship U.S.S Voyager…" She began in her most powerful voice, but it was soon drowned out by a static interrupted retort.

"We…are the Borg. Resistance is…futile…" The Captain and Seven exchanged uneasy looks, the voice didn't sound right, it almost sounded like a single person shouting irately down a loudhailer.

"Why have you kidnapped members of my crew?" Janeway demanded, her confidence rising as she fully realised that this Cube did not have the crushing weight of the Collective behind it.

"Your vessel, Voyager, conducted an exchange with us before. We require your deflector!" The strange Borg voice replied, anger that should not have been expressed echoing from the words.

Janeway paused only momentarily as she absorbed this strange request and formulated an answer. "We're happy to offer some materials to repair your ship in exchange for our crewmembers…" She started as calmly, as soothingly, as she could before defiance entered her tone, "But our deflector is out of the question, it is fully integrated into the ship, we can't just remove it…"

"You will _find _a way!" The Borg voice snapped, "Or else we will _kill_ your crewmembers within the hour!" With that impatient declaration, the line went dead.

"What could they possibly want the deflector for? Surely they know we can't remove it?" The Captain hissed at Seven, wary of the Borg listening it.

"The only possible reason I can suggest is that they wish to use the deflector to re-establish their link with the Collective." Seven mused doubtfully.

B'Elanna snorted, "Even if we _could _disconnect the deflector, the chances of them being able to adapt it are practically nil. Any sense of reality must have abandoned them along with the Collective!"

Seven's gaze lowered, "That is probable." She admitted softly, "The loss of the Collective can lead to irrational acts of desperation…" She cast the crew a regretful glance, "…as you witnessed with me."

The Captain sighed, "Then like you they need time to come to terms with it. We need that time to come up with a way to get the away team out of there!" She scoured her remaining officers' faces for ideas, "Suggestions?" she prodded them carefully.

"Attacking them with convention weapons won't get us anywhere." B'Elanna muttered as she read her scans. "It would probably blow up before we could beam anyone off."

Seven watched the Captain pale further as desolation began to creep its way into her own heart, but it hardened into determination as a solution, however drastic, came to her. "I could infiltrate the Cube, convince them to stand down."

The Captain's teeth clenched, "No Seven, we're not_ that _desperate. Chakotay would never want you to risk that, and besides, what if they don't listen to you?"

"You said we need time to figure out a plan to free the away team, if I go over then at least I can delay the drones!" Seven responded with more sharpness than she'd intended, "I cannot allow my own…discomfort to prevent me from helping Chakotay and the others! You must admit that I have the best chance of defusing the situation, I understand them!"

"And they you, to a certain degree." Tuvok interjected levelly, "That could be dangerous."

"I say we let her go." B'Elanna said quietly, "For Tom, I'd go to if it would help."

"We need you here B'Elanna, to keep Voyager ready to run." The Captain told her clearly, her eyes again fixed on the Cube as she thought things over. "Tuvok, open a channel again." With a silent nod the Vulcan did so and the Borg voice echoed through the Bridge again.

"You have consented to the exchange Captain?" It asked, almost in a sneer.

"Yes." The Captain replied slowly, "But we need more time."

"What _you _need is irrelevant." The Borg responded icily.

"Not quite." The Captain replied with a sigh, "Whatever you may believe, we can't remove the deflector in less than…" She paused, not wanting to push her luck too far, "…three hours. We are however, willing to transport a crewmember to your vessel who knows how to adapt the deflector to your Borg systems. Are you willing to use her?"

There was a stilted pause. Seven could practically hear the debate passing through the minds of each drone left as the decision was made. "Yes." The Borg agreed, "Send her to these coordinates."

"We have received transporter coordinates Captain." Tuvok reported.

Janeway took another deep breath and looked at Seven, "Do all you possibly can to assess the health of the away team and give us time to get you all back over here."

"Yes Captain." Seven forced out, fearing that her racing heart must be audible to them all. "You…will send someone to stay with Celeste? She's sleeping…" A sob choked her then, but she managed to suppress it by sheer willpower.

"Of course." The Captain agreed hurriedly, "Good Luck."

* * *

"You…You're all children!" Neelix cried out in horror as he registered the five mutilated, juvenile figures in front of him.

The drone Chakotay assumed was the leader, by his dominant stance just in front of the others, narrowed his eyes in surprisingly vicious anger. "We are _Borg _Talaxian!" The way the others instantly responded with head nods, like puppets on the same string, reinforced Chakotay's first impression. In the back of his mind he knew that Borg didn't have any leader as such but the Queen, but he by now had realised that they weren't faced with regular drones anymore, children or not, so he cautiously moved forward to directly face the drone, who without the metal may have appeared to be just another sullen faced teenage boy.

"What do you want with us?" He asked with deliberate care, trying to drain the anger and fear from hiss tone.

A younger male drone, identical to one of the others even in the position of implants, a pair of twins perhaps, spoke quickly, "We require you to make the exchange…" He stopped abruptly as the leader's head snapped around in a glare. Obviously the link between these five was weak, if it was there at all, Chakotay decided to test it.

"What are your designations?" he asked, doing his best to mimic Seven's blunt, uncompromising tone he had a feeling they'd respond to.

"This drone's designation is First." The leader said hotly.

"This drone's designation is Second." A lanky boy who actually looked slightly older, if less sure than First, said.

The sole girl, who heartbreakingly still had tiny clumps of chestnut hair clinging to her pasty skull, stepped forward, "Third."

The twins said theirs "Forth" and "Fifth" respectively, in complete unison and as they did so Chakotay became aware of Tom at his shoulder, "Exchange? Exchange for what? And what did you do to Harry?" The pilot shouted at them, ignoring Chakotay's restraining hand.

"We tried to make him join with us…" The girl, Third, answered softly with a sigh on her lips.

"But our attempt failed." Second added regretfully.

First visibly lost his temper then, his fists clenched and his head snapped upwards defiantly, "We are _Borg_! We do not fail!"

The eyes of the other four dimmed submissively, "We are Borg." They echoed.

"Yes…" First agreed in a satisfied tone, but suddenly a shudder passed through them all and their expressions became uniformly blank. After a few, sickening seconds, a smirk passed across First's face. "It would appear your crew care about your welfare as much as we anticipated."

Chakotay lost control then, striding forward, "What do you…" The painful spark of a forcefield halted him mid question and he just had to watch as the drones left without elaborating, but the smirk on First's face continued its sinister replay in his mind's eye.

**A/n: I'm not sticking particularly close to the episode (at all), but I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! :D Just to let you know that "Seven's Sins" is being updated with one of my chapters today, Envy. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed that too.**


	73. Chapter 73

Seven's vision, with the help of her optical implant, adapted to the dim lighting of the Cube almost immediately. Being able to fully absorb her environment didn't reassure her however, in fact quite the opposite. She was alone. No matter how few drones there were, some at least should have been there to observe her… A shiver ran up her spine and unbidden one of the many human metaphoric idioms the Doctor had once made her learn by rote sped through her brain, "someone just walked over your grave". A strange and morbid phrase even by human standards, but she had to admit to herself that in her current surroundings it was apt. She stood in a graveyard of Borg drones. Corpses hung lazily from the alcoves which lined the walls, they hadn't even has time to emerge from their regeneration cycles before they'd been deactivated en masse. Other figures, standing like grotesque statues of withered flesh and twisted metal, stood with their assimilation tubules still embedded in consoles, only the uniform glaze over their pupils revealing that they were dead. Whatever commands they'd been trying to issue when this calamity had struck them were long forgotten, but Seven couldn't help wondering if they'd been aware, even for a millisecond, of what was happening to them…

"Regeneration cycle incomplete!" The familiar complaint echoing down the corridor made Seven jump violently, jolting her from her thoughts, but after a few seconds of panic she realised it was only a malfunctioning alcove reciting its programming through the silent vessel. She then pushed her fears, which had almost been leaning towards the superstitious, to the back of her mind and forced herself to concentrate on her task, finding Chakotay and the others. The blueprint of this Cube was so engrained in her mind that she knew precisely where she was without leaving the site of her initial transport, Corridor 34 Alpha, one of the main routes leaning out from the Central Plexus, the "heart" of the vessel. Almost subconsciously, she also knew that Voyager's scans had been right; the Collective link had been severed. The all consuming undercurrent of shared thought which she had been privy to for so long had evaporated from this place, if it had been there she knew she would have been aware of it, as tantalisingly close but inaccessible as it had been when the Queen had taken her, like snatches of a whispered conversation… She closed her eyes to dismiss the craving for the others, the hated loneliness which rose within her. Even now, being on a Cube was, to her, like being a recovering addict being thrown into a drug den…

"You are the one Voyager sent to assist us?" A blunt but singular voice reverberated through her ears and her eyes shot open to reveal of group of five immature drones standing before her, the speaker directly in front.

She had to choke back her human gasp of horror as the sight of them sunk in. The surviving drones were _children_. That was why their behaviour was so irrational, so desperate. "Yes, I am." She replied in as controlled a tone as she could muster.

The tallest of the group took one wary step towards her. "You are Borg." He stated quietly. If Seven didn't know any better, she would've seen elements of awe and disbelief on the boy's face.

"I was." Seven confirmed carefully, "I am Seven of Nine, like you I was disconnected from the Collective…"

"Our disconnection is _temporary_." The male drone who had first questioned her hissed, his fist clenching until semi-formed assimilation tubules shot out threateningly. The other four drones immediately became subdued, any flicker of fear or curiosity Seven's presence had generated dying in their young eyes. The dominant drone, for that was what Seven now realised he was, continued as if nothing had happened, although his tone as he came toe to toe with her became increasingly vehement, "Your Captain agreed to re-establish our link with the Collective in exchange for her crewmembers, do you renege on that agreement?"

"No." Seven answered through gritted teeth as she met his challenging gaze, "But you are not yet mature. Restoring the link is not your task." She advised him as gently as she could while using the Borg terminology he knew. She swept a collected glance over them all, "You will return to your assigned maturation chambers for now."

"We have been released from our maturation chambers, we are Borg." The leader countered, "Resistance is futile!"

Seven sighed, her heart growing heavier with every word he said, but still she knew she'd need to convince him. "Your thoracic node has not developed." She reminded him sharply, noting with pity as she pointed at the offending piece of unassimilated flesh that he was quivering with suppressed, but constant, pain. Underdeveloped implants would cause crippling agony… She had to fight the urge to put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she continued, "That proves that none of you have completed your maturation cycles, return to your chambers and do so." Her heart fell as none of them moved, the leader practically glaring at her. "Comply!" she demanded sharply, having to suppress a flinch of guilt and disgust when she heard how brutally Borg like she sounded.

"We cannot go back." The sole girl admitted ruefully, "We tried to when we were ejected but…"

"The chambers continue to malfunction." One brother of the pair of assimilated twins finished.

"That is why we must rejoin the Collective." The leader said hotly, "You are to assist in this…Seven of Nine…" He said her designation sceptically, as if he doubted her heritage, "…or we will kill your crewmates."

Seven had to bite back a frustrated snarl in reply to the threat, and instead took a deep breath. Why couldn't they realise what they were doing to themselves? "Take me to them."

"You will repair this vessel first." The leader immediately argued, "It is inefficient to allow you to waste time…"

"Efficiency is irrelevant in this instance." Seven retorted coolly, reluctantly realising that she would need to dominate this hierarchy of children if she was to have any chance at saving their lives and those of her husband and friends, "In order to work I must ascertain your hostages' health. That is _not _negotiable, understood?"

For once her implacable tone seemed to sink into the psyche of the teenage drone, "Understood." He agreed tersely.

* * *

"They're coming back!" Tom whispered frantically to Chakotay as the latter was trying to find flaws in the shielding that surrounded them, pointless though he knew the exercise was.

"What do you think they're planning Commander?" Neelix asked him anxiously as he peered through the green shield and down the dark, intimidating corridor.

"We'll just have to wait…" Chakotay began to answer but stopped abruptly as he heard an achingly familiar voice heading towards them.

Tom saw Chakotay stiffen and felt his own stomach clench. "What's wrong Chakotay?"

Chakotay didn't get the chance to reply before the cause of his shock made herself evident. Seven of Nine came striding into the small room which was doubling as their cell, the child drones at her heels. "Seven…" He choked out fearfully, instantly panic-stricken and furious at the same time. What the hell did she think she was doing here?

It took all of Seven's self-control not to cry out in relief at the sight of Chakotay, but with one eye on the girl drone, who was curiously watching her reaction, she schooled her expression into one of impassivity as she walked to the edge of the shield. She could felt Chakotay's questioning, irate gaze burning into her skin and unconsciously covered her wedding ring with her other hand as she turned swiftly back to face the leader, First. She'd managed to pry their pseudo-designations from the group as they brought her here, enforcing her belief that their system was hierarchal. "Lower the shield. I must assess them all for damage." When First did not obey her, her composure began to fray and she once again snapped, "Comply!" in his general direction, making even Chakotay flinch.

Thankfully, this time the shield dissipated in an instant and a moment later Chakotay had his wife standing over him. "Are you damaged Commander?" she asked formally, but Chakotay could now hear enough of a pained inflection in her voice and met her eyes, seeing a pleading desperation shoot through her blue irises as he did so.

"We're fine…Crewman." He answered quickly, knowing he'd have to act along with her. "But Harry…"

Only then did Seven's attention leave her husband long enough to take in the slumped figure of Harry Kim in the corner, propped against a console. The sight of his face, already mottled by semi-functional nanoprobes, made bile rise in Seven's throat as she rushed over to him, for the moment not caring how the children may react. "Your…your attempt at assimilating him has failed." She told the drones shakily, rage now temporarily replacing sympathy in her heart. "He _must _be returned to Voyager immediately or he will die!"

"No hostage will leave this vessel until our link with the Collective has been re-established, that was our agreement with your Captain." First retorted icily.

Seven's gaze snapped away from Harry to glare at him."If a hostage dies that agreement will be terminated!" She replied unflinchingly.

It was the drones' resolve which failed first, unease flickering over all of their young, mutilated features. Despite First's vitriol, it went fundamentally against the nature to go against Seven's direction. First's gaze dropped with a frustrated growl and in the next moment Harry had disappeared in a flash of a transporter. "It is done. Assist us with repairs." Second's quiet voice broke the silence and Seven let her shoulders sag in relief, not daring to turn back to look at Chakotay before following them out.

Tom sighed as she left, placing a hand on Chakotay's tense shoulder as the older man stared after Seven in disbelief, swallowing repeatedly as he tried to suppress a myriad of emotions, fear and anger being the dominant ones. "Trust her Chakotay, I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing." Tom advised him reassuringly.

"I know…" Chakotay muttered worriedly without shifting his gaze away from the corridor, "It's those poor kids I don't trust right now."

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D This chapter was really hard to write, I hope Seven wasn't too harsh given the context. Just to let you know that I'm going away tomorrow until Tuesday to attend a university interview in Wales, so there won't be any updates to my stories until at least Wednesday. If anyone posts a C/7 fic during that time, (please do!), I'll review when I get back! :D**


	74. Chapter 74

"I know it's not a perfect plan Tuvok…" B'Elanna tiredly addressed the Head of Security from across the Briefing Room's table, barely looking up from the stacks of PADDs, which collectively contained every detail on the Borg Voyager's Computer data base possessed, that they had both been scrutinising since Seven had left. The heraldic hiss of the doors opening immediately shifted both B'Elanna and Tuvok's attention to the Captain's entrance into the room. "How's Harry doing Captain?" B'Elanna asked anxiously as she read the world weary, drained face of her commanding officer.

Janeway's taut lips pulled upwards in an all too brief smile of relief. "The Doctor said he'll be okay." She answered softly, "But if Seven hadn't gotten him out of there when she did…" She trailed off, deciding that it didn't need to be said. If she herself could've wiped the image of a quasi-assimilated Harry from her mind she would've done it in an instant. There was no need to burden her officers with that. As it was she knew the scene that had greeted her in Sickbay, of the enthusiastic, unfailingly loyal Harry Kim convulsing on the biobed with a silvery stream of nanoprobes flowing from his nose, ears and eyes, would haunt her until she the day she died. "How's Plan B going?" she asked quickly as she sat down heavily at the head of the table.

B'Elanna breathed a frustrated sigh as stood up and brought up a plan of the Cube onto the room's main visual console. "So far we've only been able to come up with one remotely viable plan…" She entered in a command and the screen zoomed in to the centre of the vessel. "This…" She continued, pointing, "…is the central plexus, where the central computer hub and shield generator are located and where presumably the remaining drones are as that is where we beamed Seven to."

"So they still have control over the functioning systems…" Janeway concluded unhappily.

"Mostly yes, but from what we can gather from our scans they do have a few blind spots." B'Elanna replied, now focusing the console's screen in on the upper right hand corner of the plexus area, "This is one of them, which contains the command harmonics hub. If this is destroyed, then the drones will lose control and the shields will automatically drop."

"You're suggesting sending in a team of saboteurs?" The Captain asked thoughtfully, trying hard to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"_One _saboteur actually." B'Elanna answered, somewhat ruefully. "The only feasible point of entry by transport directly into Delta Flyer itself, parked in the bay right underneath the chamber. One person might be able to slip through the net, but I'm pretty sure that even the malfunctioning scanners could pick up a group."

"Lieutenant Torres' plan has merit Captain." Tuvok intoned evenly, "But given that Seven has succeeded in securing Ensign Kim's release, and when the fact that we already have exposed several members of the crew to the risk of the Cube, it may be unwise to…"

"I'm well aware of the fact that Seven is trying her best to deal with this situation Mr Tuvok…" Janeway interrupted him with a sigh, "…and believe you me I certainly don't want to be forced to deploy any more of our people onto that Cube…" A chill of fear ran up her back as it fully hit her that five out of her eight most senior officers and closest friends were _already _stranded on that Cube, vulnerable to the mercurial whims of a few rogue drones. "But as this is our only back up plan for now, I suggest we press on with preparing for it."

"Yes Captain." Tuvok and B'Elanna both agreed in quiet unison.

* * *

"How exactly do you intend to re-establish the link with the Collective?" Seven asked First brusquely as she reluctantly moved with the group from the chamber where her crewmates were being held, mentally screening every millimetre of their path for chinks in their security net.

"From Central Chamber Alpha One you will assist us in modifying the Communications Hub to accept Voyager's deflector." First responded tersely without pausing in his stride to look back at her.

Seven frowned; it would be difficult to avoid detection in her efforts to free Chakotay and the others if they corralled her into the most secure part of the vessel. "It would be more efficient to undertake those modifications in Tactical Chamber Beta Nine, where the communications array…"

"We are well aware of the layout of this vessel!" First snapped irately, "_We _have decided to conduct the medications from Central Chamber Alpha One, understood _drone_?"

Seven gritted her teeth at being referred to as "drone" but otherwise retained her composure, coolly replying, "Yes" with barely a pause.

Third's eyes, both a pale hazel since an optical implant had yet to take over her right eye, lifted to meet Seven's gaze calmly, "Tactical Chamber Beta Nine has not retained its atmosphere." She explained, as Second, Forth and Fifth nodded in support.

"Then your present course of action is the most efficient." Seven conceded quickly as she saw First's shoulders rise in frustration upon hearing the interaction. Thankfully her compliment of sorts seemed to mollify him enough to remain silent as they finally entered the chamber.

Second indicated the chamber's central pillar, which also acted as its main computer interface and gave off a particularly strong green glow, to Seven. "That will be your workstation."

"Good." Seven had to suppress a sigh of relief, it was the most powerful and she now saw from the slightly awestruck faces of the children as she immediately began pressing in commands that they probably didn't know how to access it, let alone use it. That knowledge was only imbued in drones as adults, to insure reliability.

One of the twins, Fifth, stayed by her side, watching her actions intently. "Why do you not use your cybernetic systems to fully interface with the console?" he asked her suddenly.

Seven's heart twisted as she looked down into the boy's bloodless, impassive face. The question showed a flicker of childish curiosity she couldn't ignore, it confirmed in her mind that these children weren't Borg to be deactivated, whatever their current actions. "I no longer comfortable using my implants to their full capacity." She answered softly.

"Why not?" The boy pressed, reminding Seven, for a millisecond, of Celeste.

"My new crew, my new Collective, does not require that of me." Seven replied as honestly as she could, hurriedly turning back to the console as her eyes stung. "I cannot see how even the addition of the deflector would assist you." She informed First tightly, "Even with the signal boost it may provide, the link would be unstable…"

"It will be enough to inform them of our coordinates." First interrupted confidently as fear sped momentarily over the group. He glared at her when she didn't move, "Proceed!"

Seven lowered her head in false acquiescence, instead starting to study the scanning records for the moments before the Cube's downfall when she realised First couldn't fully follow what she was doing. Suddenly a movement at the periphery of her vision broke her concentration and she spun around, ready for confrontation. What she was faced with was unexpected however, and much harder to deal with that First's bravado. In the far corner of the chamber she now noticed several maturation chambers integrated into the wall. Most, mercifully, were empty or completely deactivated, but the one which utterly fixated her attention, no matter how much she attempted to break her gaze, contained what she had at first hoped was a dead infant, freed from this hell, but as she saw it shudder and jerk within the unit, like an insect cocooned in amber, it was as if her worst imaginings had come to life. The repulsed nausea which rose momentarily within her was somehow quelled by the instinct which drew her magnetically to the unit, where her own metal scarred fingers rested lightly on the door, shaking with burning, maternal, fear and rage as she watched the baby, distressingly riddled with implants all over its tiny, underdeveloped body, struggle for every breath. "Do you not see that this baby is _dying_?" she forced out in a hoarse, broken whisper without turning to face the children. "We _must _transfer this child to a functioning maturation chamber, _now_!"

"None of them are fully functional…" Second mumbled regretfully, obviously shaken by her tone.

"It is a member of our Collective; it will remain in there until it is mature." First countered stubbornly.

Just as he'd finished speaking, alarms lit up the tiny maturation chamber and blared throughout the room. "Her respiration is failing!" Seven shouted desperately, banging on the release button which wouldn't budge. "Assist me!" she commanded the children uncompromisingly.

Unexpectedly, First came forward and overrode the command lockout, allowing Seven to pull the door open and scoop the fragile baby up. "Has it been deactivated?" he asked Seven quietly. She almost registered remorse in his tone as he stared at the baby.

"No…" Seven choked out brokenly as she instinctively bundled the baby in her arms and held her against her chest, as she had done so often with Celeste. The baby was smaller than Celeste had ever been, even as a newborn, despite the fact that from the console Seven knew this baby was at least six weeks old. Her heart, which Seven could feel under the child's obvious ribs, had been frantically beating in full survival mode, slowed significantly upon Seven's touch, making an even larger lump form in Seven's throat as the baby tried to cry but only succeeded in producing a ragged, shallow gasp. "Shh, I know…" Seven whispered without really realising she was doing so as she rubbed the little girl's cheek with her thumb, hot tears now sliding silently down her own face as she met the other children's eyes while heading straight for the transporter control station. "This child must be transported to Voyager…" She muttered to them distractedly as she began to dial in the commands.

"No member of this Collective will leave this vessel!" First shouted in horror.

"If she does not, this member of your Collective will not _survive_!" Seven retorted passionately while continuing to dial in Sickbay's coordinates.

"We do not wish to lose another member…" Third conceded shakily, a sentiment which was obviously enough to stop First from snatching the baby back.

"Neither do I." Seven agreed in a whisper as she pressed in the last command, choking back a sob of relief as the baby was transported from her arms.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/n: I'm taking a break from biology revision to write this story's 75****th**** chapter, thanks so much for the support so far everyone! :D Speaking of support, TheFoundersDaughter has updated "A Natural Family" with a brilliant chapter, so please read that too!**

"What's wrong Doctor?" The Captain asked with sharp fearfulness as she hurried anxiously into Sickbay, anticipating that Harry had taken a severe turn for the worst since the Doctor had pulled her out of her tactical discussions with Tuvok and B'Elanna.

The Doctor was quick to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, feeling guilty for adding more worry, however momentary, to her already stressed mental state. "Everyone is fine Captain." He replied calmly with a slight smile, although it wavered as he indicated the reason for his summoning her, "I just wanted you to see what's been left on my doorstep just a few minutes ago."

The Captain's eyes narrowed quizzically as she scanned Sickbay for answers, which she found as soon as her gaze fell on one of Sickbay's two incubators. "Oh my God…" She murmured as she looked inside, her hand sweeping up to her mouth. She did not consider herself easily shocked but the sight of this baby, her chest struggling to rise under the weight of stunted Borg implants, made Kathryn Janeway's heart wring with both revulsion and an overwhelming pity which brought unexpected tears to her eyes. She blinked them back as the Doctor injected a neonatal hypospray into the baby girl's thin neck, her jugular visible under her paper thin skin. "This is Seven's doing I take it?" she asked thickly, swallowing a lump in her throat.

The Doctor nodded, "She beamed her directly into that incubator, and I turned around and found her there. Apparently Seven thought I could help her…"

"And can you?" The Captain asked grimly.

"She's relatively stable for now, which considering she was suffering respiratory failure when she arrived is a miracle in itself…" The Doctor took a deep breath before exhaling it heavily, "But in the long term I can't say her prospects are very high, considering I don't know what species she is or how to go about removing implants from someone so young…"

The Captain cut off his speculation firmly, "Let's take one thing at a time Doctor. Keep her as comfortable as you can and when Seven comes back you can try to come up with a solution for her."

"I intend to do just that." The Doctor hurriedly assured her while gently stroking the nameless little baby's head to soothe her as she tried to cry. "Although I can't help wondering what kind of state the rest of the Collective is in if even the drones in the maturation chambers, the wombs of the Borg, are so weak."

The Captain's jaw tightened, "I think we're all wondering that Doctor, everyone knows a wounded animal is more dangerous…" She closed her eyes briefly as she forced her mind to focus on her priorities rather than her own fears. "How's Harry?"

The Doctor beamed in relief and immediately hustled her over to the biobed at the back of the room where Ensign Kim lay. "I was just about to wake him…"

"He…He looks like nothing happened!" The Captain interrupted him with an exclamation of disbelief.

"Oh believe me, it did." The Doctor replied as he administered a rousing stimulant to the unconscious Harry. "But the nanoprobes they injected him with were weak and unable to replicate themselves, not a problem for a batch of altered nanoprobes to dispatch." His chest puffed out ever so slightly with professional pride, "I'm really becoming quite the expert at how to effectively combat Borg biochemistry…"

"I'll take your word for it Doc…" Harry muttered with a watery grin as he sat up.

The Captain peered at him in concern, "How're you feeling Harry?"

"Pretty good, considering…" Harry replied as his mind struggled to regain its bearings. "Where is everyone else? Did you get us all off?" he asked urgently as his memory returned.

The Captain pursed her lips uneasily. "No Harry, only you. We sent Seven over to negotiate with them; she managed to get you back but is still working on getting herself and the others back as well as stopping them from taking Voyager's deflector."

Harry tried, but failed spectacularly, to hide his horror. He ended up saying the first thing that popped into his mind, "Chakotay will kill you for sending Seven in there…" He cringed slightly as he realised how rude that sounded but the Captain shook the comment off like water from a duck's back.

"She decided to go, and I'd rather have a human Chakotay a little pissed at me and Seven than face a Borg version." Janeway answered nonchalantly.

Harry nodded slowly in agreement. "Do you think this plan will work?" he asked tentatively.

Seeing the Captain deliberating over her answer, the Doctor piped up, "You've come up with a Plan B haven't you?"

"Yes…" She confirmed reluctantly, "But it's a last resort." Sighing as she read their curious expressions, both hopeful and worried at the same time, she elaborated, "B'Elanna thinks we could sneak one person in to sabotage the Cube and therefore get the shields lowered…" She regretted telling them as soon as she saw determination settle on Harry's face.

"I'll do it Captain. I have to." He said firmly.

"We just got you out of there Ensign!" Janeway retorted in exasperation. "I know you want to help but…"

"That's true Captain." Harry conceded, "But there's a reason I'm volunteering too. I'm one of the only people on this ship with a working knowledge of Borg technology, you can't spare B'Elanna right now and Seven taught me how to read Borg numeric code." He met his Captain's eyes uncompromisingly, "I'm the best chance we've got for making this plan work."

Janeway sighed bitterly, wanting to argue but unable to see a hole in his logic, other than it being close to suicidal considering what he'd just been through. He's definitely going to make a great Captain one day, she decided as she turned to the Doctor, "Are you willing to release him Doctor?"

The Doctor frowned uneasily. "He's fit for duty, although I wouldn't recommend such a mission to any crewmember, not that Seven listened to me either when I told her the same thing."

The Captain met Harry's eyes as he jumped down from the biobed, "Alright, I'll consider your suggestion."

* * *

"I require assistance in repairing the computer codes for long distance communications." Seven informed First coolly, "Voyager's deflector will be useless if you cannot formulate a message to send." She clarified for emphasis when he didn't reply.

"Second will assist you." He responded brusquely without turning away from his attempt to strengthen the Cube's shield harmonics which, Seven noted somewhat sadly, he was doing incorrectly.

"Acceptable." She replied in the standard fashion of drones as Second appeared silently at her shoulder, almost making her jump. "Come." She said softly to Second, feeling relieved when he followed her easily without complaint.

She was glad, as they walked down a secondary corridor in a strangely companionable silence, that First had delegated the task of assisting her. The boy leader was dangerously combustible, prone to mood swings and lashing out, even at the other drones. Suddenly the memory of throwing herself violently against the Brig's forcefield in a violent fit of hysteria, then trying to strangle the Captain, made her shudder and clench her fists. Yes, she had been worse than First… "We will reach Panel Delta Four One in 2.8 metres." Second suddenly intoned and Seven wondered for a moment if he had seen her discomfort and misinterpreted it as impatience.

"Good." She replied quietly, reactivating her tricorder as she glanced at the youngster, the thought occurring to her that she should try to connect with this seemingly more placid boy. "Your designation is because you were the second to emerge from your maturation chamber?" She asked carefully.

"No. I was First." He replied softly before his eyes clouded over with resignation. "But I failed to maintain order so I was reduced to Second." He explained stoically.

Seven swallowed, now understanding the boy's melancholy air, she had no doubt that the memories of the panic of disconnection were still with him and she was quite sure that First reminded the group regularly that only _he _had been able to restore order. "We are here." She muttered quickly as she narrowly avoided walking past the panel she was supposed to be working on. "Assist me." She ordered as she began to detach the panel and obligingly Second helped her lift it away, stepping back slightly as she set to work.

She had been working some minutes before Second spoke again. "You are Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. Your file says you were a drone for 18 years, 257 days, 6 hours and 33 minutes…"

Seven fought the grimace which tried to cross her face at his words. "Correct." She answered coldly, hoping he would drop his line of enquiry but also wondering why he cared.

"You were assimilated as a child, as we were…" He continued, his eyes truly studying her now, as if looking for answers.

She turned to face him then, her demeanour softening. "Yes I was. I am very much like you." She agreed.

An unreadable flicker passed over his face as he stared at her and abruptly his hand reached up and brushed her hair, making Seven flinch. Pain and uncertainty lit his eyes as he gazed at her blonde hair. "My…My mother's hair was this colour…" He mumbled wistfully, although he seemed confused by his own words.

Seven swallowed hard as she gently pushed his hand away. "I'm sure it is." She said gently before turning back to the console, her chest aching with empathy and sadness.

"Does your daughter share your hair colour?" Second pressed, the confusion in his voice now replaced with the curiosity of before.

Seven's hands gripped the console until they tingled from lack of circulation. She hated that the Borg knew of Celeste. "No…" She finally answered in a whisper, "She has brown hair."

Thankfully Second fell silent again after that. It was Seven who make the next sound, a stifled gasp of dismay, as her repairs revealed a message from the Collective. It was characteristically blunt. "Vessel declared irrelevant". Suddenly the situation had become even more dangerous…

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	76. Chapter 76

**A/n: XXDragon-ShadowXX has written a new C/7 fic, "Inner Conflict". It's wonderfully written and also satisfyingly long (over 10,000 words!) so I can't recommend it highly enough! :D**

Harry Kim felt an uncontrollable shiver run down his body as the transporter brought him to the almost pitch black confines of the Delta Flyer, only lit by faltering beams of that eerily penetrating green light unique to the Borg technology which had formed a cocoon around the small vessel. The unnaturally chilly air didn't help him control the reflex as he forced himself to take several steadying deep breaths and stumble forward towards the main console. He peered through the viewport to try to get a measure of his surroundings as he groped around blindly for the button which would open the exit hatch, but what he saw, rather than give him a footing on his situation, filled him with horrified awe. This docking bay, if that was what it really was, was a cavernous space in the centre of the Cube, with deck after deck of stacked up around it as far as his eye could see. He glanced briefly down at the woefully small case of tools that he'd privately designated his "saboteur's kit for beginners" and then back at the hopelessly complex maze looming around him. Even if B'Elanna's scans proved correct and the command harmonics hub was directly above him, he'd need a ball of string worthy of the Minotaur's labyrinth if he was going to have even a slim chance of finding it, setting it to explode and then getting back here to be beamed off before aforementioned explosion hit. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the deck of cards still laid out on the console as a reminder of that ill-fated poker game. Grinning as an idea struck him, he snatched them up. Since I don't have any string, I'll need to compromise…

* * *

"Is a component malfunctioning? Do you require assistance?"

Second's perfunctory but still curious questions snapped Seven out of her state of mental paralysis with a jolt. "No!" she answered sharply as she hurriedly dismissed the illuminating but disturbing message away from the console, although she was quite certain the boy couldn't have read it if he'd tried. She pursed her lips tightly as she was faced with the young drone's piercing, but still noticeably bemused, stare. "It is irrelevant for now." She assured him softly, suppressing the urge to flinch guiltily when he immediately nodded in acceptance of her words. "My work here is complete, we should return to the central plexus to decide the next task." She continued, hoping the drone did not comprehend the slight nervous hitch in her voice.

Second paused for a moment. Seven could tell he was reporting her words to the others and awaiting their reply, a process which should have been as fast, if not faster, than an individual's thoughts formulating, but in this tenuous situation took several long, painful, seconds. "That is an acceptable course of action." He finally declared stoically, turning back the way they had come without another word. Seven automatically fell into step at his side, her mind on other things rather than keeping her guard up around this confused hybrid of a child. She kept turning the words "Vessel declared irrelevant" over and over in her mind, searching desperately for a meaning different from her initial conclusion, but she knew, as she looked around this accursed, dilapidated vessel, that it was pointless. Almost as pointless as First's pursuit of Voyager's deflector. If they were able to send a message to the Collective, it would be ignored. Even if they somehow managed to make this vessel remotely operational again and returned to the Collective they would not be welcomed back. Like all irrelevances, they would be ignored or obliterated without consideration or mercy. She knew she couldn't let them run blindly to that cruel fate, but she couldn't see a way to make them understand, let alone accept, what the Collective had done to them, not when she couldn't truly do the same for herself. Coping with having your metal equilibrium, your very view of yourself and the universe, destroyed in an instant was hard enough without inflicting that same knowledge on others and she doubted she could do it. Being imperfect, wholly irrelevant, could these children deal with that? Or would they choose deactivation and, perhaps, take Voyager with them? Second's monotone voice abruptly freed her from these torturous thoughts, "We are here."

She jumped as she belatedly realised she was back in the central plexus, or the scorpion's nest as Chakotay would've once said. Aware once more of the danger she was in, she swiftly scanned the room, unease settling in her stomach when she saw that Third was missing from the group. "Where is Third?" She asked sharply as multiple scenarios swirled around her brain, each more troubling than the last.

One of the young twins, Forth, turned to her slowly, his face expressionless. "Third was directed to repair a malfunction in the command harmonics hub." He reported.

Seven bit back a sigh of relief, glad that the girl wasn't trying anymore assimilation experiments on Chakotay and the others. "A suitable task." She agreed simply.

This comment aroused First from his total preoccupation with long-range communications and as he spun around to face he bristled with indignation, his eyes flaming with ire. "You are not in the position to dictate our decisions, Seven of Nine." His voice was laced with contempt, "The Collective rejected you and yet you still attempt to command us…"

Seven watched this outburst impassively, any anger she might have felt about being called a "reject" quelled by the poignant knowledge that he was, albeit unknowingly, in the same position she had once been. "Yet _I _am the one who has the ability to repair this vessel enough to contact the Borg." She reminded him coolly, "You require my expertise, and as such you should listen to it."

First's jaw visibly clenched as her argument sunk in, his Borg sense of superiority riled by being advised by an inferior individual. "Your _expertise_ has been ineffective so far." He pointed out before his tone abruptly changed from seething to desperate, "We are no further forward in contacting the Borg! We cannot continue to exist this way!"

Seven let her deep rooted empathy seep into her eyes as she gazed down into his frantic ones. "I know." She murmured sadly.

This seemed to upset his fragile mind even more and he began to pace erratically, glaring at her accusingly as he did so, "Why is it taking so long?" He groaned out miserably, his muscles tense with physical as well as mental pain, "You are misleading us, _thwarting_ us!" He shouted in a sudden rage, clutching at the sides of his head, his whole body wobbling like a feather in the wind. "If…you refuse to assist us…" He choked out, "Your Captain's _deal_ is invalid. We…we will fire on Voyager until we can take the deflector with _no _resistance…" His voice petered out, becoming a moan of pain.

The other drones made no move towards him, staring at their leader in a paralysed state of disbelief and fear, completely lost. Seven however, approached him, filled with fresh pity when she read the results of her tricorder scan. He was rapidly heading towards the dire straits the baby had been in, it was no wonder his mental state was degrading even further. "Your cortical node is unstable." She informed him anxiously, "You should regenerate."

He shook his head stubbornly, forcing his crippled body to stand upright in front of her. "No. Not until we are returned to the Collective."

Seven sighed bitterly, the last of her patience worn away, "The Collective will not take…"

"We are Borg." Second interrupted, "We belong with the Collective."

"Yes, as does Voyager's deflector…" First said tersely, stepping back from Seven, "Fire phasers directly around the deflector, compromise structural integrity…"

Although Seven knew better than any of them that firing the phasers was more likely to cause the Cube itself to implode rather than destroy Voyager, she took the threat seriously because she knew they would do it. "No! The modifications are almost complete and firing phasers will compromise this vessel's systems."

First narrowed his eyes at her, as did the others, all assessing her sincerity. "You have 15 minutes of your three hours remaining. Use them."

"I will." Seven conceded, for the first time truly recognising the weak position she was in, and how reckless she'd been. Yes, she'd come here to save Chakotay, but if First had carried out that threat both she, her husband, Tom and Neelix, as well as these children, would've all died, leaving Celeste an orphan, which she was still in danger of becoming.

* * *

Harry breathed out a heady sigh of relief as the last component of the tiny detonator clicked into place. He now had precisely five minutes to make his way back to the protection of the Flyer before this section of Cube was blown away. Slowly, he backed away and began to retrace his steps, gathering up his faithful trail of playing cards as he went along. If Tom didn't think this was a worthy gamble then… He froze as a set of small eyes bore into him; the same eyes he'd seen at the assimilation tubules had sunk into his neck. The Borg girl, tousles of dying hair resting on her thin shoulders, stood in front of him, but most of her attention was thoughtfully directed on the card she held aloft. "This depiction resembles Seven of Nine…" She mused in a distant tone.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle as he saw which card it was, the blonde Queen of Hearts. "Yes, it does." He agreed softly, "Seven of Nine is very pretty, isn't she?" The girl gave an almost shy nod of agreement. "She's my friend, is she your friend too?"

The girl's brows knitted. "She is assisting us, is that what a friend does?"

Harry swallowed a lump that rose pityingly in his throat. She didn't know what a friend was? "I'd say that's true…" He answered; sweat beading on his brow as he thought of the detonator timer running out with every passing second, he couldn't let this poor little girl die… "Actually, Voyager sent me to help Seven; we've found a way of helping you send a message to the Collective more…efficiently. Can you take me to her?"

The girl gave a rapid, bird like nod, a younger mirror of Seven's habit. "Yes. Come on."

* * *

"Voyager has sent an assistant for Seven of Nine." Third's voice suddenly echoed through the central plexus and Seven frowned, perplexed by what she heard.

"What assist…" She started to say, her words freezing to the roof of her mouth in shock when she saw Harry Kim flanking Third. "Ensign, what are you doing here?" she hissed in panicked exasperation.

Harry gave her a sheepish look as First stalked towards him suspiciously. "Wait and see…" An explosion deep within the Cube cut him off and threw them all violently to the floor.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D As you can probably tell, this chapter involved a lot of stopping and starting writing wise, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. **


	77. Chapter 77

"What was that?" Neelix yelped as the floor of their cell shuddered and the walls rocked unnervingly, unbalancing the Talaxian so much that only Tom's strong saving grasp preventing him from stumbling into the forcefield. The distant roar of an explosion, the sound had lagged behind its violent shockwaves, answered his question but Tom spoke anyway.

"Maybe Voyager decided to fight back." He suggested, his voice tight with nervous hope, "I know B'Elanna will be itching to throw Engineering's entire arsenal of torpedoes at them by know…"

"No." Chakotay interrupted darkly, his jaw locked and his complexion grey with anxiety. Tom knew he was being tormented with images of his wife and daughter, just as thought of B'Elanna in the heat of this set himself on edge. "They wouldn't try force yet." Chakotay continued, "With us here they'll be holding off. Something has happened with the Borg themselves…" The wholly unexpected but familiar pull of a transporter lock was so sudden Chakotay actually felt his stomach flip over as he dematerialised.

The next thing he was aware of was sitting on the slick metallic edge of a biobed with Kathryn Janeway's eyes boring intensely into his. As always, she jumped into the situation at hand, "What can you tell us about the situation on the Cube?" she asked urgently, stepping back from him to observe all three new arrivals. Chakotay now saw that Tom and Neelix were just behind him with the Doctor flittering rapidly between them all and when he'd barely opened his mouth to reply, Tom, characteristically, got in first.

"There was some sort of explosion and then we were here, I guess you had something to do with that?" Tom asked as the Doctor prodded him impatiently with a probe.

"We had everything to do with it actually." The Captain answered drily, "What can you tell us? How many drones are there? Are they at full strength or damaged…"

"They're _children_ Captain." Chakotay interrupted sharply, about to continue when Janeway and the Doctor both gasped in unison and exchanged a pointed look.

"Children?" The Captain echoed in a horrified whisper, "I suppose that would explain their behaviour and the ba…" She trailed off, her mind deciding priorities. "How many are there? What's their mental state like?"

"We interacted with five." Chakotay answered quickly, "From what I gathered, their maturation chambers had gone offline and ejected them when all of the adult drones were killed." He explained as professionally as possible, almost as if he were describing an ordinary away mission, but his tone gradually grew heavy and resigned. "As for their mental state, it's what you'd expect. Confused, unstable, dangerously irrational…" He halted as he realised what that meant for him, "Seven is still trapped in there with them!" His voice was rapidly rising to a shout, "What the hell were you thinking sending her in the first place?" He fumed at Janeway, all of his anger, disbelief and fear he'd held in since he'd first seen Seven on that Cube rocketing uncontrollably to the surface. "She won't kill _kids_ to save herself, they'll…"

"She volunteered to help you." Janeway cut in briskly, "We didn't know what she'd face and I honestly thought she and Harry would be beamed off with you."

"Harry?" Chakotay, Tom and Neelix all echoed in confusion. "I thought Seven already got him off!" Tom exclaimed.

"He went back. He was the one who set the explosion." Janeway explained before running a stressed hand through her hair and then hitting her comm. badge hard, "B'Elanna, have you got an answer for me yet?"

"I think so Captain." B'Elanna's strained voice answered, "The explosion wasn't as complete as we anticipated. Most of the shielding around the central plexus is still operational…"

"Therefore we can't beam Harry and Seven off." The Captain concluded unhappily, "What _can_ we do for them?"

B'Elanna's frustrated, upset sigh spoke a thousand words. "Nothing Captain. They're on their own until they get those shields down."

* * *

"Ensign Kim, what did you do?" Seven repeated again as Harry stood dumbly in front of her.

"I…" Harry began to choke on his reply as First stormed over to the nearest console.

"You sabotaged the command harmonics hub! The hostages are gone!" he spat out, rage and disbelief causing his every limb to shake and the veins in his temple and neck to bulge unnaturally. Seven wondered whether his drastically weakened body could take these extremes, but he managed to reach Harry with astounding speed. "Your plan has failed! The shields in this section are still functional enough to block your vessel's transporters. The two of you…" He glared at Seven as he advanced on Harry, "…are our hostages now!" He attempted to seize Harry by the throat but he was so physically frail that Harry managed to shove him back onto the floor. One of First's brittle, underdeveloped implants couldn't take this impact, half shattering and leaving behind sizzling circuits. He quickly muffled a groan of agony, a sound that made Harry wince in guilt, and glared at his fellow drones. "Seize them, _now_!" he ordered them in a vexed wheeze.

None of the other four children moved a muscle, making Seven certain that the last vestiges of the mental bond they had shared were now completely gone. The twin boys stood clumped together, staring blankly ahead with quivering frames like a pair of snared rabbits. As for the girl, she hovered, legs braced and arms slightly outstretched, like a bird ready to take flight. Seven found Second's reaction the most unnerving however, he was fixed in place, so frozen he may as well have been a statute carved from ice. He reminded her sickeningly of the drones who were already dead. First absorbed all this in utter mystification before frustration ultimately took over. "Do it! Do it for the good of the Collective!"

"There is no Collective, not for us." Second replied in a deadened monotone, "We have been disconnected."

"_No_!" First howled out in retort, "We will find our way back, they will trace us…"

Seeing that the younger children, in their disorientation and distress, were being swayed once again by First's argument, Seven decided it was time to step in with what she knew. "They won't." She told them remorsefully, flinching when their eyes immediately riveted onto her. Slowly, painfully, she walked over to the main console and brought up the message she'd seen earlier. "The Collective has declared this vessel irrelevant."

"You're lying, traitor!" First shouted at her, "That message is false, we cannot read it."

Seven met his eyes regretfully, "You have not yet learn to read this high level data. That knowledge is only gained by fully mature drones, as I was."

"The…The Borg have abandoned us?" One of the twins stuttered out brokenly, looking desperately at Seven for support as he and his brother clutched each other instinctively.

"We're…irrelevant…" Third choked out, thin tears beginning to leak out from her huge eyes.

"Yes, irrelevant." Second confirmed, his voice so thick with self-hatred and hopeless that Harry had to turn away from him and Seven had to bow her head to hide her painful gulp. "Ir…Irrelevant drones are deactivated…"

Third's breath caught in her throat, her Borg persona overwhelmed with fear. "I…I don't want to be deactivated. I don't wa…want to die…"

Seven left the console and went over to the little girl, ignoring Harry's panicked expression. She knew, with the use of single person, that the child was no threat to her any longer. "You're not going to die." She assured her firmly while pushing the few remaining strands of the girl's hair out of her despondent face. She turned to face the others, "None of you have to die. The Collective's deactivation orders are irrelevant to you now. They no longer apply, do you understand?"

All but First nodded robotically, an automatic reaction to her tone, but First's next move was very different. He sprang up wildly, lunging for the console with assimilation tubes extended. "We _WILL_ be relevant!" He howled determinedly, plunging the tubes straight into the console.

"_No_!" Seven cried out in horror, well aware of what such a sophisticated interface would do to him with his cortical node so fragile. Her worst fears were confirmed by the heart-wrenching scream which pierced the air a second later before First collapsed to the floor, his body jerking uncontrollably as his implants sparked. Horror dawned on Second's features and he immediately went to go to him, but Seven sharply called him back as she seized a tricorder from Harry. "Don't touch him!" When she saw the children's anguished expressions, she murmured, "Touch would hurt him." They immediately backed off and she knelt beside him, her chest tightening until she felt unable to breathe when she read the tricorder. "His cortical node has been irreparably damaged. I can do nothing for him." She whispered almost inaudibly as she clicked the tricorder shut.

First's eyes were rapidly glazing over and his limbs were immobile with pain, but as he stared up at her his lips parted. "Irrelevant…Sin…Singular…A…Alone…"

Seven felt the tears that had been threatening for hours brim over as she remembered how'd she'd recited those same words in Voyager's brig, how lonely, confused and useless she'd felt… "You're _not_ alone." She corrected firmly, gesturing to the other children who were watching him, grief-stricken.

"We are one." Second told him softly, words that were repeated by all the former Borg.

"We are your Collective." Seven assured him again as his eyes began to drift closed, his tortured face visibly relaxing. His body heaved a single, strangely contented sigh, and then fell still. Seven wasn't sure how much time passed before she lifted her head to meet Harry's saddened gaze. "Deactivate this room's shields please Ensign." She requested quietly and within a few moments the transporter had taken them all away.

**A/n: This will probably be my last update for a few days because my laptop charger is broken, (I'm using the most of the remaining power to finish this), and I have to wait for my new one to arrive before I can get back to typing. I've still got access to the internet though so I can still read, review or beta anyone else's new chapters. Thankfully, that also means I can still read your reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	78. Chapter 78

**A/n: Happy Easter everyone! :D**

"Seven, Harry!" The Captain exclaimed in relief as the transporter materialised Seven and Harry next to her in Sickbay, "Thank goodness, whatever you did worked…" She stopped abruptly in shock when she saw that the transporter had delivered more than she'd expected.

"Hello Captain." Seven mumbled distractedly, placing a shaking hand on the biobed behind her for support before noticing the Captain's disbelieving and horrified expression as she stared at the children. "I couldn't leave them there…" She whispered brokenly to the Captain as she struggled to string her thoughts together in a coherent form as well as hold back torturous emotions.

The Captain shook her head to try to clear her sickened daze and tried to look at the Borg objectively. Pity of the kind she'd only felt once before closed her throat for a moment as she met eyes of the ragged band of mutilated children. Behind the obscuring layer of implants it was clear they were distraught and terrified. "No…no, of course you couldn't." She murmured to Seven understandingly, shooting the younger woman an emphatic look as she stepped cautiously towards the children. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. You're on my ship, U.S.S Voyager…" She saw the oldest boy's eyes narrow slightly, they knew all that already but she said it anyway for her own reassurance.

The teenage boy stiffened even further as the two twins cowered behind him, staring at Janeway with identical wide eyes, and the girl allowed herself to huddle into his side. "What do you intend to do to us Captain?" he asked tightly, his jaw clenched with badly veiled fear.

Janeway's face fell at his distrustful tone. "We just want to help you, that's all. You have nothing to fear from us…"

"Borg…Borg do not experience fear!" The girl stuttered out, jumping back.

Seven breathed a resigned sigh as she rejoined the group. Janeway couldn't help but feel surprised as they instantly accepted her, crowding around her anxiously as she spoke. "Disconnected drones _do _experience confusion and fear." She advised them regretfully, "But you are as safe as I am here."

"Will we be individual drones as you are Seven of Nine?" Second asked quietly, watching her intently.

"Yes, our situations are similar." Seven answered softly with a hint of remorse in her voice.

"Then…" Third started to say but was interrupted by the swoosh of Sickbay's doors as Chakotay ran in and embraced his wife unthinkingly.

"Seven…" He gasped out in overwhelming relief, clutching her to him as if he were afraid she'd return to the Cube if he let go.

Seven had to fight her natural inclination to relax completely into his arms as she heard the children gasp fearfully. "I'm fine, my love…" She whispered gently into his ear, stroking his arm gratefully as he understood and let her go. She turned hastily to the children in explanation, keeping her hand firmly on Chakotay's arm. "Do not worry, the Commander is my husband. He will not harm any of us."

Second's gaze hardened as he looked at the couple and Seven flinched as she saw hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "So you came to our Cube not to assist us but to free your mate?"

Seven didn't bother to resist the guilt that rose within her at his tone; she hadn't helped them for selfless reasons, at less not at first. "Yes, that was my original motivation." She answered honestly, her gaze unwavering. She allowed herself to take a breath as they all nodded slowly, understanding dawning. "Now that you are here, I truly wish to help you." She added thickly, managing to suppress a cry of shock when one of the twins suddenly hugged her tentatively, hiding his face in her waist.

"We won't be deactivated like First?" His brother mumbled, almost tearfully.

Seven heard Chakotay inhale sharply beside her, his eyes saddened. "You had to…" He started to ask, and then stopped as pain settled on her features, instead pressing his hand to her back supportively.

"No!" Seven finally managed to choke out emphatically, "He malfunctioned, he was too badly damaged. I won't let that happen to any of you!" She exclaimed passionately, looking at them all determinedly.

"Seven?" The Doctor intervened gently while stepping forward with tricorder in hand. "I'd better check them over now."

Seven nodded quickly, feeling her cheeks flush. "Yes, of course." She agreed, carefully unwinding Fifth's arms from around her and lifting him and his brother onto a biobed while indicating to Second and Third to do the same. She smiled wanly at the Doctor, trying her best to encourage the children. "This is Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram, the Doctor. He is programmed to commit no harm and succeeding in salvaging me when I was more severely damaged than any of you. Please let him repair you."

To her own surprise the children submitted to sedation without further complaint, although she stood in their fields of vision as reassurance until they'd all surrendered to unconsciousness. "Can you help them Doctor?" Chakotay asked the hologram quietly while unobtrusively guiding Seven away from the biobeds, where she'd stood watching the children as if glued to the floor.

"I firmly believe so." The Doctor answered confidently, giving Seven a weak smile as he began to scan her for any injuries, "In fact I think you're right Seven, they should be easier to treat than you were." He sighed when Seven didn't reply, instead leaning heavily into the arm Chakotay had around her shoulder. "You're fine…physically. A full regeneration cycle as soon as possible should help ease the stress."

Seven gave a non-committal shrug at his recommendation, the last thing she wanted to do right now was surrender her body to Borg technology. Her eyes fell on the incubator near the door and her chest tightened painfully. "What about the baby? Did you save her?"

The Doctor's mood immediately became downcast as he reluctantly led the couple to the incubator. "I saved her from that problem." He murmured in a disheartened tone, "She's stable for now."

Chakotay followed Seven's hollow gaze into the incubator and could barely stifle a horrified gasp for her sake. He'd heard about the baby from the Captain, but hadn't seen her. She was the tiniest baby he'd ever seen, much smaller than Celeste had been even at birth and much less robust. She was as fragile as a newly hatched bird; her tiny bones were visible under the papery skin which seemed barely able to support the implants which covered her. He had to blink away tears as he saw that she had a half formed optical implant around her tiny eye which was painfully similar to his wife's. At that moment he heard a muffled sob rise from Seven and so squeezed her hand as tightly as he could, if this was upsetting him, it must be devastating for her. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to ask, "How old do you think she is?"

"Two to three months is my guess, I'd know better if I was familiar with her species…" The Doctor began to reply.

"Species 3621." Seven informed him mutedly, "I'll give you the Borg's file on them but if…if she's not going to survive then…" She trailed off, ashamed of the tears which burned at her eyes like hot needles.

"Seven…" The Doctor interrupted firmly, grasping her shoulders so that she faced him. "I didn't say her situation was hopeless, far from it. She's a more complex case than the older ones admittedly, but if you can help me find a way to keep her vital implants functioning then it's very possible she could live as long and healthy a life as the rest of the children and yourself."

Seven wiped her eyes hastily as his words sunk into, immediately moving towards the nearest console to investigate. "I will download all the information I have on drone maturation…"

"Wait a minute Seven." The Captain said kindly, taking her elbow to keep her in place. "She's stable right now and the Doctor needs to work on the other children. Go and get some rest, it's one in the morning after all."

Seven frowned uncertainly at the Doctor for confirmation, who quickly nodded. "The Captain's right Seven, this can wait until morning. They're all comfortable at the moment."

"And you'll need to be well rested to handle helping the kids through this." The Captain advised.

Seven stared at the Captain in confusion. "I cannot be of great help to them Captain!" She exclaimed incredulously, "I am the epitome of what they are leaving behind!"

Chakotay winced in unhappy disbelief as he realised how much she believed that and gently put his arm around her waist from behind. "That's far from true honey." He murmured truthfully into her ear.

Janeway gave her protégé's shoulder a maternal pat. "Chakotay's right Seven, you didn't see yourself with them, we did. They trust you already." Seeing that Seven remained unconvinced, she sighed heavily, "We'll talk about it when the older children are ready to leave Sickbay, okay?"

* * *

Chakotay led his silent wife back to their quarters by the hand; he feared she might crumble if he let her go. They walked in to find Samantha Wildman sitting still awake on their couch with a sleeping Naomi's head on a pillow in her lap and Celeste safely in her cot, untouched by the night's events. "Thanks so much for watching her Sam." Chakotay murmured to her gratefully as she took Naomi up in her arms and began to carry her back to their own quarters.

Samantha dismissed his thanks with a small shake of her head and a worried and sympathetic glance at an unmoving Seven, "No problem, you two would do the same for me and Naomi." She replied warmly before slipping out to leave the family alone.

As soon as the Wildmans were gone, Seven headed blindly for Celeste's cot, lowering the side with an unthinking ease born only out of practice, and scooped the toddler into her arms. Her own chest heaved with trauma as she held her little girl to it, a marked contrast with Celeste's untroubled, sleeping breaths. She finally let her tears fall as she buried her face in the baby's fluffy chestnut hair, inhaling its familiar scent as she struggled to calm herself, convince her heart that the danger of the Cube was over. Celeste suddenly stirred, her hazel eyes, dewy with sleep, blinking in confusion. "Mama?"

"Oh…" Seven choked out guiltily before automatically starting to rock her daughter back and forth. "its okay angel, go back to sleep…" She murmured as soothingly as she could, "Mama just needed a cuddle..." She whispered as she kissed her forehead and hummed to her until she dropped off again within a few moments. After slowly laying her back down in the cot and closing it again, she found her way to her bedroom in the semi-darkness and sat on the edge of the bed as Chakotay watched her uncertainly. She heard him heave a heavy sigh and lifted her head up from where it rested in her hands to look at him. "You're angry at me for going after you to the Cube?" she asked resignedly.

Chakotay ran a hand through his thick hair and released another short sigh as he reached her in two strides and knelt beside her, grasping her hands. "I was very _scared_." He corrected, "And sometimes that's very much like anger." He added in explanation before letting her fall forward into his arms. "You did the right thing with the kids, but _please_ don't go to a Cube again…" He told her heatedly.

Seven pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She could feel his steady heartbeat through his warm skin and in his arms felt her sense of humanity slowly returning. "Gladly." She agreed thickly.

"Good." Chakotay muttered in relief, moving her so he could see her face and pushed her dishevelled hair back as he did so, catching sight of the tears still hanging over her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Seven's first instinct was to say no, but the feelings were compressing her chest so much she felt compelled to voice them. "I cannot help those children adapt, I did everything _wrong _when I came aboard…"

Chakotay looked at her affectionately. "You made some mistakes and learned from them, you could help these children avoid some of the pain you went through to get where you are." Trying a different tact he added, "Think back, would it have helped you back then to have someone there who _really_ understood?"

Seven took a deep breath. "I would've probably called any former drone such as I am now an irrelevance, resisted them even more." She admitted in a candid self-assessment. "But I suppose, after a while such a person would've helped me a great deal." She said softly, sighing at Chakotay's smile, "I couldn't help First and he was so much like me in his reactions…"

Chakotay hugged her again, "He'd been pushed to the edge, trying to control such a bad situation for so long, and his body was so broken. You did all you could for him."

"I know." Seven conceded into his shoulder before shooting him a saddened but wry look. "I commend the crew for tolerating me so well at the beginning."

Chakotay grimaced guiltily. "I didn't, not really." He whispered regretfully, joining her on the bed when she gave him a reassuring kiss. "Thank God for the Captain's stubborn streak, she was determined to prove me wrong…"

Seven gave a weak laugh as she lay down tiredly. "Did she?" she murmured as he sank down beside her and pulled her flush against him as she curled up.

He glanced down at their intertwined hands, wedding rings glittering. "What do you think?" he teased as he coaxed her into sleep with a kiss.

**A/n: This chapter was very difficult. I hope the romance at the end didn't seem misplaced. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/n: Thanks to Sweetdeath04 for putting up a BRILLIANT update of "Masks". :D**

A soft groan left Chakotay's lips as sleep began its steady retreat from his body. Still reluctant to fully wake, his arm moved to curl around his wife's slender frame and pull her warmth against him. When his grip found only cool sheets his eyes opened instinctively, instantly alert. His semi-conscious fears were immediately dismissed when he spotted her crouched over his desk in direct sight of the bed, with a half-dressed Celeste playing at her feet, but concern still niggled at him when he saw the unusually obvious worry lines creasing the corners of her absorbed gaze. "It's the day the kids get out of their alcoves today right?" He murmured to her knowingly.

Seven jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, blinking down at the PADDs before her in confusion for a moment before twisting around in the chair to face him with a strained sigh, "Yes, the Doctor has concluded they are fit enough to begin their integration into the crew." She pursed her lips apprehensively, revealing the anxiety that was hidden behind her carefully neutral tone. Seeing Chakotay's eyes travel curiously to the multitude of PADDs laid out on his desk and answered the unspoken question, "I've been…recovering what I can of the children's assimilation profiles. Data for the Doctor's records mostly, but some personal data…" She swallowed, her thoughts drifting back to the dilemma she'd found that this research confronted her with.

Chakotay saw her distraction and sat up in bed to look at her keenly. "I don't want to ask how long you've been buried in that…" He muttered wryly, well aware of her all-consuming work habits. "Did you get any rest at all?"

Seven smiled gently, grateful as always for his characteristic concern, and rose from the chair in one graceful movement to join him on the bed. "I slept well, thanks to your presence." She assured him, "And I regenerated sufficiently also." She continued, pre-empting his next question exactly with a fond hand on his muscled chest. "In fact, with resting and attending to our wakeful daughter…" She glanced pointedly down at Celeste, who grinned brightly back up at her, "I've only been working for an hour at most."

Chakotay chuckled in relief at her light-hearted tone, "I guess I slept in then, good thing I've got the afternoon shift."

Seven shot him a reproachful look, very similar to the one he'd just given her when he'd found her working instead of relaxing in their bed. "I think being held hostage allows you to have some time for recuperation."

He gave her hand, gripping the duvet beneath her tightly, a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine…"

He was interrupted by Celeste. "Papa!" she called plaintively as she tried to scramble up onto her parents' bed, grunting in frustration as she struggled to hoist herself up using the duvet. "Hewp up…"

"I'll help you up, but just this once." He agreed cautiously as he took the toddler by the hands and pulled her up, "But remember this is Mama and Papa's bed, okay? No bouncing."

The little girl thought this over for a moment, obviously tempted by the spring in the large bed as she sat on her knees. "…'Kay Papa." She finally agreed before crawling speedily to the small gap between her parents where she could cuddle into both.

Chakotay stroked her chestnut hair, looking over it into Seven's face. "So what did you find out about our new arrivals? Anything helpful?"

Seven took a deep breath, "My initial suspicions about their species' were confirmed." She said slowly, "I also discovered their original names and some other basic information…"

Chakotay peered at her, noting her unease. "Well, that's good isn't it?" he asked.

Seven exhaled heavily, dropping her gaze for a moment. "I…suppose." She conceded, "It may have been easier on them if I had found nothing."

Chakotay felt his brows furrow and found her hand again with his. "Why?" he asked concernedly, trying to keep the dread from his voice as he imagined horrible scenarios.

Seven bit her lip as she sighed again. "I cannot ascertain whether their parents were assimilated or not, that information may pain them and give them uncertainty they do not need." She looked up at him with pain in her eyes, "I do not know what to tell them, if I should even tell them their names, I rejected such information about myself outright. I don't want to antagonise them…"

Chakotay gave her an affectionate smile tinged with sadness, "We did a fair share of antagonising _you _at first didn't we?" he acknowledged wryly before pausing thoughtfully, "I can see why you're worried, but these children are individuals, they may well react differently from you honey, they weren't in the Collective for as long…" He saw Seven stiffen but still pressed, "All you can do for them is offer them what you can and they'll decide what they want. No one is asking you to force them, just to guide them. "

Seven started to wring her hands unconsciously, and then promptly stopped herself, her Borg dismissal of such habits kicking in. "I understand what you and the Captain said about my assistance being useful to them, preventing the repetition of my mistakes, but I cannot help but feel that I would be an…inappropriate guide." She held up her hand to stop his immediate rebuttal, "I may reinforce some of their Borg habits and preconceptions, I doubt that would be good for their development."

Chakotay couldn't help but be dispirited by her lack of self-confidence. "You're not nearly as Borg as you think you are sweetheart." He reminded her softly, putting his arms around her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "They've already been giving you the credit you don't give yourself by trusting you thus far."

Seven nodded against his chest, remembering the children's dependency on her, one of the twins, Azan as she now knew his name to be, hugging her as fretfully as a frightened Celeste would have. "Any humanity I've gained is due to you, to Celeste and to this crew." She murmured against his throat, kissing it before pulling back, "I will just have to use it to instruct me in how to tend to these children." She said firmly, some of her sense of duty and purpose returning to her. "With Icheb, Mezotti, Azan and Rebi."

Chakotay smiled at her proudly. "Those are their names?" She nodded. "Well, I think they'll take them." His brow creased, "What about the baby? You only said four names…"

Seven grimaced, unthinkingly pulling Celeste protectively into her lap. "Her name was not registered. I doubt her parents had time to give her one, if they did it has been forgotten."

Chakotay gulped hard, just as he thought he was starting to become reconciled to the Borg's atrocities some little sad fragment like that had to come and kick him in the gut. He pressed her hand sympathetically, "Why don't you go and wake them yourself and then Celeste and I will meet you all in the Mess Hall to take them to Sickbay?"

Seven knew perfectly well that he was only suggesting this to be able to console her if the news about the baby was bad, but she'd learned a long time ago not to ignore comfort when it was offered. "I think that would assist me." She admitted before kissing him gratefully again.

* * *

The Cargo Bay's doors opened smoothly, as always, but despite the familiarity of the room Seven felt a small shiver pass over her as she stepped inside and her eyes swept over the four activated alcoves. Unpleasant memories washed over her before she could try to hold them back, the Cargo Bay hadn't resembled a Cube so strongly since she and her fellow drones had taken it over three years ago. For a split second she was back there, the all-powerful voice of the Collective radiating through her every brain cell as she strolled around the Cargo Bay, an embodiment of the Queen herself… She shook her head with a shudder, forcing the thoughts away for now as she was faced with her immediate task, the children. The Doctor had done his job well with them; even her untrained eye could see that. Apart from the ubiquitous cybernetic arm each had, wrapped gently in fine gauze, only a few implants were visible, she was glad to see that their facial implants were smaller and less stark than her own. He'd grown their hair and even dressed them in brightly coloured clothes, but Seven couldn't help the lump that rose in her throat. To her, they looked even more forlorn than before, the technology than had tried to hide their youth and vulnerability had been stripped back and Seven felt scared for them despite herself. Of course, it would better this way, she knew that more than anyone, but they'd need resilience… She sighed to herself as she checked on the alcove monitors how long the cycle had to go, 90 seconds, and stepped back again, repositioning the four PADDs in her hands nervously. She'd just need to hope Chakotay and the Captain's confidence in the children's trust in her wasn't misplaced…

"Regeneration Cycle Complete." The four alcoves intoned in exact unison. Four sets of eyes opened at the same instant, blinking in a drowsy confusion which somehow reminded Seven of Celeste and settled her nerves.

"You are in Voyager's Cargo Bay, a space adapted for Borg alcoves." She explained as they watched her silently. Most of their Borg stiffness had returned to them, although Seven saw the twins furtively glancing around the room in curiosity. "You may leave your alcoves." She assured them softly, almost smiling as they both flushed at being caught out.

"Our cycles _have_ completed." Second, no, Icheb muttered as if to provide an excuse for himself as he stepped down, soon followed by the other three.

"Yes." Seven agreed, flinching slightly as they lined up in a row in front of her as if she were the designated leader of their Unimatrix preparing to inspect them, which she supposed in a way she was. "I've managed to salvage most of the data from your assimilation profiles." She held a PADD out to each of them, "You may wish to read them."

To her surprise, all four took them almost eagerly. "It…says here my designa…name was, is, Mezotti. That means "bright spirit" in Analian." Mezotti murmured, looking down thoughtfully at the PADD with a small smile pulling at her lips before she caught Seven's eye uncertainly, "I think that's a…pretty name, right?"

"It is." Seven assured her sincerely, glancing down at the twins as they tugged at her now empty hands.

"He's Azan…" One of them offered, pointing to his brother.

"And he's Rebi." Azan finished firmly.

Mezotti crinkled her eyebrows at the brothers as she pushed her now long, thick, brown hair out of her eyes. "How can you be so certain as to who is who?" she asked bluntly.

Azan paused, "I don't know…"

Rebi gave a tiny shrug, "We just do."

Mezotti seemed to accept this and was about to ask something else when Icheb spoke up tentatively. "My name is…Icheb. It is Brunali and was…my grandfather's name." He sounded awestruck and Seven realised that that additional family information hadn't been on the PADD.

"It is appropriate for you." Seven said kindly, feeling as relieved and happy as he looked when he nodded slowly.

**A/n: I actually wrote this last night but I've been having hassles with my computer PLEASE REVIEW to help make up for it. lol.**


	80. Chapter 80

**A/n: 80 chapters! This is, at the moment, my longest and most reviewed story. Thank you so much for the support everyone! :)**

Neelix's prominent facial spots bunched together as his mouth stretched into a beaming smile of welcome to Voyager's newest arrivals as they entered the Mess Hall with Seven. "Good morning Seven, how are our new friends doing today?" he asked, his voice rich with warmth and enthusiasm.

"The Doctor tells me they are recovering well." Seven replied, giving the children a reassuring look as she did so. The younger three were openly staring at the Talaxian, obviously overwhelmed with his exuberance, while Icheb kept his gaze cautiously averted, unsure of what was expected of him. After all, they had come close to assimilating him. Seven knew their feelings all too well and although she was grateful for her friend's magnanimity she tried to tone him down a little. "This is Icheb, Mezotti, Azan and Rebi." She introduced softly, indicating each child in turn.

Neelix, demonstrating why he was Morale Officer, picked up on her hint immediately and knelt before offering his hand to them to shake, standing up again to allow Icheb, who was taller than he was, to do the same. "I'm Neelix, Voyager's Morale Officer. It's wonderful to meet the four of you properly." He told them with kind sincerity before he smiled at Seven, "I know Seven will take good care of you."

"She is." Mezotti confirmed simply, her and the twins' gazes already wandering distractedly around the Mess Hall.

Icheb's back straightened as he stepped closer to the other children. "We've come to believe, having spoken to Seven of Nine and the Doctor, that it would be…appropriate to apologise to you."

Neelix gave a small start in surprise before his smile widened, "Don't worry about that, any of you. I'm sure Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris would tell you the same thing." He said firmly, earning obedient nods from the young ex-drones. "It's time for you to start settling in and there's nothing better for that than some traditional Talaxian breakfast broth!" He eagerly held a tray laden with huge bowls of a tangerine orange liquid that struck Seven's sensitive nose as smelling like boiled Leola Root with some shellfish thrown in.

"Perhaps later, Mr Neelix. They have particular nutritional needs at the moment." Seven declined as diplomatically as possible, holding in a sigh of relief as he accepted the excuse and left them to present his breakfast offering to more unsuspecting new arrivals. "Do not worry, you may use the replicators." She quickly assured the children when she saw their horrified expressions. A giggle escaped Azan's lips but the sound seemed to startle him enough to stop it growing any louder. Even Icheb cracked a smirk as Seven encouraged the hilarity by doing the same.

* * *

"How's it going so far?" Chakotay asked as his wife parted from the children as they reached the replicators to go to him. "They seem to be coping well. It was good for them to apologise, you even made them laugh."

Seven felt her confidence rise as she heard the pride in his voice but kept her answer reserved. "It has been easier than I expected." She admitted quietly as she leaned into his side.

"Good." Chakotay murmured, giving her a gentle kiss as he handed Celeste into her arms. "I can see you've managed to avoid Neelix's latest creation for the five of you, if only I had been so lucky…"

Seven's eyebrows shot up incredulously to her hairline, "You didn't…"

"I did." Chakotay confirmed ruefully, "One spoonful while Neelix was in front of me and that was enough." They both laughed, Celeste joining in, before Chakotay noticed Rebi frowning at the replicator. "Seven, honey, what exactly did you tell them to order at the replicator?"

Seven gave a small shrug, perplexed by his concern. "I just gave them access to my supplement programmes, why?"

"Seven, you can't _possibly _expect any kids to drink those nutritional supplements of yours!" Chakotay exclaimed in disbelief, "I know you want them to be healthy, but would you expect Celeste to take those?"

Seven's brows furrowed, "I wouldn't object to her having them, but she would object to the taste…" She trailed off guiltily as she realised she'd been treating her young wards as significantly different from her own daughter, when in fact they weren't. "What do you suggest? Their taste buds and stomachs won't be accustomed to anything…" She muttered fretfully.

Chakotay gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. He knew she was somewhat overwhelmed by the sudden extra responsibility, as anyone would be, and just hadn't been thinking. "Okay, how about I go help them pick something for right now and maybe you can introduce them to your cooking in a few days to see what they like?"

He was rewarded for that idea with a relieved smile from Seven. "Thank you Chakotay."

"No problem." Chakotay replied warmly, giving her another quick kiss before heading off to save the kids' breakfast prospects.

He returned a few minutes later with the four kids in tow, all carrying selections of cereal, fruit and toast. Seven was happy to see as they sat down that they looked more relaxed, but was glad that the meal commenced in relative silence, excepting a few comments from an excitable Celeste. No much food was actually consumed as the children generally concentrated on the crew around them more than anything else. It was Naomi who broke the stalemate between the established crew and the ex-drones by undauntedly approaching the table. "Good Morning." She greeted pleasantly, looking over the new children eagerly. Her close bond with Seven made her dismiss any residual fear of the kids' Borg past. She loved the idea, a novel one in her life, of playing with people her own age.

"Good Mawning Nami!" Celeste answered brightly before her parents could get a word in, making them both laugh.

"Hi Naomi, are you busy this morning?" Chakotay asked her, an idea forming in his mind as he watched both her and the other children.

"No Commander, my classes are off for the day." Naomi answered as she hugged Celeste fondly. Her eyes narrowed nervously as she looked at her new crewmates, although her smile was real. "Do you want to play with me?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Mezotti, whom Seven had quickly learned was generally the boldest of the four, answered almost immediately, "Okay."

"Great!" Naomi exclaimed, ushering her over, her smile widening as Azan and Rebi followed suit. "We'll find something fun, let's go." She then led them to the back of the Mess Hall where kadiskot boards and other games were already set up.

Seven peered anxiously at Icheb, the only one to remain with them as the little group departed. She supposed it shouldn't overly concern her, he was significantly older after all. Still, she was lost in thought until Celeste began to wriggle impatiently in her lap."Down Mama!" the toddler demanded.

"What do you say?" Seven reminded her firmly.

"Pease!" Celeste answered, ceasing in her wriggling for only a moment.

"Yes, you say please." Seven agreed, finally letting Celeste down onto the floor where the little girl instantly disappeared under the table and popped up again by Icheb's knees.

"Hewwo." She mumbled up at the older boy in greeting, looking up at him shyly.

Icheb stayed silent for a moment to interpret her baby talk before stiffly replying, "Hello Celeste."

The toddler grinned at the sound of her name but was already absorbed in examining the metal which laced his hand. "Wike Mama…" She whispered, patting the hand gently as she did so.

"Yes, it is." He replied, sounding bemused. He was even more so when at that answer Celeste confidently clasped his hand and tugged it stubbornly, obviously wanting to take him somewhere.

"Looks like he's made a friend." Chakotay whispered with warm amusement into Seven's ear as they watched their daughter lead Icheb, who was as meek as a lamb, to the galley where her drawings were pinned pride of place on the counter by Neelix.

* * *

"You're all doing very well, beyond my expectations." The Doctor told the children confidently as he carefully removed each of their remaining bandages. "Thankfully, your bodies are strong."

"We are…were Borg." Rebi replied, stating the obvious as his brother played inquisitively with a tricorder.

"Yes…although I'm not sure I'd call that a help." The Doctor responded with a sigh as he took the tricorder from Azan and showed him the function he was interested in.

Chakotay also sighed, but it was directed at the Doctor's comment, then addressed the children, "Yes, you were Borg, but not anymore." He looked to his wife, who sat beside him with the baby cradled protectively in her arms, her gaze distant and clouded with anxiety. "Right Seven?" he prodded gently, rubbing soothing circles onto her tense back.

"Yes, we are no longer Borg." She agreed, almost on autopilot.

"We know." Icheb assured solemnly with a glance at the others before peering intently at Seven in concern. "The baby is not strong?"

The Doctor bit his lip and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, sighing when he saw four frightened faces staring back at him. "I'm doing all I can for her, we'll need to wait and see…"

"Then we must assist you…" Icheb interrupted.

"I'm the Doctor here, please don't worry…" The Doctor attempted tore assure him, but it wasn't working.

"She was a member of our Collective, we must help her to survive." Mezotti argued, becoming distressed.

"Yes, we must!" Azan and Rebi agreed in unison.

"Enough." Seven broke in sharply, although she softened her gaze as she turned to face them. "I know you are concerned, but it is not your responsibility to care for her, you must recover yourselves. The Doctor and I will fight to make her healthy. You will have to trust me with that duty."

The Doctor smiled sadly as the children nodded resignedly to Seven."Why don't you go with Lieutenant Paris back to the Cargo Bay while Seven, the Commander and I, discuss how we're going to help your young friend?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that." Tom agreed with a smile at the children, who obediently slid off the biobeds and walked to the door together.

"Thank you Seven." Icheb murmured quietly as he left, causing Seven to have to suppress a flinch.

"You said exactly the right thing." Chakotay whispered with certainty to Seven as they were left alone with the Doctor and the baby.

"Perhaps." Seven replied tightly, "They will be hurt if we can do nothing for her." She swallowed hard as she looked down at the impossibly frail infant whose body felt tiny even in her carefully positioned arms. The tubes which connected the child to life sustaining machines spread out across Seven's lap like an inescapable spider's web.

"They would be hurt either way." The Doctor reminded her, "But if I'm right about what's wrong then they may not have to be."

"Well?" Chakotay questioned impatiently, "What do you think is wrong and what can you do about it?"

The Doctor didn't answer right away, instead addressing Seven, "You told me you could build a maturation chamber for her, are you still sure about that?"

"Yes." Seven answered instantly, "There are sufficient components in the Cargo Bay to build one. I've already designed the schematic." She glanced doubtfully down at the baby, "Is that all she requires?"

The Doctor breathed a sigh, "No. Until the maturation chamber develops her cortical node to its full capacity she won't be able to produce enough nanoprobes to support herself."

"You're saying she needs extra nanoprobes? Like a transfusion?" Chakotay asked.

"Precisely." The Doctor replied, "Enough to sustain her until her implants are fully developed and stable."

"Then I will provide them." Seven told them seriously; hope finally dawning in her strained eyes.

"I hoped you'd say that." The Doctor said affectionately, "But I have to warn you that it wouldn't be without danger for you, at the very least you're going to be exhausted from the nanoprobe depletion."

"A small price to pay." Seven remarked dismissively, touching Chakotay's shoulder as he opened his mouth to speak anxiously. "Chakotay, you know I'm going to do it."

"I know." Chakotay murmured thickly, stroking her face lovingly, "But I'm allowed to worry about both of you."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	81. Chapter 81

**A/n: I'm sorry for the slow update rate this week, I've been feeling really tired. I hope this chapter makes up for my delay. **

"Do you want to hold her this time Seven?" The Doctor asked his elder patient kindly as he carefully lifted his younger charge, the half assimilated baby girl Voyager had saved, out of the cot by Seven's biobed.

Seven looked anxiously at the baby, pressing her lips together as she swallowed. "Are you sure that's safe for her during the treatment?" she asked pensively, but the Doctor had already seen the hope that lit up her eyes briefly at the suggestion before worry had obscured it.

"I think it'll do her good, there's nothing that keeps a baby calmer than being cuddled for a little while." He assured her with a smile, putting his free hand on Seven's shoulder, "She's doing well Seven. The treatment is working better than I dared to hope, if this nanoprobe transfusion is successful then I think it can be the last. We'll move her to the maturation unit you and the children built for her."

One of her rare, but always genuine, beaming smiles settled on Seven's face at his words. "That's wonderful to hear Doctor, thank you." Her voice lost some of its usual steadiness in the quiet sincerity of her emotions.

"Oh, it's you she'll need to thank in later years, not me. This hasn't exactly been pain-free for you." The Doctor warmly, but uncharacteristically shook off her praise as he handed her the baby, "Although, this treatment would probably be in several medical journals if we were back in the Alpha Quadrant…" He added with a sigh.

"As would my entire anatomy." Seven added with a small smirk as she settled the baby comfortably into the crook of her right arm.

"Yes…quite." The Doctor admitted, chuckling as he realised she was teasing him. "As I've told you previously, move as little as possible while the transfusion is happening, okay?" he instructed her firmly.

"I know Doctor." Seven agreed tiredly, keeping her left arm completely still, the assimilation tubules extended, as the hologram began to extract the required nanoprobes from her bloodstream. She tried to keep her focus away from the actual procedure, seeing her nanoprobes being gradually introduced to the baby's small body via a tiny drip still distressed her, even though she knew that furthering the assimilation process in this way was the only way to stabilise the child. The effect of the process on herself was minimal really, during the transfusion itself her arm often felt as if it were being prickled constantly with heated pins and needles, and more often than not felt numb afterwards, but tolerating that twice a day as well as the exhaustion which accompanied it seemed an insignificant price to pay when the benefit was considered. The little girl cradled against her chest now, yawning and gurgling occasionally, had changed dramatically in the week since her treatment had begun. Her breathing, once laboured, shallow and assisted by machine, was now regular and even, tickling Seven's skin as she held her. The implants of course were still poignantly visible, but as she gained weight they didn't overpower her fragile body as much as before and the natural tawny, sun-kissed complexion that was typical of her species had reasserted itself, bringing some health to her appearance. No, Seven thought as she rubbed the child's now feather soft cheek with her thumb, she'd _never_ regret doing this.

"Seven?" She turned to see Chakotay walking into a Sickbay. A relieved and unashamedly delighted smile formed on his handsome face as he saw her, making her heart twinge strongly with love for him. "Hey, you're holding her finally, that's great!" he exclaimed eagerly, reaching the biobed in a few of his long strides to give his wife a meaningful kiss. "I guess that means you're both doing well?" he asked seriously as they reluctantly broke apart, his voice soft over the baby's head.

"The Doctor seems to think so, he told him this would probably be the last transfusion, she'll be going in the maturation chamber tomorrow." Seven answered happily.

"That's the best news I've heard since this happened." Chakotay told her honestly, giving her a peck on this cheek as he gently tickled the baby's feet. He smiled as she blinked brightly up at him, showing her amethyst eyes off to their full beautiful advantage. It was amazing to witness how much a little tender loving care had done for the child, and to feel his own attachment to her growing just as much as his wife's obviously was. It brought home to him again just how much hurt they'd risked in trying to help her, and filled him with relief and pride that they had. "She's looking happy, even peaceful…" He commented as Seven unconsciously rocked the baby.

"Yes, she's a very good baby." Seven agreed with an affectionate glance down at the girl's sleepy face before looking up at her husband, "How's Celeste?"

Chakotay chuckled, "Not peaceful if that's what you're asking, but happy. She's outside now with the kids if you're okay to see them all now."

"Of course I do." Seven said gratefully, shifting on the biobed to face the door more fully as it opened to reveal the four former Borg children and her own daughter. Celeste held Icheb's hand in one hand and Mezotti's in the other; the two elder children were successful in holding her back as she tried to make a run for her mother and instead managed to lead her over calmly. Seven was still surprised that they tolerated the 21 month old so well, she had taken to following the four of them, especially Icheb, around like a puppy. They all seemed to be growing fond of her however, her sunny nature and constant baby chattering was apparently the easiest tool for bringing them out of their respective Borg shells.

"Mama!" Celeste cried, pulling forward again, "Iss, hug!"

Chakotay gently pulled her aside, shooting Icheb and Mezotti apologetic looks as he did so. "Mama needs to rest right now sweetheart…"

Seven laughed softly, "Just let her come up to me Chakotay, it's only for a few minutes."

Chakotay gave in quickly when faced with his wife's reassuring words and his daughter's pleas, lifting her off the floor and onto the biobed with practised ease, "Be careful please Celeste." He told the toddler firmly.

"Yeah Papa." Celeste replied obediently, eyeing her mother's cybernetic arm as well as the baby warily as she tentatively huddled into Seven's side.

Seeing that Celeste was intimidated by all the medical paraphernalia, Seven sought to comfort her, letting her see the baby more fully as well as the devices in her arm. "I'm undamaged my love, I'm helping the baby to get better." She explained softly.

Curious now, Celeste peeked over at the baby, her hazel eyes large. "Poor baby." She mumbled mournfully as she studied the younger child, but her gaze soon became transfixed on the baby's drip, watching as the silver nanoprobes travelled slowly down the tube. "Magic!"

Seven flinched violently. "It's not magical Celeste…" She began to correct sharply, but Chakotay placed a soothing hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"She's only little honey, she can't understand." He reminded her in a soft whisper, "There's no point in upsetting her. We'll explain when she's older."

Seven forced herself to relax as she saw the sense behind his words. "You're right." She murmured regretfully, giving Celeste a kiss.

"Is the baby getting better Seven?" Azan suddenly asked shyly from his place standing by the biobed.

"The Doctor seems to believe so…" Seven began to answer honestly.

"I would say it's a fact Seven, she's looking so much better." The Captain interrupted, having just entered Sickbay. She smiled at the baby as she approached, "I'm glad you decided to help."

Seven met her gaze, "I could not have done otherwise." She replied seriously.

"I know, I hope I could say the same for all of my crew if they were in your position." The Captain said, looking encouragingly at the children before addressing the Doctor, "Do you mind giving me a more detailed medical report Doctor?"

"Of course not Captain." The Doctor replied, pleased by her interest. "The baby is breathing on her own now and I think she'll only need the feeding tube for a few more days. Her cortical node is now almost as stable as those of our other former Borg crewmates. This will be her last transfusion before we go onto the next stage of her treatment…"

The Captain sighed ruefully, "Who would've thought that we'd be assimilating a child further to keep her alive?" she murmured, almost to herself.

Chakotay felt Seven stiffen beside him and felt his own jaw tighten. "Did you need to see Seven or I about something in particular Captain?"

"I need to talk to both of you actually." The Captain replied before casting her eyes around the child filled room and deciding that this wasn't the most appropriate place. "It can wait until tomorrow." She said quickly, moving to another subject. "You keep calling her "baby", haven't you found her name somewhere in that Cube?" she asked in concern.

Seven shifted awkwardly, unconsciously bringing both the baby and Celeste closer to her. "I could not find her name in the database Captain." She admitted, "It is…possible her parents were assimilated before they could give her one."

The Captain gasped, obviously regretting the question, before Mezotti spoke up, "Couldn't we choose her designation? Voyager is our Collective now."

"It is, but…" The Captain started awkwardly but Icheb stepped forward, studying the baby.

"I believe the name "Estelle" may be appropriate." He suggested quietly, "It correlates in both meaning and language to Celeste. It means "star"." After this announcement, he felt completely silent.

Chakotay grinned at him encouragingly for breaking the ice. The baby _did _need a name and he didn't see anyone objecting. "Estelle it is then." He said firmly, sharing a smile with Seven.

**A/n: I'm not particularly happy with this, but I hope you all like it okay. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	82. Chapter 82

Seven smiled to herself as she watched Celeste's eyelids, heavy with drowsiness, droop closed for the third time in as many minutes but, thankfully, on this occasion they stayed shut and her small body subconsciously cuddled tighter into her mother's lap as sleep began to claim her. Breathing a small, tired sigh of her own, Seven cautiously pushed aside the picture book which had serenaded her daughter to sleep, its pages may have been ripped at the edges, its covered warped by several spilled drinks, all a legacy of Celeste's enthusiasm, but it never failed as a final bedtime story. Sighing again as she stood up with Celeste in her arms, trying her best to prevent the toddler from leaning on her implants which were still tender from the nanoprobe transfusion earlier in the day, she moved quietly to Celeste's cot and expertly laid her down, feeling relief flood her when the little girl settled down without bewailing her father's absence. Seven herself wasn't sure what had delayed him, but traditionally nothing went wrong on a Bridge shift until it was almost time to go off-duty. As she looked around their quarters, unable to decide whether to try to make a meal for them both or just wait, she was guiltily aware that she wasn't anticipating his return as much as usual, now that a conversation she'd feared for days was inevitable…

She'd just perched tensely on the edge of the sofa facing the door when Chakotay walked through it, his expression mildly exasperated as he smiled at warmly in greeting. "Sorry I'm late…" He began apologetically, "I was…"

Seven's sensitive ears heard wakeful whimpers emanating from Celeste's cot and she raised her eyebrows at him teasingly as she pressed a finger to her lips and glanced over at the cot. There was a long-standing agreement between them that whoever woke their child had the responsibility of coaxing her back to sleep. A dry chuckle rumbled from Chakotay's throat as he understood. Silent now, a couple of his long, easy strides closed the gap between them and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as well as a wry wink before heading over to the cot himself. Leaning carefully over the frame, he murmured a gentle goodnight to his daughter, who stirred just enough to ask for a hug, which he gave, before dozing back off. Seven couldn't help but feel her apprehensions slacken inside her as she watched the sweet scene and spoke to him as he turned back to her, "What were you going to say? Did something occur on the Bridge?" she asked anxiously, still mindful of her sleeping child and keeping her voice to a murmur.

Chakotay ran a hand through his hair, laughing softly. "No, nothing like that." He reassured her with a smile, "Tom and Harry just delayed me by trying to convince me to visit the "new and improved" Fair Haven."

Seven's brows furrowed thoughtfully, "Yes, B'Elanna informed me that the Captain had given them permission to run the programme 24 hours a day." She recalled. She'd never understood the fascination the crew seemed to almost unanimously share for the holographic Irish village Lieutenant Paris had created, but it did seem to verge on the all-consuming, even the Captain frequented it. She eyed her husband intently, trying to remember if he'd ever expressed a wish to join in, she didn't want to hold him back. "You can certainly go if you wish Chakotay, I don't mind…"

Chakotay again smiled at her reassuringly, as if he'd seen the path her thoughts were taking. "I know you wouldn't mind honey, but it's really not my thing." He sat down beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders to pull her in for a kiss. "It's more fun here by far." He murmured huskily, his warm breath caressing her skin, as they broke apart. Seven felt her cheeks turn pink despite herself, but as she tried to relax into him, as she longed to do, her worries reasserted themselves all the more fiercely. "What's wrong?" Chakotay asked seriously as he felt her tense in his arms.

Seven sighed bitterly, feeling exasperated with herself. "I am concerned about what the Captain wants to discuss with us tomorrow." She admitted ruefully.

Chakotay sensed the significance of the words and laced the fingers of her human hand with his comfortingly. "Well, it'll probably be about Estelle and the other kids." He reasoned calmly, "But I'm sure it'll all work out fine and she can come to us when the Doctor releases her."

Seven's head snapped around to face him more fully, anxiety evident in her face. "And you would be okay with that?" she whispered thickly, her gaze downcast. To Chakotay's experienced eyes, he could immediately tell that she was afraid of his resentment for the plan, and her next words strengthened the impression, "I know that I have a strong bond with Estelle, after helping her, but I know it is wrong to expect the same from you. You already have so many responsibilities which you do so well and I don't want to obligate…"

Chakotay had to squeeze both of her hands hard to get her to pause for breath, nervous ranting wasn't a habit Seven normally indulged in, but in this case he found endearing, showing how much emotion she had invested in this. "Seven, honey…" He started softly, gazing directly into her face, "I knew where this was going as much as you did, of course we're going to take her." His smile widened affectionately as relief began to dawn on Seven's face, "I need you to know that I am _absolutely_ with you on this, okay?" He pulled her into a gentle hug as she nodded, overcome. True, this situation was unexpected, but when had their lives, together or apart, ever gone as planned? They had talked of having more children, if they'd been living on the safety of Earth giving Celeste a sibling would have been a near certainty, but as it was, with life on Voyager so turbulent, it had remained a "what if" of sorts. He'd known it would be like this from the moment he and Seven had started helping, and growing attached to, the little girl and honestly the prospect of playing the father role for Estelle didn't frighten him anymore than being Celeste's father for the rest of his life did. "We're doing the right thing, I know that you love her already and I do too."

"You're sure?" Seven repeated weakly, a smile finally pulling at her lips as he nodded fervently, "More late nights and diaper changing?" she added teasingly.

Chakotay shrugged with a light chuckle, "Like I said, I'm not one for holodecks or parties. It's fine by me."

The relief that flooded Seven's features, washing away all traces of fear, already made his decision worth it. "I concur." She mumbled brokenly before letting herself sink completely into his arms. "I love you." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

Chakotay kissed the side of her face lovingly, "I love you too."

* * *

Janeway looked up from the ever growing pile of PADDs sprawled over her desk as the doorbell trilled politely. "Come in." She called, fixing a smile on her tired face in preparation. She couldn't wait to get some holodeck time tonight, even she knew she was getting close to being physically and mentally burned out. Her thoughts focused themselves immediately however as Seven and Chakotay walked in, firmly hand in hand. "Good morning and thanks for coming, I know you two have a lot on your minds."

Seven relaxed slightly at Janeway's understanding tone, perhaps she was being paranoid and the Captain would be wholly supportive. "As do you Captain. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Janeway was, this time, glad for Seven's to the point manner. "I feel we need to talk about the futures of the Borg children, now that they're all doing well, especially Estelle." She replied carefully.

Chakotay and Seven had obviously prepared themselves for this, but still moved closer together in a defensive stance as Chakotay spoke, "We've come to a decision on that ourselves Captain, we'd like to look after her." He declared sincerely, sharing a small smile with Seven.

Janeway was actually relieved more than anything else. She'd expected them to come to that conclusion, after all the couple knew better than anyone the baby's needs, but it was still a weight off her shoulders to hear their confirmation. No one else was really qualified to care for the half-Borg child who still needed the round-the-clock care that every eight week old baby needed, unlike the older, more independent Borg children, she needed parents right away. She wouldn't have felt comfortable asking anyone else on the crew to do it, and didn't feel up to the task herself. "I hoped you'd say that." She said honestly, trying not to feel hurt as surprise flickered across both Seven and Chakotay's faces. "You're really the only people who can do it. I'm well aware of that and very grateful."

"We're not asking for your gratitude Captain, just your support." Chakotay answered.

"And you have it." Janeway responded quickly, "But you also need to know that I intend to actively search for all of the children's families as far as we're able to, we owe to them to do that much." She lifted her hand to stop Seven speaking as the other woman opened her mouth, "Yes, I know it's a long shot that we find any of them, but everything about this journey is a long shot." She sighed heavily, "I'm just warning you, so you can prepare yourselves, but if we do find any family then the children are going back to them, it's where they belong."

Seven's face was so stoic Janeway might not have been able to register a reaction from her if the ex-drone had not gulped hard before replying levelly, "We understand Captain."

Chakotay nodded, but his expression was harder than his wife's, his eyes narrow. "We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it Captain, I'm sure." He told her stiffly, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

The Captain smiled thinly, "Yes, that's all. You're dismissed." She replied perfunctorily, but as they began to turn to leave, she added in a softer tone, "Tell the Doctor to send me a report of how Estelle is doing."

Seven glanced back at her, her gaze wavering painfully. "We will Captain."

**A/n: This chapter was so difficult! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/n: Thanks to XXDragon-ShadowXX for posting a lovely C/7 one-shot called "What is to Laugh", I really recommend it to everyone.**

"I hope you will be able to concentrate on your studies in here." Seven told the children as she distractedly dialled in the access code for her and Chakotay's quarters, cuddling a sleepy Estelle as she did so, "I know it is not the most ideal classroom…" She continued regretfully as they all trooped inside.

"Where we study is irrelevant as long as we can be taught effectively." Icheb interrupted calmly, "For you to teach us, Celeste and Estelle must be cared for too."

Seven nodded to him gratefully as she led Celeste to her toys and carried Estelle towards her new cot. "That was my rationale, I'm glad you agree." She replied in relief, glancing at the other Borg children and Naomi, whom she was also teaching that day, for support.

Naomi, perceptive as always young as she was, caught her gaze and smiled. "Don't worry Seven, your and the Commander's quarters are nice, I can study fine in here."

"The Mess Hall did seem particularly disruptive today; this is a more appropriate venue." Mezotti commented.

Naomi giggled, "I think Neelix is trying to make the Mess Hall more fun, so that's why it's loud today." She paused, her expression becoming more worried, "He feels left out because most of the crew go to Fair Haven now rather than go and see him."

Seven sighed, moving her focus away from the baby for a moment to give Naomi a reassuring look, "Given what I've seen of the crew's attention spans, I'm sure the improved Fair Haven will lose its novelty soon enough and Neelix will again be fully responsible for "fun" on board."

Naomi relaxed again at Seven's unique, but kind, assurance but it was Azan who spoke up next. "Lieutenant Paris doesn't concentrate on anything Seven…"

"Yes!" Rebi chorused, "He gave up on our game of "hide and seek" before it was complete, when he was the one who showed us how to play!"

Icheb rolled his eyes slightly before replying seriously, "You had been playing for over two hours if I recall accurately, perhaps he just had another shift?"

Seven couldn't help but echo Naomi and Mezotti's amused laughs with one of her own, it lifted her heart to see the Borg children interacting so easily, with each other as well as the crew. They certainly seemed to be adapting easier than she had, which she was very happy to see, but she didn't share Chakotay or the Doctor's conviction that her guidance was the cause. She sighed tiredly and bent her head to give Estelle a quick kiss, glad to see that the baby was falling into a natural sleep. Her cot, a contraption that combined a normal baby crib and a regeneration unit as one, had been complex to build but was thankfully working well, allowing Estelle to both sleep as any baby had to and regenerate as her implants demanded. It still made Seven's heart hurt whenever the child went unnaturally immobile during a regeneration cycle, but it was necessary and it was benefiting her. The Doctor was delighted with her; she was almost at the normal weight he'd estimated for a child of her species and age.

She turned her mind back towards the elder children, picking up her teaching schedule from where she'd left it. "I think the most efficient way for us to have fun at the moment is to continue learning. We'll finish learning how to interpret tricorder scans and then continue with mathematics."

* * *

"Finding the exact volume of any given container is vital, but as is calculating how much pressure it can hold." Seven explained, holding out an example for the children to see on her PADD, "For example in Engineering, if a mistake is made in calculating plasma flow through a conduit that can lead to a rupture…" She stopped as Estelle's hungry cries filled the room.

"Mama, Esti wake." Celeste said knowingly from her place on the floor among her toys.

"I know, she's just hungry angel." Seven assured her as she hurriedly stood up with an apologetic look at her students as she headed back to the cot. She had stopped correcting Celeste's flawed attempted at pronouncing Estelle's name, there were too many "l" sounds for the toddler to get her tongue around and "Esti" was the closest she could get. Chakotay thought the name was cute and encouraged it, Seven was just deeply relieved that Celeste was fascinated by the baby rather than jealous as she'd initially feared.

Icheb stood up, "Do you need assistance Seven?" he asked politely.

"The specifications for her bottle are programmed into the replicator, but still check the temperature." Seven answered gratefully as she bundled the now very awake baby into her arms, stifling a yawn of her own as she did so.

Icheb sought out a tricorder and quickly scanned the newly replicated bottle with it as he brought it over to Seven. "The temperature of the milk is within acceptable parameters." He told her, eyeing the baby nervously. Seeing her so ill for so long had made him particularly protective of her, even more so than he felt for the others. He knew it was slightly irrational, they were all individuals now after all, but he still felt deeply responsible for the group he'd shared a Collective with.

Seven met his gaze understandingly, "Thank you Icheb." She said softly, taking the bottle as she sat back down and positioning Estelle in her lap to feed her. "Where were we?" she muttered distractedly, blushing a little at having forgotten what she'd been discussing with them only moments before. She supposed even former Borg drones weren't immune to the effects of sleep deprivation, a lesson she had learned once with Celeste and again with Estelle now.

"You were giving us examples of the practical use of volume, pressure and temperature formulae." Mezotti answered obligingly.

"Wow, sounds like you've been working hard then." Chakotay's voice piped up with an amazed chuckle as he entered the room at that moment.

"Yes, I think so." Azan replied honestly as his intent gaze flickered from Chakotay back to the PADD he was holding.

Chakotay smiled at the close knit group, the twins, side by side as always, perched on the edge of the same chair while Mezotti had awkwardly copied Naomi's crossed legged position on the floor and Icheb mimicked Seven's rigidly straight backed posture in a chair. "Sounds like a challenge." He said warmly, while raising his eyebrows questioningly at his wife. Math formula? All but one of them hadn't even hit ten yet!

Seven didn't register his expression however, instead looking over the children appraisingly, although he could hear the pride in her tone. "They've all been doing very well today." She told him before pausing as Estelle coughed a mouthful of milk over herself.

"You want some help cleaning her up?" Chakotay asked, immediately heading over.

"Yes please." Seven said sheepishly, carefully passing him the baby as she went to get clean clothes for her. "You had a long day?" she asked him quietly as they both went to the relative privacy of the changing table in the corner.

Chakotay ran a tired hand through his hair with one hand as he gently held Estelle still with the other. "Tell me about it. Almost everyone was late for their shifts. I really think I'm going to have to talk to the Captain about Fair Haven. This 24 hour access thing is going a little far, people don't want to come back to work…"

"That cannot continue." Seven agreed firmly as she unbuttoned Estelle's soiled sleepsuit, "Recreation cannot be allowed to overtake work in importance."

"I don't think anyone would say that, the crew are hard working." Chakotay reminded her, "I'm not saying we stop the programme, I just think it's time to rein everything in a little that's all."

Seven's head dipped awkwardly in shame. "I apologise Chakotay, I meant no offence to the crew…"

"Hey…" Chakotay interrupted softly, cupping her lowered chin with his hand, "I know you didn't honey, it's just a bit of an awkward issue."

"And I still have an…insufficient concept of recreation." Seven admitted regretfully.

Chakotay shook his head, "I promise you, I have fun with you, and how else would you be able to handle so many children?" He paused, sighing to himself, "But you do like to push yourself more than most and…" He chewed his lip thoughtfully, "…don't you think that getting all the kids to do such high level study is a bit too much to expect right now?"

Seven stiffened defensively, "The Borg children are highly intelligent, as is Naomi Wildman, I do not want to bore them and such topics are useful and practical for life onboard Voyager."

Chakotay sighed again, wondering if he'd done the right thing tackling this delicate subject but deciding to plough on. "Oh I know they're all _capable _of doing it Seven, but they're kids now and that's what they need to learn while they can. They need to have fun while they're learning if you're going to keep them motivated and happy."

Seven's defensive stance relaxed as his words sunk in. Was she really treating them too much like Borg drones? She supposed she didn't have any experience to draw on when it came to enlivening childhood… "What do you suggest? How did you have fun?"

Chakotay grinned at her proudly, glad she was accepting his point. "Well…" He mused, "At my school the science fairs were always great, educational but mostly fun."

Seven's brow furrowed questioningly, "And what exactly does a "science fair" involve?"

"Each child has an exhibit about a certain phenomenon in science." Chakotay replied, a nostalgic smile playing across his lips as he thought back to his own childhood, "Don't ask me about what project though, the last exhibit I built for a fair exploded."

Seven felt a smile of her own form as her eyebrows rose in astonishment. "You'll need to tell me that story some time." She remarked teasingly.

Chakotay laughed, "You won't believe it when I do…" The insistent beep of his comm. badge cut in and he tapped it impatiently, "Chakotay here."

"Commander, we appear to have a problem." Tuvok reported solemnly down the comm. line.

Chakotay's spine prickled in concern, Tuvok certainly wouldn't call him unless something serious was wrong and he could see from Seven's suddenly serious expression that she was thinking the same thing. "What kind of problem Mr Tuvok?"

"We seem to be unable to contact certain members of the crew, the Captain included." Tuvok answered, "From our investigations conducted here on the Bridge it appears that 23 crewmembers are in the holodecks and are unresponsive to all communication."

"Has a diagnostic of the holodecks been conducted?" Seven asked him.

"Lieutenant Torres has almost completed an exhaustive diagnostic and nothing has been found amiss within the holodecks themselves." Tuvok replied.

"That doesn't mean there isn't something wrong, they could very well be trapped in there." Chakotay concluded seriously, "Get as many of the senior officers to report to the Briefing Room Tuvok, we need to deal with this."

"Yes sir." Tuvok acquiesced calmly before the comm. line clicked off.

"Let's go." Chakotay instructed Seven, in full First Officer mode, before he remembered the children and blanched for an instant in indecision. This could be dangerous if an outside influence had infected the holodecks, such as the time he himself had been "eaten" by the monster in Harry's Beowulf programme, or if the Hirogen had somehow returned.

"We will watch Celeste and Estelle." Icheb volunteered, taking the younger girl from Seven and ushering Celeste over.

"I'll call my mom too, she's not on the holodeck." Naomi told them.

"Thank you." Seven said quickly, realising that time was of the essence in this situation, "Stay in here where you're safe." She ordered, giving Celeste a comforting kiss before following her anxious husband.

**A/n: This is the beginning of my very loose interpretation of "Spirit Folk". I wanted to do a more light-hearted episode before moving onto the drama and angst of "Child's Play". I hope you like it so far, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	84. Chapter 84

Chakotay's frown deepened as he walked into the Briefing Room to find that several people were indeed missing, Captain Janeway, Tom Paris and Harry Kim, even Neelix. "Does anyone want to explain to me in more detail what's going on here?" he asked, his voice sharp with anxiety, as an equally confused Seven reached his side.

"It appears that we have twenty three crewmembers trapped in the two holodecks, specifically within the Fair Haven simulation." Tuvok answered with an eerily calm lucidity, although Chakotay noticed his gaze sweeping uneasily over the Captain's empty chair for a split second before his expression cleared again and he handed Chakotay a PADD. "Here is a list of crewmembers we have been unable to locate."

Chakotay's well-trained eyes scanned the list quickly, "Even Neelix? I thought he didn't like Fair Haven…"

"He doesn't." The Doctor broke in, "An hour or so ago he decided to go in and see if he could learn anything to make Voyager itself have more…" The Doctor paused ponderingly as he struggled to remember Neelix's exact words, "…country charm I think he said."

"Tom talked him into it." B'Elanna muttered, her frustration and guilt visibly building, "I told him he'd gone overboard with that programme but…"

"There's no point in blaming anyone now B'Elanna." Chakotay interrupted his old friend seriously, but his face was kind and understanding. "Have you found anything out about why they might be trapped in there and how we can get them out?"

B'Elanna stood up, a sigh as she leaned against the table was the only outward sign of her pulling herself together but when she next spoke her tone was entirely professional. "Those are the two big questions, but I have to say I haven't come up with the full answers yet." She walked over to the wall console and brought up comprehensive plans for both of Voyager's two holodecks. "The only technical problem I can find is that the Fair Haven programme's circuits are systematically degrading."

Seven gave the Chief Engineer a questioning look as she joined her at the wall console. "I was under the impression that Lieutenant Paris and others had found a way to avoid that degradation. That was why the programme was able run constantly, Ensign Kim showed me the designs himself."

"They did." B'Elanna confirmed, "And the new system worked fine until about an hour ago, but then suddenly ceased to function, so now the programme is degrading rapidly. From these scans, I can only assume that the system was overloaded by the twenty four hour use policy we've had in place for the past few days."

"Can I take from that then that this overload has somehow locked the participants in, they can't get out?" Chakotay asked thoughtfully, although he wasn't quite ready to believe the situation was as simple as that, B'Elanna had corrected multiple locking malfunctions over the years.

His hunch was proved right as B'Elanna sighed heavily, "That's the confusing thing, yes the door circuits are overloaded from this side, meaning we can't get in, but I can't see any reason, from my scans at least, why they can't let themselves out."

"Lieutenant Torres is correct." Seven concluded as she focused on the data shown on the wall console. "All of the emergency exit protocols within the holodecks themselves are intact, any one of the missing crewmembers could access them and leave."

Tuvok raised a dark, well-mannered eyebrow. "Then the logical question would be why aren't they leaving?"

The Doctor, who been listening in focused, thoughtful silence throughout this conversation now abruptly decided to speak up, "What if we're looking at this the wrong way? What if they're not being kept in there by technology at all?"

Chakotay channelled everyone else's bemusement as he replied, "What do you mean Doctor?"

The Doctor's chest puffed out for a moment. "As big a role as I play in the lives of the humanoids on board, being a hologram myself _does_ often give me a slightly different perspective from the rest of you." He waited for them all to nod before continuing, "Lieutenant Torres explained that the programme was degrading exponentially and we have no idea from out here what effect that degradation could be having on the environment the Captain and the others are experiencing. That could certainly be affecting their ability to get out, the natives of Fair Haven could have been transformed into dinosaurs for all we know!"

"Doctor…" Tuvok interjected, meeting the hologram's gaze stonily as the EMH began to punctuate his explanation with dramatic hand gestures, "With all due respect to your own holographic state, I'm quite certain our crewmembers would be able to outmanoeuvre any hostile holograms long enough to make an escape."

"Don't be so sure Tuvok…" B'Elanna said shakily, turning away from the console, her face deathly pale. "The safety mechanisms have been knocked offline too and there's no way at the moment to reinstate them from outside the holodecks."

Chakotay gritted his teeth for a moment as the frightening significance of B'Elanna's words sank in. "Is there any way to shut down the holodecks entirely from out here?"

B'Elanna and Seven both met his eyes pensively, and seeing B'Elanna's strength waver as she tried to cope with the threat to her husband, Seven answered for her. "With the level of damage the overload caused to the holodecks' external control systems, it would take several hours to wholly deactivate the programme and release the crewmembers."

Chakotay gripped the back of his chair as he heard the certainty in Seven's tone, she wasn't exaggerating. He caught the Doctor's worried eye and an idea struck him. "We need to find out what the situation is actually like in there, if they're in any danger, before we decide on any course of action." He looked at the Doctor probingly, "Would you be willing to conduct some reconnaissance in Fair Haven Doctor?"

"Yes, of course!" The Doctor exclaimed eagerly before shooting B'Elanna a nervous glance, "Is it still possible to transfer me to the holodecks?"

"It should be." B'Elanna answered, "We're having problems getting humanoids out, not holograms in. You should be able to transfer there just as you normally would and back again."

"Right, that's good to know, especially the getting back bit." The Doctor responded honestly, before putting on a brave face, "I suppose I'll just get going then shall I?"

Chakotay took hold of him by the elbow. "Remember Doctor, this isn't a solo rescue mission. Find out what's happening and what the Captain's take on all this is and get straight back here."

"Understood Commander." The Doctor replied confidently but then called out to the Computer with a little less of that confidence, "Computer, transfer the EMH programme from the mobile emitter to Holodeck 2."

In an instant, the Doctor was gone, his disembodied mobile emitter falling to the floor. Chakotay quickly picked it up and pressed it firmly into Seven's safe hands. "Monitor everything you can. If anything goes wrong with this plan I want that programme deactivated. Cut the power to the whole ship if you have to."

Seven answered with a sharp nod, briefly squeezing his hand as it lingered in hers. "It will almost certainly not come to that, but if it does, we will be ready."

* * *

The Doctor's world was blurry for a millisecond or so as his programme reinitialised on Holodeck 2, but soon his surroundings became horribly clear as the first thing that registered was a pitchfork being thrust into his torso. "What…" He started as the pitchfork passed harmlessly through him, leaving a tingling sensation.

His attacker, a stocky man in rough hewn clothes, paled considerably at the sight. Ironic, the Doctor noted wryly, since it wasn't him being punctured at random with farm equipment. "There's your proof Michael!" The man shouted over his shoulder at a man the Doctor recognised as Captain Janeway's publican squeeze. "This one does not bleed, even his body is an illusion! They're sprit folk, every last one of them, servants of the Devil!"

The Doctor now realised that he'd materialised in front of his missing crewmates, crowded together in a cowed bunch, which was understandable considering they were surrounded by people of the same ilk as the pitchfork thrusters, their eyes filled with fear and hatred. The Captain however, stepped forward calmly, seemingly ignoring her surroundings, but the Doctor could see the strain in her face. "Please listen to me, I know this situation is confusing for you, but…"

"Shut up witch! Eternally damned Jezebel!" A woman in the crowd shrieked hysterically.

A vengeful chant was taken up by the crowd. "Sprit folk, sprit folk…"

The Doctor grimaced as he saw several men prepping muskets and muttered in the Captain's ear, "This is why I prefer my opera programmes, classical singers are much too genteel for all of this. You'd never be threatened with a musket or a pitchfork at La Scala."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope you're all enjoying my interpretation of "Spirit Folk" so far. To be honest I can't remember much about that episode so if anyone is able to give me a reminder of what happened in canon I'd appreciate it. :)**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/n: It's been so long since I updated this you'll probably need to re-read chapter 84... Sorry about the wait everyone!**

The irate Irish hologram's glare deepened, sensing an insult in the Doctor's exasperated mutterings, but soon his fears about black magic found an outlet as he tried to comprehend the words. "La Scala?" he echoed, spinning around to face Michael Sullivan, his face reddening even further as his fear and rage escalated, "There's your evidence Michael! This so called 'man of God' is comparing Fair Haven to some kind of…of…reptilian palace!" he spluttered.

The Doctor, despite seeing his fellow crewmates being herded towards an ominous pile of kindling logs, Tom and Harry already having been tied to poles, was too sensitive to his position as Voyager's resident opera aficionado to just let such a slur pass, even under these circumstances. "I'll have you know that 'La Scala' is the most famous opera house in Italy, not some den of iniquity as you seem to be implying…"

"Doctor!" Captain Janeway hissed, cutting off his exceptionally unhelpful cultural lesson at once.

"He's a doctor?" Maggie, the girl who'd inadvertently started all this by bringing out the practical joker in Tom, asked, wide-eyed. "We thought he was our _priest_!" She twisted her slim hands in panic, "What Satanic work has he been doing…"

Michael Sullivan put a broad, calming hand on Maggie's shoulder, though Janeway could see that he was perhaps the most troubled by all this, starting at her with an expression of hurt and betrayal that made her heart ache with remorse, guilt and longing. "Hush Maggie, we'll get to the bottom of all this, I promise." He gave all of the Voyager crewmates who were present, people he'd considered good, trustworthy friends, and in the case of one Katie O'Clare so much more, from the moment he'd met them, hard, unflinching stares. "But Seamus…" He turned to the man who was the Doctor's interrogator and the one who'd instigated all of this paranoia, with kindly disdain, "I really don't think making up wild stories about snakes and their scaly palaces will help. La Scala is a real place, I read about it in a newspaper from Dublin."

Seamus snorted condescendingly, shooting Michael a pitying look. "Oh? And are you going to explain away the fact that Tommy boy here…" He gesticulated frantically at a sheepish Tom Paris, "…pulled a tire out of thin air, changes the weather on a whim and just yesterday turned Maggie into a _cow_ by saying that those sorts of things happen all the time in Dublin?" he exclaimed, riled up further by the immediate shouts of agreement from other townspeople, and even cries of even more fantastical events related to their travelling guests.

"No…" Michael admitted slowly as those around him began to jeer in triumph, "I can't explain any of that. Those are secrets beyond my imagination, and I'm not sure if I even want to know anymore." He caught Katie's guilt ridden, glassy eyes for an instant before tearing his gaze resolutely away.

"That's why we should throw them out and make sure they never come to Fair Haven ever again!" an older woman, the village postmistress, cried out.

"Why should we leave it at that?" A fresh-faced young man retorted, "The world needs to be rid of them altogether!"

Janeway heard all of these suggestions grow until the village people resembled a vigilante mob rather than the good, easy going group that she'd come to know, but mostly it flowed over her head, her mind as well as her heart painfully mulling over what Michael had said. It was that pain, ultimately, which pushed her into her next decision. "I'll explain." She spoke up clearly, her years of practice as a commanding officer coming to the fore as somehow her normal speaking tone soared over all the shouts, though upon hearing her everyone fell silent, "There won't be any more secrets between yourselves and my people." She took a deep, shaky breath, "I promise you all that you have nothing to fear from any of us."

Michael must've heard the sincerity in her voice for he paused for only a moment before swiftly moving to stand directly in front of her, ignoring the yells of protest which erupted as he gently untied her bound hands. "Talk to us Katie. Tell us the truth finally."

Kathryn could see the pain, and the hope in his eyes and that gave her the strength to dismiss the panicked glances her trapped crewmembers were exchanging among themselves. "Firstly, my name isn't Katie O'Clare, it's Kathryn Janeway. Captain Kathryn Janeway." She told him ruefully, holding up a hand to stop his immediate questions, smiling at him sadly, "Do you remember how I reacted when you told me you were reading H.G Wells?" She waited for him to nod, "I was startled because that particular author was close to the truth, _my _truth anyway. I'm the Captain of the U.S.S Voyager; it's a…timeship, just like Wells described. My crew lived on the Earth of the 24th Century, but our ship got lost, we've spent the last six years trying to get home…" She heaved a sigh, "We can't visit our homes, but the _technology_ we have at our disposal, not magic, allows us to periodically visit other places and times. We came here as a retreat, to help with our homesickness, nothing more. We've never wanted to hurt or disturb any of you."

Michael regarded her silently for a minute or so before carefully answering. "I can understand that." He flashed a tiny, uncertain smile at the Voyager crew, then at his fellow townspeople. "I love Fair Haven. I can see why anyone would choose to visit it, even if they had much bigger abilities."

"They still toyed with us!" Seamus exclaimed in outrage, "Changed Maggie into a cow…"

Kathryn gave Maggie a regretful look, "Nothing like that will ever happen again." She assured quietly, and then shot Tom a warning glance, who immediately nodded guiltily in confirmation. "You have our word."

"They've never given us any reason to truly doubt their word." Michael proclaimed, his eyes locked with his Katie's, before reluctantly facing Seamus again as the other man began to open his mouth again, "Can anyone truthfully say these people have harmed us? That we haven't done well out of them being here? I know you never complained about the spates of good weather Seamus.

As other townsfolk grew brave enough to murmur their cautious agreement, the wind went out of Seamus' sails somewhat. "I…I suppose you're right Michael, but do we have any real proof that Miss O'Clare…Janeway is telling us the truth now?"

Janeway's heart sped up as she saw Michael bristle in offence, and she knew then that she'd made the right decision telling as close a version to the truth as she could, but she could also see from his silence that Seamus' question had hit a still exposed nerve. "Doctor?" she murmured, smiling wanly as the only truly self-aware hologram here moved towards her, eyeing the pitchforks warily. "Is your mobile emitter outside the holodeck?"

"Yes, it's probably still in the Briefing Room where I left it." The Doctor answered, though he was deeply perplexed by the question. "Why do you ask, do you want me to return and give an updated report to Commander Chakotay?"

The Captain shook her head slowly, "It's not you who'll be returning to Voyager right now Doctor." She laid her hand tentatively on Michael's arm. "One person from Fair Haven can be sent to my ship to prove we're not lying to you."

"It should be you Michael." Mrs Farrell said, voicing the consensus of the majority of the crowd. "You'll keep your head." Her gaze flickered to Seamus for a moment, who flushed in embarrassment.

Michael inhaled sharply, then looked down into Janeway's face. "Then it's time for me to see where you come from at long last Katie."

Janeway blushed at the warmth in his voice before her face formed a wistful smile. "It's been too long a wait." She replied softly, turning her face upwards towards the hidden computer interface. "Computer, transfer Michael Sullivan to the EMH's mobile emitter."

Michael instantly disappeared and the Doctor took advantage of the townspeople's amazement to murmur in his Captain's ear, "I hope Commander Chakotay and the others manage to collaborate your story."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Janeway might've chuckled, but instead she just wryly replied, "If there's one thing I should be able to trust my senior officers with by now its being able to think on their feet."

* * *

"Any progress with the holodecks Seven?" Chakotay asked his wife seriously after an intense discussion with Tuvok about their other options. There were depressingly few from where they stood. Even if they could have opened the doors and sent in a security team, such action would be highly dangerous to the probable hostages inside.

"No." Seven replied, only her perfected impassive Borg exterior preventing the helplessness she felt growing inside her from being evident on her face and she only allowed a tiny modicum irritation to seep into her voice as she elaborated, "We cannot stop the programme's degradation until it is deactivated and as we've already established we currently have no control over the holodecks whatsoever, except for cutting the central power supply altogether."

B'Elanna shook her head vehemently as she stood up from her place at the Briefing Room's table and began to pace in impotent frustration. "We can't risk that, not yet. It would destabilise the whole ship, and if Tom or anyone else were trying to interface with the controls from inside when we cut the power they could be electrocuted by the surge…"

"Hey…" Chakotay murmured comfortingly, firmly placing his hands on his old friend's shoulders to put a halt to her pacing, forcing her to look at him. "Tom and everyone else too are all going to be fine. We're just waiting now for the Doctor to return with his update and we'll follow through with a plan of action, alright?"

"I know…" B'Elanna agreed tightly, wanting to but not quite able to accept Chakotay's reasonable, soothing words, "The Doctor is taking too long…"

Tuvok picked up the Doctor's mobile emitter, looking over at B'Elanna levelly, "It would perhaps be logical to monitor this for activity."

B'Elanna smiled at the Vulcan gratefully, glad he was still able to be sensitive to others' emotions while suppressing his own. "Thanks Tuvok." She replied softly, taking the mobile emitter tightly in her hand, but at that moment it sprang into life. "Doct…" She started to exclaim in relief before recoiling in shock as another holographic man stared back at her. "Michael…Michael Sullivan… What are you doing here?"

Michael studied her face intently for a moment before replying, "Lanna, is that you? Tommy's wife?"

B'Elanna flinched at the reference to Tom but managed to answer, "Yes…yes, Michael it's me. I just look a bit different that's all."

"You do a bit darlin'." He answered sheepishly as he stared around the Briefing Room in amazement, gulping hard as he tried to reply to B'Elanna's question, "Katie, Captain Janeway, sent me to her timeship to prove that you visitors mean us no harm, that your magic is just technology."

Chakotay glanced at Seven beside him, who hurriedly whispered in his ear, "It appears the programme degradation affected the protocols which prevent holograms from becoming self-aware. That is what most likely has caused the majority of our problems."

Chakotay gave her a subtle nod in acknowledgement before approaching Michael himself. "We can prove what she said Michael, you see our technology all around you don't you?"

"For sure…" Michael confirmed shakily, his eyes sweeping over the impossibly sleek room for a second before he returned to the reassuring humanity of Chakotay's face. "You're…Charlie right? I remember you, and your wife and little one, visiting my pub once with Katie."

"That is correct." Seven intoned, pleased that the hologram saw familiarity, although he was right that she, Chakotay and Celeste had only visited Fair Haven once, months before. She and Chakotay had come to an unspoken agreement to generally avoid populated holo-programmes after their experience with the Hirogen, which though they were grateful in hindsight for the eventual outcome, still bothered both of them.

Michael's face paled as he focused on Seven, "You've…you've got _metal_ on your face…"

Seven felt Chakotay stiffen but answered calmly, "I had a…trauma in childhood. These implants keep me alive."

Michael smiled nervously, "Medicine must be advanced in the future." He muttered, "What was your name?"

Seven frowned for a split second, her designation automatically springing to her lips, but she stopped herself, Seven of Nine certainly wasn't an Irish name. "You may call me…Annie."

"Well Annie, bring your little girl back more often. If I remember rightly she had Seamus wrapped around her pinky finger and he's been causing a lot of trouble lately."

Chakotay put an arm around Seven's shoulder. "We will, if you're okay with that. We'll bring our new baby daughter along too."

"I think all of Fair Haven will be fine with our visitors again when I tell them that what Katie said was completely true. Visitors from a timeship manned by humans have got to be good for a town after all." Michael said, starting to relax.

B'Elanna had to make sure however and asked, "Then the townspeople will release our people?"

"If you'll be so kind as to send me back home Lanna, I'll knock some sense into my fellow residents of Fair Haven and get your Tom back to you." Michael assured her warmly.

"Thank you." B'Elanna told him thickly before quickly addressing the Computer, "Computer, return Michael Sullivan to the Fair Haven holodeck programme."

**A/n: Whew, I don't think I've ever been so relieved to finish an episode re-write! I thought I might've boxed myself into a plot corner with this one… PLEASE REVIEW! :D Next up will be 'Child's Play', which I've been looking forward to writing for ages! :)**


	86. Chapter 86

Chakotay leaned back stiffly in his 'not so big' chair on the Bridge; Kathryn had after all, within an hour of him first claiming that distinctive red and black uniform, told him in no uncertain terms that the 'big chair' was hers on or off duty. After six years he wasn't about to rock the boat, even if his exhausted body pleaded with him to seek the forbidden comfort. So instead he just stretched his long legs out over the fraying carpet and tried to focus on what the Delta Quadrant had to offer him today. However, within a few seconds of fixing his eyes on the warp distorted stars on the viewscreen his heavy lids began to betray him just as his lips stretched into a yawn…

"My flawless flying isn't entertaining you enough today Chakotay?" Tom piped up from his place at the comm., chuckling to himself, "I can create some turbulence if you really need a wake-up call…"

"Thanks, but I think you might get knocked back down to Ensign for a stunt like that, even for my sake." Chakotay threw back good-naturedly as he sheepishly straightened in his chair, running a hand over his face in a vain attempt to banish drowsiness, "Besides, I'm not even sure it would work. Right now I feel like I could sleep through anything."

"I guess that means Estelle's doing well, if she's keeping you up all night?" Harry asked warmly.

Chakotay turned to grin at him, "Yeah, she's definitely giving Celeste a run for her money now." He replied wryly, but everyone on the Bridge could hear the relief plainly in his voice, "The Doctor has said she's almost fully recovered."

"That's great news!" Tom declared sincerely, spinning his chair around to fully face the new father of two, "Now that she's healthy, she's young enough that the Borg hopefully won't do any more long-term damage." He added more sombrely. As the Doctor's assistant, he'd witnessed more of Estelle's troubles than anyone, except the Doctor himself and her adoptive parents of course, and as such felt a particular concern for the little girl, on top of the empathy he already felt for the children he'd seen at their lowest ebb, abandoned by the Collective.

Harry decided to lighten the mood as Chakotay's face tightened regretfully, haunted not just by memories of their capture, as himself, Tom and Neelix were, but by worries for the future. "How are the older kids doing? I heard they're doing a science fair today in the Mess Hall…"

"Oh, yeah…" Tom interrupted eagerly, "It sounds promising, B'Elanna seemed really intrigued by the idea Icheb proposed when he asked her to help him with his exhibit. From what I understood of her explanation, which I'll admit wasn't too much; it could really have some practical application here on Voyager…"

"I can believe it, but all of the children have been working hard, even Celeste has been trying her best to 'help' as much as she can." Chakotay said with a tinge of pride in his voice, "I'll be heading down to the Mess Hall as soon as this shift is over."

"I think I'll join you, science fairs were always fun at my school, if only for the accidents…" Harry reminisced for a moment before backtracking, "Not that anything Seven is organising would be accident prone…"

Chakotay laughed at his embarrassment, "She'll certainly try her best to make sure it's not."

"One way for _you _to stay in Seven's good books is to not fall asleep while you're meant to be helping supervise the kids." Tom pointed out teasingly.

"Why do you think I'm taking the chance of a nap now?" Chakotay retorted, their laughter overshadowed by the stringent beep of Chakotay's comm. badge. "Chakotay here." He answered promptly.

"Commander, report to my Ready Room please." Janeway enunciated clearly down the comm. Although it appeared to be an ordinary, everyday order, Chakotay saw everyone in the room prick up nervously. The Captain had her tells, and the crew knew them better than she suspected, the unease in her unusually muted tone was evident to them all.

Chakotay tried to dismiss these preconceptions though as he rose smoothly from his chair, he knew better than anyone that no one could predict what to expect from an impromptu summons from the Captain. "Yes Captain." He replied politely, managing to quell the irritation that always rose in him as he crossed the short distance to the Ready Room doors. He'd never seen the point in using the comm. system when the person you were calling was in the next room, just sticking your head through the door into the Bridge would've been simpler and less formal, but he supposed it was just another difference in style between himself and Kathryn. "Tuvok, you have the Bridge." He informed the unruffled Vulcan over his shoulder just before he moved to enter the Ready Room.

He barely heard the other man's few words of agreement before he was inside the Ready Room and confronted with a very uptight Captain Janeway. Alarm bells were already ringing in his head as he watched her pace, a habit she had when at her most agitated and juiced up on coffee. He had to subtly clear his throat to alert her fully to his presence, at which point she halted abruptly, gazing at him blankly for a moment as her fingers tightened further around the PADD gripped in her hand. It was as if her mind had slammed the brakes on whatever tumultuous thoughts had been storming through her brain at the sight of him. Those alarm bells just kept getting louder. "Thank you for coming Chakotay." She finally murmured softly.

Chakotay's frown deepened, her gentle tone verging on consoling, and of course he didn't know why. "What's wrong?" he asked without preamble, sounding unintentionally terse.

Janeway took a deep breath, a wary smile pulling at her lips. "It…could, _should _be a good thing." She replied, wordlessly holding out the PADD for him to take, "We've made contact with the Brunali."

"Brunali? Icheb's people?" Chakotay forced out, feeling for a moment as if she'd kicked the breath out of his chest as he snatched the PADD out of her hand.

"His _parents_." Janeway clarified, studying his reaction intently, "I spoke to them myself, they're eager to have him home."

Chakotay choked on an incredulous, angry laugh. "You've already set this all in motion without speaking to Seven and I, or for that matter Icheb?"

The Captain didn't flinch; she'd obviously prepared herself for this level of lashing out. "I'm the Captain of the ship who rescued him, he's ultimately _my _responsibility, or would you prefer that I dumped this on you without checking the facts first?"

Chakotay winced as her point hit home, forcing himself to meet her gaze rationally as he took several calming breaths, "No…no, of course not, you did the right thing. I'm just…surprised that's all." He told her, although the words were a major understatement. "What are they like, Icheb's parents?"

"A lovely couple…strong." Janeway answered thoughtfully, "They've been through as much as he has, having their child snatched like that, they consider it a miracle."

Chakotay's stomach clenched as he read the PADD, which mostly contained details of the Brunali settlement they were rapidly approaching, Icheb's home. "Seven won't consider that way…" He muttered tightly, "This world is less than three lightyears away from a Borg transwarp conduit."

Janeway bit her lip, "I knew Seven would take that hard." She admitted, "It's why I decided to tell you first, so that you could help her to accept this."

Chakotay gulped convulsively, already picturing his wife's reaction. "I'm not going to be able to convince her that taking Icheb back to a world where, frankly, his chances of being re-assimilated are pretty damn significant is a good idea."

"Whether we would choose that world or not, it's his parents' home, his home." The Captain pressed, "I don't see letting him return as optional, it can't be." She clenched her jaw, turning away from him for a moment, "Look, I know that Icheb probably won't see it this way at first, and Seven definitely won't, but, in the long run, he's better off as part of his own culture, his own _family_."

"I _know_, I know that…" Chakotay replied with difficulty, nodding leadenly, "But after all they've been through, those kids are like family to each other, and Seven is the only parent who can truly help them understand what they've been through…"

"Love can get them through a lot, and Icheb will get that from his parents." Janeway said with conviction, stiffening as he flinched, "I'm not saying you and Seven haven't been there for them you're bothy to be commended for that, but…" She trailed off, giving him a desperate look, "I'd be in an impossible position if I refused his parents request to bring him home on the grounds he _might _be assimilated again. How would you and Seven feel in their place if Celeste had been…"

A prominent muscle jumped wildly in Chakotay's jaw, "_Don't _finish that sentence and never repeat that to Seven, _or _me."

The Captain clamped a hand to her damp forehead, her voice thickening with regret, "I'm sorry, that was crass, I crossed a line…" She murmured remorsefully, "But Chakotay, you do understand that I can't just dismiss any child's _parents_, whatever the circumstances. It's different with Estelle, since everyone with any knowledge seems to believe her species aren't even native to this Quadrant, but I always intended to return the other children to their families if at all possible…"

Chakotay exhaled softly, "I know Kathryn. Seven and the kids know that too, it's just going to be…hard." He glanced down at the PADD once more, "How long until we reach the settlement?"

"We'll be there tomorrow." Janeway answered quietly, her gaze uncharacteristically downcast. "Do you want to be there when I tell them?"

"Yes." Chakotay agreed hoarsely, "If we've really got less than a day, then everyone should know as soon as possible."

"I didn't want to ruin their science fair…" Janeway remarked ruefully.

Chakotay shook his head fiercely, "No, let them enjoy that at least." He muttered sadly, "But we have to tell Seven now. I don't want her blindsided when she'll have to comfort the other children and reassure Icheb."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D Finally, I start the 'Child's Play' arc, sorry for the long wait! **

.


	87. Chapter 87

"Well, it certainly seems that Voyager's Inaugural Science Fair is going down a treat with the entire crew." Neelix enthused to Seven of Nine as she approached the galley with Estelle cradled in one arm and a baby bottle gripped in the opposite hand. "Is the replicator messing up our youngest crewmember's order again?" Neelix asked knowingly.

"Yes." Seven confirmed with a small sigh, "The heating protocols do not seem refined enough to warm the milk to the required precise temperature."

"Judging from the complaints I've had this week about cold soup and hot salads, I would say the problem is wider-ranging than that." Neelix revealed in an exasperated tone which Seven couldn't help but pick up on."

"Engineering is suffering a backlog since the overhaul of the bio-gel systems last week." Seven explained, "I'm sure they haven't been ignoring your requests for repairs. I will attempt a solution myself…"

Neelix shook his head, his lips curving into a fond smile as he looked over her shoulder to Naomi's proudly beaming face as she animatedly explained her science project to a supportive and growing crowd of her adult crewmembers. "No, no Seven, you take your time enjoying the fair. As Morale Officer I can tell you that you won't get half the satisfaction from organising an event for others if you don't at least pause to take it all in yourself too."

Seven smiled at him gratefully as she perched carefully on the edge of a stool and spun around to survey the entire hall, her stance relaxing further as she watched all of the Borg children engage with their crewmates with relative ease and assurance. "It was Chakotay's idea originally…" She pointed out, "…and I did assist somewhat, but it is the children's enthusiasm which has brought it to fruition."

"Then we'd better keep it running smoothly, and that means replicator repairs can wait." Neelix replied warmly, "It's not as if I haven't succeeded in providing plenty of food, I can't decide what's been most popular. I think I'll need to put out fresh salad, its going limp…" He trailed off distractedly as he heard Estelle begin to grow fussy. "I can heat up that bottle for her back here if it helps."

Seven breathed a sigh of relief as she shifted Estelle onto her shoulder. It would be simple, if inconvenient, to return to the working replicator in her quarters, but she didn't want to leave the children unsupervised; some inhabitants of Mezotti's bee hive had already escaped once already. "It would, thank you Mr Neelix." She answered warmly, handing him the bottle but unable to resist casting a surreptitious sidelong glance at the aforementioned salad as the Talaxian turned his back to her. It was no wonder it was limp, it had been the first dish served for the impromptu buffet and was still yet to be touched by anyone who valued their taste buds. Slices of raw Leola root, though thin, were prominent between the lettuce leaves and the croutons in the bowl. Neelix caught the direction of her gaze as he returned with the now perfectly warmed bottle and waited expectantly. Seven didn't take long to take the hint and comment on the food, though she wasn't disingenuous enough to direct her praise at the unfortunate Leola root salad. "The 'ice cream cake' you created has certainly 'gone down a treat' today also."

Neelix grinned at her, "Ensign Kilpatrick was the one who suggested layering it with not just vanilla but chocolate and vanilla ice cream too. Apparently it's a delicacy of a race called the Neapolitans." Seven nodded along with him as she focused on feeding Estelle, but Neelix could easily carry a conversation unaided. "Even Icheb loves it; I've had a hard time convincing the boy to eat anything the Borg wouldn't strictly approve of." He saw a frown draw over Seven's lovely face even as she kept her eyes firmly on the baby in her arms and realised that the comment had been ill-judged, even if he had just intended it to be an allusion to the similarity he saw between Seven herself and her eldest charge. "He's come of out his shell a good deal, especially since he took an interest in Engineering."

Seven looked up then, a new smile pulling at her lips as she spotted Icheb locked in an intense conversation with a newly-arrived B'Elanna Torres beside his project. "Yes, his idea is feasibly applicable to Voyager. When the Captain arrives Lieutenant Torres and I intend to suggest…" She halted abruptly as the Mess Hall doors slid open to reveal Captain Janeway, Chakotay walking sharply at her heels. Her throat tightened as her eyes automatically scanned their body language and facial expressions, something was amiss. "If you'll excuse me Mr Neelix." She told the Talaxian politely, who in turn quickly waved the courtesy away as she slipped off the stool and headed towards the doorway with a now reassuringly contented Estelle tight in her arms. "Captain, it was good of you to arrive so promptly."

The Captain smiled tightly, and Seven noticed she appeared unusually pale. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity to celebrate the children's achievements Seven." She eventually replied earnestly.

Seven dipped her head in to a nod, "I'm sure they will be gratified to see you." She felt her eyes narrow slightly as she saw the Captain's lips purse uneasily and Chakotay flinch perceptively. She shot her husband a questioning glance then, but when neither spoke she found herself in the almost unknown position of feeling the obligation to fill the silence with conversation. "I wasn't expecting you until your Bridge shift was over Chakotay."

Chakotay's chest tightened as he heard the pleasure in his wife's voice and he had to fight the momentary, irrational urge to glare resentfully at the Captain for putting him at odds with Seven's interests. "The Captain…" He started awkwardly, "The Captain thought it would be better if the commanding officers made a joint appearance."

"Oh." Seven responded simply, a frown creasing her brows once more as she came to the conclusion that both her husband and her Captain were holding back from her. The undercurrent of tension between them was palpable and she found her anxiety building as she speculated about the cause of their latest rift.

Janeway chose this moment to interrupt. Seven was more perceptive than most people gave her credit for, especially where Chakotay was concerned. To tell her right now, for Chakotay was already cracking, would be too public for anyone's comfort. "Seven, why don't you give me a quick tour of the main exhibits? I know Chakotay will have already seen them, but…"

Seven straightened, "Of course Captain." She agreed perfunctorily before she shifted closer to Chakotay, her face softening, "You should go and find Celeste, I think you'll like her exhibit." She told him teasingly as she gently grasped his arms.

Chakotay gulped hard as he gazed down at her, his heart warming as it constricted, Seven knew that their elder daughter could always take his mind off his usual conflicts with the Captain. Unfortunately, nothing about today or the coming days would be _usual _for them. "Celeste has an exhibit?" He managed genuine, pleased surprise.

"Of course." Seven confirmed empathically, her face falling again as Chakotay's watery smile wobbled, pain flashing across his dark eyes. "Chakotay…"

He stopped her by gripping her shoulders and squeezing them hard. "I guess I'd better go and find her then before she creates mischief." He murmured, his tone half-hearted but his answering kiss to her stubbornly raised, anxious brow tender and intense before he stepped back and headed off to search for Celeste.

"Well then…" The Captain broke in stiltedly, "Shall we begin the tour?" She shot a questioning glance at Estelle, "Maybe Neelix could watch her so she can nap…"

"She likes to be held." Seven countered dismissively, cuddling a drowsy Estelle to her chest. Estelle was as good as a young baby who still needed night time feedings could be, but she was always more peaceable in someone's arms, becoming stressed when alone. Although Seven knew this was common for babies, she suspected it was a remnant of the Collective's influence and therefore rarely left her at all; the fear of loneliness, more conscious in her case of course, was something she related to all too well. "She's always calm after a feed so the noise won't disturb her either." With the Captain's diffident nod of assent to her superior experience they headed towards the nearest exhibit, Azan and Rebi's.

"Good Afternoon Captain." The identical boys greeted in unison.

"Good Afternoon Rebi, Azan." The Captain echoed, trying not to be disturbed by their habit of speaking as one and instead focusing on the befuddling arrangement of their exhibit, at the centre of which were two potatoes. "Can you explain your exhibit to me?"

"We used our knowledge of biological cell processes learned from the Doctor to clone a potato." Azan explained brightly.

Seeing Janeway's stunned expression, Rebi added, "We like things in twos."

"I can see that, well done!" The Captain told them in amazed praise, "I'm sure the Doctor will be pleased that you put his lessons to good use." As she and Seven drifted over to Mezotti's exhibit, she whispered to the ex-drone, "Why potatoes exactly?"

Seven gave an indulgent, wry smile in response, "Originally they wished to clone Naomi. I persuaded them to attempt a less…ambitious goal for now."

Janeway chuckled, "Good move, but they might just have succeeded." She looked benevolently down at Mezotti, "What do you have here?"

"It's a bee hive." Mezotti answered, pointing to her complex diagram of the inside of the hive, "They have a highly efficient hierarchal system with worker bees at the bottom and a Queen at the apex…"

"A Queen?" Janeway repeated faintly,"Mezotti, I'm not sure if…"

"Captain…" Mezotti interrupted in a patient tone, "Seven set the parameters of these exhibits to something we liked and found interesting."

"I understand that, but…"

The girl shrugged ruefully, "I like bugs."

Janeway couldn't stop herself from exhaling in relief, feeling guilty for assuming the worse. "I did too, when I was young. Carry on."

Seven exchanged a reassuring nod with Mezotti before joined the Captain at Naomi's exhibit, apparently exceedingly, perhaps even inappropriately, pleased with the girl for showing curiosity about her unknown father's people.

* * *

Celeste sat under a table rather than in front of one, surrounded by her crayon pictures. Despite his dark mood Chakotay felt a wide, affectionate smile form as he knelt beside her. "Hey angel, did you draw these pictures for the fair? They're beautiful."

"Yes." Celeste said, pawing eagerly at the bits of paper, "But not all." Flashing him a gummy smile, she pulled something from behind her back and thrust it proudly into his lap.

Chakotay found himself holding, despite the gobs of glue and randomly stuck pink or purple feather which revealed Celeste's input, was unmistakably a dreamcatcher. "How did you…"

"Deemcacher." Celeste confirmed, "Mama hewlp me." Seeing his grip tighten on the dreamcatcher in amazement, she tried to snatch it back, "But mine!"

Chakotay laughed loudly, ruffling her hair as he pressed it back into her small hands, "Yes, it's all yours sweetheart, don't worry. Have you been telling everyone what it does?"

"Mak good sweep." Celeste answered confidently.

"It makes good sleep, that's right." Chakotay agreed, tugging her gently into his lap as he blinked back sudden tears. "You're a clever cookie, just like your Mama."

Celeste snuggled into him, pleased. "Me like cookies." She agreed happily.

Chakotay chuckled again at her sense of the literal, she was her mother's daughter alright. "How about we go and see Mama? She's going to want to see you."

"No!" Celeste muttered petulantly, "Haf esshibit, stay."

"We can come back to your exhibit, but Mama's going to need one of your big hugs baby." Chakotay told her softly.

Celeste's face wavered uneasily, "Why?" she demanded before her little face stiffened, "Mama sad?"

Chakotay was beginning to regret opening this can of worms but couldn't find it in him to lie to her. "If she is we'll help her feel better won't we?"

Celeste immediately lifted her arms to be picked up as he stood, burying her face in his shoulder as he did as she asked. "Uh huh." She mumbled tearfully.

Chakotay gave her a light kiss and headed with dread in his heart as he heard Seven and B'Elanna both sing the praises of Icheb's innovation, the Captain listening uncomfortably. Icheb spotted them first and smiled fondly at Celeste, his brow furrowing as he noticed her fretful expression. "Do you wish to see my exhibit Celeste?"

The toddler brightened a little, her constant curiosity piqued. "Okay." Her face relaxed further when she w that her mother appeared perfectly normal, and when Chakotay gratefully let her down she scampered eagerly over to the youngster.

Seeing that both Icheb and Celeste were suitably distracted, Janeway interrupted Seven's earnest advocacy for the adoption of Icheb's idea in Engineering by grasping her elbow and pulling her towards an unoccupied corner. "Seven, we need to talk."

"Concerning what?" Seven asked sharply, swiftly freeing herself from Janeway's hold as she saw Chakotay's tortured expression. "What's wrong?" she demanded in a low but pointed tone.

Chakotay gazed at her mournfully as he closed the gap between them. "Let me take the baby honey."

"Why?" Seven questioned, echoing her daughter's tone from earlier, but one look at Chakotay's face told her to agree and she carefully relinquished Estelle to him. "Captain, are you going to tell me what is amiss?" she asked tersely as she spun to face the older woman.

"Nothing is _amiss_ or wrong exactly…" Janeway began awkwardly before deciding to be frank, "We've made contact with the Brunali." She sighed when Seven's normally astute face remained blank. "We've located Icheb's parents and we're heading to the colony right now to reunite them."

Seven's face didn't move, she didn't even seem to breathe. Her only reaction was a single, involuntary jerk that made Chakotay relieved that he'd taken Estelle from her, she would've dropped her in that moment. Her eyes were cold and fathomless as she stared at them. "And when can we except this…reunification to take place?" she asked robotically.

Janeway flinched as Chakotay reached out for his wife, "Tomorrow morning." She answered quietly.

Seven's bloodless lips disappeared altogether as she ground out an echo, "Tomorrow morning."

"Seven…" Chakotay began pleadingly.

Seven took one look stride back from him, spinning around to face the rest of the hall like a machine on an axel as she inhaled sharply. "Children, I think it is time for the Science Fair to come to an end."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D Sorry about the lack of updates this week; as well as the lack of internet I mentioned that lasted until Friday, the site wasn't working for me at all. Hopefully they have all the bugs ironed out now. **


	88. Chapter 88

Chakotay jumped, instantly alert as he heard the distinctive swish of Voyager's automated door system, but as his bleary eyes instantly fixated on his quarters tightly closed, unyielding doors, he realised with a heavy sigh that in his exhausted state he'd mistook someone entering their quarters down the hall as Seven's return. The prospect of the latter happening tonight was diminishing with every passing minute, perhaps she'd just stay down in the Cargo Bay with the kids tonight, all things considered, but the complete lack of contact with his conscientious wife worried him enough to keep him stubbornly waiting.

Celeste whimpered in complaint upon feeling him shift and cuddled even closer into his side, though thankfully remaining deeply asleep, her chestnut curls falling haphazardly over her flushed face. Chakotay however, noticed with a parent's eye the slight frown marring her tiny brows, her fingers still laced through the pattern of her dreamcatcher, clutching it to her chest. He'd tried periodically to loosen her grip on it to no avail. If it broke he'd replicate another, or help Seven make one again. As much as he'd tried throughout the day to settle her, Celeste had been clingy and fretful ever since she'd been warned, by him no less, that her mother might be sad, but perhaps his own apprehension had got to her too, she was naturally perceptive. So, half out of guilt for stressing his daughter and half because, subconsciously at least, because he wanted their comforting presence, Commander Chakotay, First Officer of the U.S.S Voyager, was sunk into his couch, with Celeste huddled under one arm and baby Estelle sound asleep up on his shoulder, her milky drool collecting on his uniform's collar. With how he felt right now, they were the anchors stopping him from hunting Seven down and confronting her about what was happening, how she was _feeling_.

This time the sound of the doors was louder, undeniable, and followed by the familiar disciplined click of Seven's heels, through her stride was heavier than usual. She froze at the threshold, her hardened, defensive eyes glinting brightly in the near darkness before her marble like face softened into a haunting ghost of a brief smile at the sight before her. "They should have been put down to bed hours ago." She said quietly, stating a fact in a tone too weak to be truly reproving.

"They're both asleep." Chakotay replied, "Celeste was anxious about you, and I thought _you'd _want to see them."

Seven caught the slight reproof in his voice loud and clear and flinched back for a split second, "Yes." She conceded faintly before heading distractedly towards their tiny kitchen, though she didn't put down the PADD she held in a white knuckled grip.

Chakotay watched as she rattled through the cupboards, finally finding what she was looking for in a small hand towel before moving back to the couch. Her heavy breathing behind him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in response to the alarm bells ringing in his head. Even for him, who knew her so intimately, Seven's actions were rarely transparent unless she wanted them to be; her cues were subtle. Thankfully over the years he'd learned to pick up on them. Her tall, lithe frame was as tense as a wild animal's ready for fight or flight. She almost reminded him of a loaded weapon, even as she tenderly lifted Estelle's head for a moment to cushion it with the towel, and protect his uniform from anymore stains. He found himself exhaling heavily to steady himself as he felt how violently her hands were shaking as she touched him. "How badly did he take it? You can be honest with me Seven." Her hand stilled abruptly on his shoulder as she inhaled sharply, brokenly, and he stiffened at once, his own hand instantly clamping around hers "You haven't told him."

Seven snatched her hand back, the disappointment that sharpened the disbelief in his voice stabbing at her. "No." That one brittle word punctuated the long silence.

Chakotay turned to face her, staring at her penetratingly, "Then what have you been doing all night?" he asked in a low tone, "Putting off the inevitable? The longer you wait the worse it's going to be for Icheb…"

"It's going to be impossible for him either way!" Seven retorted in a hoarse hiss, her fingers curling tighter into the PADD until the metal dug painfully into her hand. Her back straightened and she gave Chakotay a pointed look, "I...I have spent the evening researching this Brunali colony…" The tension in her chest increased as she watched Chakotay's expression soften into a sad, resigned understanding and something in her snapped. "Did you know that this Brunali colony is located less than two lightyears from the exit juncture of a Borg transwarp conduit?!" She threw the PADD out of her hand as if it burned her, watching with detachment as it skidded across the coffee table, chipping the glass surface. "Icheb's initial assimilation was practically inevitable; his 'parents'had to have known the risk…" The words left her as a strangled but shrill whisper as her breath refused to catch, coloured spots beginning to float tauntingly at the edges of her field of vision. She was on the sofa before she became fully aware of Chakotay having gently pulled her down.

He reached over Celeste and squeezed her knee, having already laid Estelle safely at the other end of the couch when he'd begun to fear that Seven would faint, he'd had to be ready to catch her. "Breathe. Just breathe Seven." He instructed gently, having to take a stronger stance when he saw from her glazed eyes that she was rapidly falling into the grip of a panic attack. "Seven of Nine, you need to relax, comply!"

She blinked once in surprise at the last word, his plea to her rational Borg self puncturing the bubble of fear and frustration building around her. Several shuddering breaths racked her frail, shivering body before she turned now glistening eyes on Chakotay. "I did…I did try to tell him." She confided brokenly, "But when I went to Astrometrics to find him he was so…confident about his future _here_. He was happy…" She trailed off, unable to describe the cracks her heart had suffered as she'd listened to his hopes for Voyager, his expectations of what he would see and learn about, his goals for his future role on Voyager. They were all things she'd been _encouraging _him to think on, and now she'd been given the burden of snatching all that away from him almost as suddenly as the Borg once had.

Chakotay regarded her thoughtfully, "That just shows how good his time here has been for him, how much you've helped him." He breathed a reluctant sigh, surprised by the twinge in his own heart at the words as he saw Seven gulp hard, "But that doesn't mean he can't learn to be happy with his parents on his homeworld, just like he learned to be happy here."

"You claim he will adapt, but that adaption won't do him much good when he is assimilated again." Seven replied darkly, correcting herself when Chakotay squeezed her hand, "_If_, if he is assimilated again." She reached across the table to reclaim the PADD and handed it to him, "Even if the Borg threat was not so…evident, this planet would still not be suitable for Icheb. The society is almost wholly agrarian, with few spacecraft capable of leaving the system. Icheb's talents would be wasted."

"Remember Seven, that the Borg aren't particularly objective when it comes to the value of the culture of the people they assimilate."

Seven was about to retort that culture was irrelevant, but caught herself. She had after all spent years now trying to conform to human culture, with varying levels of success, and had drawn fulfilment from it. It would be hypocritical to utterly deny that growth to Icheb. "Culture is irrelevant to the Borg…but not to Icheb." She concisely interpreted his point, her face twisting painfully.

"No." Chakotay agreed, "Honestly Seven, I was almost as dubious about this when the Captain told me, but she made some good points. There are things that no one in this crew can teach him, no matter how good our intentions, what it means to be Brunali for one. And what about his parents? Can we deny them this second chance to be with their son, or more to the point, Icheb's right to know and love them?"

Seven drew Celeste into her, settling her sleeping head on her lap and stroking her beloved face with quivering hands. "I realise that I am not…objective when it comes to the issue of parents…" She began finally, still half lost in her own thoughts and memories, "But I _know _that having their mistakes thrown back in your face can in the end be worse than the ignorance of them that the Collective initiates."

Chakotay winced at the pain in this frank and revealing statement, although he saw that Seven herself did not move a muscle. "I know that the consequences of your parents' actions will haunt you forever…" He thought about saying that learning about them, that they had loved her despite their multiple tragic failings, as she'd once admitted to him she knew, had given her closure, but he knew that compared to the detachment the Borg had given her, facing her past had been and still was difficult, as was feeling that open wound bleed as she raised their own daughters. "But we can't equate that with Icheb's parents, we don't know what happened." He stopped for breath, swallowed as he felt an old guilt well up from deep inside him, "We stole a lot of choices from you in the beginning Seven, choices that can't be taken back. I for one don't want to do that to Icheb, he doesn't deserve it."

This time Seven was the one who winced, struck by his bluntness, but also remembering her old resentment when she'd first been marooned on Voyager, had her humanity forced on her, the individuality the crew so valued wilfully violated 'for her own good'. She'd do anything to avoid Icheb being burdened with similar negative emotions that had made her first years on board so conflicted and frustrating. "I know." She whispered with heavy, painful certainty, "I know that I must be honest with him." She admitted before meeting Chakotay's eyes, her gaze pleading for help, "But I don't know if I _can _be honest. How can I inspire confidence in him about this change in circumstances, help him to adapt to it, when I myself am so uncertain of not only his happiness but his _safety_?" A sob built in her throat but she squashed it down, "He could be assimilated again. His parents could be as foolish as mine were, or neglectful, considering they managed to avoid assimilation when their own _child _was taken…"

"You can't think like that." Chakotay interrupted, but still Seven could read in his deepening frown that the mere idea of a child being assimilated while its parents escaped unscathed to continue their lives disturbed him also, however he might try to suppress that instinctive judgement. "At the end of the day…" He touched her face tenderly, trailing his fingers lightly down from the implant under her ear then along her jaw line and under her chin, "…this will be Icheb's decision, our role is to provide him with the information to make it and support him either way. This isn't final Seven, if Icheb's truly unhappy we won't abandon him, he's welcome here on Voyager."

"No crewmember left behind." Seven recalled ruefully, trying her best to force her lips into a brave smile, but, although her relief at his reassurance was obvious, the expression was more of a strained, exhausted grimace as she lifted her head, "Computer, locate Icheb."

"Icheb is in Cargo Bay 2." The Computer answered smoothly.

Seven's fists clenched for a moment, she'd been hoping that he wouldn't be with the other children, although rationally they were all regenerating as scheduled. She calmed herself, clinging childishly to any reason to delay, by kissing Celeste as she stood and laid her baby out on the couch, then by carefully taking Estelle from Chakotay and fussing over her as she laid her down in her crib. She could feel Chakotay just behind her as she stopped her procrastinating and stepped away from the crib, pushing her shoulders back resolutely as Chakotay laid a comforting hand on her arm. "I can come with you to talk to him…"

"No." Seven cut him off, "This is my responsibility." Her voice was implacable and determined, taking on the mask of her old drone persona but her actions couldn't quite pull that off, she turned around and fell into Chakotay's ready embrace. As the feeling of his strong arms around her restored a badly needed sense of security somewhat, she looped her own arms around his broad shoulders and hid her face in the crook of her neck, pressing her lips there in a desperate kiss as she tried to pull herself together, "I…I can only hope that Icheb can forgive my lapse into selfishness today."

Chakotay ran his hand rhythmically up and down her spine as he gave a weak, dry chuckle, "Being selfish over those we love is part of being human sweetheart."

"Yes." Seven agreed as she tightened the hug meaningfully before reluctantly letting him go. "Do you feel able to handle the girls alone again until I return?"

Chakotay half-smirked at her teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "We'll be fine." He assured her before pulling her into another quick hug when he couldn't entirely match her resolution, this may well break her yet. "I love you Seven."

Seven blinked then, the tears she'd been valiantly resisting threatening to finally fall, but they dried as she looked into his beloved, earnest face and was overwhelmed by her own love for him. "And I love you." She replied as she kissed him and then moved towards the door, "More than you will ever know."

**A/n: Please review. I know I could be moving this 'Child's Play' arc forward a bit faster, but after re-watching the episode I decided that Seven deserved more understanding of how she was feeling than she got in the episode, and of course, since it's me writing, Chakotay is the one to give it. ;) **


	89. Chapter 89

Seven felt an involuntary, fearful shudder run rampantly over her as she entered Cargo Bay 2 to find Icheb rooted to the floor by the room's sole computer console, so absorbed in whatever he was studying that he didn't react to her arrival. She halted awkwardly, leaning back on her heels as if turning swiftly around and making a quick departure was an option. It wasn't of course. The fact that he was still awake taunted her with that; if he'd been regenerating she might've been able to cling to that as a slim excuse to make another delay.

Her shoulders quivered, and then straightened, as she tried to draw much needed strength from a deep breath. Her human emotions weren't offering anything in terms of support, even the usual consolation of conviction that she was doing the right thing was, guiltily, absent. So she had to fall back on inflexible Borg routine. "Is your alcove malfunctioning?" she asked perfunctorily, concentrating on keeping her voice level and her strides even as she approached the boy.

Icheb immediately looked up, respectful but left completely unperturbed by her tone. "No." He answered honestly, "I'm calculating neutrino trajectories…"

Seven kept the painful wince that attempted to cross her face behind the mask she refused to let fall, for Icheb's sake as well her own. The last thing she needed to be reminded of right now were his earnest efforts to hasten Voyager's return home. It was cruelly ironic that now he may need to be compelled to return to his own home. His latest idea was a neutrino gravimetric sensor array to pinpoint the location of possible wormholes. Impressively inspired. Those who said that the Borg, ex or not, hadn't interacted with Icheb on any level. "You need to regenerate." She pressed, her voice failing her to the extent she began to usher him, unnecessarily and weakly, away from the console.

Icheb nodded solemnly as he easily obeyed. "Very well." Under other circumstances, Seven might've smiled, at least internally, because he was obviously satisfied that he'd done what he wanted, otherwise he would've undoubtedly resisted her prompt. He rounded the console without another word; with each other all the ex-drones were comfortable with their natural inclination to discard irrelevant conversation. Seven knew, as she watched him take the first step up into his alcove, that he didn't expect her to say anything else, and she didn't want to.

"Wait!" she commanded sharply, eyes wide as Icheb turned to look at her in surprise before trustingly stepping back down to face her properly. She pressed her lips together as she forced herself to close the gap between them slightly. "We have located your parents." She reported softly, "Voyager is due to arrive at their planet by morning."

Icheb's reaction was guarded, wary. His blue eyes blinked uncertainly, a tiny frown marring his brow as he tried to read her, observe her for the cues he'd become unconsciously accustomed to relying on. "Will I have to stay with them?" he finally asked with curt bluntness.

It would've been the first question _she _would've asked, but as for an answer Seven was still left lacking. "They are your parents…" She began, grimacing as she realised she was echoing what the Captain and even Chakotay had told her, reasoning that had left her frustrated and wholly unsatisfied.

Icheb stared at her penetratingly, as if he could see the conflict playing out in her mind. "I don't remember them." He declared determinedly, his voice brittle. "And I do not need to. I have you to attend to my educational needs, the Doctor to support my medical requirements and the Captain and Commander Chakotay to teach me the rules of this vessel and their expectations of its crew."

Once again, Seven could've smiled at that, it was true that she didn't provide the best template for learning how to conform to rules, but as it was her mood plunged further. "There are aspects to achieving your individuality that this crew cannot provide for you…" She replied heavily, well aware that she was again parroting words, and even sentiments, that were not her own. "I have been researching Brunali culture, but your parents can undoubtedly enlighten you further…" She started to hand him the PADD, then saw her detailed analysis of the Borg transwarp conduit and hurriedly deleted that section with shaking fingers as she pressed the PADD into his hand. Icheb's face had closed off in stubborn denial before he'd even glanced at it and Seven felt her own simmering anxiety and frustration begin to boil over. "After my parents and I were assimilated I never saw them again, you have an opportunity I will never have. Despite how…difficult it may seem at first, you should not dismiss it."

Icheb heard the admission of pain in that statement and found it telling. Seven had never been forthcoming about her parents. The situation was evidently murky, dark…painful for Seven. He broke eye contact with her but looked towards the other children rather than down at the PADD. "What about the others?"

Seven glanced at the other children, obliviously content in their alcoves. "We haven't been able to locate their families yet." She admitted, disconcerted that she could hear the relief in her voice.

Icheb apparently heard the rogue emotion escaping through her words too, for his own tone hardened, uncharacteristically impatient with his mentor. "That's not what I mean." He blinked again, his eyes pleading even as a note of anger resounded through his next question. "What will happen to them if I leave? They depend on me." He said this latter statement with a quiet certainty and concern.

Seven couldn't quite bring herself to face that bald truth, she drew back from him slightly, "They'll adapt." She assured him a little too hastily. That pierced his stoicism, hurt radiating over his face until he looked, for an instant, like the young bewildered boy he was rather than the single-minded Borg prodigy he'd presented to the crew just hours before. "They'll…miss you of course…" Seven backtracked, the awkwardness of the platitude intensified by the lump that had returned to her throat and was holding fast. "But this crew will continue to care for them for as long as they require."

Icheb's gaze could no longer hold steady, it wavered, his green irises shimmering for an instant as he gulped before finally regarding her with fearful disbelief. "I'll never see you again?" Seven's stricken silence revealed that answer and more.

"Life on your parents' homeworld…" Seven began stutteringly; she couldn't bring herself to associate the world she'd researched too strongly with Icheb, with his future as well as with his unfortunate past. "…will be very different to what you've grown accustomed to on Voyager."

Icheb finally looked down at the PADD in his hand, but found that he couldn't focus enough to read what it contained. "In what way?"

"It is an agrarian society with few technological resources." Seven suspected the Captain would've considered that an unnecessarily negative description, but it was her honest conclusion, or, more accurately, part of it.

"Are they capable of space travel?" Icheb immediately demanded, his voice growing louder.

"Yes." Seven hurried to assure him, but then realised she was perhaps raising his expectations too high. The Collective would've hardly considered the Brunali as space travellers, they rarely left the solar system, but that hadn't stopped them falling victim to the periodic culling of assimilation. "But most of their vessels have been destroyed by the Borg."

Icheb's eyes widened, and Seven was awash with dread, expecting him to ask about the chances of re-assimilation. However, she must've been reflecting her own fears on to him, for his horrified exclamation was instead, "How will I continue my studies?"

Caught off guard, Seven's answer was the first completely honest one she'd given. "I don't know." She admitted hoarsely.

The glare of betrayal this reply aroused was vivid enough on Icheb's face even as he spun sharply away from her. Seven felt the knife of grief and helpless fear, the one that had been embedding itself deeper inside her with every minute she'd carried this burden of knowledge, twist torturously as he laid the PADD down deliberately before stalking back to his alcove.

"Icheb!" She called out to him sorrowfully; through there was frustration behind it too. He was shutting her out, ensuring that they were each alone. The boy only turned back to her when secure in his alcove, its green light creating an eerie luminescent layer over his features, frozen in denial. He jerked his chin up just before the regeneration cycle claimed him, so that his hard eyes looked over her unseeingly.

All she could do for him right then was to resist the slight and remain where she was, she'd played the ignoring trick often enough herself on her fellow crewmembers to know that, in reality, the last thing he wanted was to be abandoned, just so she could dwell on her own self-righteous emotions. It was only when she heard the soft click of his alcove activating the full regeneration cycle, and therefore utter unconsciousness, that she allowed the burning heaviness behind her eyes to build enough to blur her vision, the Cargo Bay suddenly swimming around her. When she tried, fiercely, to blink the tears away her eyes presented her with a much more horrific sight in punishment. Suddenly, from above Icheb's head in the alcove, the massive black winged body of a raven, swooped viciously down, shrieking out all the betrayed rage she felt Icheb had directed at her. The familiar sound of her nightmares made her stagger back in panic, clutching her head as she squeezed her eyes tight shut, a breathless cry of her own echoing through the invaded Cargo Bay.

The mundane clatter of falling containers as her retreating body crashed into them served as the saviour which yanked Seven free of the vision, but still shocked gasps of horror rattled through her shaking frame for several seconds. A flashback…a warning, whatever that hallucination could be called, she hadn't had one awake since her own parents' ship… Her knees began to buckle as she considered whether Voyager's proximity to the Brunali world and its neighbour the transwarp conduit had set off another homing beacon inside her, but she dismissed the thought as she made a controlled slide to the floor, the Doctor had assured her that was impossible, and he'd previously been proven right. Her link to the Collective was gone. Unfortunately, her connection to the recesses of her human mind and imagination was at its strongest when she was afraid. She remembered, back before Celeste had been born, then especially after the Queen had kidnapped the baby, the nightmare of the raven had haunted her for months. Her subconscious mind certainly had an indirect and disturbing way of expressing parental anxiety…

"Seven?" Chakotay's voice echoing through the comm. line made a sob spring up to her throat, and then evaporate as quickly as it had threatened to escape.

She tapped the comm. badge, "I'm here." She answered abruptly, "I…fulfilled my responsibility."

Chakotay obviously understood this allusion from their previous conversation, since he immediately asked, "How'd he take it?"

Seven sighed heavily, suddenly overwhelmed with an unnatural, numbing exhaustion. "He reacted as I would have." She replied quietly.

Chakotay's sigh down the comm. line echoed hers exactly, though somehow she sensed that he was gritting his teeth at the other end, his next determined words reinforced that impression. "I'm coming down there to get you."

Seven vaguely thought about arguing with him, he'd already expended precious energy comforting her once for naught, but in the end she was too drained to put up resistance to the concern. "Please." She eventually murmured.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I probably shouldn't try to write when I'm this tired, sigh, but I hope this is okay. This will probably be my last update until Friday night or the weekend; I've got a busy couple of days ahead. **


End file.
